A Star in the Ocean
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: One day, Seth Orion, was summoned to a sub dimension by Hoopa to meet the Legendary Pokemons, he was given a task to traverse to a world full of pirates and other dangers. Find out as he, Hoopa, and his pokemon travel the seas to find allies and enemies. Inspired by Insane Dominator's Fairy Contender. (Beware of Vulgar Language)
1. Trailer

**Hello! BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you yet another story! This one called 'A Star in The Ocean', the story has some elements from Insane Dominator's 'Fairy Contender'. The only difference is a PokemonxOne Piece. It's not every day you get to see this combo, So I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **As for the pairing...will be revealed later, but I revealed is there will be OC's in this story.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the Trailer!**

 **{Linebreak}**

 ** _It was a nice day...the sun is shining, the sky is not so cloudy...and people goes whatever the hell they want...as for me...well...I enjoy the time of my life..._**

(The screen turns on as it shows a young man with messy black hair and red eyes was enjoying the morning view in Mauville City. He wears a blue jacket with white t-shirt underneath it, a Mega Bracelet in his left arm, brown cargo browsers, blue and black backpack, and blue sneakers. Sitting beside him is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon who his neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on his head. He has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. His lower jaw and a belt-like band across his waist are also red. Along his back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. His tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of his long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. They were enjoy and talk to each other before the screen turns black.)

 ** _But...something unexpected happened..._**

(The Screen changed to the same young man who pick up strange bottle. It have some kind of face on top of the bottle while the bottom was circular with seven rings, with three of them on each side while the last one in the bottom. "The hell is this?" He said as he open the lid of it. Causing an energy to come out from the bottle. Once it disappeared, he saw something. It is light purple Pokémon with several pink markings. There is a v-shaped marking on its chest and bands around its wrists. Additionally, there are pink markings around its head and a growth on top resembling hair tied into a ponytail. There is a yellow, ring-shaped marking in the center of its forehead, and it has green eyes with yellow sclera. On either side of its head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. It has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Its arms are not attached to its body and float next to it. Each arm has a small golden spike on one end and a hand similar to a mitten on the other. There is a golden spike on each shoulder, which is similar to those on its arms. It's lower body consists only of a wispy structure similar to its ponytail. "Oh finally! Took you long enough for someone to open it! They just HAD to send it in here." The mysterious Pokémon said as the young man stare at it dumbfounded. "What?" The mysterious Pokémon look at him while smirking. "Didn't you know? You're one of the luckiest human who to get to meet Arceus!" It said as the screen goes black again.)

 ** _I have many experiences in my travels. Adventure, beating the hell out of the bad guys, fight strong opponents, and Uncover mysteries...Is one thing...But go to another world..._**

(The screen changes into the young man as he currently being confronted by four divine beings. The first one is a blue quadruple dragon Pokémon, the second is a white and purple bipedal dragon Pokémon, the third is a gray six legged dragon with golden crest and black ghoulish wings with three red spikes on each side of the wings, the last one was a white horse like Pokémon with rings like object around his body. "You were chosen to travel to the worlds of pirates!" The white one said as the screen turns black again.)

 ** _...This...is whole new different level._**

(The screen turns on to where the young man do several things as it change to another. First, he arrived at a town, then to fighting several mooks in the same town and on a ship, then to travel the seas on a boat, then to change to him talking to a orange haired girl, then finally to stop with him enter the same ship's kitchen with the mysterious Pokémon beside him. He see three thrugs, with one of them knocked out, a pink haired boy with glasses that seems to be terrified, and last but not least a black haired boy with straw hat, red vest, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. "You know, that guy is going to get a cold if he sleeps on the floor like that." The straw hat boy said. "You're the one who hit him!" The other two guys yelled at him as the pink haired boy is panicked before looking at straw hat boy and the young man. "You guys have to run!" "Why?" Three of them said as the screen turns black)

 ** _Sure...he might be an idiot at first glance...but as my dad always say, "There is more to someone than meets the eye."_**

(The screen changes to him use some kind of power to defeat a man with an axe while the straw hat boy stretch his arm backwards before landing a punch to defeat a blonde haired. Then changes to where he and the straw hat face each other. The straw hat boy extended his hand to the young man. "What do you say, Will you..." the screen turns black before he can finish)

 ** _"Things we'll get interesting from here and out..._**

(The screen turns on as the straw hat boy were smiling. "Join my crew?" The straw hat boy said as the young man smirks. Then the screen turns to black for the final time.)

 ** _And so it began..._**

 **A Star in the Ocean...**

 **Chapter 1 coming soon!**

{Linebreak}

 **That's the trailer! Chapter one coming soon, so be ready for it!**

 **The next chapter will be an original one as warmup before the story's canon events. The story will be following the Anime route, so you will be expecting filler arcs and several dub movie events like Strong World.**

 **As for the OC's Pokemon Team, you already know the first one is Sceptile, the others will be revealed shortly.**

 **There's the OC's Profiles coming up!**

 **I think that's it for today, Enjoy! And review this if you like it.**


	2. Into a New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or One Piece, but I own the OCs**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Into a New World**_

It's ten o'clock in the morning in Mauville City. People were coming and going, some went while the others spent their time with their family and Pokémon, and trainers went to the city's gym every day to fight the gym leaders. The city in question was pretty modern, thanks to the said gym leader with the help of a gym leader from Kalos.

People also come here to enjoy the view of the city...like a certain young man who is having breakfast at the moment. He is 17 years old who has messy black hair and red eyes. His outfit consists a blue jacket with with a white t-shirt underneath it, a Mega Bracelet in his left arm, brown cargo browsers, blue and black backpack, and blue sneakers. His name is Seth Orion, a Pokémon Trainer who save the world from danger. Such as stopping the feud between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre that nearly destroys the world and destroyed a meteor with the help of his new addition of the team, Rayquaza, the Pokémon who said to be able to stop the clash of the aforementioned Pokémons millions of years ago, and Deoxys, an alien Pokémon who was inside the meteorite, and battled the two before being caught.

Sitting with him is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon who his neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on his head. He has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. His lower jaw and a belt-like band across his waist are also red. Along his back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. His tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of his long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. And seems to have a Mega stone that embedded on his pin which is attached to a red bandana around his neck. This is Kaze the Sceptile, Seth's first Pokémon.

"It's beautiful morning, eh Sceptile?" He said as he take a bite from his sandwich as His partner nod. Since Kaze is Seth's first Pokémon, his personalities took after him. They've been traveling around Hoenn for quite some time. Catching few Pokémon, fight Team Magma and Team Aqua, Saving the World from two dangerous events, and Fight the Gym Leaders and the Pokemon League. That was 2 years ago...now he just plain travelling left and right, or he could just go to the Battle Resort to kill some time.

Once he done, he returns Kaze into his pokeball before leaving. He decided to go to Lavaridge Town, who the said town is the best relaxation spot in Hoenn. While walking, he pull out a letter from the Pokemon League Committee that he received before coming to Mauville City. He open it up and read the content out loud.

 **"Dear, Seth Orion. Due to saving the world from recent dangers of Team Magma/Aqua, The Super Ancient Pokémons of Hoenn, and destroyed a meteor that was on a collision course to the world. We came to a decision that we shall let you carry 7 or more Pokémon with you to travel. But you still only need to choose only 6 of your Pokémon if you choose to participate in a Pokemon League or other battle competitions like the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City, Unova and the Battle Resort. Thank you again for your work. From the Hoenn League's Champion, Steven Stone and the Head committee of the Pokémon League, Mr. Goodshow."**

After put the letter in his bag, he decided to went the Pokémon center to pick up his Pokémons for his time before leaving. Once he set foot outside, a glowing object appears in the sky before crashing to the ground.

"What the hell!? A meteor?" He asked as he arrive at the crash site. "Let's see what's on here?" He walk to the crater to search for the object. As look around, he find a strange looking bottle. It have some kind of face on top of the bottle while the bottom was circular with seven rings, with three of them on each side while the last one in the bottom. He pick up the bottle as examines it. "The hell is this?" He said as he opens the lid, causing an energy to come out from the bottle. Once it disappeared, he saw something.

It is light purple Pokémon with several pink markings. There is a v-shaped marking on its chest and bands around its wrists. Additionally, there are pink markings around its head and a growth on top resembling hair tied into a ponytail. There is a yellow, ring-shaped marking in the center of its forehead, and it has green eyes with yellow sclera. On either side of its head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. It has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Its arms are not attached to its body and float next to it. Each arm has a small golden spike on one end and a hand similar to a mitten on the other. There is a golden spike on each shoulder, which is similar to those on its arms. It's lower body consists only of a wispy structure similar to its ponytail. "Oh finally! Took you long enough for someone to open it! They just HAD to send it in here, I mean they could have break the bottle with me in it. Sheesh, the nerve of those four!" The mysterious Pokémon said as he flexes his hand as Seth was dumbfounded.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth asked the mysterious Pokémon look at him smiling. "Me? I'm Hoopa, the Mischief Pokémon."

"Okay..." he said as he open the pokedex, pont it at Hoopa as it's image appears. It starts to talk in a feminine voice, **_"Hoopa, the Mischief Pokémon. A Psychic and Ghost Type. It gathers things it likes and passes them through its loop to teleport them to a secret place."_**

"That's what it said." Hoopa said as he stand proud. "And today is your lucky day."

"How's that?" Seth questioned the genie looking Pokémon as smirk at him.

"Didn't you know? You're one of the luckiest human who get to meet Arceus!" Hoopa said as it pulls out a ring from one it's horn and throw it midair, causing a portal to open up vertically. "In you go!" Hoopa push him to the portal.

* * *

"Woah!" Seth said as he was pushed into the portal by Arceus. Then, he is in a some sort of a sub dimension. "Damn..." That's all Seth said as Hoopa appears beside him. "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in a sub dimension now, I was ordered by someone to drag your ass here." Hoopa said as four lights appears. "Speaking of who, here they are." It said as four lights take form into different Pokémon. The first one is a blue quadruple dragon like Pokémon, the second is a white and purple bipedal dragon Pokémon, the third is a gray six legged dragon like Pokémon with golden crest and black ghoulish wings with three red spikes on each side of the wings, the last one was a white horse like Pokémon with rings like object around his body.

"Greetings, Seth Orion. We meet at last." The horse like Pokémon said as Seth was shocked at such mighty presence. He internally panic times 10 as he thinks that he's in big trouble.

"I'm Dialga, Ruler of Time. It's nice to meet you." The blue dragon Pokémon said.

"I'm Palkia, Ruler of Space. I made this dimension so we can have a little chat." The purple one said.

"I'm Giratina, Ruler of the Reverse World. Hurt my world and I'll wipe you out!" The six legged one said.

"And I'm Arceus, The Orginal One." The horse like Pokémon said.

"Have mercy, oh mighty beings from the beyond!" Seth said as he was on his knees and bow while comically apologize, earning a look from the beings, including Hoopa.

"The hell!?" Hoopa exclaimed.

"I admitted everything! I never learn to make a fire so I asked Viper to do it, I always wake up late because I'm busy reading porn mags all night, and the time when I accidentally enter the women's bath!" Seth said as the four look at each other before looking at him.

"As...much as I wanted see you beg for your live..." Giratina said as he earning a look from the other three. "...That's not reason why you were here."

"Then why? Why me?" Seth asked.

"Because you're a special human, unlike no other." Palkia said as it shows a projection of him battling Team Magma and Team Aqua, then to the Primal duo, to Rayquaza in his Mega Evolution form destroying a meteorite, then finally to battling and catching Deoxys. The projection disappears as Dialga start to speak.

"Yes, we've been watching you, young Orion for quite some time. You're tenacity not only quelled the Primal forms of Groudon and Kyogre, but you also gave Rayquaza the strength to destroy the meteor."

"And as a reward, we shall grant you a new experience." Palkia said.

"What kind?" Seth dares to asked.

"You are chosen to travel into the world of pirates!" Arceus said.

"A world of what!?" Seth explains as he freaking out.

"Relax, Seth. There are good pirates in there." Giratina assured the Pokémon Trainer.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Seth said as he still freaked out.

"Then we shall tell you a tale of a great man." Dialga said as the Temporal Pokémon begin to explain. "Twenty six years ago, there was a pirate known as 'Gold Roger', but only a handful of them knew his name as ' Gol D. Roger.'. He obtained everything in that world have to offer: Wealth, Fame, And Power. And because of that, he earned the title of 'The King of the Pirates'!"

"Wow! You met him or something?" Seth asked.

"I met him." Arceus said as it earned a shock from Seth and Hoopa. "He was a great man as I Dialga mention. We become acquaintances when I visited to that world as I also met one of the powerful figures. He does not fear of everything, not even in the face of death. What's more should one of his crewmates got hurt, he'll destroy an entire town in retaliation! And that is a man that earned our respect."

"Sounds like one tough motherfucker." Seth said as he impressed by the man's loyalty to his crew, he even compared the man to himself, seeing as he will hurt anyone who hurted his family. "How it all ends, though?"

"He was captured by the Marines, the defense force of that world and was set to be executed in his birthplace named 'Loguetown'. His execution was used a warning to all pirates. However..." Arceus said as Dialga shows a projection of a man. The man has black haired that covered his eyes and a cutlass shaped cutlass. He was wearing a red captain's coat with a blue shirt and a white cravat tie, a brown trousers, and blue sea boots. The man was sitting in an execution platform in a middle of the town while two people pointed their spears near the man's neck. The man seems to be...smiling as Seth concluded several things: The man have a plan to escape or the man have accepted his fate as he have no regrets.

 ** _"If you want my treasure, you can have it! I've left everything hidden in that one place...Now you need just to find it."_** Those are the man's word as he was pierced by the guards. What caught Seth's attention that he died smiling. Several minutes later, the people were shouting and cheering as the projection disappears.

"Damn...he died smiling." Hoopa said as Seth nod.

"As you can see, Seth. Those words inspired countless souls to the seas. They were looking for the man's legendary treasure, the One Piece! And now...that world's time is known as the Great Pirate Era!" Arceus said.

"Wow...just...wow." Seth impressed as he reminded of how people want to become the Champion. Of all the the years he lived, he never met such individual who can effected the world that much.

"But if you refuse, we understand. We shall send you back." Palkia said. "It's you're choice."

Seth had to think this through. He got excited about going to a new world...but what will happen to his family...he hasn't seen them in years ever since the Pokémon league because of his constant traveling. But...he nod as he reach into a decision.

"I've made up mind...I'm going to take your offer."

"For real!? You sure you think this through?" Hoopa said as Seth nod.

"It seems we were right about you. You choose the decisions with no hesitation. Well then..." Arceus said as his body were glowing as 18 large plates came out of it. Seth's body began to glow for the moment before disappear.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"I have giving you the means to use the power of my plates. However...you can choose only 6 for now as the rest will be unlocked as you progress on your journey. And also remind you that the majority of the world is the ocean...so choose wisely." Arceus said as Seth begin to think as well imagine himself of him using various Pokémon moves. Since the world will be full of water terrains, he thought of picking Flying and Water type plates. Next when he needs some support, he'll probably choose the Grass type plate. Then with fighting capabilities, he'll choose Electric and Fire type and last but not least, A Poison type should he was poisoned. "I'll take Water, Flying, Electric, Grass, Fire, and Poison." He said as 6 six plates enter his body. " _Damn...I feel it became part of me_." He thought as he look at Arceus.

"Congratulations. The plates has accepted you as it second owner. And do not worry, I can live as long as you do not do anything reckless...Am I clear?" Arceus said as Seth nod in fear.

"Okay...I got you."

"Good." Arceus said.

"But...why give me these powers in the first place?" Seth question the God Pokémon.

"To blend with the others." He said as Seth were confused. "You see, some humans and other non-humans has attained a power from eating a fruit, They were called the Devil Fruits." Arceus said as Seth nod as he understand. "Those powers are such as gained superpowers, the ability to control a force of nature, and the ability to transform into a another being. However...they all shared one common weakness."

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"Those who ate the devil fruits are hated by the sea, in other words you will drown regardless what powers you have."

"I think understood the gist of it..." He said as he remembered something. "But what I'm doing there?"

"You will find and serve the one who will become the next King of the Pirates." Giratina said.

"That reasonable...I'm not looking for something like that anyways." Seth said as shrugs that he's not desperate for wealth. "But why I'm not a marine?"

"You'll find out why." Giratina said.

"In addition, Hoopa will accompany you throughout your journey." Dialga said as Hoopa look at Seth.

"So...If you want to come back or need something, let me know, okay? Cause you'll be seeing me for a long time." Hoopa said.

"Yeah." Seth said as he and Hoopa fist bumped.

"And without further ado, it's time. Good luck." Palkia said as a portal appears below Seth as he falls into it.

"OHHH SHIIIIIIT!" He said as he fell to the portal to a sky as Hoopa follow him.

"You know...you could have sent him to the ground?" Giratina said as the three others were silent.

* * *

"Crap crap crap, I'm gonna die!" Seth said as he currently falling in the sky.

"Silver, let's go!" He said as threw as one of his pokeball open with blue energy. Once the energy disappeared. A Pokémon appears. It is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon with an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. By tucking its wings and forelimbs, it can fly faster than a jet. It has white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white oval in the middle. It has a marble like object on a wristband of his left arm. This is Silver the Latios, One of the Pokémon that joined Seth during his journey in Hoenn. Seth decided to grab onto he's back as he able to ride it, able to break his fall.

"Thanks, Silver. Let's go down." He said as Silver nod. He landed on a forest clearing as he falls down. As soon as he recovered, he notice that Hoopa is already there.

"Why are you not helping me?"

"Cause I felt like it." Hoopa answered

"Why you little!" Seth said as he strangles the mischief Pokémon. Several minutes later after that, he looks around before leaving.

"I sure hope no one saw that." He said as he left with Hoopa.

"Dude, you got a strong grip." Hoopa commented.

* * *

Several hours later of walking, he arrived at a village. The village was empty, so empty that no one were here. He look around for a while as to why the town is so empty.

"What a ghost town. It's like a war zone or something." Hoopa said.

"Yeah...we should ask someone abo-" Seth said before he is interrupted.

"Die, Pirate!" A voice said as the two look the source. It is a tall and slim girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue T-shirt and a green and white shorts. She is holding a sword that she is about to hit him with. Luckily thanks to his training with his Pokémons, he able to dodge the attack and take the sword from her hands. "Girls like you shouldn't play a toy like this."

"Damn you!" She said as she tried to attack, but Hoopa stop her with Psychic. "What's this? I can't move!?"

"Let's talk, alright. I'm not a pirate...yet, And I'm pretty much new in the village." Seth said as the girl calmed down.

"So you aren't?" The girl said as Hoopa let go of her as Seth nod. "Sorry about that?"

"It's cool. I can see why the village so empty." Seth said as he stomach growled. "This is go without saying, are you happen to know a restaurant nearby?"

"I am. Follow me." She said as the two followed her. Once they're in the restaurant, The two starts eating. While they were eating, They talk to the girl who her names is Silk. She tells them that how she were abandoned by her parents as the entire villagers took her in. And now, they were attack by the Crescent Pirates, led by Galley the Crescent. She also said that she mistook him for Galley as the trainer sweatdropped. When the time Seth tell his story, he lied to her that he comes from an Island that never been attacked by pirates as the Island was well hidden. After that, he stands up as prepare to leave. "Thanks for the food. Got to thank you somehow." Seth said as left the restaurant to get him a boat while Silk offer herself to accompany him. As they walked. Several pirates appear before them. Besides them is a man with orange hair and crescent shaped black mustache. He wears a blue captain's outfit. "Well well well, it seems we found ourselves quite the catch." He said as Silk stayed behind him.

"Stay behind me, I got this." Seth said as he marches to the pirates. "Are you Galley?"

"Yes I am, what's it to you boy?" The man named Galley said.

"Folks here doesn't like how you attack them. I tell you this: 'Don't start a fight you can't win'." Seth said with a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" He taunted.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Seth said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Ironhide, I choose you!" He throw the pokeball as blue energy come out of the ball. As the blue energy disappears, a large creature appears, much to the shock of those around him. It is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws and it has a thick, long, black tail. Much like Silver and Kaze, he have a Mega Stone that embedded on a collar around his neck. This is Ironhide the Aggron, the Tank of Seth's team. The Pokémon roars as the pirates were stiffened.

"What the!?"

"What kind of monster is that!?"

"This is a dream, is it?"

Galley were shocked as he never see anything like Ironhide.

"Feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide said in deep voice as this surprised Seth.

"You can talk!?" Seth asked as Hoopa talks.

"I forgot to mention that Arceus gave the ability to talk human languages to any Pokémon who are in this world." Hoopa said as Seth took the information hard before understands.

"So what if you summoned a stupid beast, men attack!" Gary shook from his shock as he orders his men to attack. "Ironhide, enjoy."

"I intent to. **Rock Polish!** " The Iron Pokémon said as he surrounded himself with blue electricity, before charging to the pirates. The pirates is about to cut him, but the sword breaks as it hits. "What!?" One of them said.

"Now it's my turn. **Double Edge!** " Ironhide shouted as he hit the pirates with his body, causing them to knocked out. Silk were shocked and impressed as how such a beast could easily take down in one shot. The big Pokémon sets his sights on Gary who were trembling. "You're next."

"Don't think this is over! I'll destroy you along with this village!" Gary said as he run away, his crewmates woke up before following their captain.

"Glad that's over." Seth said as he return Ironhide into his pokeball before look at Silk. "You prolly have some questions, right? Ask away."

"First off, what is that thing and the genie? And what are you?"

"Those two are magical creatures I like to call 'Pokémon'. And as for what I am...its my secret."

"I see...let's go find you a boat." Silk said as they went to the docks.

* * *

After several minutes of walking, they managed to arrive at the docks. But the villagers appear, looking angry. "You're Gary, right? What are you going to do with Silk?"

"What?" Seth asked as Hoopa hide inside his bag.

"You pirate? You're going to pay!" One of them said as they charge into the trainer, and tied him up with a rope. "Seriously, do I look like a Pirate to you?"

"Everyone stop, he is not Gary, he's just a-" Silk tried to reason with them before being interrupted.

"There you are!" Gary said as he appears before them. "I should thank you for catching this troublemaker. Now then..." He said as he grab him before shoving to a wall. "I would like for you to give me your pet beast." This caused Seth to become angry.

"The hell you said?" Seth asked with a furious expression.

"You heard me, I could use something like that in my crew. And seems that you have more like that beast...I also want you give them all to me."

"Like hell they'll listen to you, asshole!" Seth said defiantly as Gary steps on his head. "Learn your place, brat! I'm Gary the Crescent! I'm a man who worth of 5,000,000 berries and as such, you will give me those beasts or you-"

"That's not for you to decide, you son of a bitch!" Seth changes to his Flame plate form. His haired turned to red, his clothes change to black with flaming designs, and the shoes were on fire. "They aren't some tool that you can use and throw them away. They're my treasures my family."

"Them as your treasure? Don't make me laugh! They're just only tools. Treasure is gold and diamonds!"

"You don't know him very much you bastard!" Silk shouted as she got the attention of the others. "Just as he treasured those things as family, I treasured this village. They worth everything than some gold or othet stuff. I will protect my treasure, no matter what it takes!"

"Why you! Like I said, treasure is-"

"She's right! This village is her treasure! We won't let you destroy it!" One of the villagers shouted as all of them shout the same thing.

"So you see..." Seth said as he covered himself in flames, causing the rope to be burn off. "They know the true meaning of a treasure, unlike you."

"Damn you! This isn't over!" Gary said as run away to his ship.

"I'm not letting you this time!" Seth said as he switches to his Sky plate form. His hair now bluish white, his outfit is now white with blue streaks, and seems to grow wings.

"Hold this." He said as handed Hoopa his bag before flying to where Gary's ship.

As he flew, he spotted the ship as flew in.

"What!? He followed me here!"

"That's right, and you're going to pay! **Aerial Ace!** " He shouted as he sped around, delivering punches and kicks to the entire crew while moving high speed. The crew doesn't stand a chance as they were getting attacked left and right, as he was too fast. "Phase 2, **Air Slash!** " He shouted as he created wind saws that cut through the ship, causing the ship to sinking.

"Why you!" Gary gritted as he tried to shoot Seth but before that happens, he was uppercutted into the air. "I will kill you someday!"

"I'll like to see you try, **Wing Attack!** " Seth shouted as he sent Gary far far away with his wings while the ships sink. After that, he returned to the ground, returned to normal. "And that's game." He said as Hoopa give him his backpack before he was surrounded by the villagers.

"How do you do that?"

"Are you a Devil Fruit user?"

"Can you show me other things?"

"That's enough!" One of the villagers said as the others dispersed. He seemed to be the mayor of the village. "It's seems we judged you unfairly, young man." He said as he bowed. "On behalf of the villagers, I thank you. Without you, this pirates could have destroyed the village. And we also sorry for that little misunderstanding."

"It's cool, you're not the first one who mistook me for pirate." He said as Silk embarrassed.

"As a reward, we shall grant you a reward. Name it."

"Well...I need a boat." Seth said.

"That can be arraigned. We shall give you one of our boat. But for now, you should relax." The mayor said as Seth and Hoopa went into one of the house that the villagers provided him as the two get some rest

* * *

(The next day...)

"Are you sure this is enough?" One of the villagers said.

"Hell yeah." Seth said as he get on the boat. The boat was a standard sailing one. Once he and Hoopa get on it, Silk walk to him. "Guess you're leaving."

"It's shame, but I got somewhere I need to be." Seth said as Silk just smile.

"Best be careful. There are pirates and other dangers in this seas, but I believe you will do just fine." The mayor said.

"I almost forgot! You guys can have this!" He said as he handed the mayor some comet shards and big nuggets. "This items will get you some money for your village..as a gift for the boat."

"I shall accepted this gift. No matter where you are or what you do, you two are always welcome to come here." The mayor said as Seth let go of the rope.

"Goodbye."

"Come back soon!"

"We'll miss you."

Seth and Hoopa waved their hands as they set sail to where the wind takes them.

* * *

 **Next...**

 **S: Damn Whirlpool, how am I supposed to do now!?**

 **H: You and your pokémon still alive. That's what it matters right?**

 **S: Easy for you too say, I look someone who got capsized.**

 **H: Maybe you a-Is that a ship?**

 **S: You're right it is!**

 **S/H: Next time on A Star in The Ocean, Chapter 2: Enter Luffy.**

 **S: Things got really interesting.**

* * *

 **That's for chapter 1. It was pretty tiring if I say so myself. There are also a bit of elements from Herald of the Fairies, but overall, it's going to be different. Seth's pokemon will be either 6 or 12, I just felt like giving him more than 6.**

 **And as you can see, it's the start of Romance Dawn arc and Galley is a close word to Gary, so I pick the second one.**

 **Fun facts:**

 **\- Silver's name was based on Quicksilver from Age of Ultron, seeing is they are blue themed older brothers who died in the end and they have red themed younger sisters.**

 **\- Ironhide's name is obviously come from the Transformers series.**

 **That's it for now. Review this if you like it.**


	3. Enter Luffy

**Disclaimer: Like the previous chapter**

 ** _Chapter 2: Enter Luffy_**

Several days after the Crescent Pirates incident, our two heroes were on a journey to join the one who will be the next King of the Pirates...but they have a bit of a problem.

"Damn whirpool! How am I supposed to do now!?" He shouted as he and Hoopa were holding a barrel from Hoopa. Recently, they ran into a storm where a whirlpool suddenly appeared in front of them. The trainer had no choice to abandoned the boat, not before switching into his Splash plate form. After several hours of swimming, Hoopa gave him the barrel before being strangled by the plate user again for not helping him again. After holding on to the barrel, he turns back to normal.

"On the bright side, Me, you, and your Pokémon still alive. That's what it matters right?" Hoopa said as Seth facepalmed.

"You make it sound so easy. Why don't you open a portal or something?" Seth groaned as Hoopa shakes his head.

"I could...but where's the fun in that?" Hoopa said as he laugh a bit before Seth glare at him, causing the Mischief Pokémon to stop.

"By the way, where do you find the barrel?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. I found it somewhere near the whirpool. Guess we're not the only who got caught in it." Hoopa said.

"Whoever it is, he's an idiot." Seth said as Hoopa nod.

"And besides, Shouldn't you use Latios or Rayquaza to get out of here?"

"Are you nuts! There's no way in hell I summon either of them will attract too much attention!" Seth said.

"True."

"Augh look it here! I look like a jackass who his boat just got sank." Seth groaned.

"Maybe you a-" Hoopa stop himself as see something up ahead. He see a some sort of a passenger ship, not a pirate one. "Is that a ship?"

"Haha, very funny. Like I fell for that!" Seth sarcastically said as he refuse to believe Hoopa.

"Dude! I'm serious look!" Hoopa said as Seth look what Hoopa pointing at. He widens his eyes as his traveling companion was right. He start to raise and wail his hands to get the ships. While that, Hoopa went to hide into his backpack.

"Hey! I'm stranded! Help me!" He shouted as some of the sailors hear his shout.

"Hold on, we got you!" One of the men said as they threw a a rope at the waters near Seth. He grab on the rope with the barrel he held as he is being pulled into the ship. As he get on the ship, he put the barrel down as he fall down. He took a deep breath before stand up. "Did you get caught in that whirlpool?" Seth were surprised as they knew but he kept it cool headed.

"Something like that." Seth said as dried his jacket before putting on it. "Do you know a place to get some food?"

"Sure...but is the barrel of booze yours?"

"Yes. I was on a journey to deliver it to a town, but the ship got hit in the whirlpool...and this is the only thing I managed to save." Seth lied to them. Truth to be told, he's father taught him to lie as if telling the truth, in other words, he's a damn good liar. "If it's okay with you, can I leave this to you three?"

"Sure. If you go through that door, walk straight then go to left, there's a buffet inside." One of them pointed some directions to Seth as went inside. As he walk, Hoopa came out from the backpack, holding a case with an egg inside. The egg is light blue with black underside. "I didn't know you got an egg."

"A kind lady gave it to me during my first visit in Lavaridge Town. I have a good idea what kind of Pokémon that will hatch from it." Seth said as he take the the case from Hoopa and put it in the backpack.

"No wonder why it felt there something so roundy when I try to sleep." Hoopa said as they stop near a room where the banquet is held.

"Hoopa. I think it's time we use that power of yours for a good use." Seth said with a devious smile.

"Wanna steal some food and their shit?" Hoopa asked with a smirk of a prankster.

"Oh...yeah." He said as Hoopa pull out one of his rings and opens a portal.

{Linebreak}

(In the banquet room)

The banquet was grand, like some banquet you can find anywhere...except on boat.

Somewhere around here, there's a certain orange girl who's here that have ulterior motives. She was dancing with some guy who ask her to.

"I must say, you are pretty good at this."

"Thank you, you good at this yourse-" She stop as she noticed Hoopa's hand stealing some food...through the portal. She look at it before the ship shakes.

"What is-"

"Pirates! Pirates attacking!" One of the sailors from earlier reported to the captain of the ship, causing the passengers to panicked, including the man who dance with her earlier. She takes advantage of the situation as she run into the exit...but...

{Linebreak}

"Pirates! Are they part of the Crescent Pirates?" Hoopa said as he and Seth were eating some food that Hoopa stole from the banquet.

"I think is very unlikely. Come on, we're about to some fun with them." Seth said as stands up and run.

"Hell yeah! Let's whoop some a-" Hoopa never gets to finish as Seth bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you going!" A voice said as Seth look to who it is. It is the the same orange haired girl from the banquet.

"Well excuuuuse me, princess!" Seth said angrily as he stands up. "Maybe you should watch where YOU going!"

"Me!? Why you-"

"Aah!" A scream interrupted them.

"Shit! Gotta help some folks! Time to make a Splash!" Seth said as he turns into his Splash plate form. His hair now dark blue as his skin were light blue like a fishmen. His attire changes to blue with dark streak, his shoes were blue. His hand develop webbings and he now have gills.

As he run to the voice, the orange haired girl were shocked at Seth's sudden transformation...and to a fishmen no less.

"He can turn into fishmen!?" The girl said as she went after him once she snaps out of it.

As Seth enters the banquet hall, he see ten pirates were robbing the passengers. Unbeknownst to him, The orange haired girl were watching from a far.

"Attention, idiots!" Seth mocked them out loud as the pirates turns their attention to him, they didn't took the insult very well. "I'll give you two options: run like the wimps you are or we do this the hard way."

"Why you filthy fishmen! Get him!" One of them said as they charge at him. Seth took notice of this as this form look like 'fishmen'.

"Suit yourself." He said as inhaled a lot of air. " **Hydro Pump** **!** " He shouted as he spews a large stream of water from his mouth. The attack hits the pirates as they were sent to the wall, knocking some of them. " **Razor Shell!** " He shouted as his hand were suddenly equipped with scalchops as they turn into blue energy swords. He slashes several of them before jumping to the air. " **Aqua Jet!** " He shouted again as he covered himself with water as he charges through the remaining pirates, knocking all of them. Once Seth landed. He returns to normal...but...

"Why you!" One of the pirates who survived the **Aqua Jet** tries attacking him from behind.

" **Shadow Ball!** " A familiar voice said as a blackish purple energy orb hits the pirate, knocking him out. Seth look who just saved him, It is Hoopa. "I'm maybe small, that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight!"

"Yeah yeah, let's-" Seth said as the girl pointed her staff at him.

"Easy, let's use words." Seth said as he tried to calm the girl.

"What are you!? You can turn into fishmen and that little genie of yours shoot a-"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. **Stun Spore!** " He said as he turn into his Meadow plate form. His hair and eyes are now green, and so as his attire. Seth conjures up a yellow particle into the girl, causing her body to feel numb as she falls down. "W...What...did... you...do...to...me..!"

"I just paralyzed you. Don't worry, it'll wear off soon." He said as turns back to normal. Seth take the bag from Hoopa and pull out a Big Nugget and a Cheri berry that he left it on floor. "Consider this as my way for apologizing." Seth said with a smirk as he and Hoopa left. As the girl's took a bite of the berry, She stands up and pick the the item up as she examines it.

"Humm...this thing could worth millions. I never seen anything like this." The girl said as she put the nugget in her pockets. "Maybe I'll see him again." She said as run off to the pirate ship.

{Linebreak}

Seth run through the hallway as he look for a kitchen, since he's still hungry.

"Do you think the kitchen is this way?" Hoopa asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Seth said as they arrive at the kitchen. He saw three men, and pink haired glasses boy who were seemed frightened for some reason. The big guy were holding the same barrel Hoopa found.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them said as everyone in the room notice him.

"I'm the one is who is going to whoop your ass!" Seth said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why you little-" the big guy never gets to finish as the top of the barrel suddenly pop in his face, followed by a pair of several arms. "AAAAAH!" A boy appeares from inside the barrel as he unknowingly knocking the big guy out cold. It is a black haired boy with a straw hat. And there's scar near his left eye. "I SLEPT GREAT!" The boy said as everyone in the room including Seth and Hoopa, who were surprised as their eyes are widen and their jaws drop.

"Did you know he was in the barrel?" Seth asked as his companion.

"I have no idea." Hoopa replied as he shakes his head. The boy looks around his room before look at the guy on the floor. "You know, he's going to catch a cold if he sleeps like that." The boy said casually as if he doesn't do anything wrong.

"You're the one who hit him!" The other two said.

"I did? I didn't remember." The boy said as the boy is picking his nose.

' _This guy's an idiot!_ ' Seth and Hoopa cried internally as they sweatdropped. The boy's eyes went starry when he notice Hoopa. "Wow! Are you a magician!? Can you do any magic tricks!? Can you poop!?" The boy said childishly as he went over the Mischief Pokémon.

"Don't ignored us!"

"Well...it something like that.." Hoopa said as Seth walk in between them. "Let's just say he can do some tricks. As for that last, I'll leave to your imagination." He said as the boy calm down.

"Name's Seth, Seth Orion. And my genie friend here is Hoopa." Seth said as he introduced him and Hoopa.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you two." The boy named Luffy introduced himself as Seth and Hoopa took notice of the D. name but shrugs it. The pink haired boy is stuttering as if he about to burst.

"You three, you have to run!" The pink haired boy said as the three look at him.

"Why?" They all said in unison as he facepalmed.

"Why!? These two are pirates! They're dangerous!" The boy said as the two other two pirate pull out their cutlass.

"We're gonna make you two regret crossing us!" The two charges at the two, their swords were broken as Luffy breaks them. "Geez, didn't anyone tell you not to point that thing at people." As he said that, the others two retreated with the unconscious guy. Seth and Hoopa were dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happen?" Hoopa asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Seth said as he look at Luffy and the pink haired boy.

"Anyways, you guys have to run! There are more of them here!"

"Those pansies? I handled some of them. There aren't much of a challenge." Seth said as Coby were surprised.

"Wait, you beat some of them. That's impossible!"

"It's possible. They're just weaklings, nothing compared what I can do." Hoopa said as he stood proud.

"Anyways, let's talk somewhere safe. I think I saw a storage room on my way here. You know, get some food." Seth said.

"Food! Show me where it is!" Luffy said as he and Coby follow the otherworldly duo.

{Linebreak}

"Take every last of 'em! If they refuse, kill them!" A woman said. The woman is...fat and grotesque. She wears some kind of cowgirl get up, and was holding a spiky club.

"Captain Alvida, there's a monster!" The two same guys said as the woman named Alvida swing he club at the them, but managed to hit the big guy as he was sent into the sea.

"Who's the monster!?"

"Not you, there someone else in here. He might be the Pirate hunter."

"Pirate hunter Zoro?" Alvida said as unbeknownst to her, the same orange girl had sneak into the ship.

{Linebreak}

Seth and the others just went in the storage room. As they went inside, the boy introduced himself as Coby.

"So you're Luffy, Seth, and...Hoopa was it?" He said as Seth rummage through the box and found the insides is apples. He throws it at Luffy. "This looks tasty!" He said as he eats it. Seth then threw the apple at Hoopa before he give it to Coby. "Want some?"

"No. I'm not hungry." Coby said with a frown as he refused the trainer's offer.

"Suit yourself." Seth took a bite of it as he eat it. Luffy walk to the box to eat more apples.

"So...are we in a pirate ship?" Luffy asked.

"Not really. We're in a passanger ship that was attacked by pirates." Seth said.

"Are there any boats here?" Luffy asked.

"There should be around here." Coby dare to asked.

"Mine got hit by a whirlpool." Luffy said as the others were shocked.

"You don't say. Mine got hit too." Seth said as Hoopa nod.

"That whirlpool!? Impossible! You should have killed." Coby exclaimed.

"It surprised me!" Luffy said, sounded not surprised at all.

"It's not impossible if you try." Seth said.

"Who's started it?" Hoopa asked as he took a bite from the apple.

"Alvida, why?" Coby asked as Hoopa pulls out one ring and opens a portal. This caused Luffy and Coby to shocked.

"Amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" Luffy said as he was impressed at the sight, and so did Coby.

"Like I said, those weaklings got nothing on me!" Hoopa said as he poured his head to the portal, to see what Alvida looks like. A minute later, He came out while snickers.

"What are you laughing about?" Seth asked.

"You'll find out." Hoopa said much to Seth's disappointment.

"Did you open a portal? It's not that possible!" Coby said as Seth hit him in the head.

"Now you're asking WAY too much questions." Seth said as he remembers what he supposed to ask. "Are you with them? The pirate crew I mean."

"It was that fateful day..." Coby said as he start reminiscing his past. He got on a boat for fishing, but the boat was belonged to the pirates crew, and he accidentally became the crew's cabin boy for 2 years.

"Idiot." Seth said.

"Wimpod." Hoopa said as he compares the boy with the said Pokémon.

"Yeah, you're a coward." Luffy said.

"Don't say it like that." Coby said as tears up a bit.

"Why don't you just run away? It's always works for me." Seth said.

"It's impossible impossible impossible! There's no way I could get away! Impossible!" Coby said frantically.

"Wow, you're a coward and a crybaby!" Luffy said as he insulted the poor boy. "I don't like you!" This shocked Coby, Seth, and Hoopa.

' _So blunt!_ " They thought as they starting like Luffy.

"Me too. I hate people who's doesn't bother to try!" Seth said as he put 'salt' on Coby's wounds...

{Linebreak}

"Who did this!?" Alvida shouted angrily as she saw some of crew were getting knocked out. And damn she's furious.

"Captain! One of ours managed to wake up! He said that he was beaten by a man who can turn into a fishmen along with a strange creature with him!

"Whoever it is! I going to pound him good!" Alvida shouted as she look for the one who responsible for her crew.

{Linebreak}

Back at the conversation at the storage room, Seth and Luffy called out Coby being a coward.

"You're right. If only I have the courage to get away, I could join the marines." Coby said.

"So you wanna join the marines?" Hoopa asked.

"Yeah! It always been my dream! Catching criminals and helping the citizens. That what marines all about!" Coby said proudly as Seth and Hoopa look at each other before look at Coby.

' _If only you knew._ ' Both of them thought. During their voyage, Hoopa told Seth of how some marines here are corrupts.

Coby then look down as he frown again. "But it doesn't matter now because I'm just a cabin boy." He said as he look at the trio. "So what are your dreams?"

"I'm going to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy said as raised his hand high in the ceilings while Coby shocked.

"What!? So that means...you're a pirate?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Are you sure?"

"That's right." Luffy said as he look at Seth and Hoopa. "What about you two?"

"Us, we're looking for and joining the one who become the next king." Seth said.

"How about your crew?" Coby asked.

"Don't have any, just starting out." Luffy said as he look at the otherworldly duo. "You guys should join my crew!"

"We'll think about it." Seth said with a smile.

"Then are you going to go to the Grand Line?"

"Yeah." Luffy answered.

"Those who found the One Piece and united the entire ocean into one rule will become the King of the Pirates!"

"That's what they said." Seth said, referring to the creation Pokémon.

"Impossible! Impossible! People have been looking for it but so far no one managed to find it, it's impossible to stand on top of this Pirate era! Impossible! Impossible!" Coby yelled frantically while he shook his head left and right before Luffy hit him in the head to make it stop.

"Ow! Why do you hit me?" Coby said as he hold where it hurts.

"Cause I feel like it." Luffy said.

"No, I'm used to it." Luffy is about to say, but Seth do the 'I handle this' gesture, which the straw hat smile.

"I don't think you understand how Luffy sees it, Coby." Seth said as he starts to explained, seeing this situation reminds him of the Pokémon League back in his homeworld. "Even I just met him now. But from the way I see it, It's not Luffy 'can', it's because Luffy 'wanted'. If he successfully become the king, it's all right. If he died trying to reach his goal, it's all right too." Seth said as Coby were awestruck at the Trainer's speech.

"That's a hell of a pep talk right there." Hoopa said. Seth and Hoopa telepathically talk with Arceus.

" _Should we tell them?_ " They both said.

" _Hmm...I suppose you should. You're origins will be revealed eventually_." Arceus said as Seth and Hoopa stop the telepathic communication.

"And besides...we aren't from this world." Seth said as both of them.

"Are you an alien!?" Luffy said in his hyper mode again.

"Yes...and no."

"People from another world!? It's impossible!!" Coby yelled.

"Everything is possible, Coby! If you don't believe me..." Seth said as he pulls out one of his pokeball, confusing the two about what will he do with it. "This will. Kaze, let's go!" He threw the pokeball in the air, causing a blue energy come out of it.

"Wow!" Luffy said as the blue energy disappears, Kaze appears. The forest Pokémon look around in its new environment.

"Welcome to the new world, buddy." Seth said as Kaze look at his trainer.

"I know we were told by Silver and Ironhide, even though we can still hear you from our pokeballs. But this is something...new."

"Awesome! It's a giant lizard with tree! And it can talk too!" Luffy said with star in his eyes.

"I have never seen anything like it." Coby said as he was speechless.

"Luffy, Coby, Say hello to Kaze, my first Pokémon." Seth said.

"Pokémon?" Both of them said in unison. Hoopa decides to explain about what Pokémon is. At first, they both shock about Hoopa being one and also a lot more like Kaze. He explains that trainers catch Pokémon so they can be stronger and bonded with them. Seth explains that about Gyms, the Elite Four, and the Pokémon League. They were shocked about Seth meeting Gods. Luffy calls the pokeball a 'mystery ball' earning sweatdrops from the otherworldly duo.

"So how many of your crew members now?" Luffy asked with excitement as he refers Seth's team as 'his crew'.

"I say...9, excluding this." He said as he pulls out the Pokémon egg.

"It's that an egg?" Coby asked

"A Pokémon egg, to be exact." Hoopa said as the two were surprised.

"This is where Pokémon come from!?" Coby asked as Seth and Hoopa nod. "Even mammalian ones." Hoopa said as Seth returns Kaze into his pokeball. Coby decided to change the subject.

"Do...you think I could do it?" Coby asked.

"About you being a marine?" Seth said as Luffy talks in Seth's place. "I don't know know."

"You decide your own future, human. not everyone else." Hoopa said.

"You're right. I could...no I WILL join the marines. I'll catch every criminals in the sea, starting with Alvida!" Just as he said that, the ceilings collapse. "Who's going to catch who, eh Coby!?" Alvida said as she came down from the ceiling. "Pfft." Seth was barely hold his laughter as he knows why Hoopa laughed a bit.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful on the seas?"

"Well...it's...uhhh..."

"Not you, fatass." Seth insulted the fat pirate.

"Who's the fat lady?" Luffy said as everyone except Seth and Hoopa were shocked with wide eyes and jaw drops. Alvida grew a tick mark as she doesn't appreciate being called 'fat'. "You brats!" She swings her club as Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa dodge her attack. They jump into the deck as they prepare to attack. "Time to make a Splash!" He shouted as he changed into his Splash plate form, the pirates were shocked, as well as Luffy and Coby.

"A fishman!"

"That guy is the one that beats some of our crew!"

"Kill that freak! along with the brat!" They all charge into them. Hoopa was somewhere, watching from the sidelines. "You asked for this. Scald!" He shouted as he spews hot water at the enemy. "Hot hot hot hot hot!"

"There's more with that came from. It's Poison Time!" He shouted as he changes into his Toxic plate form. His hair is now dark purple . His attire were purple and black, and there are spikes on top of each shoes.

"He can change into that!?" One of the pirates exclaimed.

" **Sludge Wave!** " He shouted as he covered with purple water before he swamps the pirates with wave of poison, knocking them out. Meanwhile Luffy were running from the pirates, not before holding to the mast. When that happens...his arm stretched. "Hehehe. Gotcha!" He said as he turned around. " **Gum Gum Rocket!** " He sent himself flying at the enemy, knocking them out. Coby were impressed, especially Seth's type change.

"Luffy,...Seth,...what are you?" Coby asked.

"I ate the Gum Gum Fruit." He said as he stretched his mouth with his one hand. "I'm a rubber man!"

"I'm just a guy who just so happens to have the power of God." Seth said as he turns back to normal.

"I see... so you have eaten the devil fruit." Alvida said to Luffy.

"Yeah."

"Devil Fruits are uncommon in this part the sea. They're only just rumors and legends, but to think they truly exist." She said as she look at Seth. "But your case...you can change from water to poison...that's not a Devil Fruit at all. Are you two bounty hunters?"

"No, I'm a pirate." "I'm a traveler." Luffy and Seth said respectively.

"I just need...10 members I guess?" Luffy said as he remembered as he looks at Seth. "What do you say?" He extended his hand. "Will you two join my crew?" Seth smiled as Hoopa come down. He grab Luffy hand as he shook it. "Now that I see you in battle, there's no doubt you'll do just fine."

"Hey, Stop ignoring me!" Alvida shouted as the three look at her.

"Sorry. They just joined and now his my first mate." Luffy answered.

"So it just the two of you and that genie?" Alvida asked with some surprise.

"We'll get more." Seth said.

"I see...since we have different flags, that make us enemies, right?" Alvida said as she brought out her iron club, making Coby remembers.

"Luffy, Seth, Hoopa, RUN!" Coby said.

"Why would we do that?" Hoopa asked.

"You saw that iron club. She's not like her underlings, she'll kill you two!"

"Coby, I faced creatures who can expand the land and the ocean! This bitch is nothing!" Seth said.

"And I can sent that fatass bitch somewhere around the world with my powers!" Hoopa said as he prepares to reach one of his rings.

"You don't understand! You saw that Iron Club! She the number one..." Coby said as he remembers what Seth and Hoopa said.

(Flashback)

" _But from the way I see it, It's not Luffy 'can', it's because he 'wanted'. If he successfully become the king, it's all right. If he died trying to reach his goal, it's all right too._ "

" _You decide your own future, human. not everyone else._ "

(Flashback end)

' _Luffy always so positive, he always do something without a second thought. Seth and Hoopa put faith in him. If I die fighting for my dream, then_..'

"Well...number one what, Coby?" Alvida asked.

"Number one...Ugly stupid whore!" Coby yelled.

"EHHHH!" Every other pirates were shocked while Luffy, Seth and Hoopa were laughing hard.

"Hahahaha!"

"That's better. There's no need to hold back! Let it all out!"

"Oh man, Arceus gonna kill me for this!"

"What!?" Alvida said.

"That's right! I'm going to join the marines! And you can't stop me!" Coby shouted.

"Do you know what it means by that, Coby!?"

"I do. I'm going to join them and catch all the criminals! Starting with you!"

"Why you little!" Alvida shouted as she swing her club at the boy.

' _That's it._ ' Coby thought as he cried. ' _I said it. I fought for my dreams. I got no regrets.'_ He close his eyes as he braced for impact...but the impact never came as Luffy block it with body. Surprisingly, the impact doesn't hurt him in the slightest.

"Well said." Luffy said.

"He's rubber. So he just absorbed the impact." Seth said as Luffy's arm stretched backwards. " **Gum Gum Pistol!** " The arms shot back with the speed of a bullet as it hits Alvida. The force was so great, the fat pirate was sent flying in the distance. The pirates were shocked again. Seth just whistled as he impressed at the sight.

"Hey." Luffy said as the pirates listened, because after that display. "Give Coby a boat. He wants to join the marines." The pirates just do as he said as the sound of the cannon fired can be heard.

"Oh look, it's the marines." Seth said.

"Good. You can join them now! We're pirates so we have to run!" Luffy commented.

"Are you crazy!? There's no way I join them right now!" Coby shouted.

"He's right, Luffy. Since he had association with pirates, the chances to join is slim. Let's get out of here." Seth said as they ran and get on the boat. As they went into the water, They briefly met the orange haired girl. She now wears a white t-shirt with blue stripes, and yellow shorts. Little do they know...they will meet again.

Several hours later, Seth and Hoopa explains to the two that he was given the power of the plates by Arceus, which they were shocked as Seth could meet a god and Luffy call it the 'mystery plates'.

"So...where should we go next, Luffy?" Seth said to his new captain as Hoopa speaks.

"I have a suggestion. Let's find the Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"THE Pirate Hunter!?" Coby shouted.

"Who is he?"

"He's a bounty hunter that only hunts pirates! He's like a bloodthirsty demon! I heard he was captured by the marines recently. Wait, You don't think-"

"Yeah, he's kind a guy who should our crew if he's strong!" Luffy commented.

"I concur." Seth said as Hoopa nod in agreement.

"It's Impossible! Impossible Impossible Impos-" Coby get smacked in the head, but Seth is the one who hit him this time.

"Why do you hit me?"

"Cause I feel like it." Seth said as they went to where the infamous Pirate Hunter...

(Somewhere,???)

In a middle of field, there's a man who is tied to a wooden cross. The man was wearing a black bandana over his head, white shirt, green belt, black trousers and black shoes. He glared menacingly as he was being tied up in the distance...

{Linebreak}

 **Next...**

 **L: Would you join my crew?**

 **Z: Didn't I tell you already!? I don't want to be a pirate!**

 **S: I don't think he'll change his mind anytime soon.**

 **H: Yeah. Just accept it. You have no say in this discussion.**

 **Z: Would you three listen to me!?**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 3: Pirate Hunter Zoro!**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

{Linebreak}

 **Chapter 2 is out, Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to check my other stories.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Kaze's name is based from Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	4. Pirate Hunter Zoro

**Hey! Sorry for not updating this sooner, I was kind of hyped of writing my second story so much as I forgot. But now it can be continued.**

 **Spoiler alert!: I planned to have an OC CP9 member joining the Straw Hats alongside Franky. And it's going to be a female OC, so be prepared...!**

 **The story will be slightly different than the canon, which I mean the anime since there's going to be some Original Arcs.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Pirate Hunter Zoro_**

The next day, Seth, Hoopa, Luffy, and Coby were on their way to the place where the rumored Pirate Hunter was held captive. While they were sailing, Seth tells the story of how he start his journey. The initially shocked when they found out that a 10 year old can go on a journey.

"So even a kid can go on a adventure and have their own monster crew? That's awesome!" Luffy commented. That's right, He refers the Pokémon as monster crew.

"Yeah. So Seth, when did you start your journey?" Coby asked curiously.

"15. Something happened prevented me from me going on a journey." Seth said as he frowns.

"Ok, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Luffy said as Seth smiles. "So this 'Champion' is your version of King of the Pirates?"

"Yeah...something like that, But I don't care the title, only fighting them." Seth said as he looks at Coby. "You're really good at this, Coby?"

"Of course. A sailor needs to know the basics of navigating the sea." He said.

"Say Luffy, let's look for a navigator after recruiting the Pirate Hunter." Seth said.

"Yeah, but I need to have a musician." He said as Luffy, Seth, Hoopa sweatdropped.

 _"Why do you prioritize a Musician over a Navigator?"_ They all thought the same thing.

After several hours of sailing, they arrived in a town near the Marine base that held the Pirate Hunter. Seth found out that it was called Shells Town. The four walked in the market while looking for food.

"So many choices, in here." Seth said.

"I'll say, humans tend to have markets after all." Hoopa commented.

"Hey, Coby. You sure we can find that Pirate Hunter here?" Luffy said as everyone jumps in surprise at that title before stepping away from them. "That's weird, why would they scared about it?" Seth wondered.

"Is because he's a ruthless bounty hunter. I heard he's held captive in Captain Morgan's base." Coby said as they surprise again.

"Haha! This is a funny town." Luffy said.

"I don't get it. He's a marine, why everyone afraid of him?"

"Coby Coby Coby, you still need to learn about the way of this world." Hoopa said as Seth nod.

"That's right. When there's a good pirate, there also a bad marine." Seth said as they walked to where the Marine base is. After several hours of walking, they arrived at the gate of the base.

"Guess this is it human, you can join from here." Hoopa said.

"Yeah, good like with your dreams!" Luffy said.

"I don't think I can...considering what happened at the market." Coby said as.

"True that. Let's see what's inside. Hoopa, if you would?" Seth said looking at Hoopa.

"Do it yourself, dumbass." Hoopa remarked.

"Why you little!" Seth choked Hoopa again as Luffy laughed at the scene while Coby were sweatdropped. After several minutes, The three minus Hoopa who floats, hopped on top of the wall.

"So where's this guy?" Luffy asked.

"He should be somewhere around-"

"Found 'im! He's right over there!" Seth shouted as he pointed at the man at the cross. He's a green haired man with a black bandana wrapped around his head, three gold earrings, white shirt, green sash, black trousers, and black boots.

"That bandana and that clothes...that's him! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" Coby shouted.

"That's him there?" Seth asked.

"He doesn't look much. I can untied him, then he will join the crew." Luffy said.

"Luffy...it's not that easy to make him join us even if we free him. We could blackmail him." Hoopa said.

"Don't do it, you three! You're going to get yourself killed!" Coby whine.

"Hey." A voice said as they look who's voice belong to, It's the man in the cross, Zoro. "You two and that...genie. Can you untied me? I'm exhausted and hungry for 9 nine days. I could hunt down some crooks and give you the reward." He said as he cough some blood.

"See? He's smiling!" Luffy said.

"Just like that...?" Coby said as they were silent.

Seth sighes and breaks the silence. "You could've just said 'You're an eyesore. Get lost', you know." He said as Zore were surprised.

"Tch...never thought I met someone who knows what I'm going to say." Zoro scoffed as a ladder appears besides Coby. A little girl use the ladder then into the field, walking towards the tied bounty hunter.

"Hey you three! Stop her! She's going to get herself killed!" Coby shouts with panic.

"Hell no! You do it! It's the marine's job." Seth said as they see the little girl walk up to Zoro.

"What're you doing here! I told you to get lost!" He said.

"I brought you this because you haven't eat in 9 days." The girl said as she showed three rice balls in her hand.

"Didn't you listen to me! You're going to get yourself in trouble!"

"But..."

"Go! Or else I'll kill you!" Zoro shouted.

"Now, now, Zoro..." A voice appears as the four look at the source. It's a a blonde mushroom like haired boy with a purple suit. He walks to Zoro with two marines officers. "Don't mess a little girl, or I call my daddy!"

"Some weirdo shows up." Luffy said.

"He must be an important figure to the marines. Thank goodness." Coby said as he sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't say important from the looks of it." Seth said as Hoopa nod.

"Oh great. It's the bastard's bastard son." Zoro said.

"Bastard? You should learn your place!" The boy said as he look at the little girl. "This look tasty!" He then grab one of the rice ball and puts it in his mouth. The girl yelped as the boy spits it out. "Blegh, it's too sweet! You put too much sugar in this crap!

"But...I thought rice balls tastes better if you add sugar."

"That's salt, you stupid girl!" He said as he swats the rest of the rice ball ands stomps it. The four who were watching were shocked.

"It...took me forever making this...!" The girl cried. Seth were very furious at the scene, reminded of himself about how he used to be treated like dirt.

"This is why I hate brats...Listen up!" The boy then pointed his hand at the sign beside him. "Didn't you read this! 'Those who helped the prisoner will also be executed' signed by Captain Morgan, my daddy!" The girl continued to cry as the boy motioned to the marine next to him. "You! Go throw her out!"

"Wha!? But sir-"

"If you're not going to do as I say, I'll tell my daddy on you!" The guy said as the marine grab the girl by the hand.

"Forgive me what I'm about to do." The marine proceeds to throw her over the walls, luckily Luffy managed to grab her before she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" Coby said softly as he comes down to check on the girl. Seth was very furious as he got an idea. "Hoopa, can you get some graffiti cans for me?"

"You wanna teach that cocky braggart a lesson?" Hoopa asked with the same idea as Seth nods. Hoopa opens a portal with one of his rings as he puts his hands to it. Then, he pick several cans of graffiti from the portal.

"What are you going to do with those?" Luffy asked with curiosity as Hoopa close the portal.

"Gonna make some 'art'." Seth said as he jumps inside the field as he starts doing graffiti on the walls.

Back with Zoro and the boy, "You're really stubborn aren't you, Roronoa Zoro?" He said with a smugly tone of voice.

"Well...I'm gonna survive this for a one month, and leave per our aggrement. Don't you dare back out on your promise." Zoro said as he confident about his ordeal. "I wouldn't dream of it!" The boy laughed before smells something. Zoro also smell it to...it smells like someone is painting nearby. The boy look where the smell is coming from and find Seth doing graffiti to the walls as Zoro see him too.

"Hey, you! What're you doing to those walls!? This is a marine base!" The boy said as Seth looked at him.

"What's it look like? I'm doing some art here. Is that problem?" Seth said.

"Of course it's a problem! I'm telling my daddy on you!" The boy said as Seth walk to him.

"Well aren't you daddy's little brat." Seth then pulled out a pokeball. "Come on out, Viper!" Seth throws the pokeball into the air as the familiar blue energy comes out from the ball and a Pokémon appears from the energy. It's a serpentine Pokémon that is body's scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. This Viper the Seviper, one of Seth's Pokémon.

"Awesome! It's a giant sword tailed snake!" Luffy was awed at the Fang Snake Pokémon while Coby were startled by it.

 _'Is that a snake? I never seen anything like it.'_ Zoro thought as he looked at the snake. Especially looking at it's tail blade.

"What the hell is that thing!?" The guy shouted as he and the marines with him were surprised.

To them, they never seen anything like Viper.

"What issss your command, Lord Sssseth?" Viper said as she adressed her trainer 'lord'. Everyone minus Luffy and Coby was shocked that this...snake can talk. "This guy..." Seth said pointing his finger at the blonde, who were scared at the mere sight of the Fang Snake Pokémon. "Has the nerve to stand up to me. Teach him a lesson!"

"As you wissssh, my lord. Glare!" Viper's eyes glow red as the blonde fall down because being paralyzed.

"Helmeppo, sir!" The marines tried to help him but they froze seeing Viper.

"I can't...move..." Viper then put her tail near boy's neck, readying to use **Poison Tail** on the boy. "Attack, and I'll make your deaths painlesss assss posssible." The marines were terrified at what this snake like creature can do.

"Run away!" The marines grab the boy named Helmeppo then run out. Zoro were laughing at the sight.

"To think a giant snake would send him running! Serve him right!" He laughed like there's no tomorrow. He just witnessed that bastard got paralyzed by a black snake he knew nothing of. He stopped laughing as two footsteps walked to him. He smirks as he see Luffy, Seth, Hoopa, and Viper standing in front of him. "Heh...you and that snake just made my day. Who're you three?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy introduced himself before pointing to Seth and Hoopa. "That's Seth Orion and Hoopa. And that giant snake is one of his crew." He said as motioned to Viper.

"You DO know that I can introduce myself, you know. Besides, we haven't make him join out crew yet." Seth remarked.

"Crew? You guys are pirates?" Zoro said as he picks up that word.

"Yup, we're just starting off." Luffy said.

"Don't tell me you're going to make me join your crew after you setting me free? If that's the case, I refused."

"I haven't decided yet. People said that you're a bad person."

"Care to explain, why?" Hoopa asked.

"I have something I need to do. I just need to survive this for a month. That bastard's son told me that he would let me go afterwards. I will do everything to achieve my dreams."

Seth, Luffy, Hoopa, and Viper were silent and impressed at the swordman's tenacity. The silence however break by Luffy. "A month without food? I always got hungry in a day."

"What are you, a Medicham?" Seth said.

"That's why you and I are different. Go find someone else who joins you." Luffy stared at him for a moment before he turns away and ready to leave.

He then looked at three. "You comin' you three?"

"Nah, we'll stay here, keep him company." Seth said Luffy nodded as he smiles. Before he leave.

"Before you go...can you pick that up?" Luffy then look at Zoro as he motioned to the rice ball on the ground.

Luffy then picked it up just as he said.

"Are you sure you want to eat this? It's all muddy."

"I don't care. Give it to me!" Zoro said as Luffy put the rice balls in his mouth. Despite he coughs every time while eating the ruined food, he managed to finish it up. "Tell that little girl...it was delicious." Luffy nod as he leave. Zoro then look at the three. "You're not going to follow him?"

"Luffy's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Seth said as Hoopa nod. Zoro looked at Seth before looking at Hoopa and Viper.

"I've never seen anything like you. What are you two really?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not obligated to tell you." Viper said.

"Same." Hoopa said.

"That reminds me." Seth pointed Viper's pokeball at her. "Viper, Return!" He returns her into her pokeball as he puts it away.

"You can carry that thing anywhere?" Zoro asked again.

"Yeah. Where I come from, we catch them, train them, and bonded with them. But for me, I like to train alongside them."

"Wow...sorry if I asking too much, but do you have more of them?" Zoro said as he was interested at these creatures.

"Hmhm, I have 6 normal ones like that snake you saw, and 3 very powerful one." Seth said

"How powerful?"

"You don't want to know." Seth said as they went silent. "I know this is none of my business...but what is your dream?"

"I promised to a friend long ago that I will become the world's greatest swordsman." Zoro said. "Why do you join him?"

"I'm a bit of a thrill seeker. He might not be look much, but I'm telling you this..." Seth said as he look up to the sky. "My dad always said, "There's more to someone than meets the eye."" Zoro took those words to heart. When he sees Luffy, he was...quite interested in him.

"Speaking of joining, Should Luffy decides to recruit you, then you're effed up."

"Is he going to blackmail me?" Zoro asked.

"Why don't you see it yourself." Hoopa said as Luffy hopped from the wall outside walk to them.

"Hey Seth, Hoopa. Is he agreee to join our crew?" Luffy said.

"I forgot about that." Seth replied.

"Man, you suck." Luffy remarked.

"Why you little!" Seth choked Luffy. Zoro was dumbfounded as he had to watch this event unfold. "Ah...stupid neck made of rubber, just break already!" This goes on for 2 minutes before they settle down.

"I already told you, I'm not going to join you!" Zoro shouted.

"Hi, I'm Luffy. Once I loosen up this rope, you'll be joining our crew, okay?" Luffy said, ignoring Zoro.

"I'm not joining you! I have something I need to do other than be bad guy like a pirate!"

"Is that the difference? You'll be treated like shit of society anyways." Seth said as Luffy nod.

"Like I said, I don't care what they say! I never regret my actions in the past! For the sake of my future, I won't become a pirate!"

Luffy stared at him for a while before nodded. "Too bad, I have decided that you'll be joining our crew."

"What!? You can't do that!" Zoro retorted.

"Technically...he can. You better off just listening to him, he's not going to change his mind anytime soon." Seth said.

"Yeah, you have no say in this. Just accept it, human." Hoopa said.

"Would you three listen to me!" Zoro shouted.

"By the way, I heard you used a sword, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah...With that, I could be free right now." Zoro commented.

"Yeah, that bastard kid took it from me."

"Great! I'll find it for you! If you want your sword back, you have to join my crew."

"What the!? That's blackmail!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Don't say I warned you." Seth said as Hoopa nod. Luffy ran off to find the sword.

"He's going to charge in to the base? What a fool." Zoro commented.

"Didn't I warned you that you're effed up when Luffy decided to recruit you?" Seth said with a smugly tone.

"Shut up! How am I supposed to know he's going to blackmail me!?" Zoro yelled with a shark like teeth.

Coby appears from the wall and walked to them. "Seth! Hoopa! Where's Luffy?" He asked

"He's in the base, looking for Zoro's sword." Seth answered.

"For real!? He's too hotheaded." Coby said as he walk to the cross and started to untie Zoro.

"What're you doing, kid?" Zoro asked.

"I heard what you did to that girl. You shouldn't be arrested for something like that. You're right Seth, they're bad marines. But...I want to be a real marine!"

"That's right! Do the right thing!" Seth said.

"Look, kid! I didn't need your help! I got 10 days left to-"

"Actually, about that. You're going to be executed today." Coby interrupted.

"What!?" Zoro excaimed.

"Helmeppo have no intention to keep that promise. That's why Luffy was so angry, he hit him." Coby said while untying the rope. "I'm not asking you to be a pirate, but please...lend Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa your strength!"

"Stop right there!" An angry voice said as four look who it is. It's a blonde man with a some kind of muzzle on his lower jaw and an axe in his hand. He's with several marines. "For the crimes of assisting criminals, You three and that...thing will be executed!" He said as the marines take aim at them.

'No! I can't die here! Not yet!" Zoro said as he remembers a fragment of his past

(Flashback)

 _A young Zoro were fighting against a girl. The girl has short dark blue hair and wears a t-shirt and shorts. The girl managed to beat him as she pointed her sword at him._

 _"You're weak, Zoro. Nothing ever changes." She said._

(Flashback end)

'I have a promise. I have to become the Greatest Swordsman! I can't afford to die here!' Zoro thought.

"Fire!" The axe hand man said as the marines shoot them. Just before it hits them, Luffy appears and shield them. He carry three katana-type sword on his back. One was white while the other two is black. The bullet hits Luffy's body as it stretches.

"LUFFY!"

"STRAW HAT!"

"Hehe...Bullets doesn't work on me!" He said as Luffy sent the bullets back at the marines, some were grazed.

"What are you?" Zoro said as he surprised that bullets doesn't hit him.

"Me? I'm the man who will become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted.

"The King of the Pirates!? You do realize what that means!?"

"Trust me, Zoro. He knows what it is." Seth said as Coby nod.

"And as for my powers, I ate the Gum-Gum fruit!" Luffy demonstrated by pulling his mouth to the left. "I'm a rubber man!"

"More like a gummy man." Seth muttered as Luffy hands over the swords to Zoro.

"Here. I don't know which is yours, so I take them all." Luffy suggested.

"They're all mine. You see, I used the Three-Sword style." Zoro said.

"Let me guess...you put the third one in your mouth?" Seth said as Zoro nod.

"Now that you're a criminal, you can become part of my crew!" Luffy said.

"I swear, you guys are the sons of the devils. So be a pirate or die, huh? Fine, I'll join your crew." Zoro relented.

"Great!" Luffy said.

"However...my dreams is to be the world's Greatest Swordsman. Should any of you interfere with my dreams, I'll kill all of you!" Zoro explained.

"The Greatest Swordsman, huh? The King of the Pirates want nothing but the best in his crew." Luffy said as he, Seth, and Hoopa agreed on his terms.

"Aren't you cocky? Whether I'm a saint or a demon, it doesn't matter! my name will be known throughout the world!" Zoro declared as he was freed by Coby.

"If we can't shoot them, we'll chop!" The axe hand man said as all of the marines charged towards them. Coby were obviously scared while Seth smirks.

"Yo Luffy, Mind if 'we' take over?" He said as he pulls out two pokeball.

"You're going to call two of your crew members?" Luffy asked with anticipation in his eyes.

"Sort of...Ironhide, Shira, Let's go!" He threw the balls in air as the familiar blue energy hits the ground. Once it's disappeared, Ironhide appears with another Pokémon. It is a quadrupled Pokémon that resembles a hyena. Its fur is mostly short and gray, but there is shaggy black fur on its lower legs, tail, and in two thick strips starting behind its eyes and running the length of its body. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which are red with yellow sclerae. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads. This is Shira the Mightyena, the second Pokémon of Seth's team. The marines stopped what they're doing as shocked to see Ironhide and Shira. Luffy was amazed, Coby was froze, and Zoro were shocked.

"What're those!?"

"Is that a dog and...a metal monster!?"

"You got a metal monster and a dog!? So cool!" Luffy said gleefully.

"What are your orders, General?" Shira said with a army-like accent.

"I reckon we beat these sorry asses, eh Boss?" Ironhide said, raring up for the fight.

"Yup. Handle the marines. The big guy is mine though." Seth said.

"Roger that." Shira said.

"Loud and clear." Ironhide said before he and Shira looking at the marines.

"They seemed tough."

"I don't think we can-"

"Any of those who complained, shoot yourselves in the head! I don't need weaklings like you on my squad!" The man shouted as some of the marines did as they said. "They're just freaks of nature, take them down!"

"Guys...enjoy."

"We intend to... **Iron Head!** " Ironhide said as his head glowed white before ramming the marines.

" **Ice Fang!** " Shira shouted as her mouth covered with ice before biting the marines, causing some of them to be frozen. " **Play Rough!** " She then thrash them with biting and headbutts.

"Wow! They're strong!" Luffy commented as Coby nod. The axe hand man was enraged. How could it not be? There's a man who can summon monsters and ordered them to attack his squad. And they able to defeat them...as if they were being trained to battle.

"Stupid mutt! I'll show you who's stronger than who!" The man said as he about to attack Shira. Luckily, Seth changed into his Fist plate form and block him.

"Why don't you pick someone by your own size!" Seth shouted as he looks at his attire. He now wears a red hadband and black belt, he still retains his outfit but wears a fighting gloves, and he was barefoot.

 _"Congratulations, Seth. Because of your recent tenacity and will, I bestowed you the power of the Fist plate! Use it wisely."_ Arceus communicated Seth through telepathy as he smirked.

"Hehe... You're screwed now. **Mach Punch!** " Seth said as he lands a fast punch to the man's face. He stumbled a bit. "Why you-"

" **High Jump Kick!** " Seth then kick him to the chest before the man can finished his sentence. Seth kept dodging his attacks via **Detect**. "Too slow! **Seismic...** " Seth grabbed the man and he spins around like a top. " **...Toss!** " Seth shouted as he throws the man to the ground. Luffy, Zoro, and Coby were astonished, especially Luffy, who have admired Seth's fighting style. The man stands up as he glared at Seth.

"And finishing touch... **Sky Uppercut!** " Seth punches the man upwards as he falls down. Everyone minus Luffy and Hoopa were shocked at what just happened...things thought to be done, but the man stands up. Seth noticed this as he about to fight, but...

"Stop right there!" Helmeppo said as he pointed a flintlock gun at Coby's head. "Move or he gets it!" He said but stop what he's doing when Shira is growling at him.

"Luffy!" Seth shouted as Luffy nod.

"Nobody defeat me for I am 'Axe Hand' Morgan!" The man was about to hit Seth, but...he eyes went white as Luffy hits Helmeppo, knocking him out. Seth sees Zoro...with three swords on him. The black swords were on each of his hands while the white one was on his mouth, just as Seth guessed. Morgan fells down as Zoro sheathed his swords.

"I have to say...nice skills." Zoro compliments Seth.

"All in the day's work." Seth replied as turns back to normal. He then looks at the marines. "Want to finish this?" The marines look at each other before they drop their weapons and cheered.

"They're cheering? Even if we defeat their captain?" Luffy wondered.

"It's seem they only follow this captain out of fear." Shira commented.

"We would too if Boss is tyrannical." Ironhide said.

"Hey! You know I'm better than that dickwad!" Seth retorted. "Anyway, you two, return!" He sent two of his Pokémon back in their balls.

"Well...guess that's over..." Zoro said as he collapsed to the ground, presumably out of starvation.

"Hey, you okay?" Coby said as Seth check on Zoro.

"Don't worry. This is because of hunger. I'm surprised it took him long enough to pass out." Seth said as Luffy carried the unconscious swordsman.

{Linebreak}

"Damn, you guys eat a lot!" Seth said as Hoopa and Coby nod. They currently at the restaurant where the little girl named Rika lived. Luffy and Zoro were eating like Snorlax.

"Shut up! I've been hungry for 9 nine days, that bastard didn't bother feeding me!" Zoro exclaimed.

"See? I told you got hungry." Luffy said while shoving some food to his mouth.

"How come you eat more than me!?" Zoro exclaimed before looking at Seth. "And you! How could you eat that much!?"

"I just plain hungry. That **Seismic Toss** must've made me hungrier than usual." Seth said.

"Sorry that I eat much too." Coby said

"It's okay, you can eat as much as you can. You saved this town after all." Rika's mother said as she puts another food to the table.

"You're strong!" Rika said as she admired Luffy.

"That right! And I'll get stronger than before!" Luffy said as he looked at Seth. "Especially this guy! He can called monsters from those mystery balls then attack the marines!"

"Really!?" Rika said childishly as Seth nod. "Can I see them?"

"They're resting right now. But I'll show someone else." Seth said as he pulled out pokeball. "Henry, say hi!" He throws it in the air as a Pokémon appears. It is a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes, a layer of tears covers its eyes. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips. This fine layer of fur and body is soft and rubbery, This is Henry the Wigglytuff, one of the Pokémon of Seth's team.

"It sooo cute!" Rika tried hug the Balloon Pokémon, but it took notice of her as run away and hide behind Seth. "You have to forgive Henry here, he's got a gynophobia."

"Gyno-what?" Luffy and Rika asked.

"It's a fear of girls." Coby explained. "Did something happened?"

"Henry is...well...a runaway."

"Run away from what?" Zoro asked.

"His previous trainer was very abusive. So much as it he decided to run away. Since the said trainer is a girl, he became what he is now." Seth said as everyone were silent. Who would've thought that a cute creature like Henry was a victim of abuse. Luffy walked up to Henry. "You made the right choice by running away, it's not your fault you have that fear. If she treats you like that, then she doesn't deserve to be your friend!" He said with a serious tone as he pats the Balloon Pokémon. Everyone were shocked at Luffy's sudden change of behavior. One moment he's childish, then serious the next. "I know! Maybe someday, we can teach you how to overcome that, okay?" Luffy said with a serious smile.

"Okay..." Henry said quietly as he nod.

"Thanks Luffy, he needs that." Seth said. Henry come out from his hiding place and walked to Rika. The Balloon Pokémon let her touch him for a while before Henry return to his pokeball. By that time, Luffy, Zoro, Coby, and Seth were done eating.

"Ah...I'm full. It's good to know that I have three crew members now."

"Yeah-Wait a minute, three!? Are you saying that me, him, and the genie is the only crew members?"

"Name's Seth Orion, try call me that." Seth said with a death stare.

"Believe it or not, the guy just starting out as a pirate." Hoopa said.

"Please tell me that you got a ship." Zoro said as Luffy, Seth and Hoopa pointed at the boat that can be seen from the window. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We'll get a bigger boat." Luffy said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

Luffy were silent for 2 minutes before shrugging it off. "We'll figure something out."

"What did I get myself into?" Zoro muttered.

"Tales of Monkey D. Luffy: Road to the King of the Pirates." Seth answered.

"Ooh, I like the sound like an awesome story!" Luffy said childishly as he laughed before Zoro slapped him in the forehead.

"At least tell me what's the plan?" Zoro said as he sighed.

"After we got a boat, it's off to the Grand Line!" Coby comically spits the juice he was drinking after hearing the G-word. "Are you crazy!? You're only have four, that's suicide!"

"Not three. We got Seth's 9 monster-"

"Pokémon, Luffy." Seth corrected his captain.

"9 Pokémon to back us up." Luffy said.

"That maybe true, but we should find more, just for precaution." Seth said as Luffy nod.

"Then...a-"

"Say the M-word, and I'll kick your ass." Seth glared the straw hat boy as he stopped. "By the way, why worry us? We're going to be enemies one day, you know."

"That's true...but. Can't I be worry about you, as a friend?" Coby said as Seth pats his head.

"Allies, enemies, it doesn't matter! We can still be friends even in opposite side. Why? Because there's no crime about having enemies as friends." Seth stated.

"Thanks..." Coby said as a group of Marines walk to the restaurant and walked in front of them. The one with the hat walked in front of the four.

"Is it true you three and that genie are pirates?" One of the Marines asked.

"Yeah, we are." Luffy answered.

"We were grateful that you saved us from Morgan's tyranny. But as Marines, we have a duty to capture all pirates. But because of what have happened today, we won't report you to HQ and overlooked this one time as we asked you to leave." The Marine said.

"What the hell, Marines!? If it weren't for them, this town couldn't even standing right now!" One of the townspeople protested as Seth put a hand on them, signaling them to stop.

"It's alright, we were just about to leave." Seth said as he and Luffy bowed to Rika's mother.

"Thanks for the food." Luffy and Seth said in unison as they, Zoro, and Hoopa left without saying goodbye to Coby.

The hat marine took note of this as he approaches the boy. "Young man, are you with them?"

"Well...um..."

"That's Coby, the pirate's chew toy." Seth insults him as Coby were surprised.

"Seth!?"

"Is this true?"

"Hmhm. He got captured by this bitch of a pirate called Alvida and let me tell you, she's ugly and fat." Seth explained.

"That's-" Coby said as he tried to stop Seth from leaking his background but failed. He knew with a background like his, he unable to join the marines.

"And what's more! He got turn into-"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Coby shouted angrily as he punch Seth in the face.

"I knew there's some fight in you, you miserable bastard. Come here!" Seth said as he punch the boy as he punched back. A minute later, the hat marine break them off.

"That's enough! We won't let this town to get any more fights!" He said. "It's clear that you and him aren't friends, leave this town immediately!"

"Come on let's go before you go overboard." Zoro said as he, Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa left the restaurant and headed to the docks.

{Linebreak}

Meanwhile, Coby gritted his teeth as he angry at...himself. 'He make me punch him on purpose. Why? Why I have to saved by Luffy and Seth again? Why...I feel so...useless!" Coby stood up as he look the hat marine in the eye. "Please let me join the Marines! Even if it's chores, I still do them!" He said as he bowed. One of the Marines step up from the crowd.

"Captain! I must refuse! We can't let anyone who have no clear background to join the ranks!" His subordinate said.

"I'll do it! I'm the one who will join the Marines!" The lieutenant were awestruck by this boy...tenacity to join them.

"As you know, countless marines died on duty because of pirates. The life of a marine won't be an easy one." He said as he turns around. "Permission to join granted!"

"Yes sir!" Coby shouted as he salute.

{Linebreak}

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Zoro asked as the four of them is now on the boat.

"He's gonna be fine. I believed in him!" Luffy said as they prepare to set sail. "Thanks for the act, Seth!"

"No probs." Seth said as they took off. As they set sail, they see Coby in the docks.

"Thanks for everything! Seth, Luffy, Hoopa!" He shouted as he salute. "I can't thank you enough!"

"No problema. Good luck! Hope you can catch us someday!"

"Take care, Coby!" Luffy shouted.

"All hands, salute!" The four then sees the Marines from earlier doing what Coby do. The boy was shocked at the Mariners were saluting...to pirates.

{Linebreak}

As Coby salute, the lieutenant talk to him.

"You have great friends, young man." He said with a smile to Coby. "What we're you doing is against the rules! So we must fasting for today, are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

{Linebreak}

"Sorry Seth. Took me long enough to find these." Hoopa said as he just went back from the portal. Not too long ago, Seth ordered Hoopa to gathered some wanted posters and files of Marines...from the Marine's HQ while Luffy tell his story about his hat to Him and Zoro. He figured since he's going to be in this world for a while, the least he can do is take down some powerful figure. Seth picked up the one with that said, 'Saw Tooth' Arlong, 'Man of the Thousand plans' Captain Kuro, 'Heavenly Demon' Donquixote Doflamingo, 'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace, Rob Lucci, and last but not least, 'The Beast' Kaido. Seth put those names in a piece of paper in order to make a list. After that, he take a good look at the list.

 **My hit list:**

 **'Saw Tooth' Arlong**

 **'Man of the Thousand plans' Captain Kuro**

 **Rob Lucci**

 **'Heavenly Demon' Donquixote Doflamingo**

 **'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace**

 **'The Beast' Kaido**

"Things are getting interesting." Seth said as he listened to what Luffy said...

{Linebreak}

 **Next...**

 **S: Did you escape from a circus or something?**

 **B: I didn't flashily escape from a circus!**

 **S/H/L: Could've been wrong, big nose.**

 **B: WHAT DID YOU THREE CALL ME!?**

 **N: Idiots, don't call him that!**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 4: The Circus and the Navigator.**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

{Linebreak}

 **4's out. Hope you enjoy it! Review this if you like it.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-I was planning for Seth to have an Azumarill, but I decided it will be a Wigglytuff, because it's one of my favorite Pokémon.**

 **-Shira's name references from Ice Age 4: Continental Drift. While Viper is from Kung Fu Panda series**

 **P.S: 'Lion Heart' and 'Dragon and Rose' is coming up soon, so be ready...**


	5. The Circus and the Navigator (ReWrite)

**It's a me! BlueRaptor629! Bringing you another chapter. For those who doesn't know, check my two new story, it's called Lion Heart and Data Squad: The Emperor and his Empress, check it out when you got the time.**

 **This is the rewritten version.**

 **That's it for now, On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: the same.**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Circus and the Navigator_**

Luffy's crew were on their way to...who knows where. Seth is currently putting names of those he wish to take down. But...

"How the hell that you two can't navigate!?" Zoro said.

"I never sail a boat before." Seth said. "And besides, you got lost on your way to the town anyway."

"I didn't get lost!"

"Denial isn't good for your health, human." Hoopa said.

"Like I keep saying, I didn't get lost!"

"I'm hungry." Luffy said as he holds his stomach.

"Who's fault it is that ate every last food." Hoopa said.

"Why don't you pick some food?" Seth said.

"I would...but I'm too hungry." Hoopa said

"So Luffy, how do you get your hat? There's no way you bought it."

"Yup. I got this from a friend, his name's Shanks." Luffy said

"I see...does he mention about meeting a giant 'white horse'?" Hoopa asked. He also went a little investigation while gathering names for Seth's list. He found out a report of a giant white horse sightings. The Trickster Pokémon concluded that Arceus may have build some kind of a reputation in this world.

"Yeah. He did mention something about meeting a giant white horse. Why do you asked?"

"That's Arceus, Luffy." Seth said as Zoro raised one of his eyebrows. "Arceus?"

"That's right." Seth said as he pulled out his Pokedex. "This is called a Pokedex, it's an automatic encyclopedia about Pokémon."

"So it's a mystery dex." Luffy said as Seth and Hoopa sweatdropped. The Pokedex screen shows the picture of Arceus. **_"Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. A Normal type. According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. It's have the ability to change it's own type with it's 18 plates."_**

"Sinnoh?" Zoro asked.

"It's another region like Hoenn. It's famous for it's tall mountain." Seth said as he looked at Luffy.

"So...wanna explain how did you get your hat."

"It goes something like this..." Luffy said as tell the story...

(5 minutes later)

"Dude...that's badass." Seth said as he was impressed. Luffy explains that he was saved by Shanks from a Sea King, the sea monster of this world, with the cost of his left arm. And he was promised by the red haired pirate that to give the hat when Luffy becomes a great pirate. Though Seth and Hoopa almost laughed that the staw hat boy ate the Devil Fruit by mistake. Seth almost found Shanks very impressive, he only acts in violence when Luffy got hurt. Hell, Seth also do that when his friends and family are in danger.

"Hey, Seth. Tell us those 3 Pokémon you said it was powerful." Zoro said.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Seth said as he looked at Luffy. "You reminded of my best friend."

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"Horus Nova." Seth said as Hoopa look at a bird. "Hey look, a normal looking Wingull."

"No, it's dinner!" Luffy grab the sails. "Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he propelled towards the bird. Seth suddenly grab an oar. "Yo, Zoro! Get ready to do some extreme paddlin'!"

"What do you-" Zoro said as he see Luffy flying straight to the bird only to get caught on it's beak. "Oh..." He too grabbed the oar.

"On the count of three." Seth said as he and Zoro took a deep breath. "1...2...3."

"THAT COLOSSAL DUMBASS!" They shouted minus Hoopa as they after Luffy like getting chased by a school of Sharpedos. "Help! Stop the boat!" The three saw three men who were struggling in the water. "We can't stop! Just get in the frickin' boat!" Seth said as the three climbed on the boat, barely. "You trying to drown us!" One of the men said as they pulled out their weapons. "Stop the ship. We're members of the Buggy Pirates."

The three looked at each other as Seth pulled out a pokeball...

{Linebreak}

(With Luffy)

"Aah! Help me! This stupid bird won't let me go!" Luffy shouted while the bird still carrying him with its beak. The bird flies towards a town.

Just as his hope have turned to despair...

BOOM!

A cannonball shot hits the bird, prompting Luffy to falls down to the town.

"WOOOAAH!" He falls at a high speed.

(Meanwhile,...)

"Catch that bitch!" One of the pirates said as they are now chasing a certain orange girl. Not too long ago, she managed to steal a map of the Grand Line from a pirate named Buggy and as you can see, the said pirate had sent his flunkies to chase her.

"WOOOAAH!" Luffy shouted as he finally hits the ground, causing some dusts to fly around. As the dust settles, Luffy stands up like nothing happened to him, seeing as he made of rubber and all.

"Hahaha! That was fun! I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy said before laughing like nothing happened. Seeing Luffy gives the orange girl an idea.

"Boss!" Nami said before ran to towards Luffy's side.

"Boss...?" Luffy asked dumbfoundedly as the pirates wondering about it too...

{Linebreak}

(With Seth's group)

"I'm sorry, I didn't know your Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." One of them sheepishly smile as Shira snarls at them, making them afraid. The trio apparently were defeated by Zoro, Hoopa, and Shira that Seth summoned from her pokeball.

"Thanks to you dipshits that we lost our captain!" Seth said.

"Mind telling me why are you on the water?" Hoopa said.

"It's that bitch's fault!" One of them shouted but calmed down because of Shira. They explained that they met a woman who wants to trade her treasure in exchange for food and water. When they get on board her ship only find it is empty, the said girl got on board of their ship as they're in a mercy of the storm she predicted.

"She and a Castform will get along just fine." Hoopa said.

"Castform?" Zoro asked.

"The Weather Pokémon, they changed formes depending on the weather." Seth said as Zoro nods in understanding.

"And now we're in big trouble if Captain Buggy finds out that we return empty handed!"

"Buggy?" Seth, Zoro, and Hoopa asked in unison.

"You didn't know Buggy, the clown pirate!? He's a pirate with an unbeatable Devil Fruit power." One of them said as Zoro looked at Seth.

"We could use someone like her." Zoro said ignoring the trio's warning.

"I was thinking the same thing." Seth said as he looked at Shira. "You got that idiot's scent, Shira?"

"I have, General. From where we are, we'll be in the location by 10 minutes." Shira said as Zoro smirked. "Guess having a battle trained dog has it's perk." He said as he look at three men. "Don't just stand there, start rowing!"

"Yes sir!" They each grabbed an oar and start rowing like crazy. "Come on is that all you got, you assholes?! My grandpa can row faster than the three of you combined and he's dead!" Seth shouted as they row faster. After several minutes, they arrived at the docks.

"We...made it..." Three of them said as they passed out. Seth, Zoro, Hoopa, and Shira get off the ship.

"I take it you three will handle this?" Zoro said as Seth nodded. "Yup, Hoopa if you would?" Seth said as Hoopa summoned a portal to where Luffy is. Zoro were surprised as this is his first time seeing Hoopa used his power.

"Ready, Shira?" Seth said as the Bite Pokémon nodded. "Oh yeah, I almost forget!" He pulled Kaze's pokeball as he summoned him.

"A giant green lizard with a tree for tail? To think you seen it all." Zoro said.

"Save the best for last, Zoro." Seth smirk as he, Hoopa, and his two Pokémon enter the portal, but not before turns into his Zap Plate. His hair turns yellow with a black streak resembles a thunderbolt, his attire is now black with yellow lines, he now wears a headphone that wear on his head, and a pair of black and yellow sneakers with a thunderbolt design.

"Wish me luck!" He said before went into the portal.

{Linebreak}

"Hey, what is that floating in the air!?"

"Is that a portal!?"

Some of them said as the girl named Nami fend off against them. Long story short, she captured Luffy after latter revealed himself as a pirate and run his mouth about Seth and Hoopa being from another world after Luffy took care of the pirates that was chasing her. After the capture, she was offered by a pirate named Buggy to light the Buggy cannon to kill Luffy. True to be told, the girl HATES pirates. Then a fight break out shortly after she refused to light the cannon because she had a short argument with Luffy.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Seth said as he come out from the portal along with Hoopa, Shira, and Kaze as he strikes a nearby pirate with a Thunder Punch.

"And Shock Wave!" He shouted as he shocked the enemies around him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Buggy said as he never see anything like Seth. Especially the creatures behind him. Nami's eyes are widen as he remembered Seth as the guy she met in the passenger ship.

"Just a guy who wants to beat your ass!" Seth then changed into his Fist plate form. "Mach Punch!" He punched the clown pirate in the face as he is sent flying through a wall.

"Captain!" His crewmates said as he got up, looking pissed. "I don't know who you are, but no one humiliated me the way you do!"

Seth said as take a closer look before speaking. "Now that I see you up close, did you escape from a circus or something?"

"I didn't flashily escape from a circus!" Buggy comically shouted.

"Could've been wrong, big nose." Seth, Hoopa, and Luffy said in unison as everyone's eyes went white as they jaw dropped.

"Idiots! Don't call him that!" Nami shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU THREE SAID!?" Buggy shouted as he throws some knife at them, but Kaze managed to block it with his Leaf Blade attack. Zoro then appeared from the portal as it's closed.

"Zoro, Seth, you want help me?" Luffy said as Seth nod.

"Sort of. I wanna see him and his Pokémon handle this." Zoro said as he walked to Seth's side.

"So you're the famous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. Are you here to collect my bounty too?" Buggy said.

"Nah, I quit being a bounty hunter and I'm not interested in you." Zoro said with a bored look.

"But I'M interested in you! Because killing you will make me famous!" Buggy said Seth as he looked at Nami.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Princess." Seth said as Nami blushed for some reason. She then looked at Kaze and Shira.

' _What are those? I've never see a giant green lizard and dog like that before._ ' Nami thought.

Zoro then looked at Luffy, who is biting the bars of his cage. "So this is your idea of fun!? Getting caught by a bird and get put in a cage!"

"Let's wrap this up!" Seth said as he went under the cannon. "Muscle power!" He shouted the magic words as he flipped the cannon to the Buggy Pirates direction. "Wait! Don't point it this way!" Buggy and his crew said as the cannon fires at them the moment it being lit up.

"Let's get the fuck out here! They'll be going after us!" Seth said as him and Zoro lift the cage. Seth then looked at Nami. "Yo, Princess!"

"Y-Yes?" Nami said as she still blushing. "You want live right? I suggest you start movin'! That blast isn't enough to kill them." Seth then looked at Kaze as he returned the Forest Pokémon to his pokeball.

"Let's get out of here!" Zoro said as they left the area.

{Linebreak}

They're now far away from Buggy and his crew. Then they stopped in the middle of a street. "Let's stop here." Seth said as he and Zoro put the cage down. The two then slumps down to the ground.

"You guys are hopeless." Nami said.

"Hey! Try fighting with an empty stomach." Zoro retorted.

"Take it easy, Big Z. Whining won't fill qour stomachs." Seth said as he look at Nami. "So you're our new navigator, huh?"

"As if! I'll never became a pirate! I hate them!" Nami said with disgust. "Geez, you hate pirates that much? Did they killed your mom or-" Seth said what he shouldn't said as he was interrupted and he barely dodged an attack from Nami. "Don't. You. Finish. That! You have no idea what have I been through, outsider."

"Yeah yeah, I got you." Seth said as he turns around at the O-word. "Outsider?"

"That idiot said you and those monsters of yours from another world." Nami said as Seth and Hoopa glares at the straw hat boy.

"I'm going to have a little 'chat' with you, once this is over." Seth glared Luffy as he was sweating. "And for your information, those monsters are called 'Pokémon'. Get it right next time, Princess." Seth said. "I almost forgot! If you hate Luffy as a pirate so much, why defend him? You could've just let him get captured and be killed, you know."

"Because I don't plan on killing him! I just need to join Buggy so I can steal his treasures then run away." Nami replied.

"Then why do you hate pirates?" Hoopa asked.

"Because they took something important to her." Luffy said as Seth widened his eyes. "I can see why you try hit me when I mentioned about your mom."

"Yeah...So what, huh? It doesn't concern someone like you..." Nami said as Seth noticed the look on her eyes.

 _'I know that look. It's the look of someone who just lose someone important in their life. I know the feeling.'_ Seth thought as he reminisces his past. Truth to be told, he also have a dark secret.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. And I'm sorry about making you angry." Seth said as he bows to Nami. The thief was sur.

 _'Did he just...apologized? I guess he's not so bad after all.'_ Nami thought as she was blushing. Hoopa notice this as he decided to tease the thief a bit. "You looove him!" He said it with mocking face.

"Shut your trap you little!" Nami said still blushing as she strangles the Trickster Pokémon. Luffy laughed as Seth, Shira, and Zoro sweatdropped. Seth then looked at Luffy. "Alright,...let's get you out, you rubber bastard!" He changed into his Fist plate form. "Superpower!" Seth shouted as his arms glow bright yellow as he opened the cage, setting Luffy free.

"Ahhh, freedom tastes great!" Luffy said.

"Damm I'm tired." Zoro said.

"You and me both." Seth said. Luffy then see a white dog in front of him. "What a cute little-" he didn't get to finish as the dog bite his hand.

"OWWW! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF, YOU STUPID DOG! LET GO!" He waved his bite hand up and down, trying to get the dog to let go.

"Chu Chu, what are you doing?" A voice said the six looked at an elderly man with rusty armor and a small armor. They then looked at him...

(Several minutes later)

"I'm sorry about Chu Chu, He tends to that whenever I didn't feed him in time." The mayor said as he put a plate of dog food to the ground, allowing Chu Chu to eat it's contents. They currently in the mayor's house. He also brings breadsticks and some water. "Consider this as my way of apology." Three of them dig in while Hoopa and Shira eating the Pokémon food that Seth just remembered that he had them.

"Hey, Seth. What are Hoopa and Shira eating?" Zoro asked.

"Pokémon food." Seth said as he put some bread in his mouth.

"You made those?"

"Yup. One must feed your team before feeding yourself." Seth replied.

"Where's my share?" Luffy said as Seth pulled out a red, round, and spiky berry from his backpack as Luffy snatched it from his hand. He eat the berry whole...that was a mistake. Luffy's face begin sweating and his face is slowly turns red.

"SPIIIIIICYYY!" Luffy shouted as he run around the place before Seth splash him with a Water Gun via Splash plate form.

"What did you feed him?" Zoro asked.

"Tamato Berry. The spiciest berry. Fire type Pokémon likes this shit very much." Hoopa said as Seth nod.

"Dwad wabb swometwing." Luffy said as Seth, Hoopa, Zoro, and Nami laughed at him.

"Wabb sow fummy?" Luffy said as Seth give him a mirror. He noticed his lips now enlarged and red. "Maah libbs!? Wabb hwapemm to mah libbs!?"

"That's what you get from eating our foods before." Seth said.

"You're all bunch of misfits." The mayor said as he also laughed a little.

"Mayor...Boodle, right? Are you Chu Chu's owner?" Nami asked as she done laughing. The mayor simply shakes his head. The mayor apparently explained earlier that all of the townspeople evacuated the town because of Buggy and his pirate crew.

"No, but I happened to be acquainted with his owner."

"Where's he now?" Seth said.

"His...long gone." The mayor said as his smile turned to a frown. "He was happened to be a store owner at the time. His a good friend of mine as well as a good owner of Chu Chu. Until three months ago...he was struck by a illness. Then...well you can figure that part out."

The mayor then looked at the dog's injury. "Look at those wounds. It's seems that he got those when fighting off the pirates." The five stood silent before Nami speaks. "Maybe he just wait for the owner to return."

"That's not it." Shira said as Nami and the mayor looked at her surprised.

"You can talk!?" Both of them said as the Bite Pokémon nod. Seth then looked at her. "What do you mean, girl?"

"I recognized that eyes all too well. I felted it myself. They're not for waiting, General...they're for protecting." Shira said as she looked at Chu Chu's face.

"I assume you experienced this before?" The mayor asked Shira as Seth caught on what is Shira meant as he speak up on her behalf.

"As matter of fact, yes." Seth said as he walked up to Shira as he scratch her chin, much to the Bite Pokémon delight. "Her kind is well known for being loyal and willing to protect anything, Shira's no exception. She was once a leader of a pack...until that one fateful day..." Seth said as he tell the others about Shira's past.

(Flashback: Shira's past)

 _Somewhere in Route 101, a group of quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Their body are primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, and belly. Their eyes are red with yellow sclerae, and they have a red nose. Their lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. They have gray paw pads on its three-toed paws. They are Poochyena, the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. They are eight of them._

 _Six of them circled around as they watched the other two fight. One was like the others while it's opponent was a bit larger than the rest and it has a scar on it's left eye. The one who was fighting the big one was Shira while she was a Poochyena. Shira was tired as the big one smirk._

 _("Why don't you just give up, ok? I can pretend this never happens if you do.") The big one said in barking sound._

 _("I won't...surrender...to you. As leader, I see to it for your banishment. You're against my rule!") Shira was exhausted._

 _("'Help and Protect the weak'? Really? You still believe in that crap? We're Poochyenas, dammit! We're goddamn Dark types! All of that is going to change once I take command from you!") The big one said. Recently, the big one_

 _("Then you're a fool! Ice Fang!") Shira charged in to attack him._

 _("Just face it, we all know how this ends. Fire Fang!") The big one charge towards Shira with his mouth covered with flames. They collided but Shira got a direct hit from the Fire Fang. Shira fall down to the ground. She tried to get up, but failed._

 _("Hmph...what a worthless piece of trash, help and protect the weak, huh? That's why you lose.") The big one said as he looked at the others. ("Come on, let's leave this...pathetic excuse of a Pokémon.") They left Shira as she passed out._

(2 days later)

 _Seth was walking nearby. Besides him was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. It has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. This is Treecko, the unevolved form of Sceptile. But more specifically, This was Kaze when he was a Treecko._

 _"Hey, Seth! Wait up buddy!" A boy appears as he run to Seth with a Pokémon beside him. He was a brunette haired boy with green lensed goggles that he wear in his head, red jumpsuit with orange t-shirt, yellow trousers, and red sneakers. Additionally, he's a bit older than Seth is. This is Horus Nova, Seth's best friend. Besides him was a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back. And its have a small black speck on its rear. This is Klein the Torchic, his partner Pokémon._

 _"Geez, man. What took you so long?" Seth said as he smirks at his friend._

 _"Shut up! I overslept and now I have to catch up to you. It's good to know I found you before you're in Petalburg City."_

 _"But you have, Klein with you, right?" Seth said as he looked at him. ("I did try to wake him up. Since he doesn't want to wake up, I used Peck on him instead.") Klein said as he saying his species name. They started to walked the path that leads to Petalburg City._

 _"Whatever." Seth said. "Let's go the city toge...ther." He stopped himself as he noticed something on the ground. It's was Shira. "Is my eyes are tricking me or is that a real Pokémon?"_

 _"Dude, that's real! And it looks injured!" Horus said as Seth said as walked to Shira. She was covered with bruises. Seth then pulled his Pokedex in order to scan what kind of Pokémon is Shira. **"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. A Dark type. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."** He put the Pokedex away as Seth carries Shira in his arms after he returned Kaze into his Pokeball._

 _"I'll take this little girl to the Pokémon Center. Sorry Horus, Our second fight just have to wait."_

 _"It's cool man, the fight is going to be 2-on-2 anyway. Call me if you done." Horus said as he went somewhere to train Klein._

 _Seth then run as fast as he can as to the nearby Pokémon Center which in Oldale Town. Once there, he give Shira to a woman. The woman has pink hair and she wears a pink nurse outfit. This is Nurse Joy, the one that took care of the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center. She took Shira off his hands as she begins to treat the Pokémon._

 _After waiting for several minutes, Nurse Joy shows up from the operating room as she carried Shira._

 _"They're you go! You're Poochyena is good as new."_

 _"Thanks Nurse Joy. But, she's not my Pokémon." Seth said as Nurse Joy were surprised._

 _"So it's wild then." Nurse Joy said as she remembered something. She tells to Seth that she recognized Shira as the leader of a pack that lives in Route 101. They protected weak Pokémon from poachers or bad trainers from the shadows. But two days ago, they stopped showing up._

 _"I see." Seth said as he looked up to the Bite Pokémon. "Take care now." Seth said as Shira look on. ("His heart...is so pure. He willing to help me where there's no one else. If that's case...") Shira nod with determination as she run to where Seth is and barks at him._

 _"Hmm...? It's you again."_

 _("Teach me how to be a protector and I will follow your every command, General.") Shira said as Seth smiled. He may not understand what Shira was saying, but he can tell there's a Pokémon who wants to join him._

 _"Welcome aboard...Shira." Seth said as he pulled out an empty pokeball that he enlarged it._

 _("Shira...that's an acceptable name, General Seth.") Shira said as touch the button, causing her to get inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball shakes a bit before stop with a beep sound. Seth then continued his way to Petalburg City..._

(Flashback end)

"That was...something." Zoro said as he and Luffy was impressed. Nami was shocked about the Bite Pokémon's beliefs in protecting the weak. Sure, Shira looked intimidating, but she was nice in the inside. 'There's more to someone than meets the eye' indeed.

The mayor processes the information he heard before blowing smoke from his mouth. He then looked at Shira. "You're right. Chu Chu's a smart dog, he already knows that his master is gone. But the owner really liked the shop so much, he's willing to protect it no matter what happens. As if like guarding it's treasure."

Shira walked in front of Chu Chu. "Despite having battle wounds, you're a great protector. You have earn my respect, Chu Chu."

"That's right." Seth said as he walked towards the dog. "Seeing as you able to protect it, I'd say you earn my respect too." Seth said as he pats the dog in the head.

"Woof woof!" Chu Chu happily barked at the otherworldly three.

"Shishishi! I like this dog! He gots guts!" Luffy said as he lips turns back to normal. Zoro also agree before looking at Shira. "Though for your case, even after you got defeated. You still hold to that belief. One can be said to for me too."

"I will take your words to heart." Shira said as she bowed. Nami were surprised as Luffy and Zoro, pirates talking about respect. 'Maybe...they're not so bad after all.'

Suddenly, they heard a roar in the distance. The mayor began sweating because he recognized that particular roar. "That's 'Beast Tamer' Mohji, run away!" The mayor said as run away with Nami following him. The four went outside and see a man riding a giant pale lion with purple mane.

"That's a big Pyroar." Seth said as Hoopa nod. The plate wielder then looked at Zoro and Luffy. "I'll handle this one!" Seth said they nod. They left just at the same time Mohji arrived. "Well well well. It's seems that I found the straw hat boy along with his two friends." Mohji said. He's the man who is riding the lion. "My name is Mohji, Captain Buggy's first mate." He introduced himself. "You made a serious crime, you know. I was ordered to bring all of your heads to-" He stopped when he realized only Seth, Hoopa, and Shira who's here while Luffy and Zoro are absent.

He misunderstood the situation as he began to chuckle. "It's seems your friends have ditch you, poor thing."

"Yeah. Ditched me because they don't want to see a cosplay freak like you!" Seth said as he and his lion were surprised before he got angry. "Cosplay!? This is genuine hair!" He shouted while pointing his hair.

"Yeah, and my mom's a ballerina. By the way, The furry convention is that way." Seth said as he pointed where the two comes from. He got angry and angrier by the second. "If it's true, I bet your mom have sex with a lion then give you birth, isn't that right?" Seth said as Mohji widened his eyes and jaw dropped. You can see Luffy and Zoro laughed like hyenas in the background. Hoopa was laughing too.

Mohji was beyond angry. "Cocky bastard! Do you have any idea who did you screw with!? I'm the Beast Tamer dammit! There's no animal in this world that's can't obey me! Observe!" He then walked to Chu Chu. "You, shake!" He said but the dog just bite his hand. Seth, Hoopa, and Shira just laughed at the man's misfortune. It lasts until Chu Chu let go off his hand.

"I show you how it's done." Seth said as he walked to the dog. "Chu Chu, high five!" Seth said as he high five with the dog. Mohji had enough as he get on Mohji. "Cocky son of a bitch, you're going to regret crossing me!"

"Rrrr." The lion growled as he look at the store Chu Chu was protecting. "Patience, Richie. You're going to devour him soon, along with those dogs and that genie." Mohji said with dark expression.

{Linebreak}

The mayor and Nami come out from their hiding spor as they see Luffy and Zoro.

"Aren't you going to help him!? He's going to get killed!" Nami shouted.

"She's right! That lion of his had killed hundreds of people. You're friends won't stand a chance!" The mayor shouted.

"It's alright. Those three are strong." Luffy said as Zoro nod.

"I'm curious of how he does it." Zoro said.

{Linebreak}

"Devour us?" Seth said as he laughed. "That's a joke right? I faced creatures who were 10 times more dangerous than you."

"Don't screw with me boy. I'm literally going to kill you. Richie, show him what I meant." Richie growled. He approaches Seth before letting out a mighty roar.

 **"Roooooooar!"**

Seth just stand there as Shira went to front of Richie, the lion was slightly intimidated. "Shira, why don't you show this amateur how a real Roar looks like." Seth said as Shira was covered in red aura and took a deep breath before-

 **"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

Shira let out a really loud Roar that the windows breaks. The four who were hiding had to covered their ears because it's so loud.

Mohji just dumbfoundedly stares at the three. "I don't know what your mutt trying to show, but I'm killing all of you right now! Go, Richie!" Mohji ordered his lion, but he doesn't move. "Oi, Richie. What's wrong with yo-" Mohji realized that his lion were trembling in fear. The lion was sweating on his face, his body was shaking, and he had bloodshot eyes as he jaw dropped. His eyes roll up as foam coming from his mouth before the lion passed out.

"Richie!" Mohji shouted as he was thrown off to the ground. He examines his pet lion before glaring at the trio. "You! What have your mutt done to Richie!?"

"Oh, nothing...she just showed that pussy cat of yours who's the Alpha around here." Seth said as he changes to his Meadow plate form.

"Don't screw with me!" Mohji pulled out his whip as he try to whip Seth. But he caught the whip thanks to his reflexes. He pulled the whip towards him as he prepared to attack the Beast Tamer. The said Beast Tamer is now trembling in fear and sweat.

"Just for future reference, you have no chance against me." His free hand glowed green then turns spiky. "Needle Arm!" He pummeled the Beast Tamer to the ground as he passed out with tears and and his eyes went white. His back suddenly sprouts some vines that tied the unconscious duo.

Seth then looked at Chu Chu with a smile. "I'll take that them somewhere far away from here. Don't want this lion to wake up and start destroying your 'treasure', right?"

"Arf arf." Chu Chu happily barks as they go to where the others is while dragging them.

Once there, Seth sees Luffy with a wide smile and Zoro with a smirk. Nami and the mayor were speechless as their jaws were dropped on the ground.

"You're amazing Seth! Especially Shira, that was so awesome!" Luffy said.

"I can't a believe your dog defeated that lion in a roaring contest. That's something unusual."

Nami looked at Seth as she pointed at him. "What the hell are you!? First a fishmen, now a walking forest man!? What's up with that!? And how that...dog can outroar a giant lion!? And why did you bring them here!?" She yelled.

"Cause, my dear lady, if I don't bring them here, they started thrashing the shop once they wake up." Seth said as Nami were taken a back by his response.

"You were thinking about the shop? Why?" Nami asked. She for some reason is blushing.

"Isn't that obvious? Because I want to. I may be a pirate, but even I know that dog treats that shop like his personal treasures. Its what's left of his master, after all. Right, Luffy?" He said as Shira returned to her pokeball.

"Shishishi, that's right." Luffy said.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Zoro said as Nami was shocked.

Why? All of these years, she views pirates as nothing more but scumbags who take personal things from others. But now, she sees one that fights for someone else's treasure, and an outsider no less. She couldn't wrapped around the idea.

"I'm such a fool." The mayor gritted his teeth. "Chu Chu and those two were fighting for this town while I sit down and do nothing!"

"Mayor, calm yourself down!" Nami said as she tried to calm the mayor but failed.

"To a real man, there are some fights that can't be avoided, isn't that right you three!" The mayor yelled at Seth, Luffy, and Zoro.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a grin.

"I guess you're right." Zoro commented.

"Yup! Take arms, geezer! It's revolution time!" Seth shouted as as do a fist bump. Hoopa just nod.

"Don't encourage him, you idiots!" Nami shouted.

The mayor began to explain the town's history. "40 years ago, This town was just a wasteland. Only few of us moved here after our other town was destroyed. As years go by, our population rose as we built houses and shop." He said with a smile. "And now look at it!" He shouted as he looked at his village. "This village has grown so much ever since then! And now pirates are destroying it!" The mayor then raised his spear high. "I'm the mayor of this town! I'm not going to let them destroy my treasure!"

"But even so! Those guys are dangerous! Don't do anything reckless!" Nami shouted as she managed to grab his shirt before he run off.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO IS RECKLESS!" The mayor shouted as Nami was surprised as he used this moment to let go of Nami. "I'm coming for you, Buggy...the...Clow..." Mayor Boodle never gets to finished as he falls to the ground, sleeping. It's appears that Seth just used Sleep Powder on him. "You're angry because you're weak...I know the feeling all too well. Hold that real tight; it's proof you're not throwing the towel yet." He whispered as he puts the mayor to the nearby wall.

Then he got hit in the head by Nami. "Idiot! What did you do to that Mayor!?"

"I give him a dose of Sleep Powder. His sleeping right now." Seth said as he rubbed where it's hurt. "You're angry at him for being reckless and now you're angry at me for stopping him, I don't get you sometime."

"Yeah you're weird." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"Female humans are weird creatures indeed." Hoopa said as he folds his arms.

"Shut up!" Nami shouted.

"So what now...?" Zoro asked.

"Welp..." Seth said as he stands as his vines wrapped around the unconscious duo again. "Let's pay back the old man by taking care of that...joke of a pirate crew once and for all."

"Yeah! He's a nice guy, so I don't want him to die." Luffy said as makes a grin. "And besides, we need the map of the Grand Line from them. So..." he then looked at Nami. "You'll be our Navigator!"

"Like I said, I'm not joining your pirate crew! But...I suppose we'll have a temporary alliance." Nami said.

"Looks like we have a beautiful lady in our crew." Seth said as Nami was blushing at the 'beautiful lady' word. Seth noticed this.

"Is there something what I said?"

"I-It's n-n-nothing f-for you t-to worry a-about!" Nami stuttered as she waved her hand.

"You loooove him!" Hoopa teased the orange haired girl as her face was red like tomato,

"Shut up!" Nami shouted.

"Look like things are getting interesting." Zoro said as he smirked.

"Let's go!" Luffy said as they went where Buggy is.

{Linebreak}

 **Next...**

 **B: Those who steal my treasures will-OOOW!**

 **N: Seth!**

 **S: You're not hurting her, you son of a bitch!**

 **L: You're ruined my hat!**

 **S/H: Looks like Luffy entered Rage mode.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 5: Gum Gum vs Chop Chop.**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

{Linebreak}

 **Chapter 5's out! Hope you like it. I decided to tell Shira's past life as well as the first appearance (in flashback) of Seth's BF, Horus Nova. The Next chapter will coming up soon, so be ready!"**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **\- The strangle running gag was inspired from the Simpsons.**

 **\- And the Tamato Berry gag have made it's appearance here from the Pokémon anime.**

 **This is the pairings for now:**

 **-OCxNami**

 **-OCxRobin**

 **May change as the story goes.**

 **Review this if you like it.**


	6. Gum Gum vs Chop Chop

**Before we begin, there will be an original arc after this called Luminous Island arc, just so you know.**

 **And just a little a heads up, Nami is in for a surprise.**

 **I think that's it for now, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: the same.**

 ** _Chapter 5: Gum Gum vs Chop Chop_**

Buggy and his crew managed to survive the 'Buggy Ball' blast. He was irritated that two nobodies as well as those three unknown creatures he know nothing of. They currently somewhere near the bay.

"How dare they! They didn't take me seriously! I'll kill them and captured those...whatever they are!" Buggy said as he absolutely livid about what just happened.

"But Captain, Mohji is on his way to get them, so you can just relax." One of his crew said.

"I guess it's true...he never failed me, yet." The clown said as he calmed down.

"WHO DO YOU CALLING ME A CLOWN!" Buggy said as he look to...well no one in particular.

You are dumbass.

"WHAT DID YOU-"

"HEY, BIG NOSE!" A familiar voice said as the Buggy look at who it is. It's the Seth, Hoopa, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami appears in front of them.

"WHO'S HAS A BIG NOSE!?" Buggy shouted.

"Who's big, red, round, and have a clown makeup on his face? That's you, clown!" Seth said.

Nami proceeds to bonk the two in the head. "Idiots! Don't provoke him!" She said as Seth rubbed where it's hurt before looking at Buggy. "Special delivery for Captain Clownface!" He said as he throws the unconscious Mohji and Cabaji in front of Buggy.

"Who're you calling Captain Clow-!" He stopped as he widens his eyes and jaw dropped as he recognized the two that Seth threw. His crew did the same thing.

"Mohji! How dare you humiliated me like this!" Buggy shouted angrily. "Men, prepare to fire the Buggy Ball!" His men obey his command and they prepared the cannon

Nami saw this and she and Zoro run away to take some cover while Seth and Hoopa hides on the wall. "The hell are you doing you three!?"

"It's fine. Luffy's got this!" Seth said as Hoopa nod. The cannon fired straight at Luffy. Just as it's about to hit him...

"Gum Gum Baloon!" Luffy took a deep breath as he body expands like a balloon, caught the Buggy Ball in it.

"EHHHHHH!?" Buggy and his crew shouted while making comical faces.

"Here, take it back!" Luffy shouted as the Buggy ball bounced back at them, causing a second explosion on them in the same day.

"What the!? How!?" Nami exclaimed as she was also shocked by the display.

"Hey Seth, did you know this is going to happen?" Zoro asked. "It's just a theory, but if Luffy can deflect bullets, I don't see a reason why he can't deflect cannonballs too."

"Shishishi, let's fight!" Luffy said as he deflated himself, prepare to fight.

"And how the hell can you do that!? And what are you!?" Nami shouted.

"My Gum Gum fruit." Luffy said as he picking his nose so casually.

"What is that!?" Nami shouted.

"A Devil Fruit." A voice said as man comes out from the rubble, holding two unconscious duo in each hand. The man has a long black hair with a scarf that wrapped around his neck and was riding a unicycle. "Captain Buggy, we have suffered too much." He said as Buggy comes out from the rubble. "Words can't describe about my anger for this scums, Cabaji."

"A Devil Fruit!?" Nami said as she looked at Seth. "As for you! You can sprout vines from your back, and can use a sleep induced powder. To top it all off, you can change powers too! What kind of power is that!?"

"A power hand given by God." Seth said as Hoopa nod.

"Say what!?" Nami shouted loudly.

"Allow me to kill this worms." Cabaji said as he pulled some sword from his mouth. "Go right ahead." Buggy allows the unicycle rider as he charged towards Luffy. Just before he can react, Zoro pulled his own swords as he blocks Cabaji. He already wears his bandana on. "If you're looking for a sword fight, fight me instead."

"So you're the infamous Roronoa Zoro." He said as he steps back. "I heard you quit being a bounty hunter."

"Yup. Why do you asked?" Zoro answered as he ready to fight.

"Because killing you will boost my reputation!" Cabaji said as took a deep breath. "Circus Trick: Fire Breath!" He spews fire breath from his mouth. Zoro managed to dodge it. He begin to clash with the circus swordsman.

Meanwhile, Seth, Hoopa, and Luffy were watching before Nami put her hands on their shoulder. "Listen up! I'm going to get the treasure and the map from that shack over there. If you survived this...let's cooperate again." She said as she walks away. Then a hand placed on her shoulder as she looked at Seth who is holding her hand. "Let us come with you. Who nows when our those pirates are going to wake up." He said as he puts his sunglasses on.

"I can do this myself." Nami said as she tried to persuade the sunglasses boy. "Don't be like that. I can't let a beautiful lady like you to defend herself." Seth said as Hoopa nod. Nami turns away as she sighed in defeat. She's also blushing at the same time. "I suppose you could..."

"Come on, lead the way." Hoopa said as he, Seth, and Nami went to the shack.

"Yo, Luffy! Finish the fight will ya?" Seth said as he grin before he begin his fight with Buggy.

Back with Zoro, he blocked every last attack from Cabaji. "Are you really a swordsman? All you did was just doing petty tricks." He said with a bored expression on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll finished you with my greatest trick." Cabaji said as he throw some spinning tops at Zoro. "Circus Trick: One Thousand Tops Typhoon!" Zoro slashed all the tops, but it was just a diversion as Cabaji climb the wall and fly. "Circus Trick: Midsummer Fire Crackers Ignition!"

Just as Zoro about to block... "Ground Hugging Chop-Chop Cannon!" Buggy shouted as he shoots his hand toward Zoro. "What the!? His hands flies out!"

Just the hand reach Zoro, Luffy stomped the hand. "OOOW! Let go, you rubber bastard!"

"Then keep your dirty hands away from Zoro's fight!" This make the swordsman smiles as he block the direct stab and throw Cabaji off from his unicycle. "Play time's over. I'll end this now." Zoro puts the white sword on his mouth as charge towards the scarf man.

"Hmph...then I'll finish you with my swordsmanship alone." Cabaji said as he runs towards Zoro. "Three Swords Style: Onigiri!" Zoro shouted as he slashed Cabaji first. The said man teethers back and forth.

"How...could I...lose to...a petty thief..." He said before drops on the ground, unconscious. Zoro proceeds to sheath his sword and took off his bandana. "You're wrong...we're pirates."

"Nice one, Zoro!" Luffy said. "Now sit down, he's mind!" Luffy said as Zoro nod.

"So...you two are pirates?! Even that guy with the weird genie?!" Buggy shouted.

"Yeah, now hand over the map of the Grand Line!"

"So that was your intention...that place is not somewhere nameless pirates like yourselves to go. And even if you did, what're going to do there? Sightseeing tour?" Buggy said.

"No...I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

Buggy shocked as he almost fall over. "Don't be ridiculous, you dumbass! You, become the King of the Pirates?! Then I'm God! I'll be the one who gets all the treasures in the world, so don't you ever dream about it!"

People can have the same dream, dumbass clown.

"Shut up, you!" Buggy shouted to...again no one in particular, he's one crazy, stupid motherfucker.

"I'm not crazy nor stupid!" There he goes again.

"Hey, shut up and fight, big nose!" Luffy said as he raring to go.

"That was the last straw, you bastard." Buggy said as knife suddenly appears in between in his fingers. "And speaking of straw, that hat of yours reminds me of the painful memories of that red haired bastard."

"Red haired!?" Luffy exclaimed as Buggy went on and on about something...

{Linebreak}

"Ah, here it is!" Seth said as he opens a vault where Buggy kept his treasure. Berry signs appears in her eyes as she put the gold in her bag as if like a kid found a hidden stash of candy. Seth and Hoopa took notice of this. "Well, someone's like money." Seth said as Nami stopped smiling. She remembered a symbol of a shark in her mind. "Money is everything, plain and simple."

"I suppose you're right. But remember this..." Seth said as he becomes serious. "Money can't buy happiness or freedom." Just as he said that, Nami began remembered a word from someone.

 _"If you bring me 100.000.000 berries, I'll set your village free."_

" _I rather die than breaking my promises._ "

Those words are, to Nami, were believable. 'We'll he-no. He'll keep his words. I'm sure of it!' She thought as Hoopa speak up.

"All that's left is the map. One momento..." Hoopa said as he creates a portal as put one of his hands in it to find the map. 3 minutes later, his hand comes out with a map on his hand. "Is this it?"

"Yeah that's it." Nami said as Seth look at her. "You know...this is just my opinion, but you look cute when you're happy."

Nami was beet red at the comment as she looks away. "Thanks. I wasn't expecting a compliment from-"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF WITH SHANKS! YOU RUINED MY HAT!" They here Luffy shouted as it's cut Nami off. "Looks like Luffy gone Rage Mode." Seth and Hoopa said.

"How's that?" Nami asked with curiosity.

"That hat of his is special. Hand given by his idol." Seth said as Nami can't understand what he meant. Seth rubbed his head until an idea popped out from his head "How about I give you a test." Seth put down his backpack as he search for something, which turns out to be the Pokémon Egg he received from Lavaridge Town. "What is that?"

"An egg. I want you to protect this egg until it hatches. Think you can do that?" Seth said as he give the egg. "It's cool and all...but why are you give it to me?"

"Like I said, a test. Just as Luffy cared for his hat, I want see if you care for this egg. Whether you care or not, it's up to you." Seth explained his reasons as Nami received the egg before putting it in the bag. She smiled a little.

"You looove him." Hoopa teased her.

"Why you little!" Nami exclaimed as she strangles Hoopa again for 30 seconds.

"Alright, let's get going." Seth said as they left the pub and went outside. They saw Luffy still fighting Buggy while Zoro was sitting on the sidelines. "In my entire life, no one made me more pissed off except the way he did! HE STOLE AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF TREASURE FROM ME!" Buggy said as he remembered the events from became a Devil Fruit user by accident to losing an underwater treasure. He then goes on how we saved by Shanks when tried to recover the said treasure's map. All of them were looking at him.

"Shanks saved you, why do you got so mad about?"

"I never heard of people got angry for being saved."

"Me too."

"There other ways to hide the Devil Fruit other than put in one's mouth, you know."

"What an ungrateful human."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU DUMBASSES!" Buggy yelled at them. "The point is, if I can't get the treasure from sea, might as well get it from the land!" Buggy said as his upper body flies out.

"Hoopa, stay with Nami." Seth said as he changed into an another form. His attire is now black with red highlights as well as his shoe. And he know have a red streak to go with his black hair. Seth then received a telepathic message from Arceus.

" _In order to make an element of surprise of one's foe, one must obtain and master the power of darkness. And so, I granted you the power of the Dread Plate...Use it wisely."_

Seth smirked before disappear in thin air, which shocking Nami.

"Where is he!?" Nami exclaimed as Buggy turns to her.

"Because of that, those who steal my treasure will-OOOW!" Buggy fly towards Nami before his make a sour face.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." Zoro cringed as Seth was revealed to be the one who kicked Buggy in a crotch, with no care in the world.

"You're not hurting her, you son of a bitch!" Seth said.

"Seth!" Nami said as she see Seth with Buggy. She couldn't believe a pirate, just save her life, and an outsider too.

"Y-You! How did you sneak up on me?!" Buggy growled.

"By Feint Attack, of course."

"Feint Attack?" Nami asked.

"It's a move that allows the user to sneak up on the target and attack. This attack never misses." Hoopa explained as Nami understands.

"Hey, Buggy! You're fight's with me!" Luffy shouted as he looked at Nami.

"Hey, drop the bag! Or he'll chase after you!" Luffy shouted.

"Drop it? As if! This is my treasure!"

"What do you mean your treasure...!?" Buggy growled at Nami's last comment.

"I stole this from you, so it's mine!"

The four think about it before fist bump their palms. "Sounds fair."

"Shut up! Who in their right mind to claim 'I steal it, so those this is my treasures' huh? That's a load of BS!"

"Like you're one to talk." The four of them sweatdropped.

"That's It...! Chop Chop Festival!" His body begin to split into small parts. "Let's see how you'll save your friends no-" He never gets to stop as a light blue outline appears on his body, causing the Chop Chop Fruit user to stopped.

"The hell is this!? I can't move!"

"That's the idea, human." Everyone including Nami looked at Hoopa, who his eyes glow light blue. "Like my Psychic? It's one of my favorite moves."

"Wow! It's psychic powers! That's so cool!" Luffy said with stars in eyes. He proceeds to grab Buggy's foot, open his shoes, and proceeds to tickle him in foot. This caused Buggy to laugh like an idiot before grunt in pain as Luffy pinch his foot.

"OI! KNOCK IT OF-" Buggy never gets finished as Nami clobbered him with the bag, causing the content to pour out of the bag. This also includes the egg case to be sent flying. Buggy crashes into a wall.

"It's Seth's egg!" Luffy exclaimed as Nami noticed this.

"Oh no! I forgot about that!" Nami said as the egg land in the bag. It's okay at first, but for some reason, something inside her told her to get the egg away from Buggy.

"Hmm...?" Buggy said as he recovered from the attack as he noticed the Pokémon egg. "I never seen anything like it. This could worth millions!" Buggy said as hands shots out. Just before it reaches the egg, Nami stomped his hand with her staff.

"OOOW!" Buggy cried in pain.

"Stay away from that egg!" Nami shouted before she realized what was she doing. She was protecting something other than her treasure and her tangerines. Surprised, yes, but she sense something from the egg, as if it's makes her...protective. When she sees it, she remembers what Seth said.

" _I want you to protect this egg until it hatches._ "

" _Just as Luffy cared for his hat, I want see if you care for this egg. Whether you care or not, it's up to you_."

Nami heard those words in her head. She didn't expect to take it seriously.

"I see what you did there, nice job." Seth said as Nami blushed.

"Well...uh...It's not like I care for this egg or anything."

"You may say that, but you're face said otherwise, Tsundere." This caused Nami's face to become redder like a tomato.

"Oi, stop flirting you two!" Zoro shouted as Seth remember something. "Hey, Luffy! We got the map, finish this sorry excuse of a clown, will ya!"

"With pleasure!" Luffy said.

"I'm not done yet! Chop Chop Flashy Reassemble!" Buggy said as recalled his body parts...with his head only assembled to his arms and foot. "What the hell!?"

"Looking for this?" Nami said with devilishly smile as she standing on the tied body parts.

"What do you know? The thief got skills!" Luffy said as he looked at Buggy. "You're in trouble now...Gum Gum..." Luffy stretches his arms backward.

"No wait!" Buggy screams in fear as he was too late. "Bazooka!" Then stretches back as hits Luffy, sending him blasting off to the sky.

"Woo...that was awesome." Seth said as he turns back to normal.

"Victory!" Luffy thrust his hands in the air before looking at Nami, who was picking her scattered treasure. "And we got ourselves a crew member!"

"I didn't join your crew! But I suppose I'll stick around with you guys a much longer." Nami said before she looked at the egg.

'I don't know why, but...seeing that egg safe made me happy.' Nami thought as she puts some of the treasure before handing it to Seth. She puts the egg on her bag. "Here. It's quite heavy so I put the other half into this bag."

"Why so generous?" Seth asked as Nami stepped on his foot. "OOW!"

"Moron! It's because I trust you handle this like you trust me to take care of this egg." Nami said as she blushes and slap her hand over her mouth.

"See that, Zoro. I give her the egg, and she became trustworthy." Seth said to Zoro.

"I can see that." Zoro smirked.

"Who would've thought that giving her the egg managed to convince her." Hoopa said.

"Shut up, you three!" Nami yelled before looking at Luffy. He see his damaged hat. "He really cares about that hat, huh?"

'I would've been mad too if someone is damaging Bellemere's tangerines.'

"Hmhm. Just as you were protective with that egg, he also quite protective with that." Seth said as Luffy puts on his hat, and smiles. "Now that I kick Buggy's ass, it's fine now. Shall we leave?" He said as they nod.

Before they leave, a couple of footsteps can be heard as they saw a group of townspeople. One of them holds the Mayor in his shoulder, who is still sleeping. "Hey, kids! What happened here?" One of them asked.

"Oh good, it's the townspeople." Nami said as she pointed her finger at the unconscious pirates. "There are pirates here, you should call the marines."

"I see. Do you know why the mayor is sleeping like this?"

"My friend did it." Luffy said as the townspeople shocked and glared at the black hair outsider.

"Dumbass! Why would you say that?!" Nami said.

"Yeah, it's true. I use Sleep Powder on him."

"And why are you admitting so easily?!"

The townspeople proceeds to pull out some stuff to use as weapons. "Who are you people?"

"We're pirates." Luffy said as the townspeople shocked at the revelation.

"Hahahahaha!" Zoro and Hoopa laughed at the reaction.

"Idiot!" Nami exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth." Luffy said as the three just nod.

"Get them!" One of them said as they turned to angry mobs and run towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" Luffy shouted as they proceeded to run away from the crowd.

"Dammit, Luffy! Why do you have make things so complicated!?" Nami shouted.

"Shishishi, this is a good village." Luffy said.

"Huh?"

"Those people got pissed off for one guy! No matter what our excuses, they still get mad at us!" Seth said as they turned around to the corner.

"They ran into the corner!" One of the townspeople shouted as they went to the corner. But Chu Chu suddenly appears and barks at them, stopping them from chasing the five pirates.

"Chu Chu, get out of the way! Those guys are bad pirates!"

"Arf arf!" Chu Chu barked.

"Hey, is that dog!" Luffy said with surprise.

"Looks like the dog repaying us from saving his store." Seth said with a smile as they keep running.

{Linebreak}

After sprinting their hearts out, they arrived at the docks, with the four went to Nami's boat.

"Wow! You're boat is bigger than ours!" Luffy commented.

"It's no big of a deal. I stole it from those pirates."

"My guess is those guys." Seth said as the three appears from the stolen boat.

"Aha! We knew you'd come here sooner or later!" One of them said as they took notice of Zoro, Seth, and Hoopa.

"Aaah! You three again!?"

"That's right. And you're all getting to get a second a beatdown if you don't leave the beautiful lady alone." Seth said as he cracked his knuckles while Zoro pulls out his sword.

"KNOCK YOURSELVES OUT!" And just like that, the trio hightails out of here. As they finally set sail, they see the mayor who waved at them. "HEY, YOUNGSTERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Stay safe, old man!" Luffy said as his group waved goodbye to him.

(Linebreak)

"What do you mean, you left it!?" Nami exclaimed to Seth. Incidentally, Seth left one of the bag at the docks, causing the (temporary) Navigator to get angry.

"Well since some of their buildings is destroyed, they need money to build repairs, you know." Seth said bluntly.

"Why you little!" Nami said as she strangles him to the point where he can fall to the water. "Oi oi, you're going to drown me!"

"Shut it! Take your punishment like a man!" Nami retorted as she pushed Seth said to the water. Though Luffy and Zoro laugh at this, they soon panicked when Seth hasn't come back out as Nami starts worrying him too. Zoro and Hoopa saw a thumbs up from the water as they smirk. They then proceeds to pretend to be panic. Several minutes later, a hand comes out and starts to pull Nami to the water.

"KYAAA!" Nami shouted as she falls to the water. Then Seth appears in his Splash plate form. Luffy, Zoro and Hoopa laughed at this.

"You jerk! Now I'm all wet!" Nami whined.

"Hehe, that's what you get for crossing me!" Seth said as climbed to the boat. He then helped Nami get on board as he turns back to normal.

They laughed at each other as they keep sailing to the beyond...

{Linebreak}

 **Next...**

 **S: I don't see why this place called Luminous Island.**

 **H: Maybe something good happen during nighttime.**

 **?: Hey you! I want those beasts of yours, hand them over!**

 **S: I ain't handing shit, you royal pain in the ass.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 6: The Island of Hope...and Despair.**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

{Linebreak}

 **The chapter's out, I hope you like it!**

 **Fun facts:**

 **-Have you seen the recent trailer of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon? I think I'm going to make a spinoff out of them with this story!**

 **-Same goes with the new trailer of Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle, I'll add that in my future project.**

 **Anyways, that's it for today. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Review this if you like it.**


	7. Profiles

**This will be updated as the stories goes.**

1\. Seth Orion

A. Main Info:

•Age: 15 (Flashback), 17

•Plates in possession: 9 out of 18 plates.

•Affiliation: Straw Hat Pirates

•Bounty: ?

•Favorite food: Noodles, Pastas, Sushi, Kebabs

•Least favorite food: Eggplant, Sour food

•Hobby: Reading a porn mag (in private), play his Ocarina as well as singing, training, and watching action movies.

•Voice Actor: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Max Mittelman (English)

•Appearance: Seth is a young man with messy black hair and red eyes. His outfit consists a blue jacket with with a white t-shirt underneath it, a Mega Bracelet in his left arm, brown cargo browsers, blue and black backpack, and blue sneakers.

•Personality: He's kind, passionate, and wisecracking young man who likes the thrill of battles and adventures, something that Arceus had asked him to go on a new adventure in the One Piece world.

At an occasion, he somewhat can be either a nice guy or a jerk depending on the situation and the mood he's in.

It is shown in the flashback that he has friends with Horus Nova as the latter wants to challenge him to battle.

He cared for his Pokémon like a family, and as such, his Pokémon cares him back. Seeing how strong Seth Pokémon is (excluding Legendary and Mythical Pokémon), it's possible that Seth trained them to vigorously as well as himself. This is why he gets annoyed when someone refers or treats his Pokémon like "pets" or "tools" as it shown when Gary the Crescent refers to them as such and when Princess Millia wants to "buy" them from him.

When he did get mad or feeling frustrated/annoyed, he has a tendency to say vulgar words.

When he beg for mercy during the first meeting of Arceus and the Creation trio, he revealed to like reading porn magazines, something he felt embarrassed.

•Background: Seth is a Pokémon Trainer who had saved the world from the threats of Team Magma/Aqua, the Super Ancient Pokémon (Groudon and Kyogre), and the meteorite who was on collision course to earth.

Because of this, Arceus and the Creation trio summoned him to a sub-dimension through Hoopa as he was chosen to travel to the world of pirates.

In the past chapter and most prominently, Chapter 11, He has a connection between a Pokémon Trainer Karen, who seems to have a strain relationship with the latter. The detail of this, however, is still unknown.

•Abilities:

-Multitype: Given by Arceus, he is now have the power to wield all 18 plates. But at the moment, he only had accessed to 9 plates. Each plate changes his appearance and powers. For example, changing to his Sky Plate gives him not only the ability to use Flying type moves, but also the power of flight, the Splash Plate gives him not only a fishmen like appearance, but also the ability to swim and use Water type moves, and etc.

• Legendary Gear: A unique type of Plate Forms that is made from two Legendary/Mythical Pokémon that shares some connections to each other. However, it can only be used if certain conditions are met besides having the required Plates. There are currently one form such as:

1\. Astral Nightmare (Darkrai and Deoxys): A form that make its appearance in Chapter 11. It has the characteristics and movesets of both Deoxys and Darkrai.

-Keen Intellect: As a perk of being a trainer, he possess very keen intellect that he can devise some strategies in his Pokémon battles or other battles. It is shown when he figured out the flaws of Buggy's Devil Fruit powers by kicking him in the crotch before the latter starts attacking and he figured that Luffy can't be hurt by physical attacks and bullets, thanks to his Devil Fruit.

-Culinary Expertise: Not an expert cook, but Seth can cook some decent but delicious food.

-Musical Talent: It shown in Chapter 8 that he is able to play an ocarina splendidly, which his mother taught him to.

B. SBS Trivia:

•Line in the family: Third son, pushing Usopp to Fourth

•Line if Gender-swapped: "I don't like eating noodles. It's like eating hair."

•Nationality: Shibuya, Tokyo

•Prefecture: Kyushu

•Origin: Petalburg City (Hoenn), Pokémon World

•Color: Dark Purple

•Animal motif: Wolf

•Suitable career: Mercenary (Like how 2016 movie Deadpool is)

•Specific flower: Myrtle

•Inner thoughts: Pokémon, Noodles, Hit list, Delmos, Noodles, Adventure, Pokémon, Hit List, Noodles

•Smell: Smells like Noodles

C. Pokémon Team:

a. Kaze the Sceptile (M)

Ability:-

Voice Actor: David Stanbra (English), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese)

Background: Seth's first Pokémon, Kaze took after most of Seth's personality. He is coolheaded and acts as the leader of his team. Kaze trusts Seth like he trust him, a trait shared by his team.

Former moves: Slam

Current moves: Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Leaf Storm, and Brick Break.

b. Shira the Mightyena (F)

Ability:-

Voice Actor: Marisha Ray (English), ??? (Japanese)

Background: When she was a Poochyena, she was once a leader of a pack in Route 101. However, one member of the pack challenged because of her sense of righteousness and defeated her. Seth founds her along with Horus, Kaze, and Klein. Because of his willingness to help her, she decided to come with him.

In the team, she acted as Kaze's second-in-command while calling Seth a "general". She shows to respect to those who shared the same aesthetic as she do, it is shown when she pat Chu Chu back in Orange Town.

Former moves:-

Current moves: Ice Fang, Play Rough, Roar.

c. Ironhide the Aggron (M)

Ability:-

Voice Actor: DC Douglas (English), ??? (Japanese)

Background: The Tank of the team. He is headstrong and likes the thrill of battles.

It is revealed that he had bad experiences to people who wants to buy Pokémon, especially poachers.

Former moves: Iron Head

Current moves: Rock Polish, Double Edge, Iron Tail.

d. Viper the Seviper (F)

Ability:-

Voice Actor: Elizabeth Maxwell (English), ??? (Japanese)

Background: Viper is the Poison type of the team. She is feisty as she is dangerous to her enemies. She likes to refer her trainer as "Lord Seth."

Former moves:-

Current moves: Glare, Poison Tail, and Flamethrower

e. Henry the Wigglytuff (M)

Ability:-

Voice Actor: Wendee Lee (English), Ikue Ohtani (Japanese)

Background: The baby of the team. When he was a Jigglypuff, Henry was constantly abused by his previous trainer, leading the Pokémon to developed a serious case of gynophobia since the said trainer is a female eventhough he shows this reaction to human females. It is shown when he instantly hids behind Seth when Rika walks towards him.

The members of the team seems to treat him like a younger sibling.

Former moves:-

Current moves: Ice Beam, Dazzling Gleam, Sing.

f. Silver the Latios (M)

Ability: Levitate

Voice Actor: Matthew Mercer (English), ??? (Japanese)

Background: The first Legendary Pokémon to join Seth. He met and join Seth during Seth's journey.

Former moves:-

Current moves:-

g. Blaster the Clawitzer (M)

Ability: Mega Launcher

Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein (English), ??? (Japanese)

Background: The sniper of the team. Much like Kaze and Shira, he is coolheaded and trust Seth like the rest of his team. The seventh Pokémon.

Former moves:-

Current moves: Swords Dance, Aqua Jet, Dragon Pulse.

h. Rayquaza* (genderless)

Ability: Air Lock

Voice Actor: ?

Background: Rayquaza joins Seth during when a meteor is on collision course to earth. The eighth Pokémon.

Former move:-

Current move:-

i. Felix the Deoxys (genderless)

Ability: Pressure

Voice Actor: Chuck Huber (English), ??? (Japanese)

Background: Captured by Seth when the it appears from the meteorite and battles them. The ninth Pokémon.

Former moves:-

Current moves:-

j. Tsukuyomi the Darkrai (genderless but treated like a male)

Ability: Bad Dreams

Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton (English), ??? (Japanese)

Background: The only resident of the Newmoon Island in the Sinnoh region and the counterpart of Cresselia, Darkrai is the infamous "Master of Nightmares".

He is tasked by Arceus to rescue an Alolan Vulpix, who got sucked into a portal caused by a Dimensional Distortion.

As of Chapter 8, he becomes the 10th Pokémon that joins Seth.

Former moves:-

Current moves: Dark Void, Dream Eater, Shock Wave, and Aerial Ace

2\. Gabriels Reina

A. Main Info:

• Age: 11 (Flashback), 21 (debut)

•Affiliation: Luminous Kingdom

•Bounty: ???

•Voice Actor: Ashly Burch (English), ??? (Japanese)

•Appearance: She's like an older Heather except she has short, jagged style. She has the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon on her back.

•Background: She's an assassin of the Luminous Kingdom and used to work directly under Enrick, the kingdom's adviser. The reason is that she wants to find her younger sister, Heather, who got kidnapped by a mysterious black Pokémon in the past. Thanks to Seth, she was able to rebel against Enrick and save the kingdom from his clutches.

• Personality: When she's not working as an assassin, she's nice and protective to those whose dear to her.

She cares deeply for her younger sister to the point that she'll do whatever it takes to see her again, even it means doing what Enrick told her to do.

3\. Gabriels Heather

A. Main Info:

•Age: 7 (Flashback), 17 (debut)

•Affiliation: CP9

•Bounty:?

•Voice Actor: Anastasia Muñoz (English), Risa Taneda (Japanese)

•Appearance: Heather is a beautiful young woman with slender body and busty like Nami. She has long blue hair and fuchsia eyes. She has the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon on her back much like her older sister.

During the Flashback, she wears a white blouse and an explosive collar on her neck. Her hair was short at the time.

Background: She and her older sister, Reina, was sold to slavery by their parents which she and Reina was bought by a Celestial Dragon. At some point, they encountered Necrozma as it killed their owners and Heather got kidnapped by the light-hungry Pokémon to somewhere through the Ultra Space.

It's currently unknown how she managed to survive from Necrozma and ends up in the Grand Line.

B. SBS Trivia: TBA* (Will appear in the future)

4\. Karen Orion

A. Main Info:

•Age: 20

•Voice Actor: Whitney Rodgers (English), Yukiyo Fujii (Japanese)

•Appearance: Karen is a tall, athletic, and a bit busty young woman. She has long raven black hair that is asymmetrically parted on her right side and her eyes are red.

Other than her sleepwear, she also wears a red kung fu outfit that is quite similar to the Unova's Battle Girl.

•Background: Nothing much about her other than the fact that she's somehow connected to Seth in the past, and apparently a bad one.

•Personality: She seems to have a abusive personality towards Seth in the past. Other than that, she's changed and felt guilty about it.

B. SBS Trivia: TBA* (Will appear in the future)

C. Pokémon:

a. Tenko the Mienshao

Ability: Unknown

Voice Actor: Arryn Zech (English), Risa Taneda (Japanese)

Background: She's one of Karen's Pokémon.

Moves: High Jump Kick

 **(*): They will get a nickname soon.**


	8. The Island of Hope and the Despair

**Sorry for the wait! I got busy with school life and everything and now I able to continue this awesome story, yeah yah!**

 **Just so you know, this is the story's first chapter on a original arc. Some original may replace filler arcs in the anime.**

 **With that said, Let's go!**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Island of Hope...and Despair_**

(Somewhere, ???)

It was nighttime in a castle. It's white like the ones you can find in fairy tales. It may look pretty...but looks can be rather deceiving. In the castle's gate is two guards who were night watching.

"You're not suppose to sleep you know? We're on duty." One guard berated his partner.

"Sorry...I wasn't get much sleep today."

"Maybe I could be of assistance..." A new voice joins in as the guards realized they're not alone.

"Who's there...!?"

"Show yourself whoever you are!" Just as he said that, a being rises from the ground...more like from the shadows. It's body is black, shadow-like figure. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak.

"Who are you!? Or rather what are you!?"

"Would you like to know...?" The figure said as it folds its arms.

"You're a Devil Fruit user, aren't you!?" The guards asked while pointing their guns at it.

"Devil Fruits? That concept is new to me..." It said as he open his hand and a dark sphere appears in its palm. "I'm afraid the time for talk is over."

"Shoot it!" One of them shouted as it shoots the dark figure. But much for their dismay, the bullets just went through as if they try to shoot a ghost!

"The hell!?"

"Its lights out, as they said. Dark Void!" The figure threw two spheres of darkness at the hapless guards. They tried to destroy it, but the spheres expand, engulfing them. The energy dome covering the two guards vanished as they drop to the ground, unconscious.

"Fools." It said as it went inside to the castle, but not before sinks to the floor again once it inside.

It sees a guard walk pass it and decided to be its shadow. It kept following the guards before entering a room. The room

"Got any words from the front gate...?"

"No word sir. That's strange..."

"You know what's strange?" The figure said as he rise from the floor before them. They were startled by this.

"Who-"

"A mystery about you two suddenly sleeps on the floor. Dark Void!" The figure throws two spheres again is they engulfed the guards, causing to fall asleep once it vanishes.

"The wisest way for infiltration is to eliminate all obstacles in ones path." It said before leaving. After 30 minutes of it ventures, it went inside a room via the gaps under the door which he can slip through.

"According to Arceus, this is where-" As it look around the room, a timid voice interrupts it.

"A-Are y-you a Pokémon l-like me...?" The figure looks towards the cage. Inside the cage is a small white fox like creature with light blue eyes. It had curly tail and a curly puff of fur in its forehead. Judhing by its voice, this creature is very young.

"Yes. I was sent here to rescue you. My name is Darkrai." The figure named Darkrai said.

"I-I'm Vulpix." Vulpix said while stuttering.

"A Vulpix? You're not the same ones I am familiar with. Are you-"

"Something's here." A voice of a guard can be heard, alerting the two Pokémon.

"Let us waste no time. Let's leave this place!" Darkrai carry the white fox as he opens a nearby window before flying away. The guards couldn't see them anymore as they have disappeared into the night...

{Linebreak}

(In the morning)

It's another day in the ocean. Recently, Luffy, Zoro, Seth, and Hoopa defeated Buggy the Clown Pirate...and get chased off from the town as the result, no thanks to Luffy and Seth. And also gained a crewmember in Nami eventhough she just 'cooperating' with them. Right now, she hold tight the egg case. And Seth explained his adventures to Luffy, Zoro, and Nami.

"Hey, Seth. Is there a Pokémon who can use swords like attack?" Zoro asked.

"You have no idea, Zoro." Seth said. "Kaze's one of them."

"Kaze?" Nami asked.

"He's my very first Pokémon. He was given to me by Professor Birch." Seth said.

"The guy's researching a bunch of Pokémon. But what caught his interest is the research of the Super Ancient Pokémon." Hoopa added.

"Super Ancient Pokémon...?" The three asked.

"Isn't those things you mentioned back in the ship, Seth?" Luffy said as he remembered what the Multitype user words.

"That's right. They're crazy powerful Pokémon." Seth answered.

"How strong?" Luffy asked.

"They strong enough to affect the weathers."

"Affect the weathers!?" Nami exclaimed of what just she heard. What kind of creatures are they if they can change the weather?

"And if they ever clash with one another, it could destroy the entire world." Seth said.

"Awesome!" Luffy said with star in his eyes. He was then hit by Nami.

"It's not awesome, dumbass! If they actually exist here, this world is good as gone!"

"Oh yeah." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"And those two weren't the only powerful ones." Seth said as he pulls out a pokeball. This one is different than rest as it colors are black and white with a yellow H on the top of the black color and if look horizontally, it looks like a U.

"Inside of this pokeball is the one who can rival the Super Ancient Pokémon."

"Wow..." Luffy said.

"That's one interesting creature." Zoro commented.

Nami just...well, speechless. Hoopa proceeds to give them some food via rings as they have their breakfast.

As they're having breakfast. His mind start hearing a familiar voice.

" _Seth, Hoopa...may I talk with you two for a moment?"_ Arceus said through telepathy

"Sure. What's up, Arceus?" Seth asked through telepathy.

" _Do you mind to do a side quest for us? It's rather important."_

"Something happened, Arceus?" Hoopa asked.

" _Yes...One day after your arrival in this world, a Dimensional Distortion had caused a wormhole from our world to here."_

"Dimensional what?"

" _It's a rare phenomenon where a dimensional wormhole suddenly appears without warning. The cause are unknown."_ Arceus explained.

" _...Or you can blame that to Dialga and Palkia. Those two are always fighting each other when one of them disagree with one another."_ Giratina added.

" _Hey!"_ Dialga and Palkia retorted.

" _Silence! You have no right to complain! How many times do I have to tell you that your battles will cause a tremendous negative effect? Remember what happened in Alamos Town...? Your fight also gives you the reason why Giratina wants to attack the both of you._ "

Both of them took some time to think before apologizing telepathically. " _Sorry."_

" _That aside..."_ Arceus cleared his throat before talking again. " _It_ _seems that the wormhole pulled a Pokémon in it."_

"For real?" Seth and Hoopa asked telepathically.

" _Yes...and we sent one of our associates there. From where you are heading now, it won't be long now."_ Dialga said as he and Palkia calmed down.

"Where are we heading?" Seth asked.

" _To Luminous Island. Home to the illustrious Luminous Kingdom."_ Palkia explained.

"Why it called Luminous Island? Is there something good happens at night?" Seth asked.

"There's a kingdom in the East Blue?" Hoopa asked. He was informed that the East Blue is considered the weakest ocean, so this brought the question. Seth was also thinking the same thing.

" _You'd_ _be surprise... all questions shall be explained in due time...By the by, You two might one to take a look at your friends..."_ Seth and Hoopa proceeds and realize what Arceus meant. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were looking at them.

"Hey, you two okay? Are you spacing out or something?" Zoro asked.

"Something like that..." Both of them said.

" _By the way, you will meet our associate there. His name is Darkrai."_ Giratina said.

"Darkrai. As in THE Darkrai the Mythical Pokémon!?" Seth and Hoopa exclaimed.

" _With that said, we wished you good luck."_ Arceus said as he and the others stops talking to Seth and Hoopa telepathically.

"Hey, Nami." Seth asked the pirate thief as she look at him. "What's up?"

"Heard an island called Luminous Island?"

"Well yeah. It's a famous island in the East Blue. And judging from we are now, we could be heading there." Nami said.

"Let's go! Onward to Luminous Island!" Luffy shouted.

"You don't have to yell, Luffy! We're heading there anyway!" Seth and Zoro shouted as they prepare to go to the Luminous Island.

{Linebreak}

(In the Stardust Castle)

"Where's that white fox!?" A voice belongs to a young girl said. She is by Helmeppo's age, long brown hair that she curled it into several hair drills, and wears typical princess clothes. Just by the tone of voice, she's a perfect example of a spoiled princess...well, she is princess.

"Princess, we had searched high and low for the your pet, but so far no clue of its whereabouts." One of the guards. This morning, the Princess went to check her pet. Only to find out that the said pet is no where in the area

"And no sign of the intruder too."

"Intruder? What is it look like?" The princess asked eagerly.

"From what our guards reported from the gates, it's a black ghost like figure. We found them sleeping on the floor while muttering something. Same can be said to our guards in a security room." The princess's rage is slowly rising by the minute.

"Then search the town and the forest! It couldn't go far!" The princess ordered.

"Yes princess!" The guards saluted before leaving the room.

"Whoever did this...will pay!" The princess said to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, this conversation was overheard by two individuals. One is a middle aged man with bald headed man with green suit. While the other is a hooded male figure. Besides the mask that covers his face. Unlike the guards who wears white clothing, he wears a black skintight bodysuit with blue highlights on the side and a holster that wrapped slightly off around her upper body, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

"A being who can put others asleep while giving them nightmares and an unusual looking fox...? That's interesting..." The man said with evil smile.

"Shall I find this...creature?" The hooded figure asked. For some reason, it slightly looks like the voice of a woman.

"Yes. I wished to use them."

"As you wish..." the hooded figure said before disappearing like a ninja. The man left the room while smiling evilly.

"With those creatures by my side, I'll be surely rule this kingdom with an iron fist...! And nothing can stop me!" He gloats. "The princess will surely useful...for now."

{Linebreak}

(With the crew)

"Yahoo! We're here!" Luffy raised his arms high as the boat they were riding just docked. Nami took the initiative to take the Buggy Pirates flag off as they don't want to risk having encounter enemy pirates and marines. Nami carry the egg in her arms since she doesn't want to risk it being stolen.

"So this is Luminous Island, hmm?" Zoro askes.

"That's right! It's famous for its amazing view of the stars!" Nami explained. "The royal family here is said to be ancestors of the ones that build this kingdom."

"All of royal families are the ones who build the kingdom, money hungry witch." Hoopa corrected as Nami turns around to him, looking pissed.

"I dare you to say that again, you little!" She proceeds to strangles the poor Pokémon again. It lasted 5 minutes before the group decided to venture and look around the town.

Wherever the see, it just another day you can find anywhere else...especially the market area.

"Food!" Luffy said excitedly with drool on his mouth. Just as he about to run off, Seth grabs the collar on his vest.

"Easy, captain. You're just going to make a ruckus." Seth said. "I'll get some foods while you guys go somewhere else. I don't think they'll welcome pirates though, so I advise that you don't do anything stupid."

"I won't!" Luffy said with a big grin.

"Zoro, Nami, Hoopa, make sure you keep an eye on him."

"Okay."

"Well...see ya!" Seth said as he leave them to buy some food.

{Linebreak}

In another part of the town is Darkrai and Vulpix as stop at an alleyway.

"A-Are you sure we'll be safe here, Mr. Darkrai?"

"I'm sure." Darkrai said. "To continue from our last conversation, where you from?"

"My home is in a mountain called Mt. Lanakila. While I was playing around, a some kind of hole sucks me in. And next thing I know, I wounded up here and get captured by that human."

"I see..." Darkrai said as he folds his arms. "Is Mt. Lanakila, by any chance, is in the Alola region?"

"Y-Yes..." Vulpix said while frowning. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can."

"Why are you here?"

"I was asked to rescue you. They told me to find the Pokémon who got sucked into the wormhole. And that is you." Darkrai said.

"Well...thank you."

"It's not a-" Darkrai sense a presence around them. Vulpix sense it too as she hids behind the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Not bad..." The hooded figure said as it appears from the shadows. "You're quite skilled. Took me quite awhile to track you down."

"Hmph...Are you here for this?" Darkrai said while gesturing Vulpix.

"Not just it. I was instructed by master to come with me..."

"And if I refuse...?" Darkrai asked while unfolding his arms.

"Then you'll give me no choice to take you by force!" The hooded figure said as it pulls out a chain scythe.

"You're best option is to run!"

"A-Are you s-sure...?"

"I believe you are quite strong to fend yourself." Darkrai said. "Do not worry about me. I can handle this..."

"I-If you say so..." Vulpix said before run from them. Darkrai looks at direction Vulpix ran before look back towards his opponents.

"Just so we are clear, I am not someone you can handle, human." Darkrai said.

"That is why my master is interested in you and that fox..." The hooded figure charges towards Darkrai as a battle between them begin...

{Linebreak}

(With Seth)

"This fruits look delicious. How much?" Seth asked. The trainer had been buying a lot of foods in the food market. A lot because his "captain" is a glutton. Then he buy one sack of it. How he get money...? Let's just say Seth managed to get some for himself when escaping Orange Town.

Then, Hoopa shows up via portal.

"You ready?" Hoopa asked.

"Yup." Seth said as he went to the portal with Hoopa. After coming from the other end of the portal, he and Hoopa now in a Town Square. He then sees Luffy...was arguing with a familiar face. It's the Gary and the Crescent Pirates. Nami and Zoro on the other hand, just watching them argue.

"Oh shit. That guy again...?" Seth sighed.

"Yup. Long story short, Luffy and that hook mustache guy argued when the latter insults his hat."

"Is he had a death wish or something...?" Seth sweatdropped. The Captain of the Crescent Pirates notices him. "You! You're that freak with a team of beasts!"

"Seth, you know him?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. He and his crew were attacking a village when we first arrived in this world."

"You're going to give me those beasts or I'll take them from you!" He said as he and his crewmates pulls out their swords.

"You want them, huh...?" Seth said while pulling out four pokeballs. One of them is a pokeball with mostly light blue color, dark blue at the bottom, and white pattern at the top. It look like the ocean. This is the Dive Ball, a pokeball that specializes catching Pokémon in the waters.

{Linebreak}

Unbeknownst to the crew, the Princess and the man were watching the events. Recently, the guards came back to the princess and reported that they couldn't find Vulpix and Darkrai. As her royal advisor advice, she heads to the Town Square with him.

"What are those, Enrick?" The princess asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you." The man named Enrick replied. Little did the princess know, her advisor plan to overthrow her.

{Linebreak}

(In the Town Square)

"You have to beat them first!" Seth throws the pokeballs in the air as Kaze, Ironhide, Henry, and a new Pokémon who came out from the Dive Ball. It resembles a cyan-colored shrimp with a single black stripe on each of its body segments. It has two claws, the right one much larger than the left one. The smaller claw is blue, with a yellow tip and black stripe. The large claw is dark blue, with a pair of yellow antennae and three black stripes that look like a head of a sea monster. It has a black stripe across its face and yellow semi-circular eyes. This Blaster the Clawitzer, the sniper of the team.

"Wow! It's a lobster with a huge claw! So cool!" Luffy said with stars on his eyes.

"That claw looks unusually huge for lobster." Zoro commented while Nami jaw dropped as she is surprised.

'How many of those he had?!' Nami thought.

"Well well well, you punks are back for round two, huh?" Ironhide said as he recognizes them.

"We really took an offense when you called us "tools" back then." Kaze said while glaring at them.

"I'll do my best!" Henry said while putting a strong face. Sure, he might be timid at times but when it comes to battle, he'll put it aside for the sake of his team and Seth.

"Permission to subdue them, sir?" Blaster said.

"We're not scared of them! Get them!" Gary shouted as he and his pirate crew charge towards them.

[Cue Unbeatable (Pokémon) full ver.]

"Permission granted. Time to battle!" Seth said as his Pokémon gives a fierce nod before running towards the opposing pirates. Each Pokémon handles some of the pirates.

"Get that pink blob! It's weak!"

"Just because I look weak, that doesn't mean I AM weak! Ice Beam!" Henry said as he forms a light blue ball of energy in front of its mouth. It then fires multiple light blue beams from the ball towards the pirates. It freezes some of them in ice.

"It can use an ice attack!?" One of the pirates exclaimed.

"So cool!" Luffy shouted.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Henry shouted as he releases bright white light from its body.

"It's too bright!"

"I can't see!"

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes!"

Ignoring the pirates whining, Henry then jumps in the air and rainbow colored rays of light come from the white light. The rainbow colored rays then shoot out and hit the pirates, knocking them all but few of them.

"Did you see that?! That pink blob managed to beat those pirates!" One of spectators exclaimed.

"This is the finisher, Sing!" Henry said as he sing some notes.

"Ha! What will that..." The pirates suddenly feeling sleepy. "...do..." They then fall asleep on the ground.

With Blaster, he seems to be cornered. "Last chance to come with us, lobster!"

"I find that very unlikely. Swords Dance!" Blaster shouted as severals energy swords suddenly appear and circling him. The swords wave around before crossing together and turns into a red sphere. The sphere disappears before the Water type was covered by a rising red aura, increasing his attacks. "Aqua Jet!" Clawitzer then covered himself with water before ramming the pirates.

"Damn, it hurts!" Only few pirates managed to survive the attack. Most of them were knocked out because of the Swords Dance powered Aqua Jet.

"Dragon Pulse!" Clawitzer shouted before shooting a purple beam in a shape of a dragon from his right claw. However, it's bigger and more intense than usual thanks to his Mega Launcher ability.

The pirates scream in terror as it hits them, knocking them unconscious.

With Kaze, he able to fend off and dodge their strikes thanks to his speed.

"Leaf Blade!" He slashes the pirates with green blades on his wrists.

"Night Slash!" The Forest Pokémon shouted as the color of the Leaf Blade changes to black with purple highlights before slashing his opponents.

"Why you!" A pirate tried to attack the Forest Pokémon...tried at least. As it backflips and-

"Leaf Blade!" Kaze then proceeds to slash thr pirate as he falls to the ground unconscious.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" One of the pirates who managed to survive said as he decided to run away along with some of them who survived...But it was too late.

"I don't think so, Leaf Storm!" The Forest Pokémon said as a barrage of green leaves surrounded in a green aura appear around his tail and then the leaves stretch out and surrounds the the remaining pirates, leaving them encircled in a tornado of leaves, before the encircled pirates gets slammed into the ground, knocking them out.

As for Ironhide...the pirates he was facing already ran away. Why? He managed to grab and ate all the metal part of the swords, rendering them unarmed and ran away out of fear. In the Pokémon world, the Aggron line are well known for the ability to consume any metals.

[Music end]

Gary was...distraught about this.

"What j-just-!" The captain never gets to finish as Seth change into his Dread Plate form. "If I ever see your damn mug again, I won't hesitate to crush you under my foot...understand...?"

"OF COURSE!" Just like that, Gary runs away along with his crewmates who somehow managed to wake up to follow his captain.

{Linebreak}

(With Darkrai)

"You are tougher than a normal human if you can keep up with me...!" Darkrai said.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"But such a shame..." Darkrai then forms a Dark Void sphere in one of his arms. "I have to end it all here. I still have things to do after this." He then throws the sphere towards his attacker. Just before the assassin counter it, he was covered by a familiar black and red dome. Once it disappears, the assassin falls asleep.

"A dose of your worst nightmare should rehabilitate you..." Darkrai said to himself.

" _Are you okay, Darkrai?_ " Arceus said through telepathy.

"I am. Thanks for asking, Arceus."

" _Still, It was quite impressive that **she** able to track you down._"

"Thank yo-What do you mean **she**?"

" _Your attacker is a woman. A female human to be exact._ "

"I see...She hid her gender very perfectly."

" _Indeed, she may hide what is on the outside but no matter how hard she tried, she could never hide what is on the inside. In this case, your genders._ "

"Well said."

" _In any case, you best to find that Alolan Vulpix soon. She is in the Town Square along with the Wielder of the Plates, Hoopa, and his companions._ "

"Understood. I shall head there immediately." Darkrai said as he sinks to floor. On the floor is a silhouette of himself as he left the alleyway.

{Linebreak}

(With the crew)

"Seth! That was so cool!" Luffy run towards his first mate and give him a hug.

"I got you loud and clear, Luffy. Can you let me go?"

"Okay." Luffy said as he let go of Seth. Zoro, Nami, and Hoopa then walk towards him.

"That's battle was impressive. May I should challenge Kaze sometimes." Zoro said. After he saw Kaze's fighting style, the Three Swords Style swordsman was eager to challenge him.

"Just so we're clear, Zoro. Kaze isn't someone you should underestimate." Seth replied as the swordsman smirks.

"Well, all the more reason to."

"Your...Pokémon's quite strong." Nami complimented.

"Why thank you, Nami. We trained, went traveling together after all. We're basically family."

"Wow...I wish I can have my own Pokémon crew and a journey in your world someday." Luffy said as he can imagine himself having a team if Pokémon. He already had dreams of becoming the King of the Pirates...is it wrong to add another one?

"I'll show you to my world when I-"

"Excuse me." The crew turn their attentions to the source of the voice. It is the princess. She is with two guards by her side.

"Hmm?" Why is the princess approach to him?

Let's find out...

(Flashback: Several seconds ago)

 _The princess and the royal advisor were watching the battle. Their reactions were...surprising._

 _'So...there are more something like them. I must get their hands on them. With them, I'll be unstoppable...!' The royal advisor said with an evil smile. He then look at the princess. "Princess, do you want them...?"_

 _"Yes! Especially that pink blob. It look so cute!"_

 _"Why not ask him? He won't mind giving you one."_

 _"I will do just that!" She said as she walk towards Seth and the others with two guards by her side._

(Flashback end)

That's what happen.

"I'm Princess Alexei Millia." She said with a bow.

"Likewise, princess." Seth said. He temporarily looks at Henry, who instantly hide behind him. The Balloon Pokémon is scared of girls as usual.

"May I help you?"

"I want you to buy your pets."

"...Come again...?" Seth asked as his expression changes from smile to surprise and slowly get angry.

"I want to buy your pets."

{Linebreak}

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Fox Pokémon were watching the scene from afar. After being told to run by Darkrai, the Ice type found herself in the Town Square. Then, she saw the fight from afar, she was impressed and relieved that there's Pokémon nearby.

"Oh no... it's her..." Vulpix muttered wondering what the Trainer should do.

{Linebreak}

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that right. Did you say you want me to **sell** them to you?" Seth said with a dangerously tone of voice but the princess didn't notice it.

"Why yes. You're pets is nothing like I ever seen before. Especially that cute blob thing and that floating genie." Millia said as she noticed Henry who is hiding behind Seth snd Hoopa take that as an insult. Hoopa was about to shout but Seth told him not to.

Ironhide already guessed where this is going. It...reminds of him of poachers back in Hoenn when he was an Aron. Despite this, He decided to see this.

"So, do we have a-"

"No." Seth said with a serious expression. He said it without hesitation.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard him? He said no." Zoro said with a serious expression. He come to respect Kaze as a rival, so he was disgusted when someone treats him or other Pokémon as nothing more than pets that can be bought.

"You can't be serious!? I'm a princess! You have to-"

"I have to stop you there." Seth interrupts her. "Just because you're a princess, That doesn't mean I have to obey everything you said."

"Stop being stubborn! I want those creatures of yours! I'll even pay you nicely!" Millia argued. Nami slowly gets angry instead of her money hungry expression.

'I may need money to save my village, but I don't need to sell them. To me, it's no different than slavery.' Nami thought while holding her egg tight. Even she has standards.

"Well too bad! I'm ain't selling shit, you royal pain in the ass!"

"Yeah! They're all members of Seth's crew!" Luffy added as his crewmates look at him with shocking expression.

"You dumbass! You're not supposed to tell them that!" Zoro and Nami shouted with blank eyes and shark like teeth while punching the rubber man.

"Crew...? So that means you're a pirate?" Millia asked.

"That's right. We all are pirates." Seth said nonchalantly.

"Not you too, Seth!" Nami shouted while she bonk him in the head and surprisingly, she managed to hold her egg while punishing Luffy and Seth.

"Looks like I have no choice...Guards! Seize those creatures!" The princess ordered the guards in the area to capture the Pokémon.

"Everyone, return!" Seth said as he returns all 4 of his Pokémon into their pokeball before putting them away.

"Tch,...then capture those pirates!" Millia said as the guards now charges towards them.

"Luffy, Zoro, Hoopa, get ready!" Seth said as Luffy and Zoro prepares to fight. Hoopa just smirks before run towards them.

{Linebreak}

(With Vulpix)

"Amazing...I wonder I can be brave as him?" Vulpix said to herself while watching the three pirates fight the guards.

"Well you can." Vulpix then turns around and see Darkrai just behind her.

"Mr. Darkrai! You're here!"

"So it seems." Darkrai then see what Vulpix was watching.

'So...This is Seth Orion...? I can see why he was chosen by Arceus.' Darkrai thought as he watch the battle with Vulpix.

{Linebreak}

(With the crew)

"Gum Gum Bell!" Luffy stretches his head back before delivering a headbutt to the guards.

"Three Swords Style...Oni Giri!" Zoro said as he attacks the guards through his Three Swords Style.

"Petal Blizzard!" Seth in his Meadow Plate form said several pink petals appears and releases a barrage of them to the guards.

"Why you-!" One of the guards said as he triea to attack Luffy from behind...well "try" at least.

"Feint Attack!" Seth suddenly appeared qand punches the guards in his Dread Plate form, knocking them out. Luffy notices the guards before noticing Seth.

"Thanks Seth!"

"No prob-"

"Stop what you're doing...or she gets it!" The four look at a guard...who somehow managed to hold Nami hostage.

"That's low, even for a royal guard, you know." Hoopa said.

{Linebreak}

(With Darkrai and Vulpix)

"My...that is quite the predicament." Darkrai commented.

"I...I want to help them." Vulpix said as Darkrai look towards the Fox Pokémon.

"If that is your wish, then I won't stop you." Darkrai said.

"Thank you... I will call you when I say the signal." Vulpix said before she runs towards the battlefield. While running, she forms a bright pink ball of energy as a projection of the moon appears above her.

{Linebreak}

(With the crew)

"Just do what the princess told you to do and-"

"Moonblast!" The guard that was holding suddenly got hit by a pink energy ball.

"What just happened!?" Seth exclaimed as everyone turns their attentions towards a certain Fox Pokémon.

"A Vulpix!?" Seth exclaimed as he pull out and open up his Pokedex that he aims towards the Fox Pokémon. The image of the said Pokémon appears in the screen. But the difference is the Vulpix in the Pokedex is red and orange, a contrast of what he sees now. **_"Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. A Fire type. When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful."_**

"Weird...? It's not the kind of Vulpix I'm familiar with..." Seth commented.

"Oho,...I've seen them before." Hoopa said as he recognized the Vulpix.

"You have? Where?"

"In the-"

"There's the fox! Get it!" The guards then run towards her.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Vulpix said as black clouds suddenly appears in the sky.

"What happened to the sky!?" Millia asked.

'What the!? The weather suddenly change! And a hailstorm is coming!' Nami thought as she looks at Vulpix. 'Is it because of it?'

Then snow suddenly rain down from the sky.

"It's snowing?"

"How that happen!?"

Ignoring the bystanders, Seth then look towards Hoopa. "This is Snow Warning, right?"

"Yeah. But...this is unusual for this kind of Vulpix to have this ability."

"Why?"

"This version of Vulpix normally have the ability Snow Cloak. Vulpix with the ability Snow Warning is very rare because that its Hidden Ability."

"An Ice type Vulpix? That's interesting." Seth commented.

"Freeze-Dry!" Vulpix shouted as a light blue ball forms in her mouth before she shoots the guard in a form of light blue rays, causing them to be frozen solid.

"Wow! Ice powers!" Luffy as usual was impressed by this display.

"Mr. Darkrai, Now!" Vulpix shouted.

"Dark Void!" Darkai come out on cue as several Dark Void spheres appears and engulfing the guards before they fall asleep. But not before suffers their worst nightmare.

"It's the intruder!" One of the guards said.

"Who are-!" Nami said before she was interrupted.

"No time to explain! Let's go someplace safe!" Darkrai said as Seth, Hoopa, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami follow the Pitch Black Pokémon as they escape from the guards.

{Linebreak}

"Follow them!" The princess ordered as the guards chase the escaped pirates.

"My Lady! You're okay!" Millia then look towards the same assassin that battled Darkrai. Looks like she able to wake up.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." The assassin said in relief. She then thought about the nightmare she had thanks to Darkrai's ability. 'Now that my past had came back to haunt me...I have to find where she is.' The assassin thought as he/she looks to the sky. 'Heather,...wherever you are, please be alright...I'll find you...no matter what...'

Unbeknownst to the two, the royal advisor just smirks before heading back to the castle.

{Linebreak}

(In the Stardust Castle)

Once he arrived which is nighttime, he head straight to the basement of the castle...or rather, the dungeon. He walks straight until he stop at a cell. The resident of the cell is a middle aged man with short brown hair. He has the same hair color as Millia. For his clothing,...he wears nothing but ragged clothes, fitting for a prisoner and currently sitting on a corner.

"You still alive?" Enrick said with an evil smile as the prisoner noticed and glared towards him. "You're "majesty"...?"

 **To be continued...**

{Linebreak}

 **Next...**

 **S: So you want to fight me, eh?**

 **D:** **That is correct, I wished to test your strength.**

 **H: He isn't called the "Master of Nightmares" for nothing, you three.**

 **E: You're daughter won't notice a thing that you're truly gone...**

 **?: Somehow someway,...Someone is going to stop you...!**

 **?: I found you...**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 7: Seth vs Darkrai!**

 **L: I'm going be the King of the Pirates!**

{Linebreak}

 **Chapter 6's out! I hope you like it!**

 **I also made the OC's Profiles and the Pokémon team in order to keep track of Seth's appearances and the Pokémon's moves.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-The Alolan Vulpix knows the Egg move of Moonblast and Freeze-Dry.**

 **-The OC character, Enrick is a bit of an expy of Prime Minister Honest from Akame Ga Kill.**

 **-One of the scenes references from the 10th movie of Pokémon.**

 **-Blaster got his name because of his line are known to shoot a blast of water from their big right claw.**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	9. Seth vs Darkrai

**For those who thought that this Chapter is already been published, I apologized. The recent chapter is simply a rewrite of Chapter 4, so sorry for the inconveniences.**

 **With that said, let's set sail to the sea of adventures!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Seth vs Darkrai_**

(In the Castle's dungeon)

"You still alive?" Enrick said with an evil smile as the prisoner noticed and glared towards him. "You're "majesty"...?"

The prisoner or should I say the king just ignores him and continue to glare towards the royal advisor.

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh? That's fine either way." Enrick said. "It was quite the trouble faking your death, you know."

"...What are you after?" The king asked the man.

"So you can talk, huh?" Enrick taunted him. "Simple: I want to rule this island. But I can't do that because you have that brat of a daughter in the way."

"Are you planning to kill Millia?" The king asked with a low tone of voice but Enrick just chuckled. "No...not yet. She still have some uses. But pretty soon, she will outlive her usefulness once I obtain those magical creatures. And who knows? They might lead the key for me to capture that black crystal monster from the other world."

"You fool! You already witnessed it first hand! It will destroy the whole island, including you!"

"All the more reason too." He said before laughing hard. "Enjoy your last days here. You're daughter don't even notice because she already know you're dead."

"Someway, somehow,...someone is going to stop you!" The prisoner said with growled.

"If there are, they won't last long." Enrick said before laughing and leaving the dungeon.

'I pray for brave souls. Please...stop that man.' The prisoner said as he reminisced about what happened.

* * *

(Flashback: 10 years ago)

 _The king, who is younger and wears an attire fit for a king at that time was watching this with horror. He is with his come to the town simply to have a banquet. But then,...all of that changed. All parts the town was wrecked and rampaged by a creature they never seen before. The creature even shoots a ship of those who tried to escape this disaster...a violent creature indeed._

 _'Such power...! Such merciless creature! It might rivaled the Three Admirals-no, it might surpasses even them!' The soon-to-be prisoner thought as he witnessed the creature killing any people who is unlucky to be around it._

 _It's an...unusual creature whose body appears to be constructed out of black crystalline material; its disproportionately large arms have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backwards from each arm. Its small legs bend backwards like a bird's and have three toes each. However, it does not seem to use them as it can naturally levitate through unknown methods. A single wing grows out of each of its shoulders, which resembles a hook. The large protrusion attached to its head looks like a tail, which is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. This tail like protrusion seems to absorbs light that it converts to its attacks, and glows when it does. The sides of its head and the top of its tail are covered in spikes, and its face possesses a collection of multicolored shapes._

 _"Somebody kill that thing!" A boy ordered. He wears fancy clothes and could be Helmeppo's long lost brother except with weirder hair. His hair is like that of a banana._

 _A brave marine tried to shoot it down with bullets made of Sea Prism Stone but it just bounces off._

 _"You have to do better than using that peashooter! Power Gem!" The creature open one of its palm glow white before firing a red beam towards the hapless marine._

 _"Help me-" The marine never gets to finish as he was completely obliterated by the attack._

 _'Just like that!? Only with one blow?' The king thought._

 _"Pathetic scums, not worth my time..."It commented before approaching the boy who is cowering._

 _"Let's continue our "business", shall we? I may have no interest in stealing this world's light, but I won't stand for the blasphemy you done to me!" It said as the boy notice that its approaching towards him, causing him frantically back away from the creature._

 _'This world's light? What does it mean?' The king thought._

 _"No no no! Stay away! I'm begging you!"_

 _"Why the sudden change of attitude, hm? I thought you want to capture me, hm?" It said._

 _'I'll...Call the Admirals on you, monster!"_

 _"Humph...Call them you like! They will fall like flies. Just like those guards and you're family. You're all fools if you think you can used my power to your own bidding." It scoffed. "You're going to find out what happened to those who crossed me, boy!" It said as it still approaching the boy, intending to finish the boy off..._

* * *

(Flashback end)

'There isn't a one day that I didn't reminisced that sensation.' The prisoner thought as he look towards the night sky.

'Someone...please...bring a miracle to this island...'

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

"We search everywhere for them, but we have no clue where they are." One of the guards said. They're currently in a forest.

"They must've returned to town. Men, search there!" The guard captain said as they left the area. Once the guards were gone, Seth, the three Pokémon, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami come out from their hiding place.

"Guess the coast is clear." Zoro said.

"No kidding, Zoro." Seth said as he and others sit on the ground.

"Hahahaha! I thought we're going to be-" Luffy said loudly before Nami beat his ass.

"Idiot! You're going to get us caught!" Nami exclaimed.

"Uh...Nami, no offense but you're also being loud too." Seth pointed it out.

"Shuddup, Seth!"

"You best be quite now. Who knows that those guards could hear your voice." Darkrai reprimanded as the thief silented.

"Good." Darkrai said as Luffy spoke up. "Are you one of those Pokémon too?"

"Yes. But I am what you called a "Mythical" one." Darkrai replied.

"What is "mytikal"? Is it food?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

"No, Luffy. Mythical means that only exists in legends and such. Just like the One Piece." Seth explained as Luffy nods in understanding and put his fist into his palm.

"So it's legendary." Luffy said.

"Yeah,...lets go with that." Hoopa commented.

"So,..." Zoro is staring towards Darkrai. "What kind of Pokémon is this, Seth?"

"Let's find out, shall we." Seth pulls out his Pokedex as the two pirates and the thief moves closer to Seth. The Pokedex then shows Darkrai's picture as the Multitype user pointed towards him. _**"Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokémon. A Dark type. It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers through its attack and ability**_ _ **. It lives on Newmoon Island in the Sinnoh Region."**_

"It can causes nightmares!?" Nami exclaimed.

"So cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"I shall...take that as compliment." Darkrai said as he has no idea how to say to Luffy. Nami then look towards Vulpix.

"Then who's this?" Nami asked.

"That's a Vulpix. An Alolan Vulpix to be exact." Hoopa said.

"Alolan Vulpix?" All except Darkrai asked with question mark in their heads.

"What makes it different, Hoopa?" Seth asked.

"This type of Vulpix can only be found in the Alola region." Hoopa explained.

"Alola?" All except Darkrai...and Seth asked again.

"I heard about it before once. It's a tropical region that comprises of four islands. I don't know anything about the Pokémon living there though." Seth explained.

"Oh..." The three said before they heard a growl...which comes from Luffy's belly.

"Haha, Guess I'm feeling hungry." Luffy said with a grin.

"Lucky for you, captain, I got just the thing." Seth said as he gives the rubber boy a bag of fruit. "One captain sized appetizer."

"I really looking forward to eat some meat." Luffy said with a frown before smiling again. "But this will do for now." He said before chows down his food.

"Relax Luffy, I'll cook you some meat." Seth open his bag and pulls out...some portable chairs and two portable table! And some cooking equipment too!

"How the hell can you fit all of these into a bag?" Nami asked with disbelief.

"Well Nami, there are cases that we trainers have no choice but to sleep outdoors. I can put some tent and my bike in here too." Seth explained as he started preparing for dinner but not before pulling out his pokeballs. Except for the Ultra Ball and one pokeball.

"Come on out! Everyone! It's dinner time!" Seth throws all of the pokeballs in the air as all but two of Seth's Pokémon have come out from their pokeballs

"I suppose we should get things ready then?" Kaze asked.

"Well dinner won't make itsssself, you know." Viper commented.

"Yup, the usual guys." Seth said as his Pokémon help out with the preparations. Viper and Shira prepares the picnic blanket for the human group to sit, Kaze, Silver, and Ironhide are putting up the tents to sleep, and Henry and Blaster are prepares the team's plate.

"Wow...they really know their stuffs, don't they?" Nami commented with amazement. She just witnessed creature she just recently know doing something normal people would.

"Like I said, we're practically family. At first, I decided to do this myself but they decided to help out." Seth said he done cooking. He then pour the Pokémon's plate with Pokémon food. He then walk towards Vulpix and give the Fox Pokémon the food too.

"Eat up. I'm sure you're hungry." Seth said as Vulpix looks towards the food, unsure whether it's safe to eat or not. Vulpix then felt a someone touching her back and see Nami.

"Come on, eat up. It's okay." Nami assured the Ice type Pokémon as it took a bite of it. As it chew and swallow the food before showing a satisfying yip. "I love it!" And proceeds to eat more.

"See, I told you they were good." Seth said as he hand Luffy a plate full of meat, who is done eating the bag of fruits.

"Yummy meat! Thanks Seth!" Luffy said as he start eating his food.

"Sorry for the wait." Seth then hand Zoro his food as well as a mug of beer.

"Where do you get this beer?" Zoro asked.

"I stole a barrel of it when we're escaping." Hoopa answered.

"Okay." Zoro then start eating his food and drink. Seth then give Nami a plate spaghetti. "For you, Nami."

"Thank you." Nami said as she took the plate from Seth's hands and eat her food. Then, her eyes widen as she put more into her mouth. "This is actually pretty good! Didn't take you for a cook, Seth."

"Thanks for the compliment. I often cooked this because I don't have time to eat at a restaurant. I know it's not fancy but its still delicious."

"Don't be like that, Seth! It's so good!" Luffy said as he hand stretches to try to steal Nami's food...but Seth saw this and stomp his hand.

"Ow! That hurts!" Luffy cried.

"Didn't someone told you that stealing other people's food is wrong!?" Seth said as Luffy pull back his hand and resume eating. Nami saw this and blushes.

"Thanks Seth."

"No probs Nami. Enjoy the food." Seth said as he start eating his food along with Hoopa. He then noticed Darkrai, who isn't eating anything except some fruits.

"Don't like to eat much?" Seth asked.

"I don't need to eat much, unlike that glutton of a captain over there." Darkrai commented as he was referring to Luffy.

"Yeah I noticed." Seth added as they continued eating.

* * *

(In Stardust Castle)

The assassin that battled Darkrai is seen walking through the hallway before enters the room, where Enrick is waiting.

"Did you summon me, sir?" The masked assassin asked.

"Yes. I want you to track down the intruder and capture it."

"What about those pirates?"

"Eliminate them. Especially the boy who can use those...weird powers. Also, I want to seize those magical balls that contain those...creatures. They will unlock the key to that black creature." Enrick said as the assassin, although was wearing a mask, widen her eyes as she remembered what creature is he referring to.

"But sir-"

"Complete this assignment and I shall tell you the whereabouts of your sister." Enrick added.

"It shall be done...Master."

"Good. My intuition tells me that they're in the forest nearby. You have time until tomorrow morning to find them." Enrick then walk close to her. "I won't tolerate another failure..." He whispered as he left the room. Once the door closes, she already disappeared.

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

"That was delicious! Thanks Seth!" Luffy said.

"Don't mention it, Captain Glutton." Seth said as he done washing the dishes. Interestingly when he was washing, Nami volunteers to help him, which is weird for the trainer.

"Welp, let's-"

"Seth Orion." Darkrai said as Seth look towards to the Pitch Black Pokémon. "What's up, Darkrai?"

"I challenge you to a battle." Darkrai said as everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

"Are you serious!?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I wished to test your strength, the wielder of the Plates."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Arceus chose you to travel this world and aid the one who will become the next King of the Pirates, correct?" Darkrai asked as Seth nodded. "I wanted to know what Arceus had seen in you." Darkrai said.

"Awesome! We're going to see how Seth really fight!" Luffy exclaimed.

"This I have to see." Zoro commented as Nami nodded. They then moved to a wider area, which is wide open field with a full moon shining the field. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, And Seth's Pokémon is sitting in the sidelines. Hoopa goes to the center.

"Hey, Seth! Normally its Pokémon vs Pokémon, not Human vs Pokémon! This is a little weird, don't you think?"

"You tell me, Hoopa." Seth said before laughing a little.

"Nuff jokes." Hoopa clears his throat before start talking again. "The battle between Seth Orion and Darkrai is about to begin! Each sides should fight to the best of their abilities! The winner is decided if one is unable to battle."

"I expect you hold nothing back, Seth Orion." Darkrai said, ready to battle.

"Same to you." Seth said as he transforms into his Fist Plate form.

"Let the battle begin!" Hoopa shouted as the battle begin.

"I'll start! Force Palm!" Seth said as he charge towards Darkrai with a light covering his palm. Though Darkrai see this coming and dodge it.

"You can do better than that! Shock Wave!" Darkrai slams his arms to the ground, causing the ground to be covered with electrical waves as it damages Seth.

"Nice, but Power Up Punch!" Seth pulls back his fist as it covers with bright yellow energy that he punch Darkrai in face. This causes Darkrai to be sent flying to edge of the field. Seth soon covered with rising red aura, increasing his physical attacks.

"Urgh...That's smart." Darkrai commented as he gets up.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! Bulk Up!" Seth then flex his muscles as he again covered with same red aura again.

"Okay, what is he doing?" Nami asked.

"Seth just increased his physical attacks." Silver explained. "There are several moves that doesn't involve attacking. Status moves that can increases or decreases stats, inflicts status conditions, and even can change the weather."

"Okay." Nami asked as she holds the egg and Vulpix, who for some reason, like getting near with Nami.

"Arm Thrust!" Seth shouted as his hands is glows orange before repeatedly hits Darkrai with alternating hands. It seems to damage Darkrai quite a lot, given to type advantages.

"Seth's like a sumo!" Luffy shouted from sidelines with stars in his eyes.

"Not bad." Zoro smirked as Nami nodded.

"Impressive combination of Bulk Up, Power Up Punch, and Arm Thrust." Darkrai commented as he forms a familiar sphere in his hand. "But let's see how you stand against this! Dark Void!"

"Oh crap-!" He never gets to finish as he was engulfed by the Dark Void sphere. After the sphere disappears, Seth is falling to the ground as he was forced into sleep.

"Damn...it..." Seth said before falling asleep.

"Hey Seth! Get up! No sleeping!" Luffy shouted as he tried to wake Seth up but failed.

"What's wrong with him!?" Nami asked.

"I heard about Dark Void instantly put its target to sleep." Silver said as Hoopa walks to them.

"Well, Silver. Darkrai isn't called "Master of Nightmares" for nothing, you know." Hoopa said before leaving.

'Please Seth...' Nami thought as she widen hwre eyes. "Wait...why did I care for him? He's a pirate and an outsider?!'

"And for the finishing touch...Dream Eater!" Darkrai shouted as his eyes flash red and it creates a shadow-like version of itself. The shadow then goes through the sleeping Seth, sucking up its energy.

"GAAH!?" Seth cried as he felt the pain from the attack, which is 2 times the power since Fighting type are weak to Psychic type.

"Oh he's gonna feel that for a week." Hoopa commented.

"Putting him to sleep is one thing but for Darkrai to know and use Dream Eater? That's goin' to hurt big time!" Ironhide chimed in.

"Dream Eater?" Luffy, Zoro, and Nami asked.

"A Psychic type move that is only if the target is asleep. Besides inflicting damage, it also drains the stamina from the target into the user." Kaze explained.

"But since Seth here is in his Fighting type form, he receives 2 times the power." Silver added.

"Seth, Wake up!" Nami shouted as Seth woke up from his sleep. "I'm awake!" He said as he stand up. "Damn, that Dream Eater is no joke."

"Last chance to forfeit, perhaps?" Darkrai said, taunting the boy. Seth replied with a shake of his head.

[Cue- Hirari (Digimon Savers OP 2)]

"No, this what I was expecting for fighting a Mythical Pokémon like you." Seth said with a grin.

"Showing no sign of fear and hesitation, huh?" Darkrai said. "It's been awhile since someone able to give me a fair fight."

"Same can be said for me." Seth said as he cracked his fist.

"Aerial Ace!" Darkrai fly towards Seth.

"Close Combat!" Seth then charged towards Darkrai as both combatants can be seen rapid fisticuffs each other ala Dragon Ball. But Seth finds an opening.

"Hammer Arm!" Seth shouted as he hammer punch the Pitch Black Pokémon as he slammed to the ground, creating a crater.

"Wow~!" Luffy shouted as Darkrai get up from the crater.

"It seems I underestimated you."

"You and me both."

"How about a Dark Void!" Darkrai said as he throw the Dark Void sphere towards Seth.

"I won't fell for the same trick twice." Seth dodge the sphere.

"Aura Sphere!" Seth shouted as he forms a blue orb of energy before throwing it towards Darkrai, which damages him quite a lot.

"Ugh!" Darkrai fall back as he was feeling exhausted...and so is Seth.

Both of the combatants glare at each other.

"Shall we end this?" Darkrai offered.

"You bet!" Seth said as the human forms a yellow orb of energy while Darkrai prepares his electric attack.

* * *

Not too far from the battlefield, the Assassin is walking through the forest and saw the battle.

"I found them..." The masked assailant said to herself as she remembered what Enrick said to her.

 _"Complete this assignment and I shall tell you the whereabouts of your sister."_

'I need to find Heather! I have to! No matter what it takes!' She thought as she observed the battle.

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

"Shock Wave!"

"Focus Blast!"

Both combatants shouted as their attacks collided with each other and begin to push. But soon, the Focus Blast overcomes Shock Wave as it flying towards.

'I can see it now...Well done.' That was Darkrai's last thought before he was hit by the Focus Blast, triggering explosion and dust fly around. It takes a while before the dust settles, revealing Darkrai in unconscious state and swirly eyes.

[Music end]

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Seth wins!" Hoopa shouted. "Which means the battle goes to Seth the Human!"

"Oh yeah-" Seth said before realizing the last line. "Oi dumbass! Why am I called "the Human"!? Can you call me a better title!?"

"That's what you are, right? I only called you based of what I'm seeing right now." Hoopa asked.

"Why you little! I'll show you how to call someone with an awesome title!" Seth turns to his Sky Plate form and flying straight Hoopa before the Pokémon got a chance to escape. Seth begin to strangle the living crap out of the genie looking Pokémon.

"Hahaha! They're doing it again!" Luffy laughed as Zoro can't help but join the laughter. Nami can't help but laugh a little, along with Seth's Pokémon and Vulpix. Darkrai stand up as he see the scene, which he finds it amusing.

It lasted for 5 minutes before Seth look towards Darkrai.

"You're impressive, Darkrai." Seth complimented the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"Same can be said to you." Darkrai replied.

"What do you say, you-Watch out!" Seth said before he pushed Darkrai out of the way as something fell on the ground. It's a capturing net.

"A net!?" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Where that come from?" Viper asked as she and Shira sniff in the air for awhile.

"Everyone...we have an intruder." Shira said.

"I found you..." The assassin said as she appeared before them. "That was impressive that you managed to sense this."

"So you followed us here? Impressive." Darkrai said as Seth and the others turn toward the "Master of Nightmares".

"You know this guy, Darkrai?" Seth said as the others has no idea who is the assailant.

"Yes. This fellow managed to track me when I escaped with Vulpix."

"By the orders of my master..." She pulls out her chain scythe. "I will capture the intruder and the rest of these...creatures by force! And also to eliminate you pirates!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **?: Slave! Be my shield!**

 **?: A-As you wish...**

 **?: Heather, no!**

 **H: Oh shit...You're referring to HIM, aren't you?**

 **S: Who is the black crystal monster, Hoopa? A Pokémon?**

 **H: Necrozma...isn't some Pokémon that you should mess with.**

 **D: I have no connection to this creature you speak of.**

 **S: Looks like someone is over their heads.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 8: Nightmare Falls! Enrick's Last** **Stand!**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **7's out! Just one more chapter and Luminous Island arc is done!**

 **An unknown black creature destroyed a town? I'm pretty sure you know who is this? But don't you worry, this "black creature" will only appear in the flashback.**

 **One more Gen VII Pokémon will appear in the story! What kind of Pokémon are they? It will be revealed later!**

 **Who is Heather? It will also be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Necrozma's voice is very similar to Infinite from Sonic Forces.**

 **Notice: Chapter 6 and the OC Profiles has been updated!**

 **And review this if you like this!**


	10. Nightmare Falls! Enrick’s Last Stand!

**Here comes the finale of the arc!**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 **Previously on A Star in the Ocean...**

 **E: Complete this assignment and I shall tell you the whereabouts of your sister.**

 **S: What do you say, you-Watch out!**

 **I: A net!?**

 **D: So you followed us here? Impressive.**

 **?: By the orders of my master...I will capture the intruder and the rest of these...creatures by force! And also to eliminate you pirates!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Nightmare Falls! Enrick's Last Stand!_**

Recently, Seth had finished his battle against Darkrai. However, another adversary with the orders of a master.

"You're here to kill us!?" Nami exclaimed.

"That's right..." She said.

"Too bad for you..." Zoro unsheathed his sword. "We won't die that easily."

"I was hoping you'd say that..." The Masked assassin said as she suddenly appeared in front of Zoro.

"Crap!" Zoro shouted as he blocks the scythe.

'Damn...he's not playing around...' The swordsman thought as the assassin jump backwards.

"Guess I have to-" Zoro said as he about to unsheathed another sword,...but Seth stop him.

"Let me, or rather..." Seth said before looking towards Kaze. "Kaze, if you would?"

"I'm battling?" Kaze asked as Seth nodded.

"I'm a bit tired after fighting Darkrai, you know." Seth added.

"Okay then..." Kaze said. "I've been itching for a good fight as of late, so I'm going to take this opportunity." The Forest Pokémon proceeds to step forward, facing the assassin.

"I won't lose, not to you, Monsters!" The assassin said as she prepared her scythe. She then charged towards Kaze.

"Something tells me that she's a racist." Kaze commented as he prepares to attack.

"Leaf Blade!" Kaze used his Leaf Blade to block the scythe.

"Night Slash!" Kaze shouted before slashing the assassin. Though not cut, she can feel the pain from the attack.

"Brick Break!" Kaze shouted as one of his hands glow blue before he slams it onto the assassin.

The assassin grunted in pain as she step back

"I...won't...lose..." The assassin said as she breath heavily.

"Managed to survive that? That's impressive." Kaze said.

"I'm not...going to lose...!" She said as she muster her energy to attack Kaze...and surprisingly, she managed to land a blow to the Forest Pokémon. And she then pull out another scythe...the difference is this one is covered with poison.

"Poison covered scythe!? That's not good." Kaze said as he got hit by the poison scythe really hard, seeing is poison is strong against grass...luckily he didn't got poison by it.

"Not bad...to think you can hit this hard? Looks like you've been practicing." Kaze commented.

"Of course...I have to get stronger..." The assassin said. "So...I can find my sister...!"

'Sister...? Did something happen to make them separate?" Seth thought as Hoopa, for some reason, widened his eyes as he remembered something.

'Please don't tell me she was there when **that** happened!?' Hoopa panicked in his thoughts.

The Trickster Pokémon was informed of some...unfortunate events several years ago.

"That was impressive, enduring Kaze's attacks. But,..." Seth said with a smirk as he rolls down the left sleeves of his jacket, revealing his Mega Bracelet. The others notice this.

"Is that...a bracelet?" Zoro asked.

"What's a bracelet have to do with fighting?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

"Is it me?...or did I see a strange embedded im the bracelet." Nami asked.

"So...he owned a Keystone for the Mega Evolution, hm? Interesting." Darkrai commented as the four looked at him.

"Keystone?" Zoro and Nami asked.

"Mega what...?" Luffy added.

"It's better if you see this for yourselves." Darkrai said as the four turned back to Seth, Kaze, and the assassin.

"What's a bracelet going to help?" The assassin asked as she readied her weapon.

"You're about to find out." Seth said. "Let's step up our game, Kaze! Mega Evolve!" Seth shouted as he taps the Keystone as strings of light coming out from it. This causes Kaze's Sceptilite to react with the Keystone as it also make strings of light come out from the Mega Stone. The strings connected to one another as Kaze's entire body begin to glow.

"Wow~! The tree lizard is going to transform!" Luffy guessed excitedly. Zoro and Nami was speechless as like Luffy guessed, Kaze's body begin to change. His head crests become more pointed with a round portion missing from the middle. The yellow seeds down its back begin to increase in size. The leaves on its wrists become more pointed, and half-circles cut out of the middles. Covering its chest and shoulders are plates of leaves similar to those that form its tail. His tail grows longer and develops a stinger at the tip. When the glow disappears, There some slight change of colors in Kaze. Red markings that surround its eyes are now smaller and more narrow, the last pair of seeds on his back turns red, while the pairs above it turn orange, and the upper part of the leaves on his wrists and the tip of the stinger now have red tips. Kaze roars as he done transformation sequence. The Mega Evolution symbol can be seen on top of Kaze before disappearing.

[play Will Power (Persona 5)]

"Awesome! The tree lizard becomes cooler!" Luffy exclaimed.

"O-Oi!? You got to be kidding me!?" Zoro asked with disbelief.

"Did he just...CHANGED!?" Nami exclaimed.

"Wow...He's more powerful now..." Vulpix commented as Darkrai just nodded.

"You know what's cooler, guys?" Seth asked to his friends.

"What?" Luffy, Zoro, and Nami asked with curiosity.

"In this form, Kaze is now a Grass AND a Dragon type!" Seth said as the three even the assassin were shocked at this new information.

"A DRAGON!?" They except the Pokémon exclaimed in surprise.

"Oi oi, you're joking, right?" Zoro asked with disbelieving look.

"Nope, he's right, Roronoa. I'm technically a Dragon type now." Kaze said.

"So cool! Now you got a tree dragon!" Impressed is an understatement as Luffy said with excitement. "Can you breath fire!? Can you fly!?"

"I don't breathe fire and I can't fly." Kaze said with sweatdropped.

"Aww." Luffy pouted.

'It's now a dragon? What kind of creatures are they!?' The assassin exclaimed in her thoughts. She then sensed the power levels of Mega Kaze.

'This level of power...is insane!' She thought. 'It's as if...like that day...' She begins hearing people screaming and got obliterated by a black crystal-like creature in a flashback. She then shakes her head in disbelief. 'No, this isn't possible!'

Kaze observed his body before giving it a nod. "It's been awhile since I entered this form."

'No...I can't lose now! Or this will be all for nothing!' She thought.

"Whether you transform or not it doesn't change the inevitable..." She said as she pulls out a stun rod before running towards the Grass/Dragon type.

"Accept it and die!" She hits Kaze with the stun bolt. But to her surprise, instead of doing damage, Kaze just outright absorb the electricity as he is covered with the familiar red aura, increasing his special attack.

"Why is it absorbing the electricity!?" The assassin exclaimed.

"It's because of my ability." Kaze answered.

"Ability?" The four humans of this world asked.

"Each Pokémon has unique and different ability. Kaze usually has Overgrow as his ability, which is to increase all grass type moves when he's on pinch. But as Mega Sceptile, He gains the Lightning Rod ability, which is to absorb anything related to Electricity whatsoever." Seth said. "And the best part...It makes him increases his special attack!"

"But first, Night Slash!" Kaze then slashes the assassin as she cried in pain.

"Leaf Blade!" Kaze shouted as he hits the assassin with Leaf Blades from both sidea. She's very wobbly, ready to pass out.

"I have to defeat you...with everything I got!" She proclaimed as she musters up enough strength to charge towards Kaze.

"I'll finish this up with this!" Kaze then jumps high into the air. "Leaf Storm!" He shouted as he used Leaf Storm...but only this time, he surrounds the stinger of his tail with leaves and fires it towards the assassin like a missile.

'No...no...this can't be happening!' That was her last thoughts before the Leaf Storm hits her, causing dust to fly after the explosion. When the dust settles, everyone sees the assassin, lying in the ground unconscious.

"Guess we're the winners then?" Seth asked.

"It seems so..." Kaze said as he returned back to normal.

"Aw, he change back?" Luffy asked in disappointment.

"Sorry, Straw Hat. I can only enter that form in battle." Kaze said as Luffy smile again.

"But still, is that what Mega Whatchamacallit all about right?" Luffy said with star in his eyes.

"Idiot, It's "Mega Evolution"! Get it right next time!" Nami corrected.

"Hmm? You're defending me, Nami? I never thought you cared about someone like me." Seth teased as Nami blushes.

"I don't care if you die or something! Don't get the wrong idea here! It's bad for me if you happen to die!" Nami denied.

"You're weird." Luffy commented.

"Why you little rubber idiot!" Nami said angrily as she proceeded to strangle Luffy for a good 5 minutes before everyone look towards the unconscious assassin. Seth took the liberty of returning all of his Pokémon into the their pokeballs and put all of the outdoor stuff inside the bag before head towards the unconscious assassin

"And now..." Seth said as he...for some reason is wearing a detective attire. "Time for the big unveiling! Our assassin is...!" Seth said as unmasked the assassin.

"...Not someone I know of..." Seth said as he noticed her face. The assassin revealed to have a short dark blue hair in jagged layers style. Seth instantly changed into his normal attire.

'Hang on...I wonder if I do this...' Seth's thought as he searched something in the assassin's chest area...and suddenly, he grab something soft and squishy so much that she moans.

Seth then place his hand in his chin in a thinking matter. "Looks like...our attacker is a woman-" He never gets to finish as Nami bonks him in the head.

"Idiotic pervert! Don't grope a woman's breast like a doorknob!" Nami reprimanded said with blushes on her face.

"Oww...that's the only way to find out whether or not she's a woman." Seth retorted as rub where it hurts.

"Our assassin is turns out be a lady in disguise...didn't see that one coming..." Zoro scratches the back of his head. "Anyway, shouldn't she wake up soon? We need answers."

"I'm on it..." Seth said before taking a deep breath before changing into his Fist Plate form. "Wake-Up Slap!" He slaps the assassin in the face. Knowing the move, it damages her too...much because the move deals more damage when the target is sleeping.

"Oww!" The assassin cried as she wakes up. She revealed to have violet eyes. "Do you have to do that-" She stopped herself as she realized she doesn't wear her mask. In her eyes, they already see her face...and the fact that Seth is on top of her isn't helping too.

"Get away, you pervert!" She cried as she pushed Seth aside and stand up in her battle stance.

"How about a round two-" She stopped herself when she realized she doesn't have any weapons on her.

"Huh!? Where's my-"

"Looking for these?" She turned around and see Seth...have taken a hold of her weapons.

"Give them back!" She shouted as she tried to take the weapons from Seth's hands...well "tried" because the young man keeps dodging her.

"Not until you explained about why you need to capture Darkrai, Vulpix, and my team."

"Tch,..." She clicks her tongue at this predicament. "You don't understand...I have to do this! I have to capture those creatures! I have to! Because...Because..." She said as she clenched her fists.

"Because of what?" Seth asked.

"Because...BECAUSE I HAVE TO FIND MY SISTER NO MATTER WHAT!" Couldn't take contain her emotions, the assassin shouted towards the pirates. She then on her knees and begins to cry.

"Huh?" That's were the reactions of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Vulpix.

"Guess that confirms it." Seth said as Hoopa nod.

"Is that why you're so persistent earlier?" Darkrai asked.

"Yes...I...he promised me...that he tells me...where...she is...as long as...I do this..." She said between her sobs.

"And who's he?" Hoopa and Luffy asked.

"The...Princess's advisor..." She replied.

"I see..." Seth said in understanding. "Can you tell me a bit of yourself, if you don't mind."

"Why...?" She asked.

"I want to help you." Seth said as this surprise the assassin.

"Why you're helping me? I'm your enemy! So why?" She asked with tears on her eyes.

"Cause I...want to." Seth answered. "And who knows, we might able to put a stop to this mess about people wanting to take my Pokémon from me."

"Pokémon?" The assassin asked as she stopped crying.

"That's what we are. We're intelligent beings with emotions like you humans." Hoopa explained.

"Although some tends to have power beyond your imagination so much as that most of us were revered as a deity. Like the power to raise the land or water, the power to control life and death, and etc." Darkrai added.

"As long you don't mess with them, they don't mess with you..." Seth added as Henry nodded. The assassin were amazed by the comments of these Pokémon. "What a strange creatures these Pokémon are." She muttered.

"Of course, they're Seth's crew after all!" Luffy said with his trademark grin.

"Why thank you, Luffy. You said something smart for once when you're not serious." Seth teased.

"Huh!? Are you telling me that I'm dumb?" Luffy asked.

"You're the very personification of it, dumbass." Seth, Hoopa, Zoro, and Nami said nonchalantly as Luffy pouted.

"Aww, guess I have to be smarter then." Luffy said, not sounding disappointed. This of course make the assassin laugh.

"You pirates are the strangest bunch, I'll give you that." The assassin said as she cheered by Luffy's antics and wipe her tears from her face.

"Just a bunch of no-good misfits." Seth commented.

"There's no denying that." She said.

"If it makes you any better, How about a nice soothing song? Seth said as he pulls out an ocarina from his bag. Then, he puts it near his mouth as he started playing some tune.

[play Lugia's song from Pokémon 2000 movie]

The song was very soothing and very relaxing. The song is just like...representing his calm side.

'This song...is so beautiful. So much as it calms my anger...and reminds me of Bellemere.' Nami thought as she look towards Seth. 'Didn't take him as a musician too...he's full of surprises...I love that part of him...' She thought once more before realizing what she was thinking.

'Wait..."love"!? Why did I even think about that!? Since when I cared for someone like Seth?!' She speaks in her thoughts while blushing madly...but calm down because of the song. She then look towards the egg she's holding. 'I wonder what kind of Pokémon will it be once it hatches.'

Luffy was...hearing this quite well. It reminded of him of his time with his two adoptive brothers, especially the important moment of his life. Zoro is reminded of a moment with the same girl in his past...eventhough it was short-lived. Darkrai of course, reminded him of his meeting with Cresselia, his counterpart. She always visited him on his home on Newmoon Island. Vulpix, of course, is loving the calm music. It's eased her worries.

Several minutes later, Seth then stop playing his ocarina as he puts it back in his bag.

[Music end]

"Seth." The young man then look towards the smiling Nami. "That was the most wonderful thing I ever heard."

"You don't mean that, do you? My mom taught me this song ever since I was little."

"There are times that I lied,...but this isn't one of them." Nami said.

"Well-" Seth was interrupted by our lovable rubber idiot.

"Hey, Seth! Maybe you can be the musician-" Luffy stopped as Seth glared him. "Maybe not."

"You're full of surprises, Seth." Zoro commented with a smile on his face.

"And so it been said." Seth remarked as he look towards the assassin, who is calmed by Seth's music.

"That's a very relaxing song." She said as she took a deep breath. "Reina."

"Hmm?" Seth looks at her confusedly.

"My name is Gabriels Reina...It's been awhile for me to give my name to anyone." She muttered the last part.

"Do you have any parents?" Luffy asked as the assassin named Reina shake her head.

"No...me and my sister are sold by our parents to..." Reina then gulped before talking. "...slavery."

This newfound information shocked everyone in the area. Nami and Vulpix gasped at that while the boys, and Darkrai were enraged of this.

"You're a slave!?" Zoro asked as Reina sadly nod.

"That's cruel on so many levels." Seth muttered. "Why would they allow slavery!? That's worse than piracy if you ask me."

"Believe or not, it's the truth. While piracy is illegal, slavery and human trafficking are legal. I'll show you all a proof." She said as she started undressing her clothes...of course the boys look away with Seth forcibly make Luffy to look away.

"I'm done." The boys turn around. Luckily, Reina is showing her back, preventing her breast to be seen. In the center of her back is a consists of big circle with four triangles near it, with the three on top while the fourth one is on the bottom. It forms...like a footprint of a creature.

"What are we seeing here?" Seth asked.

"I think that's a footprint of dragon or some kind." Hoopa commented.

"This tattoo is the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon. It proves that I'm a slave. And less than human.. No matter how many times I washed my back, it's never going to disappear. This is done by people called "The Celestial Dragons."They are thought to be the descendants of the god of this world." She explained as she put on her clothes.

"Really? People like that are descendants of gods? I find that unlikely." Hoopa scoffed at this as Seth nod.

'They will think twice when they meet Arceus...or me.' Seth thought.

"Such cruelty. To think there is a group of people who thinks of highly of themselves." Darkrai commented as he pitied Reina's condition.

"There's something I don't understand..." She then look towards Nami. "If you are a slave then,...why aren't you look like one now? Shouldn't slaves have some kind of collar?"

"That's a good question." Seth said.

"...but first, I want you all to come with me." Reina said.

"To where?" Luffy asked.

"This island's castle. More specifically, in the dungeon."

"I'll take care of that, if you don't mind!" Hoopa said as he do his usual thing and a portal appears.

"You can create portals!?" Reina exclaimed.

"Yup. Let's go!" Hoopa said as everyone went inside the portal.

* * *

The group come out from the other side of the portal.

"So...this is a dungeon." Seth said as everyone look around in their surroundings.

"Follow me." Reina said as the group follow her.

Then, they stopped at a familiar cell (From Reina's prospective that is).

"Why are we here?" Luffy asked.

"To meet a certain someone." Reina said as the resident of the cell is notified of the group presence.

"Oh, a rare visitor." The king said as he appears make himself appear In front of everyone. "It's been awhile, Reina. You haven't changed since I last saw you."

"You too, your highness." She said as she bowed to him.

"There's no need to do that. As long as that backstabber is in charge, you may call me by my name." The king said.

"Um, Reina...who's the guy in prisoner rags?" Seth asked.

"This man is Alexei Grexor, he's the king of Luminous Kingdom."

"He's the king here!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"And why is in here?" Zoro asked.

"Wait a minute...you're telling me that he's THE Alexei Grexor!?" Nami exclaimed.

"Do you know something, Nami?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be dead in an accident 3 years ago!" Nami explained.

"I'm not quite dead, young lady." Grexor said. "Enrick or the royal adviser faked my death."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"It's...regarding about an incident 10 years ago. " Grexor replied.

"Reina and her sister was also there when that happened." Grexor said as he start explaining. "It was supposed to be only a banquet...until a fatal mistake from the Celestial Dragons visited at the time cause it to happen..."

(Flashback: 10 years ago)

 _"Run away, its a monster!" Random civilians said as all of them trying to run away from...something. Most of the building was demolished with fires everywhere, people run away, some survived while the others are unlucky as corpses lying around. All of this destruction was caused by a single being._

 _"No one shall escape! All shall feel my wrath! Photon Geyser!" The creature shouted as it throws an energy sphere that spreads like pillar once it hits the ground, as if geysers sprang up from the ground. This attack killed those who are unlucky to be caught on it._

 _"Somebody kill that thing!" Said by a young Celestial Dragon._

 _A brave marine tried to shoot it down with bullets made of Sea Prism Stone but it just bounces off._

 _"You have to do better than using that peashooter! Power Gem!" The creature open one of its palm glow white before firing a red beam towards the hapless marine._

 _"Help me-" The marine never gets to finish as he was completely obliterated by the attack._

 _"Pathetic scums, not worth my time..."It commented before approaching the boy who is cowering._

 _"Let's continue our "business", shall we? I may have no interest in stealing this world's light, but I won't stand for the blasphemy you done to me!" It said as the boy notice that its approaching towards him, causing him frantically back away from the creature._

 _"No no no! Stay away! I'm begging you!"_

 _"Why the sudden change of attitude, hm? I thought you want to capture me, hm?" It said._

 _'I'll...Call the Admirals on you, monster!"_

 _"Humph...Call them you like! They will fall like the flies they are...Just like those guards and you're family. You're all fools if you think you can used my power to your own bidding." It scoffed. "You're going to find out what happened to those who crossed me, boy!" It said as it still approaching the boy._

 _"Uh uh..." He then look towards for anything save himself, but found two little girls. The girl has shoulder length dark blue hair, violet eyes, and had a collar in her neck. "You! Slave! Be my shield!"_

 _"A-As you wish." The little girl said._

 _"Heather, no!" Young Reina warned the girl who appears to be Heather, but its all on deaf ears._

 _"Oh, now you use a little girl a sacrifice? How low of you." It said._

 _"Silence! I'll use any means necessary to survive this!" He said._

 _"Humph,...you won't survive this. I will make sure of that." It said as it approaches Heather. "Girl, best you run from this place. I take no joy of killing childrens...especially slaves."_

 _"I-If my owner ordered me t-to become his shield, I-I will obey that order."_

 _"I admire your bravery, girl. But..." It then prepares a Power Gem. "It's a shame that I have to end you here..." It shoots the Power Gem...towards the boy instead. He cried in despair as he falls to the ground dead._ _Then it shoot another Power Gem towards Heather...who missed on purpose._

 _Unknown to them, Enrick witness it all. Instead of feeling fear however, he's seems to be...motivated by this._

 _'With this level of power, I can bring the world to it knees...and rule this island with an iron fist!' Enrick thoughts evilly._

 _"Brick Break!" One of its hand glows before slamming Heather, which caused her to be sent flying to the wall._

 _This caused her to passed out from the impact._

 _"Heather!"_

 _"This human's name is Heather, correct?...Her determination intrigues me. As a reward..." It said as it managed to take off Heather's collar, which exploded in midair._

 _"Heather!" Reina shouted as it opened in wormhole that was quite different than the others. The black monster then shoots another Power Gem towards Reina, who is about to save her sister. Luckily she barely dodged the attack but can only distraught as she sees her sister being carried by the creature and went inside the unique wormhole. She then fell on her knees as she began to cry._

 _"HEATHER!"_

(Flashback end)

"And that's was the last time Reina ever see her sister. One could say that she's already dead,...but Reina believe that she's alive. And she is somewhere in this world. However, Heather isn't heard or seen again ever since." Grexor finished explained as the crew all have mix expressions of angry and sadness.

Hoopa of course, is worried at this the most.

"After that, I met Reina. I ordered a guard to remove the collar before I took her in,...she's like a daughter to me. 7 years later after the incident, Millia is born and my wife passed away, leaving me the only one who can raise her. However,..."

"That's when the accident happened, right?" Nami asked as Grexor nodded.

"Yes. Though he managed to fake my death, that allows him to take control of both Millia and you, Reina. You're just a puppet in his plans. Once he achieved his goals, he'll dispose of you." Grexor said.

"All this time, I never knew." Reina said.

"But this begs the question: How do you know that I was here?" Grexor asked.

"I...was saw Enrick entering the dungeon and mentioned you several times." Reina said.

"Make sense." Grexor simply said. Hoopa then speaks up.

"Oh shit...you aren't kidding, right? You actually referring to HIM?" Hoopa asked.

"Yes. Why is that?" Grexor said.

"So Hoopa, who's this black crystal creature? A Pokémon?" Seth asked.

"Yup, I know his name. His name is Necrozma. And he's a Pokémon...that you shouldn't mess with...ever! Arceus along with a group of local guardians and two others fight him off and the people from place called Ultra Megalopolis managed to seal him when he tried to steal the world's light."

"And what happens if he successfully steals the light?" Nami asked.

"Well...the world will be plunged in total darkness." Hoopa replied. "You're all very lucky that he have no interest doing the same thing in this world."

"Yeah lucky. I can only imagine what happened if he do just that." Zoro commented.

"Yeah! I can't see a thing if the sky is out like light." Luffy added.

"That's the reason why he wanted those Pokémon so he can get access that "Necrozma" so he can use it power for his own selfish ends." Grexor said.

"Whoo boy, I never thought there will be someone who is dumber than Luffy. Looks like someone is over their heads." Seth said.

"What!?" Everyone who isn't Seth and the Pokémon said.

"What do you mean?" Grexor asked.

"If Necrozma is very dangerous as you and Hoopa said, I don't think it's not that easy to catch him." Seth said. "At least that's what I hypothesized."

"Actually, Seth. You're kinda right." Hoopa said as the young man look towards Hoopa.

"What?" Seth asked.

"In order to get Necrozma, you need to have a ability to open a special wormhole called the "Ultra Wormhole"...something that I can't do. Even if I try." Hoopa said. "And Seth's Pokémon, Darkrai, and Vulpix has nothing to do with the Ultra Wormhole. Meaning, this goal of his is nothing more than a pipe dream. It's going to fail no matter what the outcome is."

"I see. It seems that we still have a chance to defeat him." Grexor said as he relieved.

"And look no further, I have a plan." Seth said as everyone including Grexor get around to listening Seth's plan.

* * *

(In early morning)

"So you managed to take out those pirates and able take those magical balls?" Enrick asked as Reina nodded who is wearing her mask on. "Excellent. With these, I can put my plan in motion! But first...let's go to the dungeon. I have to take care of some...unfinished business down there." Enrick said as he and Reina go to the dungeon with two guards in order to kill Grexor...but little do he know, he's going to be played like an idiot he is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Grexor, as well as Millia stand by outside a wide open field to anticipated a potential fight.

"I never thought that pig is going to kill me once I get those Pokémon. He's going to pay dearly for this, especially when he lied about daddy." Millia said with anger. Before this, Seth informed her the truth about her father and Enrick, which she doesn't take that act very well. Once she reunited with her father, she immediately allied with the crew after she apologized to them and informed every last guard about it without Enrick's knowledge. And also told them to play along.

"Patience, Millia. He will get his "Just Desserts" soon enough." Grexor said.

"But still, it's good to have you back, daddy." Millia said with a smile.

"You too, Millia." Grexor said as he look towards the crew. "Remember, Enrick wouldn't go down without fight, so you two can expect a fight here."

"Okay." Luffy said as he fist bump motion. "We'll kick that lying old geezer!"

"Took the words right outta my mouth, eh Captain?" Zoro said with a bloodthirsty face. He already have two swords coming out from their sheaths and he already wear his trademark bandana.

"This is going to be exciting!" Luffy said.

"I swear, you guys are idiots...unlike Seth." Nami muttered as she is with two guards and is holding the Pokémon Egg in her arms.

* * *

(In the Dungeon room)

They then arrived at Grexor's cells. Hiding behind the wall is Hoopa, Darkrai, and Vulpix...waiting for the signal. What signal you asked? Let's find out!

"We meet again, you're highness...for the last time..." Enrick said evilly. "Men! Take aim!" He ordered the guards as they pointed their rifles towards the king...if the person is the king that is. "Any lost words?"

"Just two...Surprise!" The "king" said as he come run towards Enrick and proceeds to "subdue" the guards and Reina.

"What the!? You're not King Grexor!"

"You're right, I'm-" The "king" then takes out his clothes...turns out to be Seth was the one in the cell. "Seth Orion! Pirate Extraordinaire! At your service...not!"

"You're one of those pirates, then? Reina! Take care of him-" He never gets to finish as Reina stands up...and put Enrick in an armhold instead.

"What is this meaning of this treachery!?" Enrick exclaimed as he doesn't see this coming.

"It's time for a revolution! Hoopa, now!" Reina said as Hoopa comes out from his hiding place and opens a portal to where the other is...which Reina shoved him there. To quote from a witch, "Now you know."

"Let's go, guys!" Seth help the guard to get up before he joins with Reina, Darkrai, and Vulpix to enter the portal.

* * *

"Ow!" Enrick cried as he is pushed by Reina. Which he falls to the ground butt first.

"Reina! You traitorous whore! I'll make sure to punish you thoroughly-"

"That's enough, Enrick." The royal advisor turn around and see several angry faces. Especially Millia's.

"Can we talk about this?" Enrick asked with sweatdropped and cowardly tone...but it a lie. Deep down, he's trying to find an opportunity to escape.

"Yo fatass, the jig is up! You won't talk your way out of this mess!" Seth said as the crew except Nami ready to fight. Seeing this predicament, Enrick then laughing madly.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked.

"You think this is going to be easy for you? Think again!" Enrick then pull out a bottle full of some sort of a serum. "I have perfected this mutation formula in case of something that doesn't clearly on my way." He then look towards Seth. "I will absorb you and your team of beast's energy and power so I can get access to that black creature! Then everyone will understand that I'm the who should be listening to! Not even those blowhards from the marines can stop me! Hahahahahahahaha!" He boasted.

"Not to rain your parade, but you're plan isn't going to work out whatsoever." Seth said as this gains Enrick's attention...in anger.

"What did you say!?"

"You need more than our power to get that "black creature", you arrogant, fat piece of shit! Even if you manage to get my Pokémon, they won't listen to anything you have to say!" Seth said as he changed to his Dread Plate form.

"That goes double for me too. We have no connection to that "black creature" whatsoever!" Darkrai added as Enrick getting angrier by the minute.

"Yeah, so back off and let us kick your ass!" Luffy said as Zoro nodded.

"Damn you...! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Enrick said as he drinks the mutation serum. He then start some undergoing changes as a light covered him. Once the light died down, an amalgamations of several monster appears in Enrick's place. He has now have mammalian head, left front leg of a mammal which is on fire, right front leg of a bird, left back leg of a boar or a horse, and the right legs is upper part of a snake. It's tail is a flower with long insectoid legs sprouting out from it.

[play Blooming Villain (Persona 5)]

 **"I'll crush you all!"** Enrick roared as he on a fighting stance...with his aura flared to life!

"Okay, this is new..." Seth commented as Grexor, Millia, Nami (and the Pokémon Egg), Vulpix and Hoopa stay back as Seth, Darkrai, Luffy, Zoro, and Reina begin to take positions. **"You no-good, snot-nosed brats! Haven't you all been taught to never stick your nose where it doesn't belong, huh?"**

"I know the king said he won't go down without a fight...but never thought he resorted to drink a mutation formula." Seth asked.

"And turn into a chimera at that! This is beyond madness!" Grexor added.

"What's a chimera?" Luffy asked dumbfoundedly.

"It's a creature of myth. It's said to consists the body parts of other animals." Reina explained.

 **"That's right, fools! I have turned into a creature of legends! There is nothing you pheasants can do about it! I AM INVINCIBLE!"** Chimera-Enrick boasted.

"Looks like someone is over their heads..." Seth commented which is ignored by Enrick.

"Let's just see about!" Luffy said as he preparing one of his signature attacks. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he punch the mutated man...only for it to damage him a little.

"His arm really stretching!" Millia exclaimed.

"It seems the Straw Hat boy have Devil Fruit powers." Grexor said.

"Unbelievable...are they really pirates?" Reina muttered.

 **"So you're a Devil Fruit user? It makes no difference to me!"** Chimera-Enrick said as he slam to the ground with fire like waves spread to the ground.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Luffy said repeatedly as his foot catches fire and his trying to get rid of it. Luckily, Seth, Zoro, and Darkrai managed to avoid the attack.

"*whistle* That's going to leave a mark." Seth joked as Luffy manages to put out the fire on his feet.

"Three Swords Style: 108 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro shouted as he performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Enrick.

"Hrah!" Reina shouted as she strikes Enrick with her scythe, which managed to land a blow on him.

"Shock Wave!"

"Dark Pulse!" Seth and Darkrai shouted as Seth fires a beam of black and purple circles from his mouth while Darkrai shoots the electric attack towards Enrick. Zoro's attack and Seth combined with one another so much that it damages Enrick quite well.

 **"You...You...YOU FILTHY PEASANTS! Do you have any idea who did you opposed!? I am Enrick...Don't you get it!?"**

"I fail to see how this anything to do with this fight. You might be the one in charge here, but you're just a frog in a well!" Seth remarked.

"Indeed. It doesn't matter who you are, you will pay for your crimes!" Darkrai said.

 **"Why you...!"** Enrick growled as his decide to attack with the insectoid legs. **"I'm going to enjoy watching all of you suffer!"** He said as he decided to attack. Luckily, the crew and Darkrai managed to find away to counter it.

"Gum Gum Rifle!" Luffy then stretch his arm backwards again...but he twists his arm before punching Enrick in the gut.

"Foul Play!" Seth shouted as he grab the front legs of the human turned chimera, then he turn around, surprisingly lifted Enrick off the ground before slamming him to the ground hard.

 **"Dammit...DAMMIT! This isn't supposed to happen!"** Enrick commented. Seeing as Enrick is quite powerful in this form, Foul Play deals a serious damage towards him. **"I am destined for greatness! I'm not someone you peasants allowed to defy! I can't afford to fall here to some nobodies like you all!"**

"You're looking down on us, but you're seriously pathetic right now!" Seth said.

"Yeah! Why don't you just shut up and let us beat your ass!" Luffy added.

 **"Silence! I will not be defeated! For I am invincible!"**

[music change to Burn by Flow (Berseria OP)]

"Well, he lost it now." Seth commented. "Let's try another trick!" Seth said as he tries to change into his Fist Plate...but he changes to a new Plate form instead. In this form, he becomes a pink eyes, and pink hair like a certain fire wielder. Followed by his attire, who is also pink with a spoon tied around rope as a necklace.

"Okay...this is something new..." Seth said as he examined his new form.

" _There will come a situation where you can rely on your wits alone. Knowledge is power after all. And so, I bestowed upon you the power of the Mind Plate. Use it wisely._ " Arceus said telepathically as Seth started to grin.

"Time to step it up! Reflect!" Seth shouted as a barriers appear on both Luffy and Zoro.

"Woah! A magical barrier! So cool!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, this is a surprising twist." Zoro commented.

"To think you have seen it all..." Reina commented.

 **"You really think that will save you?"** Enrick scoffed he attacks again with his insectoid limbs. They didn't dodge...but something isn't right with them.

 **"What!? That blow supposed to kill you all!?"** Enrick exclaimed. He was sure that he is able to defeat them, but sadly, Lady Luck is on their side.

"One question: Is that supposed to hurt?" Luffy asked as he picking his nose. It seems that he hardly felt anything.

"Now that you mentioned it, I barely feel that attack." Zoro added.

"Me too. It's like I'm wearing a suit of armor." Reina added.

"Reflect is a move that halves physical damage onto the user's team." Darkrai explained.

"Awesome! Gum Gum..." Luffy said as he pull back both of his arms. "...Bazooka!" He said as the arms hits Enrick in high speed, damaging him very well.

 **"Why you...!"**

"Have a taste of one of my favorite moves! Psychic!" Seth shouted as his eyes glow blue before Enrick is covered with blue outline.

"Going up...!" Seth then lift Enrick off the ground. And for the worse, he slowly gaining altitude.

 **"What the!?"**

"Wow! Seth used magic!" As usual, Luffy once again said with stars in his eyes. The others were...speechless to say the least.

"Wrong, Luffy. It's a psychokinesis. He can move things with his mind or something." Zoro corrected. Though he sounds to be unsure on the last part.

"To quote from a great man: "What comes up, must come down!"." Just as Seth said the last part, Enrick then plummeted to the ground as he crashed to the ground...hard.

 **"Damn...you...I'm not through with you...yet!"** Enrick said defiantly.

"Well too bad! I'm through with you! And now for the finishing touch..." Seth then opened a portal similar the way Hoopa on the ground he was in. "Legendary Style..." The young man proceeds to dive into the portal.

"Woah. That's MY trademark mover right there!" Hoopa exclaimed. "Go Seth! The sky's a limit!"

 **"Huh? Where is-"** Enrick didn't get to finish as another portal appears above him as Seth comes out from the other side of the portal with him pulling his fist. His fist is engulfed with hyperspacial energy. "...: Hyperspace Hole!" Seth shouted as he punches Enrick. It was so great that it creates an explosion nearby.

"Woah!" Luffy exclaimed as he and everyone else in the area covered their eyes. Once the dust settles, they see Seth, back to normal, standing on top of Enrick, who is also turns back to normal...and unconscious too.

[music stop]

"I'm the champion!" Seth shouted to the heavens before doing his victory dance.

'He's such a dork.' Nami thought. 'But,...I like that part of him too...'

"Hahaha! We beat a monster! That's nice!" Luffy said before laughing.

"Just defeated a monster of legends. Didn't expect that to be honest." Zoro commented as he sheath his sword and take off his bandana.

"You do know that you are fighting alongside a creature of legends, do you?" Darkrai remarked.

"Meh, it's the same either way." Zoro shrugged as Seth went to Nami.

"Uh, Seth...? What are you looking at me like that?" Nami asked as she noticed Seth is staring at her seriously.

"No reason. You reminded me of someone...but I can't say it who..." Seth said before shurgs off. "Meh, like it matters anyway." He said as this make Nami thinking.

'I reminded him of someone...? Who knew...' Nami thought as guards walk towards the unconscious Enrick as he was cuffed before walking towards the king. "We got him, my lord. What are we going to do with him?"

"Send him to the dungeon for now. I will contact the marines to take him away. I don't want someone like him stay in the kingdom." Grexor said sternly as Enrick is being taken away.

"Well, that went well." Seth commented.

"Yes. If it weren't for you, pirates, I couldn't imagine what Enrick would do. With that, you have my deepest gratitude." Grexor said as he thank the crew.

"Me too. If it weren't fot you, I wouldn't realize the error of my way." Reina added.

"It's not a problem." Seth replied.

"So,...what do we do now? Should we start sailing again?" Zoro asked.

"We could...but we're tired so-"

"Why don't you all stay here for a night?" The crew then turn towards Millia.

"You sure? We caused you a lot of trouble." Seth said.

"Yes. Consider this as my way of apologizing." Millia said as she went with her father, who is leaving.

"Okay. Lets go then! Meat, here I come!" Luffy said as he went ahead.

"I wonder they got more beer? I could use one right about now." Zoro said as he catches up to Luffy. Darkrai and Reina then follow them.

"I swear, they went serious a moment ago, then act like nothing happen the next." Nami said as she facepalms.

"I feel you. But I wonder if they can cook a fried noodle for me?"

"Fried noodle?" Nami asked.

"It's my favorite food." He said as he take the egg from Nami before putting it in his backpack. "I'll keep it safe for you. Now come on..." He then grab Nami's hand, which caused Nami to tried not to blush. "Let's go!" Seth said as the two potential couple go with the others along with Vulpix.

* * *

(Nighttime)

Darkrai is sitting on the roof of the castle while staring at the full moon.

"It is a beautiful night." Darkrai said to himself.

"I cannot help but thinking about you...Cresselia." Darkrai said.

(Flashback)

 _In the Newmoon Island, Sinnoh, Darkrai is sitting in a cliff while staring at the moon._

 _"Darkrai. I was wondering you are here as usual." Darkrai then towards a Pokémon. It has a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. It has glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest. These wings release shining particles and undulate beautifully around the quarter moon. This is Cresselia, one of the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh as well as the counterpart of Darkrai._

 _"Ah, Cresselia. You are here." Darkrai said. "I suppose you are not here just to see me, are you?"_

 _"Yes. Arceus ordered me to come and get you. He requested your presence in the Hall of Origins now." Cresselia said._

 _"Is there some kind of trouble?" Darkrai asked his counterpart._

 _"Something about another world, I believe." Cresselia replied._

 _"Very well. Let's go." Darkrai said as he left the island with Cresselia._

(In the Hall of Origins)

 _"A Pokémon has fall to a portal you say?" Darkrai asked._

 _"Yes. Either because of a rare phenomenon..." Arceus said before glaring towards Dialga and Palkia. "Or because of this two fighting again."_

 _"Figures." Darkrai muttered as a portal opened._

 _"In any case, I will look after your island as promised. With that said, I bid you good luck." Arceus said. Just as Darkrai enters the portal..._

 _"Darkrai." The Pitch Black Pokémon then turn towards Cresselia._

 _"Be safe, alright?"_

 _"I will." Darkrai said as he entered the portal._

(Flashback end)

"I should probably go to sleep." Darkrai said as he decides to sleep.

* * *

(With Nami and Vulpix)

Luffy, Seth, Zoro, and Hoopa have quite the buffet. Seth of course ate his favorite food, fried noodle...and also succeeded at keep Luffy from stealing his and Nami's food.

Right now, the boys and Hoopa are sleeping in a room while Nami and Vulpix sleep in another room. Before sleeping, Seth gave her the egg back.

However,...the orange haired girl has trouble sleeping.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Nami?" Vulpix asked.

"No. It's nothing, Vulpix." Nami replied as Vulpix stand up.

"Should I get Mr. Seth to help you?" Vulpix asked.

"No...there's no need." Nami replied as the Fox Pokémon lies down. "Say, Vulpix..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you...have a mother...?" Nami asked nervously.

"I have. I lived with mommy along with my siblings..." Vulpix said. "...before a portal sent me to this world."

"I see..." Nami said. "Do you...have any idea where to go next...?"

"No clue. It's hard when you're pretty far from home." Vulpix replied.

"In that case,...would you like to come with me?" Nami asked as the Fox Pokémon look towards her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Seth might able to train you. Is that okay with you?" Nami asked.

"Okay..." Vulpix replied.

"You know,...talking to you makes me sleepy." Nami said before resting her head in a pillow.

"Good night, Ms. Nami..."

"Good night,...Vulpix..."

* * *

(In an island in the Grand Line)

"Aaah!" A young woman shouted as she wakes up from her bed and breathes heavily. She has a long dark blue hair with violet colored eyes. From physiques, she's 17 years old, the same age as Seth. And...she's very beautiful and quite busty like Nami. "Oh thank god, its just a nightmare." She said in relief.

"Heather? I heard screaming. Can I come in?" A voice belongs to a man said.

"I'm fine, Kaku. Thanks for asking. And no, you don't need to come in. It's just a nightmare."

"That's the third time this week. Are you sure that you're really fine?"

"Yes I'm fine. You should just focus on go to sleep."

"Okay then. If something wrong happen to you, speak up alright? This is a very important mission, and we can't let you mess this up."

"I know I know."

"In that case, good night." He said as he went back to his room. The young woman then rest her head in the bed. "I can't help but thinking about you. How are you doing...Reina?" The young woman said before going to sleep. This is Gabriels Heather, Reina's lost sister...and like her older sister,...she's an assassin...but that's a story for another time.

* * *

(In the morning)

"Are you sure that boat going to be enough? I can afford you with a ship that is better than this." Grexor said.

"We like the offer, but this is enough. We'll get a bigger ship somehow." Luffy said. After Enrick is taken away with the marines that Grexor called, it's time for the crew to set sail again.

"If you're all okay with this, then I won't stop you. Though I give you some food supplies." Grexor said.

"Thanks a lot." Seth said.

"Also, you and your crew are always welcome here. I pray you safe travels." Grexor said.

"Okay-"

"*clear throat* Are you forgetting someone?" Everyone look towards Darkrai, who is emerging from the shadows.

"Oh yeah. Is Arceus okay with this?" Hoopa asked.

"He is. He will watch over the island, don't worry." Darkrai assured.

"In that case..." He then pulls out an empty pokeball. This pokeball is all white except the outline in the center is red. This is the Premier Ball. He then enlarges it. "Welcome to the team!" Seth then taps the pokeball on Darkrai before opening. Darkrai closes his eyes before he is covered with red aura and get inside the pokeball. Since Darkrai didn't resist, it just end with a 'ding' sound, signaling the capture of Darkrai.

"Well, guys. I got another crew with me." Seth said.

"Woohoo! Great job Seth!" Luffy shouted with a grin. Zoro just smirked...but Seth then realized they one person is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, uh...Is anyone have seen Nami?" Seth asked. Just as anyone replied...

"Sorry for wait! Need to do something." Nami said as she just arrived with Vulpix. Nami now have a shoulder bag that she puts the Pokémon egg in. And also two sacks in both hands. Where she gets the bag? Seth generously bought it to her, which she is grateful to him. And the sacks? Well...

"Uh, Nami...what's in the sack?" Seth asked.

"That can't be filled with food, right?" Zoro asked.

"On the contrary, Swordsman. As the reward for defeating Enrick, you get to bring a few of treasure from my vault." Grexor said. To, again, quote from a witch: "So now you know."

"But daddy, is it okay to just give them away?" Millia asked.

"Of course. The most beautiful treasure of a kingdom is their people." Grexor replied.

"If you say so." Seth said as Nami walk towards him. "Hey, Seth. Do you have a those "pokeballs" that are empty?"

"For Vulpix? Sure." Seth said as he pulls out an empty regular pokeball and gives it to Nami.

"Okay..." Nami said as she observed the ball. "So...how do you I do this...?"

"Just tap the ball on Vulpix." Seth instructed Nami.

"Like this...?" She then do as Seth told as Vulpix also get inside the ball. Since Vulpix is willing to be captured, the ball barely shake as it just end with a 'ding', signaling Vulpix's capture.

"Well that was easy." Nami commented.

"And a rare sight at that." Seth said as he raises the sail. "With that said, goodbye-"

"Wait!" Everyone then look towards the source of the voice...which is Reina, who is wearing a casual attire.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"We're listening." Hoopa said.

"If you pirates happen to going to the Grand Line...Can you find my sister, Heather? As the king said, I believed she's out there. In the Grand Line! So please..." She then kneeled down on the ground while bowing her head before them. "Please, I beg you! I need to know that she's alive or not! She's the only relative I have!" She begged with tears on her eyes.

"Stand up." Seth said as she stand up, look towards them. "We'll find Heather for you, don't worry."

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough!" Reina said as she stands up and wipe her tears.

"Well, It's goodbye for now!" Seth said as the boat sailed to open sea. They waved their goodbyes to the king, the princess, and the assassin. It's an end of an adventure...but a start of a new one.

* * *

 **Next...**

 **S: 8.000 men? Who's gonna believe a bullshit like that?**

 **L: Wow~! That's so many!**

 **S/H/Z/N: Really, Luffy?**

 **?: Monster!**

 **S: I have the strangest feeling with that guy...He has the looks of a killer.**

 **?: Preparation almost ready, Captain.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 9: The Boy Who Cried Pirates.**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **Wooh! Chapter 9's out and boy it is take longer than I expected. But I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Just made Seth can play a song from Pokémon 2000 movie, which is impressive I give you that.**

 **Also, Darkrai joins with Seth while Nami gets Vulpix as her first Pokémon. How will this impact the story? Let's find out soon!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Enrick's chimera form is like the one from Tales of Berseria.**

 **Notice: OC Profiles has been updated!**

 **Before I end this, There will be a trailer of my upcoming story. It's a Pokémon x Berseria, so be prepared.**

 **With that said, leave a review if you like this!**


	11. The Boy Who Cried Pirates!

**Oh yeah! BlueRaptor629's back as I bring you another chapter!**

 **Also** , **there's a surprise waiting at the end. What it is? You'll find out!**

 **With the power infested in me...Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor do I own Pokémon. But I own the OC.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: The Boy Who Cried Pirates!_**

2 days after leaving Luminous Island, the crew is sailing once again to wherever the boat takes them.

"Come on, Henry. You can do it!" Seth cheered Henry as the others (Luffy, Zoro, Hoopa) including Darkrai, who's now named Tsukuyomi by Seth, and Vulpix, who also named Snowy by Nami, are now watching Henry start a conversation with Nami in hopes of curing the Balloon Pokémon's gynophobia. Snowy is sitting besides Nami, who is again holding onto the egg case.

"Um...easy said than done, Seth. The little guy's really afraid of me." Nami said.

"Maybe. But if he can't interact with other girls like you now, then when?" Seth asked with folding arms.

"Good point." Nami said before looking towards Henry, who's trying so hard not to freak out. "Hello, my name is Nami and I'm a thief."

"Well...I-I'm H-Henry...and..." Henry said before hide behind Seth as he can't take pressure any longer. "Please don't hurt me!"

Seth and Hoopa just sweatdropped and sigh.

"Telling yourself that you're a thief may not be a good choice for introductions." Seth said as the former rub his forehead while sighing. "Welp, guess that's enough for today..." The Pokémon trainer said as he pulls out Henry's Pokeball. "Henry, return!" Seth said as Henry return into his pokeball.

"It seems the rehabilitation has failed again." Tsukuyomi commented as Seth puts away his pokeball.

"Yup." Seth answered.

"Even now, I'm still shocked that a cute looking guy like Henry has gynophobia." Nami commented.

"The world is full of bizarre things, wherever you go." Hoopa said as Nami turn serious.

"You four seriously need to do something about this! A pirate crew like this won't last in the Grand Line." Nami said.

"Not really, we got Seth's crew to back us up." Luffy said while picking his nose.

"Didn't you remember what he said? Seth's Pokémon may not be enough for the Grand Line!" Zoro said.

"Oh yeah." Luffy said. "But we seriously need a musician."

"We seriously don't." Everyone said.

"And also, the Grand Line is a very dangerous place! Pirates go there in a bigger ship. So in other words, we need a bigger ship!" Nami said as she returned Vulpix into her Pokéball.

""We"? You finally joined us, Ms. Navigator?"

"No! I still don't want to join you!" Nami denied.

"And why are holding my hand?" Seth asked as Nami realize she is holding his hand and immediately let go.

"A-Anyways, what we are heading to is an island with a village. We can get some supplies there and also a bigger ship." Nami said.

"So that means you'll joined us?" Hoopa asked.

"In your dreams!" Nami said, still in denial.

"Yeah and my mom's a pole dancer." Seth retorted.

"Why you little!" Nami said angrily as she strangled Seth as the others just laughed at this.

* * *

After that, the crew arrived in the island that Nami memtioned.

"I look around and see if there's others." Tsukuyomi said as Seth nod.

"Do what you gotta do." Seth said as Darkrai sinks into the ground as it turn to a shadow and went away.

"Alright, it's meat eating time!" Luffy said as punch in the air as Zoro yawned.

"And maybe some booze too." Zoro added.

"Must be a blessing to have a rubbery and expandable stomach. If I have that, I can eat all the noodles I want." Seth said as he start drooling.

"Seriously...?" Nami sweatdropped as Zoro put his thumb on one of his swords, ready to use it.

"Careful. We're not alone." Zoro warned as a metal pallet shoot Seth's leg.

"Ow! Such power and accuracy!" Seth said. "Get down!" He said as he pushed Nami to protect her from the attack.

"Hey, uh...Seth." Nami called him while she blushed.

"Yeah?" Seth said as he realized that he's holding her hands. "Whoa! Sorry about that!"

"It's fine." Nami said as they heard laughter from the cliff in front of them. They then look towards the voice as they see a slim tan-skinned boy with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with a rectangular goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carries with him a yellow satchel and holding a slingshot in one of his hand.

"I got you where I want you to, pirates!" The boy said as he pointed his slingshot towards them.

"A guy with a Shiftry nose?" Seth asked.

"Shiftry?" Luffy, Zoro, and Nami asked as Seth show the Pokémon's data via Pokédex. The picture is a portly Pokémon with yellow eyes, long nose, and fan like hands. **_"Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon. A Grass and Dark type. Shiftry is a mysterious creature that lives deep within the forest. They are said to live in the tops of trees that are over 1,000 years old."_**

"Awesome!" Luffy said in awe.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" The long nosed boy shouted as he got their attentions.

"You pirates better leave this island or I shall sick my 8.000 men on you!" The long nosed boy said as several flags appeared from the bush. Everyone who isn't Luffy knew it's a lie.

"8.000 men? Who's gonna believe a bullshit like that?" Seth muttered.

"Only an idiot would-" Hoopa said before being interrupted by Luffy.

"Wow, that so many~!" Luffy said with starry eyes as he bought the lie.

'Really...?' Seth, Hoopa, Nami, and Zoro thought.

"That's right! You should surrender while you still got the chance!" The boy gloated. Unfortunately, Seth decided to crush his hopes and attempts.

"You're lying." Seth commented.

"I've seen a Murkrow can make a better lie than you." Hoopa said.

"It's kind of obvious." Nami said as Zoro nod in agreement.

"Crap, they know!"The long nosed boy said.

"See that? He just said we knew it." Seth pointed that out as the boy decided to improvise.

"W-Well...8.000 maybe too much. But I have the most powerful and dangerous companions with me!"

"All three of them?" Seth asked with a grin. As on cue...

"A ghost!" Three voices belonged to kids screamed in fear as they run away from Tsukuyomi and drop the flags.

"Hey wait! Don't leave me-Aah! A monster!" The long nosed boy said as he noticed the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"Now, where are those 8.000 men you spoke of? All I see are three foolish childrens who have no hope winning against me." Tsukuyomi said, speaking like most villains from movies.

"L-Listen h-here you, B-Black ghost..." The long nosed boy said as he stuttered but try to put a brave face while pointing towards Tsukuyomi. "T-The Great Captain Usopp isn't afraid of a-anything! Not t-to someone like you! My skills with slingshots are more powerful than with gun or rifle." He boasted.

'Wait...Did he just say his name is Usopp?' Luffy thought as he heard of the name when...

"You claimed to be fearless but yet here you are trembling in fear." Tsukuyomi said while folding his arms. "How pathetic."

"Shut up! I'm serious!" The long nosed boy named Usopp said as he is aiming his slingshot towards Tsukuyomi.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Luffy said as Usopp become surprised at this. "Guns aren't for threats, they're for action."

"Remember this, boy. You are facing REAL pirates now. Choose your next move carefully and wisely." Tsukuyomi said without betting an eye.

"If you want to shoot, then do it. It's easy, right? Just know the consequences of doing that." Seth taunted the long nosed sniper as he began sweating. After several seconds, he end up letting go of his slingshot's sling with his pellet falling to the ground as he now on his knees.

"Real pirates can definitely have a lot more punch behind them because they're words can actually back 'em up." Usopp said as he whimpering with tears. "That's so cool."

As he said that, the boys (including Hoopa) laugh for several seconds. "Actually, that's not my words. I stole it." Luffy said. "I stole it "Red Haired" Shanks. My friend." Luffy said as Usopp widened his eyes.

"What!? You know "Red Haired" Shanks!?" Usopp exclaimed.

* * *

(Several minutes later)

"Why didn't you tell me that you know my old man?" Usopp said as Luffy, Seth, Zoro, and Hoopa is eating the food in a cafe. How this happened? Luffy happened to know someone Yasopp, who is not only a member of the Red Hair Pirates but also Usopp's father. Before entering, Seth returned Tsukuyomi into his pokeball.

"I was kinda surprised that you're dad's a pirate at Shanks's crew." Seth said while eating a plate of spaghetti.

"That's my old man for you. Looks like he ventured in the in high seas with famous pirates!" Usopp boasted.

"And you, human, want to be like him?" Hoopa asked.

"Yup." Usopp said before looking towards Luffy, who is still eating. "So how did my dad mentioned me?"

"Well, he mentioned you several times to me so much that it makes my ears bleed." Luffy said as he continuously eating before swallowing. "Despite that, he's a great pirate."

"You should be grateful to have a dad like him, Usopp. And who knows? You can be as great as him or maybe greater." Seth said as he wipes his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm proud to call him my dad." Usopp said with great pride. "He left me and my mom to a life of a pirate on the endless seas and chose the life of a real adventure."

"Say, do you know someone who can provide us with a decent ship on this island?" Nami asked.

"Nope, the only thing you see here is a small village." Usopp answered as Zoro noticed a mansion in the hill from the window.

"Then what's that mansion for...?" Zoro asked as Usopp shudders.

"Judging from your grim and easy-to-read expression, I say you know the people from the place." Hoopa said as he drinks.

"With all of that money, surely they can give us a ship." Nami added.

"Are you crazy?" Seth said as he drinks. "You can just waltz into someone's house and say, "Hey, we're pirates. Can you offer us a ship?". But for your case, Nami, it's "Refuse and will rob your house clean"."

"Greed is the most powerful sin." Hoopa added. "It's fits your nature."

"Hey, I don't steal money from non-pirates! Who do you both think I am!?" Nami asked nonchalantly as she got offended by the remark.

"A Cat Burglar." Seth answered.

"Well...you and Hoopa are strangers from another world!" Nami retaliated as Usopp do a spit take.

"What!? You and that genie are really from another world?!" Usopp exclaimed, shocked at what he just heard.

"Yup/Hell yeah." Seth and Hoopa answered. Before he could he ask them further, he suddenly stand up as he remember something." Oh yeah! I just remember about that there's something I need to do and places to be! Everybody in this place know me, so stay and eat with your heart's content." Usopp said. "So...uh...gotta go!" The sniper said as he leave the restaurant in a hurry.

"What's his deal?" Nami asked.

"He probably visit his girl somewhere." Seth said.

"His what!?" Nami exclaimed. "Where the hell did you get that idea?!"

"Leave to somewhere in a hurry? That's an obvious sign." Seth said.

"There's no way that a girl would ever fall for someone like him. He must be visiting a friend who is-" Before she could say any further, three familiar boy has just enter the restaurant.

"HERE COMES THE USOPP PIRATES!" Three of them shouted as they went towards the four people and a genie's table.

"Oh, it's you kids." Seth said as one of them stand in front of the crew with a brave face.

"Spill it, you filthy pirates! What have you done to our dear captain?" One of them asked with angry expression.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Rest of them added as Luffy just finished drinking and he pat his bloated stomach.

"Ahh, the meat here sure is tasty!" Luffy said as the three kids froze in fear.

"Meat!?" Three of them exclaimed as Nami giggles.

"If you're wondering where your captain is..." Zoro said as he look at the kids with a grin like a predator grin before killing its prey. "...We ate him."

Seth and Hoopa see where this is going and decided to join in. "And all of its left is..." Seth said with a devious grin as he show the trio some bones from the meat. "Is what's left of him."

"In other words, mess with us and you'll end up just like that pathetic excuse of man you called "captain"!" Hoopa added with a grin like Zoro's. The kids about to scream after seeing Nami.

"CANNIBAAAAAL!"

"Why are you looking at me like that!?" Nami exclaimed as Seth, Hoopa, Luffy, and Zoro laugh at this misunderstanding.

* * *

After a few laughs, Seth tell the kids, who named Ninjin, Piiman, and Tamanegi, that they were only joking...which made Nami strangle him once again.

Now, the kids taking the crew to the mansion that Zoro pointed out.

"*whistle* Whoever lives here, they must be either filthy rich or other reasons I can't say." Seth said.

"Yup. If our captain goes somewhere in a time like this, this is where he is going to be." Tamanegi said.

"So why Usopp has to come to a mansion?" Luffy asked.

"To tell lies." Ninjin answered.

"Tell lies? That's terrible." Nami said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Terrible? Aren't you a liar too? Since you're a thief and everything." Seth said as Zoro nod in agreement.

"Well...I...you do have a point there." Nami said as she blushed in embarrassment. Seth then turn towards the trio. "When you say "lie", you meant by telling tall tales?"

"Yup." Three of them nodded. "He's great and awesome!"

"How is a liar awesome?" Zoro asked.

"Well...to Kaya at least." Piiman answered.

"A girl?" Seth asked.

"Yup. The girl who lived in there is suffering a serious depression that causes her to feel weak and sick after her parents passed away out of illness a year ago." Piiman said. "Despite having so much wealth, it didn't make her feel any better. Because of that, our captain tells her a special story to make her cheer her up."

"When it comes to telling lies, Captain Usopp is the best!" Ninjin said.

"Wow, that really is nice of him." Luffy said with his usual smile.

"Sometimes, lying is the best course of action." Seth said.

"Yup!" Three of them agreed. "We really like the captain's made-up story!" Tamanegi said.

"I like him because he likes to being sneaky." Ninjin added.

"And also because he's not afraid to show his silly side." Piiman added.

"So let me get this straight, if he tells those stories, she feels better?" Nami asked.

"Yup!" The trio answered.

"Great! Let's ask her to get a new ship." Luffy said.

"Didn't you heard what I said earlier? We can't. And besides..." Seth said before he point towards the guards, who is guarding the gate.

"Yeah, those guys won't let anyone to go through." Ninjin said. Then, everyone noticed Luffy's absent.

"Huh? Where's Luffy at?" Seth asked.

"Oh there he is!" Hoopa pointed towards Luffy, who is climbing the gate.

"The hell are you doing?" Seth asked.

"I'm going to ask that girl myself." Luffy said. "Gum Gum..." He said as he stretches his arms back as he falls to the ground, still holding it.

"Another monster!" Three of them exclaimed.

"He's serious, huh?" Seth asked.

"...Sorry to intrude..." Just like that, Everyone including Hoopa comes toward Luff in order to stop him...but too late as everybody except Hoopa, who just floating when he was sent flying. "Rocket!" Luffy shouted as everybody are sent flying to the sky...before crashing on the mansion's backyard...in different way as Hoopa descents.

"Ha ha! That's was fun!" Luffy said as he stand from the ground, just fine.

"No it wasn't, you idiot!" Nami shouted with shark teeth. Underneath the orange thief is Seth, which she sitting on his back.

"That went well...sort off." Seth said with muffled voice.

"Seth! Are you okay?" Nami asked.

"Before I answered that, please get off. You're crushing me!" He said as he leans his head up.

"You're telling me that I'm fat?!" Nami asked angrily.

"Hell yes." Seth said as Nami get up from Seth before soccerball kick him.

"Ow!" Seth cried in pain as he get up, rubbing where Nami kicked him. "What was that for?!"

"For being a dumbass!" Nami retorted.

"Damn..." Seth said as he look towards Hoopa. "And why aren't you helping?"

"'Cause I feel like it." Hoopa replied.

"Why you little bastard!" Seth said as he proceeds to strangle Hoopa for awhile. After that, Zoro and the rest get up as they landed in the bushes.

"Oh...are you people alright?" A blonde haired girl asked as she leaning out of the window. She wears a white blouse. She apparently is talking to Usopp, who is standing on a tree branch.

"Don't mind them, Kaya. This always happen to me. It's a price for being a famous! All of them here are new recruits that has heard my name and fame and they decided to join my crew!"

"Nope. That's not why I'm here." Luffy said. "Can I asked you something...?" Luffy asked the girl named Kaya.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Kaya asked.

"I was wondering you can spare us a ship? Ours is a boat, which is too small." Luffy said with a smile.

"Hm..." Kaya then put her one on her hand on her chin as she try to remember if there's a ship. Luckily, it won't be long. "Yes. I also happened to have-"

"What is the meaning of this!?" A voice belonged to a man interrupted the sickly girl as everyone look towards the source...who is a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair appeared. he wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also wear black shoes. He appeared from the corner of the mansion. Both Hoopa and Seth recognized the man.

"Hold up...is he...what I think he is?" Hoopa asked Seth as he remember seeing the man's face from a wanted poster he picked up for Seth's hit list. Luckily everyone besides the two are talking to the man at the moment.

"No joke. That's him alright...In the flash." Seth said as his surprised became that of a grin.

""Man of Thousand Plans" Captain Kuro."

{Linebreak}

Somewhere near, there's a odd man who is moonwalking to somewhere.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **S: I knew it was him! Guess he didn't fake his death after all.**

 **N: Fake his what?**

 **O: What a weird guy...**

 **?: On the count of Jango, you will fall asleep.**

 **?: Soon, I will inherit her wealth.**

 **U: Guys! Luffy's dead!**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 10: A Weirdo Hypnotist? Captain Kuro's plan.**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9's out! So I hope you enjoy this!**

 **For those who don't know the hit list that Seth created? See the end of Chapter 5 too find out!**

 **Before I unveiled the surprise, here's soms Fun Facts:**

 **-Snowy is...well based on an Alolan Vulpix of the same name from the Anime series of Pokémon Sun and Moon.**

 **-Tsukuyomi is based on a name of a technique from Naruto and how he debuted in this story (at night). Surprisingly, I already came up for Cresselia's name.**

 **Notice: OC Profiles has been updated!**

 **Alright...Here it is:**

 **\- "Blue fire burns hotter than any fire and it shall light my dream to life."**

 **\- "Eventhough the Trickster always pranks his tricks, He also have a heart of a hero."**

 **\- "He has the heart of a warrior but a soul of an ancient beast."**

 **\- "The Hermit always distance from anything around him because of his past...but companionship may make him come out of his shell."**

 **...Sounds like an upcoming RWBY fanfic.**

 **And I also got poll opened. One that decides which of the following names of a female OC team are the best for the upcoming story. The choices are:**

 **1\. VNUS (VeNUS)**

 **2\. PDRA (PanDoRA)**

 **3\. AMZN (AMaZoN)**

 **So take your pick, okay?**

 **Leave a review if you like this and have a wonderful day.**


	12. A Weirdo Hypnotist? Captain Kuro's Plan!

**Hello! Here we are again in this story. I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter simply because I need to check on my grandma, who got hospitalized.**

 **With that said, Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Pokémon, but I own the OCs here.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: A Weirdo Hypnotist? Captain Kuro's Plans!_**

"So...should you taken him out now?" Hoopa asked Seth as one of Seth's man-on-the-list is right in front of them.

"No...Until we know what's his endgame here as well as for the right moment." Seth answered as Captain Kuro (now named as Klahadore) is talking with the others.

"I'm sorry, boy. I am afraid that I have to ask you and your friends to leave Miss Kaya's mansion immediately and never returns. Whatever you're purposes here are." Klahadore said while adjusting his glasses...using his palm which is unusual for most people to do that.

"Ohh. I'm just asking her if she can give us a ship, that's all." Luffy tried to reason but fail.

"Unfortunately, that will not happen. I demand you and your friends leave-" Klahadore said before noticing Usopp. "Oh, it's you again, Usopp. I told you from time to time that you are forbidden to see Kaya, yet here you are again." He said as he adjusts his glasses with palm again. "I suppose I wouldn't be surprised now. After all, you are the son of a criminal."

Those words make Usopp very angry. "What did you say?" The long nosed sniper said as Seth were taken back

'Dissing someone else' father? That's a low blow.' He thought while he cross his arm. 'But I'm not really surprised, given of what rep he has.'

"I said, "After all, you are the son of a criminal" Was that not clear enough?" Klahadore said. "If not, you have quite the reputation of your relentless troublemakings in the village. Your father is no different." As he said that, Usopp comes down from the tree, looking pissed.

"Klahadore, please stop!" Kaya pleaded her butler, but it was ignored.

"I only stating the facts, my lady. Why must you become friends that has bloodline of a criminal? He is nothing more than a mere troublemaker that has the blood of a filthy pirate! You must hate your pathetic excuse of a father for abandoning your family for foolish hunt for treasure." Klahadore continued to mock him, which proves to be the last straw.

"That does it!" Usopp exclaimed as he punches the butler in the face as the latter fall down.

"Usopp!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Captain!" Usopp's three friends also exclaimed as Klahadore standing up, rub his cheeks.

"See? He retaliated with violence. Guess the saying, "Like father like son" is quite true in this case." Klahadore said.

"So what if he's a criminal?!" Usopp said with a serious expression that Seth once do. "He followed his heart and chose the life of adventure with the risk of abandoning me and my mom! I'm proud that my old man became a brave warrior of the seas!" He said.

'I think we may not so different after all.' Seth thought while reminiscing his own experience.

"I may have been telling lies and exaggerations from time to time. But if there's one thing I never lie, that it's about my father! I'm not ashamed that he is a pirate at all! I'm proud to be the son of a brave pirate!" Usopp proclaimed proudly.

"Captain..." The three boys muttered as Klahadore laughs hysterically.

"Pirates are the brave warriors of the sea? That's one twisted way of putting it, Usopp. You don't seem understand that most people here regards you as living proof of his savagery. You run around in the village spouting lies and violence when things don't go in your favor. And to make it worse, you only befriend Miss Kaya so you can steal her fortune." Klahadore said as he make assumptions on Usopp.

"What? No...I only just-" Usopp said before being interrupted.

"Of course, you're going to deny it. A fool once said he would do anything to seize his moment. And I think that's what you're trying to do." Klahadore continued to taunt him.

'That's it. I've seen enough.' Seth thought before moving towards the two as Usopp grab him by the collar.

"Would you ever shut up?!" Usopp yelled angrily as Klahadore remain unfazed.

"Stupid jerkface!" The three kids said.

"Jerkface!" Luffy chimed in before get whacked by Nami.

"Idiot, don't provoke him!" Nami scolded.

"Usopp! Don't hurt, Klaha-" Kaya said before she was being interrupted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Seth shouted as he earns the attention of the them.

"The monster tamer guy...?" Usopp said as his anger gone.

"I prefer the term "Pokémon Trainer" thank you very much! And call me Seth while you're at it." Seth reprimanded while Klahadore look at the Pokémon Trainer with a stoic look.

"Who are you supposed to be? A nobody?" Klahadore said as he tried to taunt Seth but doesn't work. But it does for some reason, make Nami gave out a venomous glare.

"Well..." Seth said as he rub his cheeks. "If you're gonna put it like that, than I guess I am." This in turn make Klahadore (aka Captain Kuro) start to lose his composure.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked with a glare.

"Oh no, I'm being completely honest about it. I hardly know what's your deal with Usopp." Seth said.

"He's speak the truth. He's a complete idiot." Hoopa chimed in.

"Quite you!" Seth reprimanded as he smacks Hoopa.

"Simple; I'm doing this for the sake of Miss Kaya. Is that wrong?" Klahadore said before asking.

"No. In fact, I think it's great that you have some level of devotion. But if there's one thing I disagree with you though..." Seth said as his expression becomes serious. "...It's that you talk shit on someone else's personal life."

"And why that is wrong? He's nothing but a good-for-nothing pirate who willingly abandon his family." Klahadore said as Usopp get angry again and he's about to go physical again...but Hoopa stops him as he shaking his head.

"You're not wrong that he's a pirate...but you're forgetting something." Seth said as Klahadore perks up.

"And what's that?" The butler asked.

"That he made his choice." Seth said. "Why? Eventhough that he now sailed with a band of pirates, he won't stop thinking of his family." He then look towards Usopp and Luffy, with the latter rubbing his bump. "If I were to summarize Luffy and Usopp's perspectives against yours, the former two are quite accurate than you."

"And why do you tell me this pointless details?" Klahadore said still in a neutral expression.

"Because I have a dad myself. Like Usopp, I look up to him, wishing to be just like him." Seth said as Usopp and his three followers in awe. Zoro and Luffy only smile with Nami calm down. Klahadore can only adjusting his glasses.

"As amusing your speech is, I have to ask you, Usopp, and everyone in here including that little freak to leave this premises NOW! And never return!" Klahadore said as Usopp frowns and Hoopa to be insulted

"You don't have to tell me twice. I know I won't be coming back here again." Usopp said as he run off to somewhere.

"Usopp..." Kaya sadly said as she sees him go.

"Little freak?! Why you-Let me go, Seth! I wanna send this bastard to Mars!" Hoopa said before Seth grab him by the horn.

"Cone on, everyone! There's nothing much we can do now..." Seth said as everyone leave the area.

* * *

"What?! You and your friend fought against monsters that can control the land and seas?!" Ninjin and Piiman exclaimed.

"Yup. And it was hard." Seth said as he was retelling the fight of him, Horus, and their Pokémon against Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon. After leaving the mansion, Luffy leave to go after Usopp. Leaving Seth, Hoopa, Nami, Zoro, and two of Usopp's followers, Ninjin and Piiman. Eventhough Seth tells the duo that he, Hoopa, and his team are from another world, they willingly to keep it a secret.

"Still, I have no idea that something like them can do that." Nami said.

"Nature is a great mystery, Nami." Seth said as he noticed Tamanegi's absence. "Say, where's the other kid? The one with a round face with glasses."

"You mean Tamanegi? He always disappearing without telling anyone." Piiman said.

"And then he shows up again, freaked out." Ninjin added as Tamanegi shows up as Ninjin and Piiman described.

"Bad news, guys!" Tamanegi said, looking panicked as he arrived.

"Wow! That was quite accurate." Seth commented.

"Listen, there's a nutjob heading towards this way, walking backwards!" Tamanegi said.

"That's called "moonwalking", kid." Seth said.

"You liar." His two friends said.

"It's the truth!" Tamanegi said before he points towards the direction he was coming from. "Look! There he is!"

True enough, there's indeed an eccentric person moonwalking towards them. He wears a dark blue hat to go with his matching jacket, a white shirt underneath the said jacket, light green trousers, white long socks, and black shoes. He also wears a red tinted glasses that are heart shaped and has gray hair and a gray and red goatee.

As he stop moonwalking, he turns to everyone in the area. "Now, which one of you got the nerve of calling me weird?" He said as he does some Michael Jackson-esque pose. "I'm just a normal guy."

"Yeah...I don't buy it." Seth said skeptically.

"Same." Nami agreed.

"Don't be silly. I'm just a normal, run-of-the-mill hypnotist." The man said.

"You're a hypnotist? That's sounds cool!" Tamanegi said.

"Can you show us your tricks?" Piiman asked.

"Yeah, please do!" Ninjin added.

"You fools? Do you think I would show my tricks to some roadside strangers?" The man said as he gives out a glare...before eventually pulls out a bladed pendulum, something that Seth is aware.

'Is that an actual weapon? I got a bad feeling about this.' Seth thought.

"Okay. You convinced me. Now, watch this ring closely." The man said.

"This guy is such a ham." Zoro muttered as the man start swinging his pendulum left and right.

"On the count of Jango, you three will fall into a deep sleep. Are you ready? One, two,...Jango!" The man said as the kids fell asleep...along with the man too.

"What kind of a hypnotist is he?!" Zoro asked angrily.

"I've seen a Hypno can do better than that." Seth said as he was sweatdropped.

"Looks like strange things has been happening recently as the adventure in La La World continues...Just kidding!" Hoopa said to no one in particular.

* * *

(With Luffy and Usopp)

"I'll apologize if he apologized first." Usopp said after he explained some things with Luffy. He and Luffy have been talking about the recent events as well as Yasopp.

"Like right now? 'Cause he's here now." Luffy said as he noticed Klahadore or rather Kuro at the shore.

"Yes like right now-" Usopp said before slamming Luffy's head to the ground with his hand so he and Luffy don't get spotted. "WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?!"

At the bottom of the cliff is Kuro standing as the same hypnotist arrives.

"And who is that with him?" Usopp asked quietly.

"I think it's a weirdo." Luffy answered as the two man start their conversation.

"Jango, I explicitly told you to be inconspicuous. And yet you were sleeping on the road."

"Relax, man. My skills are like that of a chameleon, I blend in." The man named Jango explained.

"Anyways..." Kuro said before adjusting his glasses. "Is everything ready on your end?"

"Why yes, Captain. We're ready to begin "Operation: Rich Girl Murder"." Jango answered which shocked Usopp.

"M-Murder?!" Usopp exclaimed quietly.

"Don't call it "murder", Jango." Kuro scolded as he adjusts his glasses. "I don't like that word."

"Oh right, "accident"." Jango corrected himself. "It's an accident you planned."

"What are they talking about?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"We'll find out if we keep eavesdropping them." Usopp answered as the conversation between two suspicious men continues.

"We can't just kill her, Jango." Kuro said before explaining. "Miss Kaya must simply perish in this unfortunate accident. As this the critical part of the plan, I won't tolerate failures of any kind."

"So, basically..." Jango said. "Me and my men storm the village and manage to kill her by "accident" then you get her inheritance and we get paid, right?"

"You moron!" Kuro reprimanded him. "I'm not related to her, so how am I going to obtain her wealth?!"

"Maybe if you work hard, you can possible obtain it?" Jango said as Kuro facepalms before talking.

"No, I don't have to." Kuro said before explaining some things again. "In this important part, I need you to hypnotizes her just before you kill her. It need to say, "I will leave all of my wealth to my butler, Klahadore."."

As Kuro explains this, Usopp grits his teeth out of worry at this sinister plan.

"Soon, I will obtain her wealth. And once I do, my ultimate goal will be realized." Kuro said with sick grin. "And no one will doubt about it. I've spent three years of gaining this village's trust while working as a butler. It won't be unsurprising for her to leave the entirety of her inheritance to me."

"Three years as a butler for this, huh?" Jango questioned. "You scared us back then, Captain Kuro. We were shocked that you just up and decide to quit being a pirate. We were even more shocked when you set up someone in our crew to be executed in your place. Then the world announced that "Captain Kuro" was executed. After I found out that you're not really dead, that was just the beginning. You truly are the "Man of the Thousand Plans"."

"Never call me that again." Kuro called. "I've thrown away that name three years ago. I only wish to obtain her inheritance without attracting the World Government. In other words, I'm a pacifist."

"Yeah right, tell that when you killed her entire family." Jango remarked.

"Hold on. I have nothing to do with her father's death. He just up and died." Kuro replied.

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Jango said. "If it's the same to you, hurry up and give the word. Me and my crew have been in the waters for nearly a week and we are bored. The crew's getting anxious by the seconds."

"Fine. Tomorrow then." Kuro answered as Usopp is panicking.

'Oh crap. They're gonna attack tomorrow?! This is bad!' Usopp thought.

"Are they like...bad guys? They're not seriously going to kill her, right?" Luffy questioned as Usopp grab him by the shoulder.

"They're not just "bad guys", you idiot. They're evil!" Usopp explained to the rubber boy. "I never thought he set someone up for his execution three years ago. Now he's posing as Klahadore the butler and has been eyeing on Kaya's fortunes for the last three years! First, they'll attack the village and then they'll kill Kaya!" He said as he let go of Luffy. "What a worse time to attack the village!"

As he said that, Luffy abruptly stand up.

"Hey, get down! They'll see you!" Usopp pleaded, but it was ignored.

"HEY BAD GUYS! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!" Luffy shouted which he earned their attentions.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jango asked.

"Oh crap, they spotted you!" Usopp exclaimed towards Luffy. "Quick! You need to hide before they decided to kill you!"

Kuro then notices Usopp in the area. "Well well. If it isn't Usopp, the town's resident liar."

"Ah! I've been spotted too!" Usopp shouted as Kuro look towards the two boys with a glare.

"Did you...heard it all?" Kuro asked with a dangerous tone.

"Nope! Nothing to hear! We just got here! We're just happen in the area!" Usopp said while waving his hand left and right followed by a nervous laughter.

"We heard everything." Luffy stated bluntly.

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled with shark teeth as he slaps Luffy's chest.

Kuro laughs a little before motions to Jango to handle the two eavesdroppers.

"If you say so..." Jango said as he walks forward. "Pay attention, boys! And watch this ring closely!" He said as he pulls out his pendulum and start swinging it. "On the count of Jango, you will fall into a deep sleep. Are you ready? One...Two..."

"Take cover! He's going to kill us!" Usopp said as he duck while Luffy still standing.

"Jango..!" Jango said as he too fallen asleep...again.

"Jango, you buffoon! I see you're still sleeping on the job." Kuro scolded.

While Usopp was lucky, Luffy wasn't as he fall asleep standing up and then fall on the cliff. The liar instantly flees from the area.

"Wake up!" Kuro said as he "Wake Up" slaps Jango as the hypnotist stands up.

"I thought for sure it doesn't happen again." Jango said.

"Well it happened." Kuro said. "As I was saying, you and your men will attack the village tomorrow at daybreak. As usual, I won't tolerate some delays. Understood?" He said as Jango gulped.

"Crystal." Jango said. "Say, should I chase down and kill that other one?"

"Let him go. Everything he says will be just another lie. One last thing: While you attack the village, tear their homes a little for good measures; I don't want any of those fools calling for marines. While you kill Miss Kaya,...kill that red eyed buffon and his genie as well."

"Why...?" Jango asked.

"...He knew who I really am. As such, he's a threat." Kuro simply answered with an angry expression.

* * *

 _"You...Monster!"_

 _"I didn't raise to be like this..."_

 _"To think you've been abusing your brother behind our backs for years...No matter the reasons, I'm going to send you away..."_

* * *

(Somewhere, In the Unova Region)

"Ah!" A young woman gasped as she gets up from her bed and take a deep breath. The woman has long raven black hair that is asymmetrically parted on her right side and her eyes are red. The young woman...is well athletic, tall, and a bit busty to say the least. She appears to be 20 years old or so and she's wearing her pajamas.

"Thank goodness. It was just another nightmare." The young woman as her door opens up, revealing a mammalian Pokémon. It is a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. This is a Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon.

"(Let me guess; is this another nightmare, Karen?)" Mienshao asked as the young woman named Wendy look towards the Pokémon.

"You can tell, huh Tenko?" Karen asked as Tenko the Mienshao nod.

"(I swear, this is the fourth time this week.)" Tenko said before realizing. "(Is this something about you going home to Hoenn next week?)"

Though Karen can't really understand what Tenko saying, but she had a guess about what she's talking about. All the raven haired young woman can do is just sighed and close her face with her hands.

"I'm not ready face them...Especially to Seth." She said. "He has every right to hate me now. And I don't blame him, because he has every right to be." As she said that, Mienshao puts her paw on her shoulder.

"(All you can do is try.)" the Martial Arts Pokémon said as she turns and leave. "(By the way, your master have been trying to wake you up. You should meet him right now.)" She said as she leaves the room.

"I know..." Karen said as she go towards her closet before took off her sleepwear to take a bath at her room. After that, she puts on a traditional red Kung Fu top with white cuffs and matching trousers before grooming her hair.

'I guess thinking about it won't getting me anywhere...' She said before she clap her cheeks.

"Hiyyah!" She shouted as she do a fighting stance while looking at the mirror.

'I guess some training should get my mind off...' Karen said as she leaves the room. Why is she related to Seth? It's kinda obvious really, but I'll tell you when the time is right.

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

After the hypnotist (aka Jango) left and with the three boys awake, Seth, Hoopa, Nami, and Zoro are sitting in the roadside waiting for Luffy and Usopp.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Nami asked as she sees the red eyed trainer who is deep in thoughts.

"Nami. Are all butlers in this world are that protective or it's just him?" Seth asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Nami answered before questioning.

"It goes without saying, but..." Seth said before going serious. "I have a good hunch on who he really is."

"Really?" Nami asked as this caught Zoro's and the 3 kids' attention.

"Care to explain, Seth?" Zoro asked.

"I wanna know that jerkface!" Tamanegi said.

"Me two." Ninjin added.

"Me three." Piiman added.

"All right, settle down." Seth said as he calm them down. "I'll tell you all right. Klahadore's true identity is...!"

(5 minutes later)

"KLAHADORE IS CAPTAIN KURO!?" The three exclaimed as Nami is shocked while Zoro kept a neutral look.

"That's right, kiddos." Hoopa said. "You are all suprised didn't you?"

"Yes we were!" Nami said with shocked surprised.

"Hmm...to think that he was that notorious pirate back then." Zoro said.

"You know about him too, Zoro?" Hoopa asked as Zoro nods.

"I only hear about him once or twice. He just some famous pirate who got executed."

"And he's a natural killer." Nami added.

"Does that mean Miss Kaya is in danger?" Piiman asked.

"It could be, kids." Seth said as he realizes something. "Damn it. How long Luffy's going out for?!"

"Maybe we should check on him, just in case." Hoopa said.

"But do you know where he is?" Nami asked.

"Nope/Not a clue." Seth and Hoopa said in unison as the three kids approaches them.

"We'll take you to him." Tamanegi offered.

"He's probably at our Captain's favorite spot when he was feeling upset." Ninjin added.

"Uh uh." Piiman added.

"You will?" Seth asked.

"Sure. Considering it a thank you for telling us your adventures and for defending Captain Usopp." Tamanegi said.

"To be honest, you were pretty awesome back then, Big Bro Seth." Ninjin said.

"Yeah!" Piiman added.

"Hey now, don't call me Big Bro. It's embarrassing." Seth said as Nami giggles at him. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you have a soft spot for children beside your Pokémon." Nami said.

"Shut up!" Seth said as Zoro stands up.

"Come on. Let's go check on Luffy." He said as everyone follows the kids' lead. Eventually, they are at the cliff with the view of the ocean.

"That's weird? We thought for sure they were here." Tamanegi said.

"Is there any other places you can think of?" Seth asked.

"Besides the mansion and this place, I don't think so." Piiman answered.

"Well, this is a waste of time. Let's look somewhere else, Seth." Zoro said but Seth didn't reply. "Seth?" The Three Sword Style swordsman asked as he look down like Seth and found something.

"Is there something down there-Ohh." Hoopa said as he sees what they see. Soon enough, everyone looks at the bottom of the cliff...where a certain idiot is sleeping on the ground. But to normal people...

"That straw hat guy is dead!" Tamanegi cried.

"And his butt!" Piiman added as they all went down to where Luffy is.

"I got this covered." Seth said as he poke the butt with his finger. After one poke, Luffy awake as his head rises from the dirt and yawning.

"Good morning, guys." Luffy said.

"You're alive!" The three kids said happily as Nami is dumbfounded.

"How is he still alive?" Nami questioned.

"Must be his Devil Fruit thing. With his body made of rubber, he has resistance against impact that normally kill a normal person." Seth said as he explained. "Anyways, why are you sleeping, Luffy?"

"Hmm...Let's see..." Luffy said as he tried to recount of what's happening to him. "The only thing I remember is when I was listening some talking between that butler and a weirdo with Usopp. After that..." He said as he picking his nose. "...No idea."

"Don't picking your nose on a time like this!" Seth reprimanded as he whack Luffy by the head. "Hold on...Is that weirdo you mentioned is wearing heart shaped glasses?"

"Yeah." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"Do you remember he's the one that put you to sleep? By hypnosis?" Hoopa asked.

"Hypnowhat? Are you playing with me?" Luffy asked dumbfoundedly as Seth and Hoopa facepalm.

"You're an idiot." Both of them said.

"All right! It's time to pack our treasures and run like the wind!" The Three Usopp Pirates said as they run from the area.

"Oh no!" Luffy said as he realizes something.

"Do you remember something...?" Seth asked.

"We need to stock up before the meat shop guy leave!" Luffy said as Seth, Hoopa, Zoro, and Nami have veins in their heads before-

(WHACK!)

(WHACK!)

(WHACK!)

(WHACK!)

"DON'T THINK WITH YOUR STOMACH, DUMBASS!" Four of them yelled angrily with white eyes and shark teeth as they one-by-one hits the rubber boy in the head.

* * *

'I should have known that my lying days are going to bite me in the ass.' Usopp thought as he clutched to his bullet wounded arm. After he ran away, Usopp head straight to the village to warn them. And what did he get? He got smacked by brooms and get shot in the arm. And when he tries to warn Kaya? Not only did she didn't believe him, the girl outright slap him in the face for his troubles.

"Captain!" The three kids greeted. The long nosed boy quickly hides his wound before giving them a stepford smile, but he drops it when he sees Luffy as he ran towards him.

"You're alive?! How come you're not dead!?" Usopp questioned Luffy. Then he notices Seth, Hoopa, Zoro, and Nami.

"Alive? I was just sleeping." Luffy replied as Usopp turns to his three followers.

"Captain! We heard everything from Big Bro Seth!" Ninjin said.

"Yeah! We should hurry up and warn the villagers and Miss Kaya!" Tamanegi said as Usopp replied that...with an hysterical laughter.

"Don't worry about it! It's just a lie." Usopp said while laughing. "I thought I'd get him back and say that the butler is a pirate, but I didn't!" He said still laughing before noticing the three kids leaving him.

"Where are you going, guys?" Usopp asked them.

"To think we respected you all this time." Piiman said.

"Eventhough that butler is a jerk, I thought you're better than lying to hurt him and I admired you for being a kind hearted person." Tamanegi said.

"Guess we were wrong." Ninjin said as the three of them head home.

* * *

(Nighttime)

"Ow!" Usopp cried as his wounded arm is being treated by Seth via his potion. Currently, everyone is gather around at the cliff as Seth made a bonfire.

"I know it's stings, but just hold on." Seth said as he continuing to spray the potion. "Now we gotta bandage..." He said before bandaging the wound. Luckily, it doesn't take long. "There, Finished. Just don't move that arm too much and you'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Seth. I owe you one." Usopp thanked the Pokémon Trainer as the latter turns to Nami, who has been looking at him.

"What are you looking at me for?" He asked.

"I didn't know you have a healing potion in you. How do you get it?" Nami asked.

"In the shops of my world." He answered. "At first, I only thought it was only for Pokémon. But a few days ago before coming to this world, I got accident while training so...I check to see if it can heal me and it works."

"That's good to know." Zoro said before turns to Usopp. "Still, that was a good choice sending your underlings away."

"Why lying though?" Luffy asked.

"Because all I do is lying." Usopp answered. "There's no way everybody going to believe what I say. Why should they?"

"'Cause you're telling them the truth." Seth said.

"Because they're going to level this town." Nami said as Usopp keeps his head down.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do?" Usopp questioned. "They'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them. They're gonna think that tomorrow is like any other normal day." He said as he raises his head back up. "If that's how it's going to be, then so be it! I'll stop those pirates at the beach tomorrow myself! This is the price I need to pay for being such a liar! I don't care if I got driven away by brooms or got shot by the arm! This is my village, it's my home and I love everyone in it!" He said tearfully.

"For a guy who lies a lot, you're pretty honest about it." Seth said

"The fact you're sending those kids away said it all." Hoopa added.

"It takes balls to face a dangerous pirate crew alone, you know." Zoro said.

"Just so you know, I got dibs on their treasure, okay?" Nami said.

"So, you want help or not?" Luffy asked.

"You guys?" Usopp said still crying. "You're all gonna help me fight all of these pirates? I don't get it."

"Well you did said there's gonna be a whole bunch of pirates, yeah?" Seth said.

"I don't think you'll be able to beat them on your own." Luffy added.

"Plus, you look scared about it." Zoro added.

"Me? Scared?" Usopp questioned before laughing proudly. "I'm the Legendary Captain Usopp! The "Brave Warrior of the Sea"! Nothing can scare the hell out of me!" The long nosed sniper boasted.

"You said that, but your legs says otherwise." Hoopa said as he points to Usopp's legs, which is shaken.

"I-I'm just shaking with excitement, that's a-all!" Usopp denied. Seeing as nobody didn't believe him, he drops the smile. "Okay, fine! I'm scared all right!" He admiited. "Why shouldn't I be? They're Captain Kuro's men for god sake! These guys mean business! If you guys are going to stick around out of pity, then just leave! I don't need you laughing at me!"

"Chill, man. We're not gonna laugh at you. No one is." Seth said.

"We're helping you because you're honorable." Zoro added.

"Yup. You're not alone in this!" Luffy said smiling.

"You guys!" Usopp said as he starts crying.

"Say, Luffy. Can I have a word with you." Seth asked to Luffy.

"Okay." Luffy said.

"Excuse us for a sec." Seth said as he drags Luffy by the arm to somewhere that is far from them.

"You have an idea why I want to talk with you?" Seth asked.

"Nope." Luffy said.

"I'll get to the point then. I want to fight Kuro." Seth said.

"Why? I want to fight him too!" Luffy asked.

"Because of three reasons. First, I don't like how he to talks down to Usopp because...he reminded me of myself. Second..." He said before pulling his beat up list. "His on my beat up list. Third, a question for you."

"What do you want to ask?" Luffy asked.

"Would you rather...a real pirate or those who quits being one simply because they can't handle the burden?" Seth questioned.

"Real pirates." Luffy stated. "Because eventhough some of them are bad , they're still like being pirates. If someone can't handle the pressure of it..." He said before turning serious. "Then they don't deserve to be a pirate in the first place!"

"I see." Seth said. "Tell you what, in exchange of letting me fight Kuro, you'll get the first crack at a boss next time."

"Deal." Luffy said with a smile as he returns to the others.

"What are you two been talking?" Nami asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Seth said as he turns to Usopp. "You got an idea for this?"

"I have one." Usopp said. "Follow me." He said as everyone followed him...

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **U: There is a shore like this one in the north! I thought since they're meeting up here, I assumed this spot would be okay!**

 **S: Don't let those two fool you, they may look harmless, but they're actually not!**

 **?: If you want to get through, you have to get through me first, humans.**

 **K: You fools! I already planned to get rid of you from the start!**

 **S: With the power of the Original One, let two possibilities unite as one!**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 11: Astral Nightmare!**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **Well folks, we're near the end of this arc, so I hope you like it!**

 **From here and out, I will answer towards the reviews with the help of a special guest.**

 **Seth: Yo!**

 **Sorry to call you at a bad time when you...preparing for something.**

 **Seth: I can spare few minutes here before going back to the story.**

 **All right. Review reply time!:**

 **-Gamelover41592: Thank you for your reviews. I hope I can keep this up to meet your expectations.**

 **-Gh0st495: Thank you! Don't worry though, Only few of the crew gets Pokémon though.**

 **-JayH120: I leave that to my guest.**

 **Seth: "What will I do if I see someone from my hit list?" The obvious is simple: Beat his ass.**

 **And say hi to Jou for me!**

 **Seth: Who is Jou?**

 **Moving on!**

 **Seth: Hey! Don't ignore me!**

 **-Insane Dominator: Take your time, man! There's no need to rush when reviewing someone's story. To be honest, I have several ways to scare Usopp with Pokémon, but I decided it will be Tsukuyomi doing it. Better yet, maybe I should make an omake based on that. I will do my best to fix the grammars and everything. As for why Seth being blunt with Nami...**

 **Seth: I know I'm no saint. There's a really a good explanation on why I sometime being such a jerk to girls. However, I don't want to talk about it. Not yet, at least.**

 **-Eavise: Time will tell, my friend. Could be funny if it's pronounced "CaveMEN" (CMEN)**

 **Fun Facts time:**

 **-Karen is named after a character from Fairy Tails. To pay respect.**

 **-Tenko is based on character from Danganronpa V3. Also for the same reason.**

 **-I rewrite something that makeds Horus is a bit older than Seth.**

 **And on an extra note: I updated this chapter to change Karen's hair color and eyes.**

 **Leave a review and have wonderful day/night.**


	13. Astral Nightmare

**Hello! BlueRaptor629 here! And this is the last chapter for the Syrup Village Arc!**

 **A big surprise is about to appear! So be prepared...!**

 **Plus note:**

 **-"Normal"**

 **-"Distorted voice"* [(*): Only when in a certain form]**

 **-"(Pokémon Speak)"**

 **-'Thinking'**

 ** _-"Talk via Telepathy"_**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter, I only own Seth and the other OCs in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Astral Nightmare_**

(Next Morning)

Seth and co. plus Usopp is at the same cliff they previously on. "Listen up. At daybreak, the pirates will be landing at this very shore to begin they're attack. But the only way they'll be able to get to the village is to go up this slope. The rest of the shoreline is sheer cliff so they have to come through here."

"So what are you saying?" Seth questioned.

"I was about to go that part. If we can fight them while they are funneled into that narrow pass then their numbers won't mean anything and the village will be protected." Usopp explained.

"Sounds easy." Luffy said caaually.

"Saying is, but how we can win is depending our strength." Usopp said to Luffy before looking towards everyone. "What is it you guys can do?"

"I punch." Luffy answered.

"I use God's power to beat people up. Or in some cases, releasing a magical creature on them." Seth said.

"I cut." Zoro said.

"I send idiots through a portal." Hoopa said.

"I steal." Nami said.

"I hide." Usopp said as he instantly hide in the bushes.

"YOU'RE FIGHTING TOO!" All minus Usopp angrily yelled with blank angry eyes and shark teeth towards Usopp.

"I was just being funny." Usopp said as he calm them down.

"No you're not." Seth said with deadpanned tone as Usopp went and grabbed some barrels of oil before pouring them down to the slope.

"There's no way their past the slope now! They're gonna be so busy slipping and sliding around like a bunch of idiots that we'll show up and beat the crap outta them. Oh yeah! I'm such a genius!" Usopp explained before boasting.

"This is your "brilliant " plan?" Nami asked as she's unsure about the "brilliant" plan.

"That's right. I'll do anything to protect this village! Even if I have to play dirty just to do it!" Usopp replied.

"Let's just hope none of us slip on that oil and end up down there with them." Nami said. "Because that would be like sliding into a meat grinder."

"And I just hope you don't jinx that. 'Cause bad shits always happen after saying that line." Seth replied.

"What makes you say that?" Nami asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Seth replied again.

"Wow, Usopp! You're pretty good at fighting dirty!" Luffy complimented.

"Of course I am." Usopp said, crossing his arms. "There isn't anyone alive who can best me with a slingshot or beat me at the art of fighting dirty!" The five of them smiled at Usopp's confidence.

"I think the word you're looking for is pragmatism." Hoopa corrected.

"Welp, it's almost daybreak, guys. So let's get ready." Seth said as they all nod. They have been waiting for the attack to happen...but when daybreak appears, nothing happened. No shout, no sound

"Where are they?" Luffy asked, disappointment. "I thought we're gonna fight!"

"Maybe they overslept?" Zoro said.

"They'll show up all right." Usopp said with a serious look.

Nami began looking around and began walking and putting her hands to her ears.

"What's wrong Nami?" Hoopa asked.

"Is it just me or the sounds I hear are like battle cries from somewhere?" Nami said, still listening. "Yeah, I definitely hear them."

"Same." Seth said as he do what Nami do while in Meadow Plate form. Suddenly, Usopp realizes something.

"Oh crap!" Usopp suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"There is a shore like this one in the north!" Usopp said as everyone were surprised.

"We're at the wrong shore?!" Luffy comically exclaimed.

"I thought since they're meeting up here, I assumed this spot would be okay!" Usopp explained even further.

"They might have change location since you and Luffy eavesdropped them." Seth stated.

"Well, let's go before they reach the village!" Luffy suggested. "Where's the shore?" He asked Usopp.

"You need to head directly north from here. If you run, you can make it there in three minutes." Usopp said. "The terrain there is almost exactly the same and all we need to do is stop them at the slope."

"We'll stop them all right!" Luffy proclaimed.

"Oh no! They might also see my treasures in the boat!" Nami said as she thinking about a certain item. 'They better not touch that egg...!'

"I'll be there in twenty seconds!" Luffy said before storming off.

"Oh man! My brilliant oil strategy was all for nothing!" Usopp said as he follows to where Luffy is.

"Well, there's no point sticking around here. Let's go!" Zoro said to the remaining three.

"Right. Let's-Ahh!" Nami said before she walk into the oil, causing her to slipping down. By doing so, she grabbed Zoro by the leg. "Help me!"

"Don't do that, you idiot!" Zoro said angrily. As the result, he too fall to the slope with Nami. Meanwhile, Seth and Hoopa just watch them.

"Should we help them...?" Hoopa asked.

"Let's wait for a right moment..." Seth replied.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE IDIOTS! HELP ME!" Nami cried for help after she saw Seth and Hoopa done nothing but watching her and Zoro's plight.

"OI! YOU BETTER NOT FORGET ABOUT ME!" Zoro added.

"Okay okay. I hear you." Seth rubbed the back of his head as two vines wrap around both Nami and Zoro. He then lifts them via vines before putting them back in the ground near him.

"Whew...five more seconds and I'll be trapped in there." Nami noted as the vines let both of them go.

"The same goes for me too. Thanks." Zoro thanked Seth as the latter returns to normal.

"You're welcome." Seth said as he pulls out an Ultra Ball. "Silver, I choose you!" He said as he throws the pokeball, releasing one of the Eon siblings.

"Hey, I've seen you before. You're one of the Pokémon that build our tents a few nights ago." Zoro said.

"That's right. I believe I didn't introduce myself." Silver said as he looks at Nami and Zoro. "My name is Silver. As you can see, I'm a Latios."

"Latios?" Zoro and Nami asked.

"Here you go." Seth said as he shows them the image of Silver's species as the Pokédex begins to speak. " ** _Latios, the Eon Pokémon. A Dragon and Psychic type. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings._** "

"Why am I not surprised that he has another dragon?" Zoro asked to no one in particular. He and Nami again is shocked.

'Glad that he isn't an enemy.' Nami thought as Seth hops on Silver.

"Nami?" Seth offered the orange haired thief his hand as she grabs it and get on Silver too.

"Are we all set?" Hoopa asked.

"One question; Is this safe?" Nami asked.

"Ah, safety overrated! You should enjoy the ride." Seth replied as Nami gulped nervously.

"What about me?!" Zoro asked as Seth turns to him.

"The thing is, Silver can only have two passengers so...you have to get there on the ground." Seth explained. "And if you're gonna ask Hoopa to get there, he won't help and say, "Where's the fun in that?"."

"That's true." Hoopa said with a smug smile.

"You can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Zoro stated.

"Cheer up, my mossheaded friend! This is a good opportunity to fix your "No Sense Of Direction" diseases." Seth said assured. "See ya, Zoro!" He said as Silver goes forward along with Hoopa joining in.

"FYI, I DO know where I'm going! It's just that people like you gave me the wrong direction all the time!" Zoro denied as he follows them towards the north shore of the island... if he can that is...

* * *

(In Iccirus City's Battle Club, Pokémon World)

"Heatmor is unable to battle! Mienshao wins!" A referee dressed in a black gi announced. Apparently, Karen has Tenko fighting against a female trainer that has a red, fiery anteater. Yesterday, Karen was challenged by her once the former finished training.

Karen is currently wears a blue mandarin shirt underneath a white and blue jacket, a dark blue sash that wrapped around her hips, a bIue capris pants, and blue and brown sneakers.

The female trainer that is facing is a short, dark gray haired young woman. Her eyes are light blue and she wears a connoisseur outfit. Believe it or not, she's a Pokémon Connoisseur.

"I'm impressed, Karen. You've really grown since the last I saw you. Especially Tenko. Her moves are more graceful than the last time." The young woman said as she compliments Karen. She then returns her Pokémon to its pokeball.

"Why thank you, Aurea." Karen said. "You're also changed too."

"I can't deny that." The young woman named Aurea said as she pulls out another pokeball. "However, this is where I will thoroughly evaluate you!"

"Give us everything you got!" Karen said as Tenko is in her battle stance.

"If you insist. Mawile, I choose you!" Aurea said as she calls out her Pokémon. It is short, bipedal humanoid Pokémon with red eyes. It has yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling hakama. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. It two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head. And it wears a hairpin with its Mega Stone, the Mawilite on it. This is a Mawile.

"(I guess it's showtime.)" Mawile said in Pokémon speak.

"A Mawile, huh? This is interesting." Karen said.

"Be warned, I won't hold nothing back." Aurea said as she pulls out a necklace with her Keystone in it.

"Hold on... don't tell me you're going to do that!?" Karen said as she recognized the object that her friend pull out. She heard rumors about several Pokémon able to undergoe a strange evolution, especially to Pokémon who are already fully evolved and those who doesn't evolved.

"I'm afraid I have to." Aurea said as she has her hand near the Keystone. "Mawile... Mega Evolve!" She said as she touches it, releasing tendrils of light from it. The Mawilite reacts as it too releasing tendrils of light that connect to one another, covering Mawile in a orange energy. Not only does Mawile grows in height, the jaws on it heas grows larger and have a tufts on its head, and also grows another set of jaws. The ear-like extension on its head also grows longer and its arms grow longer. As the light that covered banishes, Mawile stand tall as a Mega Evolution appears before disappearing. The color of its arms and the fur on its legs are now magenta.

"(Last chance to forfeit. I won't feel less about you)" Mega Mawile taunted.

"(This is going to be hard...)" Tenko muttered as she senses a power spike in Mawile.

"If you're going to do that, then we'll just have to hit harder!" Karen said. "Let's go, Tenko!"

"(I'm with you to the very end, Karen!)" Tenko said as she proceeds to charge towards her opponent with a High Jump Kick...

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

It doesn't take long as they arrive in the north shore.

"Guess this is our stop and their they are." Silver said before he noticed the Black Cat Pirates. Seth and Nami then jump off of the male Eon Pokémon.

"Seems like it." Seth said as he pulls out Silver's pokeball. "Great job, Silver. Now take a rest." He said as the red eyed trainer returns his Pokémon before putting away its pokeball. He then pulls out another Ultra Ball as well as Tsukuyomi's Premier Ball.

"Is pulling another of those balls really necessary?" Nami asked.

"Nah, this is fine." Seth replied. "We should be near-"

"How about this? If you don't attack the village, I'll give you this treasure with this unusual egg as a bonus." They heard Usopp's voice from the distance as a certain orange haired girl gets furious.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVING AWAY MY HARD-EARNED TREASURE AND MY PRECIOUS EGG!" Nami shouted angrily as she pulls out her staff before smacking Usopp in the head.

"MYYYY HEAAAAAAD!" Usopp shouted in pain as he clutches his head.

"Two words: Anger Management." Hoopa commented.

"Yup." Seth agreed as he nods.

"Who the hell are they?" A pirate asked as he and his crewmates noticed Seth, Hoopa, and Nami. All of the pirates sans Jango wear cat ears.

"That red eyed brat and his genie are the ones we are ordered to kill." Jango explained.

"Really? He doesn't seem tough." A pirate said, unknown to what power does Seth possesses.

"That treasure boat is mine, and so is that egg! And in another note, I'm not gonna let you have a single berri!" Nami said angrily. "You hear me? As a matter of fact, you better clear out because I'm coming down there to get it back!"

"I said I "would" give them, not "will"." Usopp said still clutching his head.

"You got what you deserved." Nami said. "Plus, I saved you."

"Save him? What do you-Oh yeah I get it." Seth asked before realizing what Nami meant.

"What she trying to say is that hadn't Nami hit you, you would've been hypnotized right now." Hoopa explained.

"Hypnotized?" Usopp asked.

"The guy wearing the heart glasses is a hypnotist." Seth pointed out.

"He is?" Usopp asked again as Seth nod before the latter look around.

"I thought Luffy's already here." Seth stated. "Where is he?"

"Don't know." Usopp replied. "He either getting lost or he chickened out at the last minute."

"Oh great. Just when we need him the most." Nami said as she facepalms.

"It's all good really." Seth said. "I still have these guys to handle those pirates." Seth said as he shows them the two pokeballs.

"Is he serious gonna fight us with balls?" A pirate asked dumbfoundedly.

"Great! You two fight while I stay here and try to attack them from a safe distance." Usopp said.

"Why me? Why can it be you?" Nami asked.

"I can't take on a boat filled with vicious pirates by myself! That's just crazy!" Usopp said. Soon after that, he and Nami goes on an argument for several minutes.

"Hey." Seth called them as they turns to him. "I love to watch you two arguing all day as much as the next person, but we have pirates to deal with!" He said.

"All right." Usopp and Nami said as Jango is annoyed.

"We have no time for this nonsense." Jango said before turns to his crewmates. "Alright men! Let's get to work by crushing this fools especially the red eyed one and his genie! Then we move into the village!"

"Yeah!" The pirates shouted before charging forward.

"All righ then. Have it your way..." Seth said as he readies the pokeballs on his hamds. "Tsukuyomi! Felix! I choose you!" He said as throws the pokeballs in the air, causing Tsukuyomi and another Pokémon to appear.

"What is that?"

"Did those two comes out from that little balls?!"

"That ghost thing is frightening."

Besides Tsukuyomi is an alien-like bipedal Pokémon. It has reddish orange body, a bluish-green face, and three bluish-green dots on its back arranged in a triangle. Typically, there is a purple stripe running down the center of its face and a purple, crystalline organ in its chest. Its white, circular eyes are set inside rectangular, black eye sockets. Speaking of its body, it has tapering legs with a segmented, vertical, blue stripe on the upper portion. The abdomen is black with vertical lines, while the majority of its skin is again reddish-orange. One tentacle is the primarily skin color, while the other is light blue. It also has a blunt protrusion with a single blue stripe on either side of its head and stubby tail. This is Felix the Deoxys, a Pokémon that Seth caught before catching Tsukuyomi.

"Oh. Is it time for me to appear?" Felix asked. His voice is distorted a bit.

"Aaah! It's an alien!" Usopp shouted. Then, a certain straw hat manages to arrived.

"Whew. I found it." Luffy said.

"Look who's arrived late." Seth said to Luffy.

"Yeah. I thought you're already by now." Hoopa added before Luffy went towards Usopp.

"You said "go to north?" I thought north just go straight!" Luffy arguing.

"Shut up! I didn't said you should go straight!" Usopp retorted.

"Well you suck giving directions, you know that!" Luffy said.

"Well you're a rubber brained idiot!" Usopp retorted as he still argues with Luffy, until...

"Is it really important right now to argue?" Seth asked as Luffy notices Tsukuyomi and Felix. Though Luffy went wide eyed when he sees Felix.

"Woow! It's an alien! So cool!" Luffy said.

"Wait 'till you hear this!" Seth said as He pulls out his Pokédex as the screen has Deoxys.

" ** _Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon. A Psychic type. Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest._** "

"Awesome" Luffy said cheerfully with stars on his eyes.

"It's shoot lasers and has psychokinesis?! So cool!" Usopp added as his expression from scared to amazed like Luffy.

"Oh crap! We can't fight something like that!" One of the pirates whined.

"I'm starting to feel that we're way out of their league!" The other pirate added.

"Enough!" Jango said. "We already waste enough time! Just push through quickly and kill them so we can go to the village!"

"Yeah!" The pirates shouted as they charged towards Tsukuyomi and Felix.

"If you're that confident of taking us out, then we will show you how wrong you all are." Tsukuyomi boasted.

"Indeed." Felix said as he changes shape. Its legs remain tapered. However, its blue stripes are no longer segmented and run the entire length of the leg and there is now a large spike on the knee. Two pairs of whip-like tentacles with pointed tips, one reddish-orange and one blue, replace its previous coiled, blunted tentacles. The protrusions on its head are now triangular with an additional one extending from the top of its head. Most of its reddish-orange skin has receded, revealing a striated, black chest and abdomen. Finally, its tail is now longer and more pointed.

"He changed form?!" Everyone minus Seth, Hoopa, and Jango said as they were surprised at this surprising transformation.

"Psycho Boost!" Felix shouted as he creates a glowing multi-colored ball of energy in between his tentacles and fires it at the pirates, causing a small number of the pirates to be knocked unconscious.

"That thing just...knocked down a lot of us as if was nothing!" One of the surviving pirates said with a disbelief look.

"Dark Void!" Tsukuyomi said as he throw a Dark Void to a small pirate group as they were covered by its dome. Once the dome vanished, they instantly fall to the ground before muttering something about their nightmares.

"And that black ghost thing just put some of our friends to sleep!"

"It made Jango look like an amateur!"

"Wow! I had no idea Seth's Pokémon to be this powerful." Usopp noted.

"You should know..." Nami replied as Luffy is amazed at it.

"Come on! Don't give up! We can easily beat them in numbers!" One pirate rallies his crewmates as they continue to try and beat the gang. One member suddenly got shot to the head.

"What the-?!" One of the pirates before he too get shot...and the culprit was none other than Usopp, who is pointing his slingshot at them.

"You like my Lead Star? If not-" He said before pulling out a black and white ammunition. "Here's my Pepper star!" He said as he shot five to each pirates.

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" The five pirates shouted in pain.

"Maybe this will speed things up." Jango said as he pulls out his pendulum. "Pay attention, everyone! Watch this ring closely! On the count of Jango, you will forget your fears over them and you will gain an incredible amount strength and your wounds are healed! So strong that you can crush all who dares to get in your way and you will get stronger still! 1...2...Jango!" As he said that, all but few of them (Jango not affected), yelled like wild animals as they become hypnotized. The crew minus Zoro see one of them breaks a rock with his face, talk about hardheaded!

"Now THAT'S a power of suggestion." Seth noted.

"That's just one person." Usopp said. "I don't need to know what an entire crew can do!" He said with worried expression.

"Now go! Crush them all!" Jango commended them as the pirates charge towards them.

"It's one thing to act like barbarians, but deluded yourselves into thinking that you're stronger is something else." Felix said as Zoro finally arrives, who looks very exhausted. As if he's been running to every places in the island.

"Well well, glad to join us, Zoro." Seth said.

"Shut it, Seth! I have to run almost everywhere because of you." Zoro gritted his teeth as he recovers. He then notices the enemies. "What's up with them? They're all behaving like wild animals."

"Long story short, they're hypnotized." Hoopa said as Zoro notices Felix as he deals some pirates with his move.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Zoro asked.

"Seth's alien Pokémon." Usopp and Nami answered as Zoro widens his eyes.

"So... a real alien?" Zoro asked.

"I may not know that term, but I assured you that I'm indeed came from space." Felix answered as Tsukuyomi uses Shock Wave to deal the enemy pirates.

"Alright then..." Zoro said as he pulls two of his swords. "Let me get into the action."

"Suit yourself, human." Felix said as he and Zoro manages to take some of them down.

Seth then look towards Nami and Usopp. "You two need to hide somewhere safe. This might get messy real quick." He said to them. "Luffy, lets-Huh?" Seth said as he notices something... off about Luffy.

"Tell me that this is one of his habits." Usopp told Nami.

"Not that I know of." Nami answered as Luffy looks angry or something.

"Yo! Earth to captain dumbass! Are you-" Seth said as Luffy screamed like a wild animal throwing his arms in the air.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU GOT HYPNOTIZED TOO!?" Seth, Hoopa, and Zoro exclaimed with shark teeth while Felix (who returns to his normal forme) and Tsukuyomi just facepalm.

"I didn't realize the straw hat human would be THAT simple minded." Felix said.

"You tell me." Nami agreed as Luffy begin charging towards the pirates, Leeroy Jenkins style.

"Ah... what a pain in the effing ass!" Seth said as he scratches his head. Luffy begin to attack the pirates with his basic attacks.

"Gum Gum Gattling!" Luffy shouted as he does a rapid fire punches in high speed towards the pirates, defeating most of them.

"Damn you, Captain Kuro...!" Jango muttered to himself. "You have made one hell of a miscalculation. These are not your average village idiots if one of them can summon magical creatures from a small ball."

A group of pirates managed to get past of Luffy and charge towards Hoopa.

"Don't say I warned you, fools!" Hoopa said as he makes a portal... right in front of them as they run straight towards it.

"And... closed!" Hoopa said as he reverts the portal into one of his rings, closing the portal in the process.

"Wha...?" One pirate asked.

"Did that genie really did that?" The other one said as he and the rest begin sweating.

"Where did you send them, Hoopa?" Nami asked as she is now carrying Usopp.

"I've sent them falling to the ocean, far away from here." Hoopa said with a smirk. "Since this world is mostly water, they could be anywhere. On top of that, they are in need to educated."

"*gulp* Good thing that you're on our side." Usopp said as Luffy charge towards the enemy ship.

"What's he doing?" Seth asked.

"I don't know..." Zoro said as Luffy gets onto the ship and starts tearing the front of the ship with his bare hands.

"Go Luffy! Tear it apart!" Nami cheered with the aforementioned trio stare at Luffy with their mouths gaped as the rubber boy successfully tear off the front part of the ship

"Oh shit! He's gonna crush us with it!" One of the pirates said they try their best to get away from Luffy.

"Captain, do something!" One of them pleaded to Jango.

"I suppose I have no choice now..." Jango said as he starts swinging his pendulum horizontally. "On the count of Jango, you will fall to sleep! One... two... Jango!" He shouted as he, Luffy, and most of the crew falling asleep before the front part of the ship falls on top of Luffy and to extend, some unfortunate souls.

"Well... at least Luffy took most of them down." Nami commented.

"Well... that's over real quick." Zoro said as he sheathes his swords.

"I guess so..." Seth said as Hoopa nods.

"Why are you guys just said it calmly? Thanks to that, Luffy's trapped now!" Usopp said, still being carried by Luffy.

"He's fine, Usopp." Seth assured him. "You should worry more about the injuries you got there."

Then, Jango wakes as he gets up. "Damn brat." He cursed. "Thanks to him, our whole plan has been shot to hell! What am I gonna do with this mess!? If Captain Kuro see's this, he'll surely kill us!"

"You know..." Seth said, getting the hypnotist's attention. "There's still a chance for you to walk away from all of these. If you do, I'll forget everything that happened here. What do you say?"

"Tch, don't get cocky with me...!" Jango said with anger. "I suppose that I have no choice now." He said as he look towards the ship. "Come forth! The Nyaban Brothers!"

As he said that, two figures comes drop from the ship. One is slim with green hair while the other is fat. They all dressed up as a cat or some kind.

"You called, captain?" The slim man asked.

"Did you...?" The fat man added as they look towards Seth and friends. Who are they you asked?

"I'm Sham." The man named Sham introduced himself.

"And I'm Buchi." The fat man named Buchi also introduced himself.

"And together, we are the Nyaban Brothers!" Both of them said as they do a pose.

Seth is staring at them as he is observing. 'Silly looking they may be, but they're no slouches. I can tell.' Seth thought.

"Now, Sham and Buchi..." Jango said as he adjusts his glasses. "We absolutely must move forward, but as you obviously see, our path has been blocked, especially by those two... monsters. If you would be so kind as to remove this obstacle immediately!"

The Nyaban Brothers look towards their adversaries and immediately become frightened of them... or so what they makes you to think.

"No way..." Sham said in fear. "We couldn't possibly do that! They looked too strong! Right, Buchi?" He asked his brother.

"Oh yeah, they're strong." Buchi replied. "Way stronger than us!"

"Besides we just guard the ship! Not fight people or some weird creatures!" Sham added.

"We're really not the guys you wanna send into battle." Buchi added.

"Well you look at that. They're actually a bunch of wussies." Usopp commented.

"Are they really the trump card?" Nami asked.

"Sham, just do it already." Jango ordered the thin man as he pointed towards Tsukuyomi. "Starting with this one!"

"Why?" Sham complained. "Please not me!"

"When say I do it, then just do as I say!" Jango yelled. "AND HURRY!"

"Okay, I'll go." Sham said as he reluctantly obey... but again, looks can be deceiving. "Just stop yelling."

"Hey. Seth." Seth turns and see that Zoro called him. "Isn't it a bit too much of having those Pokémon of yours fighting against them?" He asked. Apparently like the others, they fell for the Nyaban Brothers' little deception.

"Trust me when I'll tell you that those two were faking it." Seth answered.

"They what?" Zoro asked.

"Just watch and learn, Zoro." Seth said

"Aaaaaah! I'll tear you up with these claws! Just wait and see!" Sham yelled. "I'm a vicious killing machine and I'm coming for you!"

"Hmph... As if I fell for such deception..." Tsukuyomi said as he conjures up yellow electricity.

"What?" Sham asked with genuine surprise. 'How did that thing know-'

"Maybe I show you how outclassed you are. Shock Wave!" Tsukuyomi said as he once again slams the ground with his hands, causing electrical waves to appear and attack Sham, who is screaming in pain.

"Sham!" Buchi yelled as Sham falls down to ground, unconscious, with his body is now ashen black. Everyone except Seth, Hoopa, and Felix sees how merciless Tsukuyomi can be.

'Impossible... how can that thing defeat Sham with one hit!? Let alone see through his act.' Jango thought as he look towards Seth. 'Just who is this kid!?'

"Pathetic. Struck down by a mere Shock Wave." Tsukuyomi remarked. "I expected more from this pirate crew."

"Whoa... you don't have to do that. He's a coward." Usopp said to Tsukuyomi.

"If I didn't, he would have hit me." Tsukuyomi answered. "And beside, that personality you just saw is nothing short of an act."

"Huh?" Usopp asked

"Look, don't be fooled, which you already are." Seth explained. "They may look and act harmless, but they're actually not."

"Damn, I'm almost fell for it." Zoro said.

"If you are to become the greatest, one must always see through all deceptions and tricks that the enemy throws at you." Felix advised. "Be warned. Fall to one could be fatal."

"And fortunately, I'm able to see them through." Seth said.

"You bastard...!" They turned to see Buchi, who is really pissed. "How dare you do that to Sham, you freak!" He yelled as Buchi lunge towards Tsukuyomi.

"I'll take care of this." Felix said as he moves in front of the Pitch Black Pokémon. He then changes to his Attack forme. "Psycho Boost!"

The attack damages the other Nyaban Brother so hard that he was sent flying to the air before landing next to his unconscious brother.

"Predictable." Felix said as he changes to his Normal forme. Usopp and Jango has their jaws drop at the display of Felix's power and how easily he taken out Buchi.

'Glad that he's on our side.' Usopp thought.

'Now I see why he can go toe-to-toe with **him** back then.' Seth thought as he turns to Nami, who is also shocked at this. "Well, Nami... Why don't you use this chance to get to Luffy, hm?" He said.

"Oh..! Yeah right..." Nami said as she run towards the ship. Unfortunately, Jango notices her after he snapped out of his trance.

"And where do you think you're going!?" Jango asked as he tries to slash Nami with his pendulum.

"Shit! I knew it was a weapon!" Seth said as he pushes Nami out of the way, and gets slashed on the side.

"Ah! I'm gonna feel that for a week now..." Seth said as he winced at his wound. He then turns to Nami. "You okay, Nami?"

"Yeah... I'm okay." Nami said. 'That was a close one. Hadn't he step in, I would've feel that.'

Then, they suddenly heard Jango scream and see what he's screaming at... it's Klahadore aka Kuro, who is carrying a bag on him. And from the looks of it, he's in a bad mood.

"W-Wait, sir! I can explain!" Jango whimpered.

"The night has long since past..." Kuro stated. "And yet, you made no progress in this operation. Care to explain?"

"It's all over..." Usopp said.

"Oh this is just too perfect." Seth muttered with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" The "true" captain of the Black Cat Pirates yelled in anger.

* * *

(Back in the Pokémon World)

"(You're not bad...)" Tenko complimented as she's breath heavily.

"(Well you're not a slouch yourself.)" Mega Mawile retorted. After trading blows for quite some time, the two combatants are now on the brink of being knocked out.

"I'm impressed, Karen. It seems that your Mienshao can keep up with Mega Mawile." Aurea said.

"Just because we're up against a Mega Evolved Pokémon, doesn't mean we can win." Karen replied. "What do you say we finish this now."

"I agreed. Let's do that." Aurea said as she look towards her Pokémon. "Mega Mawile..."

"Tenko..." Karen said to her Mienshao as the former look towards the latter.

"USE IRON HEAD/HIGH JUMP KICK! FULL POWER!" Both trainer shouted as their Pokémon unleash the attack, which they collided to one another before they passes one another. The atmosphere of the battlefield becomes silent as both sides are waiting which Pokémon are going to fall first.

After several minutes of silence, Tenko winced at her pain as Mega Mawile smirks. However, the Deceiver Pokémon widen her eyes before she falls to the ground, reverting to her normal form as she collapsed. She was then seen unconscious with her eyes swirly.

"Mawile is unable to battle! Mienshao wins! Which means the winner goes to Karen Orion!" The referee shouted as he announced Karen the winner. Welp, now you know how she knew Seth.

"Yeah! We did it!" Karen said as she run towards Tenko and hug her. "You were amazing, Tenko!"

"(You were amazing too, Karen. I'm glad all of that training paid off.)" Tenko replied eventhough her trainer doesn't understand what she's saying. Karen then return her to her pokeball.

"It seems that she have a come a long way." Aurea commented as she walk towards Mawile and helps her to get up. "You've done a great job, Mawile." She said.

"(Eventhough I lost, I've tried my best.)" Mawile replied.

"Good job. You deserve a rest." Aurea said as she returns Mawile to her pokeball. After that, she gets up and walk towards Karen. "That was a battle full of wonderful and sensational flavors, Karen."

"Yeah. It's kinda fun too." Karen said. "I hate to ask you after a tiring battle, but there's something I like to tell you."

"What is it?" Aurea asked.

"In a few days, I'm going back to Hoenn." Karen said, surprising the Pokémon Connoisseur.

"I see." Aurea said. "I take it that you're ready to meet your family?"

"... I do." Karen said. "But, I'm not sure if they're willing to welcome me. Hell, I'm not sure if willing to show my faces to him."

"You won't know unless you try." Aurea said. "The only thing you need to is..." She then go towards Karen as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "...a leap of faith."

Karen look towards her friend as she smile. "Thanks for having my back."

"That's what friends are for." Aurea said. "Why don't we discuss this back in your dojo. As a token of today's spectacular battle, I'll serve you some food."

"Thanks, Aurea." Karen said as they exit the Battle Club...

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

Jango and the rest of the Black Cat Pirates (including those who are awakened), are trembling in fear at the sight of Captain Kuro.

"To think that these brats have held you back." Kuro stated as drops his bag to the ground. "How far the Black Cat Pirates have fallen. What have you got to say for yourself!? WELL, JANGO!?"

"Well... uh... I..." Jango stuttered as tries to find some words to explain, but it doesn't take him long to find it. "S-Sorry sir, but you said that letting that kid go wouldn't cause any problems for us." He nervously explained.

"I did say that..." Kuro said as he adjusts his glasses upwards.

"And... you didn't said that red-eyed brat can summon powerful creatures from a ball as well as using unusual powers." Jango added.

"Though I may failed to account such scenario, but what's your point?" Kuro asked. "That long nosed kid is an idiot! I knew no one would listen to his warnings and that he would come stumbling back to take a stand against us. But the other thing I hadn't taken accounted for was your inexcusable weakness!"

"Hey!" Kuro then look towards the Nyaban Brothers, who managed to recovered eventhough they're all been swiftly defeated by two different Mythical Pokémon.

"Interesting. They may be weak, but they're quite resilient." Tsukuyomi said.

"Who're you calling a weakling!?" Sham shouted, facing towards Kuro as he tries to keep standing.

"Watch what you say, Captain Kuro!" Buchi added as he too facing towards him.

"You're in the past, Kuro..." Sham said. "It's been three years and we haven't exactly been living the good life, waiting on a rich girl's money!"

"Sham, Buchi... don't do what I thought you're going to do..." Jango warned, worrying that they're going to rile Kuro up.

"Yeah! We've been sinking ships and massacring villages for these past three years!" Buchi said as he and his brother ignore Jango's warning.

"But you haven't done anything to this point!" Sham added.

"Good good, is that it...?" Kuro asked calmly while sounded sarcastic.

"I think it's time to show you who's really the captain in this crew!" Sham said as he look towards his brother. "Let's go, Buchi!"

"Yeah! There's no way you'll beat the Nyaban Brothers now!" Buchi replied as they both charge towards Kuro.

"Stop, you fools! You have no idea what you're doing!" Jango warned once more, but he's ignored. Kuro do some strange move with his feet before disappearing, leaving the Nyaban Brothers to stab his bag he was currently holding.

"Dude..." Seth said. "Did he just use Agility?"

"Normal humans can't use Pokémon attacks, Seth. But I bet that his technique is somewhat similar." Hoopa replied.

"That's one crazy footwork though." Zoro commented.

"Now tell me..." Kuro said as he suddenly appears behind the Nyaban Brothers, with a weapon that resembles a cat glove... except the claws unsheathes themselves, revealing to be blades. "Who are you going to beat again?"

"That's... Captain Kuro's Pussy Foot Maneuver!" One of the pirates exclaimed.

"Pussy What Maneuver?" Seth asked.

"Bastard!" Sham tried to attack him, but Kuro dodge very easily. He walks around as if he is invisible, and no one even see him coming... except for those who have excellent perception that is.

'He's fast, all right.' Seth thought. 'And strange what weapons he has though.'

"Though you're right about one thing..." Kuro said as he now right behind the Nyaban Brothers, pointing the blade of his weapon. "... I do feel a bit sluggish after all these years."

'He's handling them as if they were babies!' Nami thought.

'With that technique, he can shred everything on this beach and we won't see it coming.' Jango thought. 'There's no escaping from a killing machine like him. I knew he hasn't grown soft when I saw that old habit of his. The strange way of him lifting his glasses, so that he won't cut his face. It's like he never stopped wearing those cat claws. They're almost apart of his body, so of course he hasn't forgotten on how to fight.'

'So that's his thing.' Seth thought. 'Pretty fitting for a remorseless killer like him.'

"Fortunately, you're in luck..." Kuro said with a smile. "I'm feeling somewhat merciful today. Maybe these years on dry land have made me soft." He said as he stop pointing his cat claws at the Nyaban Brothers. "I'll give you five minutes more. If you can't deal with this in time, I'll kill every last of you nimrods. Do I make myself clear?" He said as he raises his blades in the air.

His crew are scared of their captain as they begin to throw excuses for not able to take care of the outsiders. Not a wise move because they wasted it three minutes.

"Two minutes left. You don't have that much time left." Kuro said calmly as the pirates keep making excuses. While most of them do that, The Nyaban Bros. walk towards Jango while holding their stomachs.

"Please, Captain Jango... hypnotize us!" Sham begged him.

"We'll slaughter those freaks, Captain! Please... just hypnotized us! We can do it!" Buchi added as Kuro look towards Tsukuyomi and Felix.

"So... I take it that you two are the one that defeated the Nyaban Brothers? As bizzare you two look, you do sloppy work." Kuro said to the two Mythical Pokémon.

"Not really our fault if they have such endurance." Felix said.

"However, you may need to watch your tongue, human." Tsukuyomi said as they all hear the Nyaban Brothers yell like wild animal and seems that they gain a power boost and a slight size change.

"Guess the saying "go feral" has reached a whole new level." Seth commented as he look towards the Tsukuyomi and Felix. "Whatever the case, take them out!"

"Right." The two Pokémon said as they turns to the berserked Nyaban Bros., who are charging towards them. They dodge the other duo attack with no efforts.

"Nami! Go to Luffy! And be sure to evade you-know-what!" Seth told Nami.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Just do as I say!" Seth said as she eventually run towards Luffy. Jango then notices her once again.

"I don't know what are you try to pull, but I'm not going let you." Jango said as he twirling his pendulum that now becomes a ring around.

"Everyone has been fighting for their lives while he's just sleeping!" Nami said as she makes her toward Luffy and raises her foot. "GET UP YOU BUM!" And steps on Luffy's face.

"Nami! Duck!" Seth shouted as she sees the bladed ring that is flying towards, luckily she manages to evade...

"HEY, NAMI! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND AND STEP ON SOMEONE ELSE'S FACE-" Luffy shouted after he was rudely awakened. At the same time, he catches the bladed ring with his teeth.

"What the!? How's that twerp still alive!?" Jango exclaimed as he was surprised to see Luffy, alive and well eventhough the boy have been sleeping for awhile.

"I can't tell if this is a best timing or a worst one in the world." Zoro commented.

"It could be a bit of both." Hoopa told Zoro.

Seth (from a few distance) and Nami then look towards Luffy.

"Uh... Luffy." Nami said.

"Holy shit. He caught the blade with his jaw." Seth said as he feels cringed. "That's totally going to hurt."

After crushing the blades, he then touches his lips, like he's in pain. Soon after that, he screams.

"THAT HURT, YOU JERK!" Luffy yelled. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"HEY, SLEEPING BEAUTY! IT WASN'T ME!" Nami yelled as she point towards Jango. "It was him!"

"Oh yeah! That weirdo guy." Luffy said as Nami hits him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"'Cause I feel like it." Nami replied as he notices Kuro.

"Oh hey, it's that butler guy." Luffy said.

"Can you take him on?" Nami asked.

"Nah. Seth'll do it." Luffy replied as he picking his nose.

"Why him?" Nami asked.

"That butler guy's on Seth's hit list." Luffy simply said. "And besides, he promised me that I'll take on the next bad guy."

"Hit list?" Nami muttered as she look towards Seth. 'I wonder if it has **his** name on it?'

"One minute left..." Kuro reminded his crewmates calmly as the battle between Tsukuyomi and Felix against the Nyaban Bros. still continue.

The two Mythical Pokémon manage to dodge every last attack that the bros. pull, but...

"Hraaah!" Buchi yelled as he slashes Felix's right tentacles.

"Look! Buchi managed to cut orange monster's arm!" One pirate pointed out.

"Maybe we can still stand a chance-huh?" The other said as everyone sees the Felix regenerating his tentacles.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" The pirate mooks yelled in shock at what they have just witnessed.

"Well well. It's not often you manage to incapacitate my tentacles." Felix said. "Unfortunately, that isn't enough to defeat me."

"Whoa... that's awesome and creepy at the same time." Usopp commented.

"Deoxys have the ability to regenerate their limbs, even without the use of Recover." Hoopa explained.

"I'm afraid that playtime is over. Aerial Ace!" Tsukuyomi said as he fly towards Sham proceeds to do some rapid fire punches with the last punch sending him to crush on a wall. Sham has white eyes some bruises and blood on his mouth as he's now unconscious.

"You should've stay down, human." Tsukuyomi said coldly.

He then turns to Felix, who is now in a different form. He now has a sleeker and black body with thin striation. The reddish-orange skin now covers only its head, hip joints, and the area around its crystal. There is now only one tentacle on each side of its body, one red and one blue. The protrusions on its head now point upward and the back of his head now forms a long spike. There is a long, thick blue stripe running down the center of this longer protrusion. More blue stripes appear on either hip joint and on his legs.

"Extreme Speed!" Felix shouted as his body becomes outlined in a light purple color before repeatedly attacks Buchi in high speed.

"That orange monster can move fast like Captain Kuro!" One pirate said as Kuro begin sweating.

"Not "like", you idiot! That thing is faster than Captain Kuro!" His crewmate corrected.

'Impossible! How can that orange monstrosity can move faster than me!' Kuro thought as he look towards Seth. 'Just who are you, really?'

Felix then finishes his assault by tackling him from above, not only knocked the fat Nyaban Brother out but also leaving a crater around him.

"That... didn't just happen right?" One of the pirates asked.

"Please tell me this is a bad dream!" The other pirate said as they suddenly feel a chill down on their spine.

'*gulp* We're in for it now.' Jango thought as he realizes that the time has passed.

"Time's up. You knew the deal. Now you die." Kuro said as he lifts his glasses upward. He then notices Luffy. "Oh look, it's that kid. I thought he died from falling off a cliff. Interesting..."

Usopp then widen his eyes at a certain someone he didn't expect to see. Kuro then notices someone behind him.

"Don't ever sneak up on me unless you want to die!" Kuro said as he turns around and slash with his cat claws. But...

"Kaya!" Usopp said as he takes the slash for Kaya from Kuro. Usopp then falls to the ground as the girl run towards him to see if he's okay.

"Usopp! Are you all right?" Kaya asked.

"I'm okay..." Usopp said weakly. "Why are you here, Kaya?"

"Oh Usopp..." She said as she lower her head. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. I just couldn't believe it. That Klahadore is a scheming, murdering pirate."

"Never mind that!" Usopp said. "Why're you here?" Usopp asked as tears began to form in Kaya's eyes. "Kaya, your life is in danger! I told you to run somewhere safe."

"I won't!" Kaya yelled at him as she refused. "You're still here fighting! I won't run!"

Usopp was surprised by Kaya's words.

"You fought for me after I treated you so badly." Kaya said as she cries. "Look at you, you're barely alive but your still put up a brave front. I just-"

Kuro then approaches them. "This is no place for a lady." He said. "Madam, please leave." Those words makes Kaya turns her expression from sad to angry.

"Please stop." Kaya said while gritting her teeth. "Don't do this." She then looked towards Kuro. "STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, KLAHADORE!" Kaya yelled as she stands up. "I know what your up to. Merry already told me about everything."

Her voice make everyone else to notice her.

"Isn't that the girl Usopp always talked with?" Seth asked.

"Seems like it." Hoopa added.

"Hmm...?" Jango said as he turns around to see Kaya. "What's the girl from the mansion is doing here?"

"Hey, the reason that we're here is to murder that little rich girl." A pirate said.

"If she's here then we don't have to go to the village." Another pirate said.

"All we gotta do is kill her and Captain Kuro won't kill us, right?" A third said.

"Klahadore please!" Kaya pleaded. "If you want my fortune, you can have it! Take it all and leave this village right now! I'm begging you!"

"I'm grateful that you're willing give it to me, Miss Kaya." Kuro said coldly as he lift his glasses upward. "However, that isn't enough."

"What do you mean?" Kaya asked.

"What I want above all else... is a peace of mind." Kuro answered. "It's simple really. I have spent the last three years earning the trust of the entire village. And to be honest, I find this new peace and tranquility quite comforting. When my plan comes to fruition I will live with this sublime peace of mind." He explained as he smiles rather twisted.

Kaya responded this with stepping back and reach to her coat.

"Yes... The glorious comfort of a peaceful life will be mine for forever and ever." He said with still a twisted smile. "In short, these pirates are coming! And you..." He then points his blades towards Kaya. "Will leave your fortune to me and die. Miss Kaya, these things WILL happen."

"No... you can't...!" Kaya said fearfully as she tries to reach out something from her coat.

Usopp then grab her by the leg. "Run, Kaya! There's no point of talking to a psychopath like him! Please!" He begged her before he widen his eyes as he sees Kaya pulling out a flintlock gun from her coat. "Kaya..."

"Leave here, right now!" Kaya said. "And never come back!"

Kuro just blinks before continue to talk. "Oh? You'd point a gun at me."

"Stop it! Just leave!" Kaya yelled as she was shaking while holding her gun. "Go!"

"Yes, I see..." Kuro said as he closes his eyes. "You're all grown up now. So much has happened in the last three years. Miss Kaya..."

Kaya seemed to relax a little.

"Don't you remember the things we went through." Kuro said, taking off his glove.

"We spent so much time together. Even before your dear sweet parents passed away. You were more than my master, you were my best friend." He pushes his glasses up. "So much time."

This made something Seth twitches as he starts remembering the words in the past.

 **"You were more than my brother, you were also my best friend."**

'Not these bullshit words again.' Seth thought as his usual expression turns to an angry one. And it seems that Kaya is on the verge of tears.

"So many memories." Kuro said. "Together we suffered and together we rejoiced. Like family." Kuro smiled.

These words made Seth angrier by the second.

"Klahadore..." Kaya said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I took you on shopping trips to the city, I looked after you so diligently when you were ill, and we used to talk for hours and hours." Kuro said.

Kaya now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kaya, listen to me..." Kuro said as he smiles. "I was devoted to you." He reached for her gun and grabbed hold of it. "For so long. For so very long I endured it." Kuro said with his voice now has a venom to it. "I quietly suffered, so that today I could end your life and take everything that I deserve!" He said as he takes the gun from Kaya's hands. Kaya bites her lip, still crying.

'There it goes again!' Seth clenched his fists as he remember one of things that a certain someone said in the past.

 **"I quitely suffered, so that today I could personally get rid of you! Only then that they will notice me!"**

'Okay... that sounds a little different in the end, but still...' Seth said as he hold his head. 'To think that I would remember the words of that... witch!'

"Seth... are you okay there?" Hoopa asked as he notices the weird faces Seth had.

"I'm fine, Hoopa. Nothing significant." Seth answered, but Hoopa doesn't buy it. He knew the red-eyed trainer was lying.

'I'm not buying it. The way he clenched his fists like that indicates that something's up with him.' Hoopa thought as he look towards Kuro. 'My guesses that it has something to do what Kuro said...'

"Do you understand the depth of these daily insults?" Kuro said. "CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE RAGE CREATED BY THOSE TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST MY PRIDE!"

'Now you done it!' Seth widen his eyes, as he transforms into his Fist Plate form.

"KURO!" Usopp yelled as he springs up after took the gun and shoot him... Unfortunately, Kuro uses his Pussy Foot Maneuver to dodge the bullet and he put on his glove quickly.

"Thank you for reminding me." Kuro said. "Usopp, I owe you for hitting me. Let's get even."

Before he knew it was coming, Seth attacks him with a Mach Punch as he sent the former butler rolling backwards before he lies down on the floor.

Seth then lower his fist before talking. "If you don't like getting hit that much..." He said before looking at Kuro with a glare. "... Then you're going to have a really shitty day!"

Everyone was surprised at how easily Seth punched Kuro as if it's nothing.

"Heh... That Seth." Zoro chuckled. "He's full of surprises."

"Go Seth! Kick his ass!" Luffy cheered as Nami sneaks away from him.

"Well, I guess I leave this to you. I have a treasure to find!" Nami said as she enters the ship.

"That human really interests me." Felix commented. "I can see why there's some powerful Pokémon on his side."

"Agreed." Tsukuyomi added as Seth talks.

"Get up, you son of a bitch! I'm not done with you yet." He said to Kuro, who glaring at him. Suddenly three kids appeared.

"Hoopa." Seth said as he motions Hoopa to take care of the kids.

"If you say so..." Hoopa said as he prepares to do something.

"Here comes the Usopp Pirates-" Before they get to hit Kuro, they suddenly covered in blue outline as they floated midair.

"What the!? What's going on!?" Tamanegi asked.

"We can't move!" Ninjin said as they look towards Hoopa, who has eyes glow blue. Apparently, he used Psychic on them.

"Sorry kids. Can't let you go dying for trying something stupid, can I?" Hoopa asked as he move them near Usopp and Kaya before releasing the Psychic off of them.

"Captain! I knew you were fighting! We're here to back you up!" Ninjin said.

"I thought there's no secret between us pirates! Why don't you tell us sooner!" Piiman added.

"That's right! We're supposed to tell each other out!" Tamanegi added.

"Who cares about that! Why are you here!? You need to run!" Usopp told them.

"No way!" Ninjin said.

"We won't run any longer!" Tamanegi added.

"We're the Usopp Pirates! We're going to hold our ground against the enemy!" Ninjin added as the three kid felt chill on their spine as they turn to see Kuro, who have gotten back on his feet... and the frame of his glasses shattered. The kids close their eyes to not see Kuro attacking them, but he just pass them and proceeds to kick Usopp in the gut, sending to him roll down the slope.

"That hurt." Kuro said as he continues to glare at Seth. "My my, that was quite the attack you pulled. Do you eat a Devil Fruit by chance?"

"To be honest-"

"I'm the one that ate a Devil Fruit!" Luffy answered as he's still near the ship. "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit!"

And with that, the atmosphere has been ruined as Seth gritted his teeth to go with veins on his head.

"HE WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU RUBBER-BRAINED IDIOT!" Seth comically, angrily shouted with white eyes and shark teeth. "THAT WAS AN EPIC MOOD RIGHT THERE AND YOU BLEW IT!"

Ignoring Seth's outburst, the pirates begin to have a talk about Luffy and the Devil Fruit.

'Of course! Rubber always has resistance against strong physical impacts. The fact that he survived from falling off of a cliff and that stunt he tried to pull proves it!' Jango thought as he has a moment of realization.

"Well, to get back at the topic at hand..." Seth said as he clears his throat. "No, I didn't eat a Devil Fruit. Just a little training." He lied. He can't afford to tell the truth, it will draw too much attention.

"I see..." Kuro said as he adjusts his glasses. "Then tell me, who are you really? I haven't heard someone that can summon unique looking creatures before."

"Oh that's easy, really..." Seth said as he gives Kuro a smirk. "I'm from another world."

"Wait... I did hear that right?" One pirate asked.

"Did that red-eyed kid say that he's from another world?" Another pirate asked as they take some time processing it before...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The Black Cat Pirates shouted at the top of their longs as they also eye drop at Seth's answer.

"Oh boy. I really shouldn't run my mouth like that." Seth said as he scratches the back of his head.

'I see. That's why he has such strange-looking creatures on his side.' Jango thought.

"Isn't that interesting." Kuro said sarcastically. "It's not everyday you get to meet someone from another world." He then turns to Jango. "Jango!"

"Sir!" Jango replied.

"I'll take care of this red-eyed twerp. You go handle Miss Kaya like we planned." He said as he moves his cat claws. "Hypnotized her to write the will..." He then moves his claws again. "... And kill her."

Kaya widen her eyes at Kuro's talk while Usopp gritted his teeth at Kuro.

"As for the kids, they're an eyesore..." Kuro said. "... Kill them as well."

"Alright..." Jango said as he marche towards Kaya and the Usopp Pirates. Hoopa stands in front of him.

"I guess this is a part when I say, "You shall not passed!" thing." Hoopa said as Jango sigh before he swings his spare pendulum to try to hypnotize Hoopa.

"On the count of Jango, you will fall into a deep sleep and let me pass! One... two... Jango!" He shouted, only for him to fall asleep in the process.

"What the... How come you're not hypnotized?" Usopp asked.

"Ha ha, silly human. Don't you know it's pointless to hypnotize someone like me?" Hoopa said arrogantly. "I'm just too smart for such parlor tricks."

"That's not something to proud of though." Usopp commented as he pulls out a hammer from his bag. "But thanks anyway. You made me real easy for me to take him down." Usopp said.

He then walk towards the still sleeping Jango as he raise his hammer. "Usopp Hammer!" He then attacks Jango with his hammer, shattering his glasses.

"Ow! What the-" Jango then wakes up as he gets up, causing Usopp to move away.

"I'm not done yet!" He said as he prepares for a finishing blow. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with! Special Attack: Explosion Star!" He then shots Jango as it explodes on his face, causing him to groan before falling to to the ground unconscious.

"Alright! That's our captain for you!" Tamanegi cheered.

"Yeah!" Piiman added.

"You three..." The three kids then look towards Usopp. "I'm going to give you all an important mission."

"We told you that we won't run!" Piiman refused.

"Yeah, not after what that jerk did to you!" Tamanegi added.

"We want to avenge you!" Ninjin added.

"Let me finish!" Usopp reprimanded them as they go silent. "You're mission... is to protect Kaya! Whatever it takes!"

The kids was silent before Usopp talks again.

"Just do as I say!" Usopp said. "Take her safe from here! This is the reason why we became pirates in the first place! To protect those who are precious to us!" He said as he sees them with a gentle smile. "Now go... hurry."

"Yes sir!" The three kids said as they proceeds to take Kaya out of the Black Cat Pirates' sight. Once they leave, Kuro gritted his teeth.

'I should have known that it would backfired on him eventually.' Kuro thought as he sees Seth approach towards him. "Even with Jango's defeat, it changes nothing. We all know how weak that girl is. She won't be far, I'll find her eventually." He said as he decides to taunt Usopp. "If you want to help her, go right ahead... Usopp."

"You... heartless bastard!" Usopp said while still holding his wound that Kuro made. "You've been living with her for three years! Don't you have any shred of pity!"

"I already told you, fool." Kuro said. "That girl is nothing but a pawn in a game I intend to win. Only when she's dead I'll be grateful. He explained to Usopp as this got Seth riled up as he remember that exact thing a certain someone said to him.

 **"I told you, didn't I? I only feel grateful when you're out of the picture..."**

'Stay calm... don't let your impulse controls you.' Seth thought as he tried so hard to not act out.

"Just stay on the ground will you? You only made things harder for yourself! You're nothing but a weakling!" Kuro mocked as he laughs at him. Unfortunately...

"High Jump Kick!" Seth said as he kicks Kuro with his knee, causing him to gag and fall. "And Cross Chop!" He said as he forms an X formation with his arm that hits Kuro by the chest, creating a small crater.

"That wasn't very nice." Kuro said.

"Oh zip it, you bastard. So what if he's weak huh? He's tougher than you'll ever be!" Seth said as he defends Usopp.

"Care to elaborate? What part is that he's tougher than me?" Kuro asked.

"He has a heart." Seth said.

"I see..." Kuro said as he adjusts his glasses. "I'm compelled to ask, why an outsider like you budding into this villages business for?"

"Do I need a reason why...?" Seth said. "There's a man in this village that I don't want him to die."

"Heh, simple enough." Kuro said. "Are you okay with that being the reason that you die?"

"I won't die to a quitter like you." Seth said as this struck a nerve in Kuro.

"It seems your tongue is as smart as your brain is." Kuro said as he points his claws towards Seth. "I think I waited long enough. Let's begin, shall we?"

"Bring it." Seth said as he proceeds to charge towards him as he changes to his Dread Plate form.

"Now that's fascinating." Kuro said as he proceeds to use his maneuver, but Seth manages block his slash with a Night Slash.

After several minutes of trading blow, Kuro manages to kick him in the gut. "Ah! This guy's good all right. But I can't afford to let him get his way!" Seth said as he manages to grab Kuro then throws him to the ground via Foul Play.

"Dark Pulse!" Seth said as he creates a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. He then combines them and fires the circles as a beam of circles at the Kuro, causing to him to skidded backwards through the impact.

"Look at that! That kid's able to handle Captain Kuro as if he was a pro!" One pirate said.

"Is it possible that Captain Kuro is having trouble fighting this kid?" Another one said.

"There's no way! Captain Kuro is gonna beat him for sure!" The third pirate said.

The pirates then starts cheering for their captain. Unfortunately, Kuro doesn't like it. Not one bit.

"Shut up." Kuro muttered before shouting. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT ACCURSED NAME!" This makes his crew stop cheering altogether.

"You still don't get it." Kuro said to them. "You fools. This whole plan was devised, so that I may be rid of that name once and for all!" He shouted. "I'm tired of it. Concocting everyday for a bunch of barbarians who care only about havoc and mayhem. Relentlessly attacked by government dogs and bounty hunters. I'm sick of it. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THAT ENTIRE CURSED LIFE!" He shouted once more as he reminisced his time on how he faked his death, and apparently he has some connections with Morgan, the tyrannical marine. "And when my plan succeeds today, after three years of planning, revising and waiting my goal will be achieved in it's entirety. Wealth and peace of mind will finally be mine."

'I see. Now I get it. So that's his endgame.' Seth thought as Kuro him turns to him.

"Do you understand now, twerp? I will not allow this perfect plan years in the making to fail! My plan will not be disrupted by a nobody like you!" Kuro proclaimed as he proceeds to charge towards Seth, only to dodge as the latter shifts into his Fist Plate form.

"If you think you're going to get away with this..." Seth said as he grabs a boulder via Superpower "...Then you're in for a world of hurt!" He shouted as he use the boulder to break one glove of Kuro's cat claws. "You know, if you can't handle the consequences of being a pirate..." He said as he moves the rock and hits Kuro in the face. "THEN DON'T BE A PIRATE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Seth yelled as he skidded backwards before looking at the Pokémon Trainer with a glare.

"Whoa... did that kid just broke one Captain Kuro's cat claws?" One pirate asked.

"What kind of a monster is he!?" The pirate next to him exclaimed as Seth looks at Kuro.

"You're a one selfish, cunning, and greedy son of a bitch, Kuro..." Seth said as he smiles at him. "But for guys like me and Luffy, we have ambition!"

* * *

(With Karen)

After having a meal with Aurea, Karen proceeds to go training. Now she wears that same kung fu outfit from yesterday as she practicing her moves on a wooden dummy.

Her strikes were precise as she brilliantly executed it. After several minutes of doing so, she lower her body slightly as both her hands strikes the dummy's neck. "I guess this will do for today..." She said as she steps back and drinks a few sips from the bottle of Fresh Water.

After that, she then take a shower in the bathroom as she starts remembering her own words in the past.

 **"The fact that I have to be nice to someone like you is go against my very pride!**

'What was I thinking when I said that?' Karen thought as she can't stop hearing these words for weeks. Ever since she wants to go back to Hoenn, her past has came back to haunt her. However, she has a determined face. 'But I won't give up! I have to try to fix this! Even if it's not much...' She said as she steps out of the shower as she dry herself with a towel before wrapping it around her body. She then brushing her hair for a few minutes.

She then exits the bathroom and head towards her room. As she enters, she then unwraps her towel before putting on some casual clothes on. She wears an orange tank top with blue shorts as she sits on her chair.

"Let's see now..." She said as she starts reading a book that says "How to Reconcile With Your Siblings"...

* * *

(With Seth)

"I guess that leaves only five of those claws. This is gonna be a piece of cake." Seth said as he throws the rock aside as he shifts to his Mind Plate form.

"Tch, don't get cocky with me just because you took one of pair." Kuro said as he's now slightly annoyed as he gets up.

"Don't worry guys! He can still fight!" One pirate said to his crewmate.

Yeah he still has that other claw!" Another pirate said.

"You can do it!" A pirate said. "Rip that guy to shreds, Captain Kuro!"

All the pirates began cheering for Kuro. Kuro has tick marks on his head as he's getting pissed by the minute.

"Shut your mouth..." Kuro muttered as he's now extremely furious. "ALL OF YOU!" He yelled as his underlings stop cheering again.

"Soon enough, I'll deal with you nimrods with the only appropriate manner I know how." Kuro said. "Extermination! I'll also kill that incompetent buffoon Jango!"

"Wow... he's really THAT intolerant of failures. But I think it's something else..." Seth noted as the pirates begin to wonder why their captain would try to kill them.

"It's still not too late to attack the village, right?" A pirate said.

"Yeah. And if Captain Jango get's her to write that will, then the plan will still work perfectly." Another one added.

"This plan is none of your concern." Kuro said coldly. "When all of you are dead, this village will know who to blame for this atrocity. I have already planned to get rid of you fools from the start!" He explained with extreme prejudice in his eyes. "No one. No one who knows my true identity and live to tell the tale about it." He then point his remaining claws towards Seth. "And that includes you, filth."

"You know, I'm impressed. I expected that's the reason why you want me dead." Seth said sarcastically.

"Hold on! You actually planned to kill every last one of us from the very beginning?" A pirate asked.

"That's right." Kuro answered. "Three years ago I have planned to erase Captain Kuro and every last person who ever knew him. It's all part of my plan." He said as he laughs.

"You guys are dumb." Luffy commented as he unintentionally insults the pirates. "The most uncool pirates I know."

"Yeah. You should have seen the signs by now, but you humans seem don't get the message right." Hoopa added as Felix and Tsukuyomi nod. Then that's when Nami shows up with the treasure she looted.

"What's going on here?" Nami muttered as she sit next to Luffy, who is unaware of her.

"We're "uncool", you say?" Kuro asked. "Pirates are nothing more than savages incapable of rising above their animal nature." He explained. "Without my plans, what could they possibly accomplish? A crew is nothing to me. They are simply a means to an end. Crew members are just pawns in the captain's game. Whether my men live or die is up to me and me alone. If I tell them to fight, they will fight and If I order them to die, then they'd better do it. They know the punishment for disobedience."

Seth just silent, causing Kuro to get annoyed with him. "THIS IS HOW PIRATES ARE! DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME, YOU TWERP!"

"I said it before, I'll say it again..." Seth said. "It doesn't matter if you thousands of underlings in your crew..." He saig with a determined look. "...You'll never be as good as Usopp!"

"Oh? Are you implying that I'm inferior to a kid pretending to be a pirate!?" Kuro asked.

"Yup. That's exactly what I implied." Seth casually answered as he push Kuro to the edge, emotionally speaking of course. He then disappears.

"Hmm? Where did he-Gaack!" Kuro said as before he is kicked to the head by Seth as he uses Teleport to avoid Kuro then attacked him. He manages to not too fall, however.

"A scum like you could never know the meaning of a true pirate!" Seth said as Kuro glares at him.

"How insulting." Kuro muttered. "It would appear that you need to be properly educated in what real pirates are like in this world." Kuro said as he has a slasher smile. "It's not pleasant, I assure you. You're first lesson will be about terror. A lesson I learned well as I stared down towards death." He said as he starts moving like a zombie, causing his crew to freak out.

"Oh no! Not the Side Step! Anything but that!"

"Captain Kuro gonna use the "Out-of-the-Bag" Attack! We're doomed!"

"His "Out-of-the-Bag" Attack? That doesn't so pleasant." Seth commented as he tries to keep his cool. Suddenly, Kuro disappears to nothing. Without a trace.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Seth muttered as he hear one pirate screams in pain as he getting slashed. Soon, he hears more screams as Kuro is killing his men, though some managed to survive. However, Seth soon close his eyes and begin to concentrate on Kuro's whereabouts... while he get slashed himself, but he endures it.

"What's Seth's doing?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. Don't you think this bad time to do that." Usopp added.

"Quiet! I think Seth is on to something here." Felix stated.

Seth said keep closing his eyes in order to focus on Kuro... which he did. "Got you! Psycho Cut!" Seth said as he forms a slash shape energy with his hands before he send it towards Kuro, which it hits.

"You know... A true pirate captain would never attacking his own crewmate!" Seth said as he glare towards Kuro. "They're your friends! Aren't you ashamed of yourself that you tried to kill them!?"

"Seth..." Usopp muttered as Kuro glares at the red-eyed trainer.

""Friends" huh? Is that how you think of pirates?" Kuro asked rhetorically before he laughs maniacally. "What a naive way of thinking things! I told you sometime ago that a crew is only a means to an end!" He mocked Seth, but he doesn't fazed. "You should've accept your fate and die like a good boy." Kuro then turns to his crew. "Thanks to you, my little pawns are still alive and in misery. It would've been better just to let them die in the attack."

"You're a bad role model." Seth said while holding his chest. "I'll defeat you. No matter what it takes!" As he said that, he suddenly glows in black and then light purple energy.

"What...?" Kuro asked as Felix and Tsukuyomi glows in their respective colors (with Felix glows light purple while Tsukuyomi glows dark with red outline).

"What's this..." Seth muttered as he hear a familiar voice in his mind.

 ** _"Seth Orion... can you hear me?"_** Arceus said via telepathy.

 ** _"I hear you, Arceus. What's happening to me?"_** Seth replied as he too use telepathy.

 ** _"I am not sure. But it seems the Mind Plate and the Dread Plate starts to react towards your Deoxys and Darkrai... Wait, can it possibly be!?"_** Arceus said before he realizes something.

 ** _"Arceus. Just tell me what you found it."_** Seth demanded.

 ** _"Forgive me, young Seth. I just discovered that these energies from the Plates and the two Pokémon are overlapping with one another. If my suspicions are true... you can use the power of the corresponding Plates to gain a new form or some kind. One that is made from Deoxys and Darkrai."_** The Alpha Pokémon explained.

 ** _"A fusion form? That's sounds badass."_** Seth said. **_"How do I do it?"_**

 ** _"I believe that you need to say something that has something to do with Deoxys and Darkrai and then say, "With the power of the Original One, let two possibilities unite as one!" at the end."_**

"Oh man, it's a little embarrassing..." Seth said before he has a determined look. "But I'll do it!"

"What's the matter? Getting cold feet? I haven't hack you that much." Kuro mocked.

"No..." Seth said as he chuckles. "As a matter of fact, I think it's time that I take this seriously."

"What do you-" Kuro said as he changes to normal and raise one of his hand.

"The one that give birth to nightmares... lend me your strength!" He shouted as the energy that covered Tsukuyomi goes towards Seth. Everyone was in awe at the sight.

"Whoaaa! I think Seth's going to pull something cool!" Luffy commented as Nami frozen over the display she currently witnessing.

"The one that once challenged the "King of the Skies"... lend me your strength!" He shouted as the energy that covered Felix goes towards Seth. "Now... with the power of the Original One! let two possibilities unite as one!" He shouted as light purple and black with red accents lights begin to envelop Seth, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

As the light dies down, they then see an astonishing sight as Seth is in an entirely new form. He know wears and black zipper jacket with orange stripes and purple circle on his chest. In contrast of him wearing a black sport trousers with orange stripes and black and orange sneakers. His skin is now green and his hair white with black stripes (reverse skunk stripes). He also wear a pair of wristbands, Light purple one on his right wrist and black one on his wrist. He opens his eyes, revealing green in the left eye and purple in the right eye.

[play Battle! Champion Steven (Ultimate ver.)]

 **"Legendary Gear: Astral Nightmare!"** Seth yelled as his voice is now slightly distorted.

"He transformed!?" Kuro exclaimed as he was taken aback. "How is possible!?"

"There it is! It look so cool!" Luffy said with stars around his face.

"I said it before, I'll say it again. He's a show off." Nami noted.

"Again, he never failed to surprise me." Zoro said as he turns to Usopp, who has the same reaction as Luffy.

"Wow! Now he looks badass! It's amazing!" Usopp shouted as Kuro regain his composure.

"Even If that's the case, this doesn't change the outcome of the battle." He said as he lifts his glasses. "You're still... going to die."

 **"Then allow me to prove you wrong. Wrap!"** AN Seth said as he stretches his arms like Luffy as they coil around Kuro like a Boa Constrictor.

"Damn you...!" Kuro tried to struggle, but it was no avail.

"Wow! I didn't know that Seth can stretch like me!" Luffy said. 'This Pokémon are getting more interesting! I wish I have my own...' He then notices Nami. "Oh! Hey Nami! Where have you been?"

"Looting the enemy obviously." Nami said as they continue to spectate the battle.

" **I seem to recall that you don't like getting hit, right?"** AN Seth as his head begins to glow. **"Then you're going to love this! Zen Headbutt!"** He said as he stretches forward to hit Kuro with his glowing spot on his head. It's not enough to knock out Kuro, but he sustained quite a damage.

"You damn brat...!" Kuro cursed brat.

 **"Have a taste of your own medicine! Haze!"** AN Seth said as he takes a deep breath before releases a thick, black smoke from his mouth onto the battlefield.

"What is this!?"

"I can't see anything!"

"Ow! Who stepped on my foot?"

Kuro is increasingly frustrated as even he can't see where his adversary is.

'That idiot! Now he becomes more of a nuisance!' Kuro thought as the smoke clears up, revealing Seth to be nowhere in the battlefield.

"All right, twerp. Where are you-"

 **"Death from above, bitches!"** The former butler then look up and widen his eyes as the red-eyed trainer is diving from the sky.

 **"Dark Pulse!"** Seth shouted as he combines two dark sphere to create a black beam with circles that hits Kuro, though he manages to block... albeit barely.

 **"How's that for a move, eh?"** AN Seth asked as Kuro gives the young man a glare.

"You're quite the troublesome fool, I tell you that..." Kuro said. "But as I said earlier, I cannot let this plan I have been painstakingly prepared to fail! It must not!"

 **"Some plans have holes, Kuro. Yours are no exception."** AN Seth commented. **"And no matter what happens, I will never be like you."** This struck a nerve on Kuro as he now extremely pissed.

"Not will, twerp." Kuro said as points his remaining blades towards the red-eyed trainer. "Someone like you can't possibly be like me. You see, you are going to die here today as you writhe in agony while I hack you up like a fish. It doesn't matter if you have some strange powers, I'm going to carve you up and I'm going to enjoy it!"

 **"Guess it's time to finish this up then..."** AN Seth muttered as Kuro then begins his Side Step technique.

"OUT-OF-THE-BAG ATTACK!" Kuro shouted as he completely vanished on the spot. AN Seth widen his eyes Kuro goes back at disposing his crewmates.

 **'Wait for it...'** AN Seth thought as he goes back to concentrating to where Kuro will be while he's enduring Kuro's onslaught. Then he open his eyes.

 **"There! Zen Headbutt!"** AN Seth shouted as he headbutts Kuro, who is convenient appear in front of Usopp

"It's... Impossible! Not once, but twice...!" Kuro said as he breath heavily while holding his stomach.

 **"He he he. That's the power of a Pokémon Trainer for you!"** Seth smirked.

"Hey look! That weird kid made Captain Kuro exhausted!" One pirate said as he holds one of his comrades on his shoulder.

"If he's exhausted, he can't slaughter us right?" The other pirate asked.

"Go! Beat his ass, crazy guy!"

"You're going down, you rotten son of a bitch!"

The Black Cat Pirates then starts cheering for Seth, but this makes Luffy ticks off.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy shouted angrily at them as the red-eyed trainer turns to him. "You have no right to cheer him on!"

 **'As much as I disagree with him, he got a point...'** AN Seth thought as he turns back to Kuro.

"I.. can't lose... YOU HEAR ME!?" Kuro said. "I'VE COME TOO FAR! TOO FAR TO GET IT RUINED BY A NOBODY LIKE YOU!"

"Sorry, Kuro. You're done for. Along with your plan!" Seth said as his bracelets glow to their respective colors before two spheres appear in each one. One is light purple while the other is black with red accents. **"Legendary Style Secret Art: Void Boost!"** He shouted as he combines them into a two colored orb that he shoots it towards Kuro.

'This... can't be...' Those are Kuro's last thought as the orb hits him, causing dust to fly around the battlefield. Once the dust settles, everyone in the battlefield see Kuro lying on a crater, unconscious with his eyes are white. His glasses have broken and so his remaining cat claws. Everyone minus the Pokémon, Luffy, and Zoro are shocked to see Kuro's state.

[music end]

 **"Welp, I guess that's a wrap."** AN Seth said as he covered in a blue light and then disappears, revealing he has turned back to normal.

"He... he beat Captain Kuro!" One pirate shouted.

"Who are you!?" Another one asked.

"The name's Seth... Seth Orion." Seth answered. "If I ever learn from those pirate themed movies, is that the only time a pirate should abandon his name is when he dies." He said with a serious tone. "As if I ever lose to a coward who ditches his name, betrays his friends and runs from life on the sea."

Hoopa can only cross his arms as he smirked. 'Heh... I guess Arceus picked the right choice after all.'

"Seth? Never heard that name before..." A pirate said.

"You should remember my name for the rest of your lives. Why? Because..." He then turns to Luffy before pointing his finger ala Phoenix Wright. "I'm going to make this guy King of the Pirates!"

All of the Black Cat Pirates are surprised at Seth's statement as Luffy grins.

"Hahahahaha! That sounds about right! I'll be counting on you, Seth!" Luffy said.

"Thanks, Luffy." The red-eyed trainer said as Tsukuyomi comes in with Jango's body while Felix with thr Nyaban Brothers as they drop them to the ground.

"That was spectacular battle, Seth." Tsukuyomi complimented.

"Indeed. To think you would use our powers and combine them as one." Felix said.

"Ah. Thanks you two." He said as he pulls out their pokeball. "Nice job. Now take a rest." Seth said as he returns them to their pokeball and then put them away. He then turn towards the Black Cat Pirates. "Take this losers and get out!" He said with serious expression. "AND NEVER SET FOOT ON THIS ISLAND EVER AGAIN!"

As he said that, the pirates hurrily carry the bodies as they run back to their ship.

Luffy and Nami then walk towards Seth while past through the fleeing pirates before stopping in front of past.

'He sure is something else.' Nami thought.

"That was an epic battle, Seth!" Luffy said as he pats him on the back, rather hard.

"Why thank you, Luffy..." Seth said as he begin to fall down from exhaustion.

"Hold on." Nami said as she catches Seth. "I got you, Seth."

"You did good, Seth." Luffy complimented as she lays him on the ground gently.

"Thanks, Nami. I needed that." Seth said.

"And that, you owe me 15,000 berris." Nami asked.

"You're always with the money, aren't you?" Seth said as he is now relaxing on the ground.

"But still, why you take him on instead of Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Because he's an insult to my understanding of a "true pirate" , that's why." Seth said. "Crewmates are meant be treated like friends and family. Not toss them aside like a used tool."

"Yeah. I don't feel like beating up a coward who wants to ditch his life on the sea." Luffy casually added.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked. "Most pirates aren't the brave, honorable people you always make them out to be. I'd say Captain Kuro is pretty standard."

"No, you're wrong." Seth said. "There's Luffy's idol, Shanks. And not too mention Whitebeard."

"Whitebeard?" Nami and Luffy as Hoopa, Zoro, and Usopp appears. Zoro then catches wind of the name "Whitebeard".

"Did you say "Whitebeard?" Zoro asked Seth as Luffy, Nami, and Usopp turns him as well.

"You know him, Zoro."

"No... but I heard the name once. Something about a big time pirate in the Grand Line." He explained.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Seth said as he turns to the other three. "I heard that he treated his crewmates like his own children. And if you happen to kill at least one of them, he responded by killing you mercilessly."

"*gulp* That's actually really scary." Usopp said.

"That's a lie." Nami said.

"Oh really?" Seth asked. "Perhaps you like meet him?"

"No thanks." Nami said as Seth stares at her. 'I may need to get bottom of this soon. But where should I start...?'

"Say, I want ask you something?" Nami asked.

"Shoot." Seth said.

"I noticed that you were angry. Angry like when someone threatened your Pokémon. Did something what Captain Kuro said?"

"It's... complicated. I can't tell that to you... yet." Seth answered before saying the last part quitely.

"Alright." Nami said as she accepted the answer... for the time being.

Usopp then clear his throat before talking towards them. "Thanks guys." Usopp said with a smile. "I wouldn't have been able to protect the village without you."

"Give the credit where its due." Zoro said as he turns to Seth. "Especially him."

"Oh. Don't mention it. Just happy to help. Seeing the village safe is a payment enough." Seth said as he scratches the back of his head before he gives a trolling smile. "But the most important part is that your girlfriend gets to live through all of these."

"Hey!" Usopp shouted as he blushes at Seth's statement. "Kaya's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say, dude. It makes no differences to me." Seth remarked as he, Hoopa, Luffy, and Zoro laughes at Usopp. But Usopp soon joins in.

"Who cares about that. I got my hands on this sweet, sweet treasure now and I couldn't be happier." Nami said as she hugs the treasure.

"You said that, but it's for something else isn't it?" Hoopa teased Nami as he stop laughing.

"Why you little!" Nami said as she chokes Hoopa for a good five minutes. After that passed, Usopp stops laughing as he look towards the sea.

"Everything that happened here today helped me." Usopp said with a serious expression. "I think I know what to do now..."

Seth and Luffy just stare at the long-nosed sniper before they turn to each other and nod.

* * *

(In the Restaurant)

After that, Seth and co. (minus Usopp) have rested for a few minutes and have just finished eating at the same restaurant from yesterday. Nami has the Pokémon egg with because she doesn't want the same thing almost happened again.

"Now that our stomach's full. I think it's time that we get going." Seth said.

"Took the words right of my mouth." Zoro said as he agreed.

"Hmhm." Luffy nodded. Just before they stand up and leave, the door of the restaurant opens.

"There you are!" Turns out, it's Kaya as she make her way towards them.

"Oh it's you." Seth said as he and Luffy waved.

"Are you okay being out of the bed?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Kaya answered. "I think now I can truly start recovering. You see, the reason I was sick this last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both my parents. And being Usopp's friend helped me start getting better. I can't stay in bed forever, you know."

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Seth said as he gives the girl a thumbs up.

"You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough." Kaya said. "I've prepared a present for you to show my appreciation from the bottom of my heart." She explained. "To show you how grateful I am for everything you've done here." Kaya smiled. "I'd be honored if you'd accept it."

"Okay... let's see what this "gift" is." Seth said as the five of them follow Kaya.

They then follow Kaya all the way towards a shore and spot Kaya's other caretaker, Merry. He has a hairstyle that resembles a ram. Behind him is something that makes the five of them smile... it's a ship with a ram as the figurehead.

"A real caravel!" Nami said with a smile.

"Wow..." Seth said as he too is impressed about the ship.

"Are you sure we can have this!?" Luffy asked.

"Yup." Kaya said as she nods. "I was about to give this to you yesterday, but Klaha-I mean Kuro stopped me." She explained. "You all now can have this as a token of my appreciation."

"It's a slightly older model, but I personally designed her and she sails like a dream." Merry explained. "She's a fine ship and her name is the Going Merry!"

"*whistle* You're not wrong there. She's a beauty." Seth noted. 'Eventhough it's not pirate-like, I think the Going Merry is perfect. Just the way she is.'

"Now then, allow me to explain the rigging-"

"Oh no!" Nami interrupted. "You'd better off to just explain the technical stuff to me!" She said as Luffy begin to aboard the ship.

"What a cool ship." He complimented. "Have you guys seen the front? It's totally amazing. I called it as my special seat!"

"We've loaded it with all the provisions you might need on a long voyage." Kaya explained.

"Thank you." Luffy said. "It leaves nothing to beat tired."

"I think the saying is, "It leaves nothing to be desired", Luffy." Seth corrected as he and the rest have boarded the Going Merry. "You need to get grammar's right."

Then suddenly, they all see Usopp, who's rolling down towards them with an impossibly, huge backpack that rolls in a comedic fashion.

"Oh no, Usopp!" Kaya said.

"Normally, I'd say, "Where's the fun in that?"... but I'll make an exception to a situation like this." Hoopa said as he move forward. "Psychic!"

Blue outlines begin to appear around Usopp as he stops rolling.

"Thanks, Hoopa." Usopp said.

"Don't mention it." Hoopa said as he put Usopp down.

"Usopp, you're leaving?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah." Usopp answered. "It's something I gotta do."

"You're really doing it." Kaya said to him. "You're going to have a journey on the sea."

"Yeah, I decided to get going before I have any time to change my mind." Usopp said. "Please don't stop me."

"I won't." Kaya said. "I know it's time for you to go."

"Kaya, don't be sad about it." Usopp said as he smiles. "Just think the next time I come here, I'll tell you about the adventures that'll sound more like lies than my old lies."

"Good." Kaya said, nodding. "I'll look forward to it."

"Ahem." Seth cleared his throat as Usopp and Kaya turns to him.

"I smell love in the air. So why don't you two make out and—Ow!"" Seth said before Nami punches him in the shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I felt like it." Nami playfully answered.

"Oh yeah. Real mature, Nami." Seth said sarcastically roll his eyes away from her.

"You guys take care!" Usopp said to the five on the Going Merry. "I hope we meet again some time!"

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Are you anti-social or something?" Usopp asked back. "I'm taking for life on the high seas and I hope that we'll eventually meet again."

"Just get on board." Seth said. "I know you want to."

"Huh?" Usopp asked.

"We're friends right? So get on." Luffy said with a smile

"That's right. So get your ass on the ship." Seth said with a smile on his face.

Hearing those words make Usopp jumps in the air with joy.

"I'M REALLY A PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!" Usopp yelled happily.

"HEY! I'M THE CAPTAIN HERE!" Luffy yelled. The other four simply laugh at this scene as Luffy and Usopp joins in as well.

Then they finally set sail on the Going Merry for the first time, starting from them leaving Usopp's home island.

Watching from afar are Tamanegi, Ninjin, and Piiman.

"Well, there goes the captain... and Big Bro Seth too." Tamanegi said.

"He fell in with some pretty awesome people, so I'm not too worried." Piiman said.

"Yeah, he'll be safe with them." Ninjin added.

"I've never seen anybody as strong as they are. Especially Big Bro Seth. The captain always talked about being a pirate and now he's off to live his dreams."

Kaya and Merry are waving towards the Going Ship as she sails away from them.

"They certainly were a nice bunch." Merry noted.

"Yes. They were." Kaya replied. "Merry?"

"Yes?" Merry asked.

"Lying hurts." Kaya answered.

"Are you referring to Klahadore—I mean Kuro?" Merry asked once again.

"No." She simply answered.

"Miss Kaya..." Merry said before he explained to Kaya regarding Usopp's family, with his father joins in a pirate crew (which is the Red Hair Pirates) and his mother passed away from a sickness. He further explained that the real reason he lied to the village was that he felt lonely after being left behind, in hopes that day his father's pirate would be at the shore.

He said the villagers always knew that underneath all of Usopp's outlandish lies contained his most heartfelt wish; that is how he wanted his father to come and take him away, and give him a family he never had. He then finally said that Usopp saw a kindred spirit in Kaya, and said how he couldn't sit by and ignore her suffering.

"Now it is time for you to rise from the ashes and live up to the example that Usopp set so hard to you." Merry encouraged her.

"Yes." Kaya said as she wipes her tear and then smiling. "They said they were fighting to live, not to die. Usopp's wild stories and outlandish lies always spoke of the joy of being alive they helped me through my grief by cheering me up and telling me to live."

"Indeed." Merry agreed as he nods.

The three kids have been talking to each other the entire time.

"It's time to that we follow our captain's footsteps." Tamanegi said.

"Right!" Ninjin and Piiman said as they turn around and starts shouting.

"Pirates! Pirates are coming!" They all shouted as they head towards the village.

It would seem that Seth have defeated the infamous "Man of the Thousand Plans" Captain Kuro and his subordinates. But what will they encounter next is a mystery for another time as their journey continues...

* * *

 **Syrup Village Arc**

 **END**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **R: I'm just not sure though. I mean it's just a rumor, but...**

 **G: Don't worry about the kingdom. It will be safe.**

 **R: I'll give you fools ten seconds to surrender.**

 **U: Leave the cannoning to the expert!**

 **?: Ma... Mama...?**

 **R: A Pokémon!?**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter B1: Reina's Resolution**

 **L: I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **Woo! That's it for Chapter 11, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **This is, by far, the longest chapter I have written as it now 17k words.**

 **And there's the debut of Seth's new type of forms: the Legendary Gear. More will appear in the future chapters.**

 **Reply towards review:**

 **Insane Dominator: Thank you, man. I'll try my best to keep up the good work.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Felix gets his name from a character of the same name from ARMS.**

 **-There aren't many Pokémon Connoisseur in any other stories, so that's why I created Aurea.**

 **-The idea of this type of fusion is like Ultraman Geed. It's a tokusatsu by the way.**

 **-Seth's Astral Nightmare represents two Pokémon, with "Astral" being Deoxys while "Nightmare" being Darkrai. Same goes the move "Void Boost".**

 **PN: The profile has been updated!**

 **Up next is a breather chapter about Reina, the OC assassin from Luminous Island Arc. Don't worry, the Baratie Arc begins right after that chapter.**

 **And lastly, be sure to vote on my poll. It's about what my other new story going to be besides my P4 Golden story.**

 **Please, leave a review and have a wonderful day/night!**


	14. B1: Reina's Resolution

**This is the first breather chapter of this story! As I said before, the next main arc will starts after this one.**

 **Also... two days ago was my birthday!**

 **One last thing, there's an omake at the end of this chapter. So be sure to stick around to see it!**

 **With that said, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs like Seth and Reina.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter B1: Reina's Resolution_**

(On the Going Merry)

It is a fine day for sailing the sea on a brand new ship. Yesterday, the five pirates and a Pokémon have a celebration to commemorate the addition of Usopp and their new ship, the Going Merry. Luffy and Zoro had to ask about why Seth's not drinking booze with them, which the Pokémon Trainer explained that he can't because the last time he did that, he was told that he drunk so hard that he goes on a rampage. Usopp and Nami shudders at the thought of Seth going on a rampage, especially given where they are now. They decided that they shouldn't allow Seth go near alcohol.

Currently, a flock of seagulls are currently flying above the ship as Usopp is standing near the figurehead with a scowl on his face.

"You fools..!" Usopp said as he pulls out a wooden sword. "You have unknowingly attacked the invincible fleet of pirates commanded by the great Captain Usopp!" He said as he jumps down towards the deck and starts flailing his weapon left and right. "Attack!"

As he said that, he then turns and see that no one paid attention to him. Luffy is drawing something, Zoro and Hoopa are taking a nap, Nami is currently looking at a map while looking at Snowy, and Seth is eating an instant noodle cup.

"Hey, Usopp! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to take a nap!" Hoopa said as he yawned before going back to napping.

"Geez, I really expected you guys to be a little livelier than this." Usopp said as he sweatdrops.

"Well, there's nothing to do here, Usopp." Seth replied as he drinks the water on the instant noodle cup. "We're literally in a middle of nowhere."

"There. I'm finished!" Luffy suddenly shouted as he makes Usopp jump in fright, luckily he manages to not fall.

"Hey! Careful, Luffy! I almost fell back there." Usopp said but he is ignored.

"Look! Our pirate mark! Now that Usopp joined, it now felt like a pirate crew! I think it's time we make our own pirate mark!" Luffy said as he shows them the mark. It's a skull with crossbones that wears a straw hat, but it's badly drawn.

"That's... gonna be our mark?" Zoro asked as he wakes up and see it. He and everyone else deduced that Luffy's a terrible artist. "Is it really gonna work?"

"What do you think? Nice, huh?" Luffy asked with a big grin.

"Our mark should be scary." Zoro said. "It should strike fear into our enemies' hearts."

"If our enemies were terrified infants, then this would be perfect." Nami said as she holds the map.

"No, I think infants would be laughing at it." Seth said as he grabs a brush. "Here. Let me have a go..." He said as he go to draw the mark.

It doesn't take him long enough to finish it.

"I think this is good... what do you think?" He said as he shows them his mark. It's a scarier skull with crossbones that has shark-like teeth smile and a menacing glare. It's covered in flames ala Ghost Rider.

"Yeah." Zoro said as he and Luffy are impressed. "Now that's a pirate mark."

"Wow! I didn't know you can draw, Seth! Let's use that!" Luffy added, but Usopp and Nami isn't quite impressed.

"Oh no! We're not using that!" Nami said to Seth as she and Usopp are terrified. Snowy was hiding behind Nami as she's too terrified of the flag.

"Yeah! Are you trying to give us a nightmare!?" Usopp added with terrified expression.

"Why not? We need something that strikes the enemies' hearts, right? Then this is the mark." Seth argued.

"You know what? Why don't I draw the mark, okay? I happened to be quite skilled in this department." Usopp offered.

"You can draw?" Luffy asked.

"I sure can." Usopp answered proudly. "You see, I've been drawing graffiti for fifty years straight!"

"Wow! That's so cool." Luffy said, obviously not knowing that Usopp is lying.

"50 years, huh...? That's mean he's an old man by now." Zoro commented.

"He should have 5 or 6 grandchildren and I don't see it." Nami said.

"Those three kids probably it. Considering how close they are." Hoopa added, mentioning the three kids of Syrup Village.

"Hey!" Usopp said as he is offended. Then he turns to Seth. "Well? How about it?"

"Meh. Suit yourself... pussies." Seth answered as he said the last part quiet. Usopp then draw the mark, which resembles his Usopp Pirates flag.

"How about this brilliant piece of art?" Usopp asked proudly as he shows them the flag.

"That's mostly you." Seth and Luffy said as they hit Usopp in the head. Then, Usopp draws the improved version of Luffy's flag. "Okay, then how about this?"

"Oh, that's looks nice! Let's go with that." Luffy said.

"So we finally settled on it." Zoro said as he looks at the flag. "This is gonna be our mark?"

"Sure is." Luffy said and then points towards the sail. "Hey, Usopp draw one on the sail too."

"All right." Usopp said as everyone decided to place the flag on top of the mast. Usopp then draw another one on the sail.

"It's all done!" Luffy said as he looks at the mark on the flags and on the sail. "Now the Going Merry has everything she can possibly need!"

* * *

(That night...)

After everyone having dinner, courtesy of Seth, they spent some talking before going back to sleep with Hoopa volunteers to be a lookout.

"Ah. Nothing more relaxing than spending a night on a ship." Hoopa commented as he use a telescope to look for something around the Going Merry. "And there's nothing out of place too. Including a Dimensional Distortion too."

Then suddenly, he hear footsteps from below the deck before looking down.

"Who's there?" Hoopa asked cautiously towards the deck. But he got no response. "Meh. Probably some nocturnal birds in this world or something..." He shrugged as he goes back looking towards the sea.

Unbeknownst to Hoopa, a certain orange haired girl is in the deck.

"That was a close one." Nami said to herself quietly. After she puts Snowy back into her pokeball, she decided to sneak in to the men's room so that she can take a peek at Seth's hitlist. Unfortunately, she was nearly caught by Hoopa, who is currently a lookout at the moment. After some time passed, she goes towards the men's room, unaware that Seth didn't go to bed and they passes each other unknowingly.

"Okay... That was a close one. Who in their right mind to wake up this late? Oh wait... that's me." Seth said quietly. In his hand is an adult magazine, but more specifically, nurses magazine. "I know I said that I won't do it again, but... oh! I can't help it!" He said quietly. From the looks of it, he can't control the urge to do so as he go towards the lounge quietly.

With Nami, she successfully infiltrated the men's room.

"Okay. I'm in." She muttered as she sees Luffy and Zoro sleeping peacefully. She then realizes that Seth's isn't in the room. "Huh? I thought he's asleep. Oh well, not like it matters as long as he doesn't go to my room." She noted as she sees a piece of paper lying idly on a table she go towards it... without waking up the others. Eventually, she made it there.

"Let's see what you have—*gasp*!" Nami said as she look into the hitlist before she instantly sees the one name that she doesn't hope to see.

 **"Saw Tooth" Arlong**

'Why would he go after **him** of all people!?' Nami thought as she imagine what could have happened if this Arlong find out that he knows her. After that, she then shakes her head. 'I can't let everyone here to get involved in my business. That includes Seth...' She thought as she put down the paper and decides to go back to her room through the emergency exit...

* * *

(In Luminous Island)

A small, unknown ship has arrived on the other side of the island. Apparently, it's a band of a rather large pirates.

"Operation: Castle Plunder is a go." One pirate, presumably the captain said as he and crewmates. Other than the fact he wears a classic pirate outfit, he has a middle length beard. He and his crewmate quietly head towards to where the Stardust Castle is... by getting through the same forest that Seth and co. gone to.

The moment they enter the forest, they are watched by a certain blue haired assassin who is watching them from the distance.

"It's a good thing I'm patrolling right now. Otherwise, the castle is going to get robbed again." Reina said as she observes the pirates from the treetops. "They won't see me coming..." She said as she descends towards the ground. She then stealthily move towards the enemies.

It doesn't take her long for her to sneak up on one. "Sorry. But I need to keep quiet..." She muttered as she covers the pirate mouth and nose, so that he doesn't alert the others before he lose consciousness via chloroform on a cloth that she's holding. She then repeats the same action again and again as the pirates' number are falling... one by one.

One pirate then notices that some of his crewmates are missing. "Um, fellas... where are the others?"

As he said that, the pirate captain turns to him as he too realized it. "You're right! Where are those-"

"You know, there's still to time turn back. If you do, I'll look the other way." They turn and see Reina, who is standing on top of a tree branch.

"Oh? You and what army, girly?" The captain mockingly asked as his remaining crewmates laughs at her.

"You know, You shouldn't underestimate someone just because they're a girl." Reina said as she pulls out her chain scythe before descending to the ground. "But, I felt a little merciful tonight. So I'll give you fools ten seconds to surrender."

"Tch! Don't get cocky with me, girly!" The captain gritted his teeth as he turns to his crew. "Men! Kill her!"

His crew then yelled as they pull out their weapon as they charge towards her.

"Suit yourselves then. I warned you." Reina said as she dodges some of the slash with a backflip as she lays some damage on the pirates.

"Why you!" A big, hulking pirate said as he tries to kill her with a mace, but she dodges the attack wrap the chains around his legs.

"Watch your steps!" Reina said as she pulls the chains, causing the brute to fall to the ground on his back, knocking him out in the process.

"Don't just stand there! Kill her!" The captain said as Reina continues to defeating his men. The captain can only gritted in frustration as he watches Reina. 'Damn! DAMN! I just barely ran away from Loguetown and just to be defeated again!'

"Eat this!" One pirate said as he tries to shoot Reina with his rifle, but she deflects every last bullets that is aiming towards her. He continued to shoot her until he run out of bullets. "What the-!?"

"Done yet?" Reina asked rhetorically as she neck chops him, causing him to lose consciousness while dropping his rifle to the ground. She then continues to defeat every last of the pirates, leaving the captain the only one left standing.

"Now it's all on you, big guy." Reina said as she's in her battle stance. "It's not too late to surrender and walk away from all of these."

"Damn you..." The captain said as he clenches his fists. "I won't let myself to be defeated by another blue haired girl!"

His words makes Reina widen her eyes at those three last words.

"Did you say, "blue haired girl"?" Reina asked. "Tell me! Did she has short blue hair and eyes like mine? Answer m damn it! I need to know all of these!"

"That's none of your business, girly." The captain said as he cracks his knuckles as he charge towards Reina with a battle cry.

"Wrong answer." Reina said with shadow over her eyes as she dodge the captain's punch before choking him with her chains. "I'll ask one more time and you better answer it honestly. What was she look alike?"

"I-I don't know what she looked like, but I remembered that she's in Loguetown." The captain hastily answered seeing that he's on a life or death situation.

"Are you lying?" Reina asked as she tighten the chain around the captain's neck.

"N-No! I swear to you that I'm not lying! I saw her with my own two eyes! Unless that I'm color blind!" The captain answered as Reina unwraps the chains around the captain's neck.

"Thanks..." Reina said before she delivers a neck chop to the captain's neck, causing him to groan before falling to the ground unconscious.

"If this is true... then I'll may able to see her again." Reina noted as she pulls out a Transponder Snail starts calling someone from the royal guards

"Hello, Captain Raz... I've captured some pirates on the forest near here..."

* * *

(Morning, in the throne room)

After arresting the pirates and gives them to the marines that stationed in the island, Reina asked an audience with Grexor because she has something to talk about, presumably about her. She has to wait for quite some time in order for the king to wake up

She then enters the room, wearing a casual attire as she bows to the king. In the throne room is Grexor along with his daughter, Millia.

"Your highness." Reina said.

"You do know that there's no need to bow, Reina. I've known you for a long time." Grexor said as she stands straight. "Now, tell me about this important business you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Yes..." Reina said as she clears her throat before talking. "It's about my whereabouts of my sister, Heather."

This cause the two of the Alexeis family to widen their eyes.

"Really!? Is that means that you know where she is?" Millia asked.

"Calm down, Millia. There's no need to be too excited." Grexor said as he calms his daughter down. "Where do you heard of this?"

"The captain of that pirate crew mentioned something about blue haired girl in Loguetown."

"In Loguetown, you say...?" Grexor said as he put his hand on his chin. "That might be a possibility."

"What is this Loguetown, Daddy?" Millia asked.

"It is a small town on an island that is located near the Red Line. It is also called the "Town of the Beginning and the End"."

"Why is that, Daddy?" Millia asked.

"Because that's where the late Gold Rogers born and died. Almost all ships in the East Blue, including pirates ships, visit there to get supplies." Grexor explained. "In addition to that, I heard that there are all sort of people you can meet. It might be a safe assumption that your sister could be there at this very moment."

"That could be, but..." Reina said before she frowned. "Going there means that I have to leave you, Millia and everyone else in here."

Few seconds later, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder as she look up to see her father figure smile softly at her.

"We'll be okay, Reina. You can leave if you want to." Grexor said to her.

"But, your highness-"

"It's okay, Reina. You're all grown up." Grexor said. "There will be a time that I have to let you go. And this... is today."

Reina is thinking about what the Luminous King said, he's right that there will be a time that she eventually leave Luminous Island to live her dreams of finding her sister. But, a few days ago, she entrusted that dream to Straw Hats.

"But... I entrusted that to Seth and his friends. What if-"

"If that's the case, then they will help you." Grexor said as Reina look towards him with widen her eyes. "From what I have seen of them, they are certainly the type of people that willing to help others even if the world are against them. A small crew of pirates they maybe, but they are the kindhearted fellows that support each other's dreams."

Reina contemplates this before she nods. "Give me sometime to think. I will come to you when I decide about what to do."

"I understand. Take your time to think through of things." Grexor said. "But, if you are ready to speak up your decision, I will be here."

"Thank you, your majesty." Reina thanked her as she turns and leave the throne room. Once she leave, Grexor turns to his daughter, who is crying.

"Millia, it's going to be okay." Grexor said as he hugs her.

"W... What if I never see her again?" Millia asked between her sobs.

"Hush now, my child..." Grexor said softly. "If she decided to leave, we'll meet her someday. I'm sure of it.

"I... hope so." Millia said as she wipes her tears off.

* * *

(In a Sub-Dimension)

Floating in space are Dialga and Palkia, Pokémon of Time and Space. They are currently observing Seth's progress as well as Luminous Island.

"It seemed that Seth Orion has gained a new type of form born from the fusion of two Mythical Pokémon as Arceus mentioned." Dialga said.

"Yes." Palkia said as he agreed. "To be frank, I cannot believe that there is such a transformation as unique as Seth's truly existed."

"It goes show that humans are not to underestimated." Dialga said as he and Palkia look towards Luminous Island. "And Arceus have told us to watch over the island. More specifically, that Reina human."

"Yes." Palkia agreed. "To think that she's one of the survivor of Necrozma's wrath as well as the sibling of that human Necrozma took."

"Indeed." Dialga said as Palkia suddenly feel something strange that the Temporal Pokémon notices the behavior. "Is there something wrong, Palkia?"

"Another Ultra Wormhole has just appeared in a cave in the Unova Region." Palkia answered. "It's seems to be another case of a Dimensional Distortion."

"Is there any Pokémon fall in there?" He asked.

"No... only a Pokémon egg that suddenly suck through the wormhole." Palkia said as Dialga has a worried expression. "From what I have sensed, this one will appear in Luminous Island once again, along with the egg."

"This can only mean one thing..." Dialga said. "... The seal of Necrozma is start to weaken. It may not now... but it's only a matter of time before the seal breaks."

* * *

(In the Luminous Island)

"Come on, is that best you can do, Reina? I expected more from a former student of mine." A bald, elderly man with brown eyes and white goatee beard said as he's currently sparring Reina. He wear a brown coat over a white shirt, gray trousers, and black boots. Apparently, he used the same type of weapon as Reina. Watching in the sidelines is a young woman, who is slightly younger than Reina. She has a green hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wear the same assassin attire as Reina is.

Reina is currently battling him and is panting. "You didn't lose your touch, did you Master?"

"I may be a retired assassin, but that doesn't mean my skills are rusty." He said as he wraps Reina with his chains before pulling it, causing her to fall on her back.

"Okay. I give." Reina conceded as the man unwraps his chains before helping her to stand up.

"That was a nice sparring session. You haven't lost your touch, Reina." He said.

"You know, Master Xenort, you have the weirdest send-off ritual. Eventhough I haven't decided on whether I go or not." Reina noted. Before sparring, she had told her master regarding what has transpired today. Xenort replied that she should go, but Reina's still in doubts.

"Nonsense. If anything, you should go to the open sea." Xenort said.

"Yeah, Reina-senpai. Besides, it's good for your experience." The green haired young woman said. "Imagine all of the amazing discoveries you can find there."

"This is a lifetime opportunity, Reina. Only a dummy would not go on a journey on the sea." Xenort advised. "So, are you a dummy?"

Reina contemplates what they said before she makes up her mind. "No. I'm not a dummy." Reina said as she nods. "Okay, I'll go. Not because of the experiences I will go, is because that if I didn't, I'll regret it."

"Now that's the spirit." Xenort said with a smile as an Ultra Wormhole suddenly appears above them.

"That's...!" Reina said as she remembered that fateful day when she lost Heather. She tighten her grip on her chain scythe with anger. "So he's back, huh?"

"What do you think this is, Grandpa?" The green haired young woman asked.

"I don't know, Kirana. It's not of this world that's for sure." Xenort answered as before Reina attack whatever is coming out of it, a Pokémon egg suddenly appears from it as the Ultra Wormhole closed. The egg is brown with purple stripes at the bottom.

"What?" Reina said as her expression changes from angry to surprise as she sees the egg lands on the ground gently.

"Why there's an egg coming out of a strange portal?" The young woman named Kirana asked as Reina put away her chain scythe before moving towards there and picking it up.

"I don't know." Reina said. "I'll figure it out eventually." She then turns to her Xenort and Kirana. "Anyway, I have to go now. See you later!"

"Be careful on your way to the castle!" Xenort said as he and Kirana wave their hands as towards the blue haired assassin.

Once she arrived to the castle, she immediately go towards the throne room as she enters it. She then is greeted by the king and his daughter.

"So, does that mean that you finally decided what are you going to do?" Grexor asked.

"Yes." Reina said as she nods. "I have decided that I will go to Loguetown. It's the only way I know for a certain that Heather is really there."

"I see... you have chosen wisely." Grexor said. "I will prepare a small ship for your voyage. However, It may take some time for it to be ready."

"It's okay. I can wait." Reina said as Millia notices the Pokémon egg that the former currently holding.

"By the way, Reina. What's with the egg you're holding?" The young princess asked.

"It's... an egg." Reina answered as Grexor notices it as well.

"So it is. Where did you find it?" Grexor asked.

"In the forest. It came from the same portal as that... Necrozma thing." Reina answered.

"I see..." Grexor said. "It could be one of those Pokémon that Seth has."

"Possibly." Reina said as she stares at the egg so intensely that she notices the egg suddenly moving. "Whoa!" She said as she's surprised about the egg's sudden movement. She almost lets go of the egg, but she didn't as she manage to keep in her hands.

"That was a close call." Grexor commented as the egg begin to glow. Seeing it glows make Reona realizes about the state of the Pokémon egg.

"I don't know what's going on... but I think this egg is going to hatch real soon." Reina said.

"In that case..." Grexor said as he turns to the a guard. "Bring me a pillow. And hurry!"

The guard salutes as he leaves the throne room to fetch a pillow. It doesn't take him long to find it as he goes back to throne room and put it on the floor.

"There we go." Reina said as she place the Pokémon egg gently on top of the pillow as the said egg is glowing nonstop. The two royals then move closer to the Pokémon egg, so they can see it up close. Even the guards there are curious as well, so they decided to come a little closer to see it.

"What Pokémon will it be, Daddy?" Millia asked her father as both of them are near the egg, observing it.

"I don't know, but one thing for sure..." Grexor said. "We are about to see how Pokémon were brought into the world."

'I hope it's something cute...' Reina thought as the egg begins to crack.

"Here it comes!" Millia said excitedly.

"Quick! Give it some space!" Reina said as they all back away from the Pokémon egg as it instantly shatters, causing the egg shells disappear into nothing. On top of the pillow... is a black with navy blue striped mole Pokémon. It has a short, wide body with two small, ovoid feet with three toes each. The stripe are jagged that runs diagonally around its torso from its left shoulder. It is connected at the bottom to another stripe, which extends around the base of its torso. It has a white face with a long snout, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are at the base of its nose on either side. Its arms are wide and thin with a blue spot on its palms. It lacks traditional hands, as its arms form directly into its three, extremely large claws. And it has a very small, stubby tail. This is a Drilbur, the mole-like Pokémon from the Unova Region.

Everyone was surprised of what they have just seen.

"Oh, it's a cute, baby mole!" Millia said.

"It really is a Pokémon!" Reina commented as the Pokémon in question starts to open its eyes, revealing its eyes with tiny pupils. "H-Hello there. I'm Reina."

"My name is Grexor. Please to meet you, little one." Grexor said as he turns to his daughter. "And this is my daughter, Millia."

"Hello!" The princess greeted as the mole Pokémon responds by hiding behind Reina in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you." Reina assured the baby Pokémon as it comes out of hiding after Reina said.

"It's true. We're quite harmless." Grexor said as the mole Pokémon startled and goes back to hiding behind Reina again.

"Oh, now I see why. He's afraid of you because of your voice." Reina said as she picks up the mole Pokémon in her arm. "But you like me, don't you?" As she said that, Drilbur cooed at her.

"It would seem that Pokémon sees you as its mother, Reina." Grexor noted after he comes with a conclusion.

"Yeah... I figured something like that." Reina replied as she continues to hold the baby Pokémon in her arms. The moment it first laid its eyes on Reina as well as hid behind her, she knew that the Pokémon have recognized her as its mother.

"Ma... Ma... Mama..." The Pokémon said its first words, surprising the others, especially Reina.

"Yes..." Reina said with a gentle smile. "I'm your Mama."

"Mama!" Drilbur said as the Pokémon returns Reina's affection with a hug.

Grexor looks at Reina with a soft smile on his face. Ever since Enrick's incarceration, the blue haired assassin has been smiling more genuinely than usual. When he first took her in, she was depressed, only smiling in order to mask her true feelings. As the time goes, however, she began to open up to him but not significant. Seeing her now truly brings a smile on his face.

Unfortunately, the happy time never lasts as a messenger burst through the door.

"My lord! We have dire situation!" The messenger said as he bow towards Grexor. "A group of pirates have caused a ruckus at the main plaza!"

"Oh dear, that's not good." Grexor said. "Is there any casualties?"

"No, but they're looking for someone named "The Shadow Assassin", my lord!" The messenger answered. "The captain of the pirate crew believed that this person lived on this island!"

"Oh dear..." Reina said as she knows that's her epithet. She then turns to the messenger. "Take me to them. Now."

"Reina! Are you sure that's wise?" Grexor asked.

"Yes. I am the "Shadow Assassin" after all." Reina said as she turns into the mole Pokémon. "You just stay right here, okay? Mama have to take care of a few things." She said as she puts the Pokémon down.

"Mama..." The Pokémon said as Reina kneels towards the eye level and shushes it.

"It's okay, little guy. I'll be back before you even know it." Reina said as she pats the Pokémon before she gets up and move towards the exit. She then turns to the messenger. "Let's go."

"R-Right!" The messenger said as he begin leading Reina towards the main plaza as they leave the throne room.

* * *

After several minutes have passed, The king and the princess are still waiting for Reina's return. To be frank, they wanted to send some assistance but knowing Reina she doesn't want any help from outside force. Especially if someone personally calling her out.

Millia then turns to her father. "Daddy, is she going to be alright?"

"I'm sure. After all she's—huh?" Grexor said as he notices the mole Pokémon's absence. "Where's that baby mole Pokémon?"

"What?" Millia said as she too notices it too. "That's odd. It was here, just a second ago."

Grexor then realizes that the mole Pokémon had gone after Reina as he gulps. "This is not good."

* * *

(In the town plaza)

"To think this is strength of the infamous "Shadow Assassin", huh?" A big, muscular man mocked towards a certain someone, who is panting while glaring towards the man. He wears a coat with no shirt underneath, exposing his chest. He wears a light brown trousers and black boots. In his hand is spike club (just like Alvida's). In his other hand is that someone's electric baton.

Apparently, he gave Reina two choices: join his crew or be defeated so that his reputation rise. Obviously, Reina rejected both and fight him. But just as she about to knock him out, the man managed to catch her off-guard. She dropped her electric baton, allowing the man to grab hold of it and then use it on her arm,

"Damn you..." Reina said as she held her left arm with her other arm. On top of that, her chain scythe is broken and it's lying on the ground.

"That's Captain Gorahn! Always the best!" One pirate said, cheering for the man named Gorahn.

"Come on, Captain! Take that bitch down!" The second pirate cheered. Then the crew starts chanting his name.

"You hear that? That's the sound of victory." Gorahn said as he taunts Reina. He then points the electric baton towards her face. "But, I'm gonna give you one last chance... join the Gorahn Pirates. Refuse, you die."

Reina doesn't respond, only with her glare of defiance.

Gorahn, of course, gives out a grin. "Alright then. You die." He said as the townspeople including Reina close their eyes as the pirate captain about to use the baton.

'Sorry, Heather...' Reina thought as she brace herself for an intense shock... but it never came.

"Huh...?" Reina said as she open and then widen her eyes as she what she might of deem unbelievable. She sees straight object hitting Gorahn from underground.

"Gack...!" Gorahn gagged as he falls to the ground. The object then turns... to Drilbur as it lands on the ground.

"Don't hurt Mama, you big meanie!" Drilbur said as it goes on a battle stance.

"You...!?" Reina said with surprised tone.

"Mama...! Are you okay?" Drilbur asked Reina... who is somehow angry towards it. Presumably out of worry. ESPECIALLY that this reminded her of what happened to Heather.

"I told you to stay! What if you got hurt by him!? Don't do that again!" Reina scolded the Mole Pokémon. Of course, as a baby would, it starts crying. This causes Reina to realize what did she say to it and regretted it.

"Hey. It's alright. Don't cry." Reina said as she pats Drilbur on the head, causing it to stop crying. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm just... worry about you. So, don't cry, okay...?" She said with warm expression as the Mole Pokémon smiled happily at her.

While the townspeople find this heartwarming, the pirates simply laugh at this, finding this to be hilarious.

"Ah, so you're a mommy now? How adorable!" Gorahn taunted.

"Aye, captain. Looks like someone need to put that thing on a diaper." One pirate mocked.

"While you're at it, feed it some of your milk too." The second pirate added.

"Better watch out! Or that mole thing would tell its "mommy" on us!" The third pirate added.

Of course, this made Reina to be very offended... and so is her Drilbur.

"What a bunch of-" Just as Reina about to finish her sentence, Drilbur slams both of his claws into the ground, causing two streams of brown mud to shoot out from the ground and hit the pirates, causing them to laughing as they start coughing, including Gorahn.

"*cough* The hell!?" One pirate exclaimed.

"Where's the mud coming from!?" His friend added as he and the others are coughing because some of the mud get into their mouth.

"Did you see that?" A bystander asked his friends.

"Yeah. That mole... thing just attack them with mud!" His friend said as she look towards Drilbur like the others.

"No moles can ever do the way that one does!" The other bystander added.

'That... was impressive.' Reina pondered as she stares at her Drilbur with awe before smiling. 'With a little training, he'll able to hold his own against an enemy.'

Gorahn stops coughing before talking again. "You little...! That was a cheap shot!"

"Like you're one to talk." Reina said as the Mole Pokémon stands in front of her, with determined look on his face.

"If you want to hurt Mama, you have to get through me." Drilbur proclaimed with determination before turns to Reina. "Let me help, Mama. I'm strong too."

Reina pondered about it. She wanted to deal with the problem herself, but she realizes that she's in no position to do that considering her health. Luckily, she didn't take to long as she take a few steps back. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will, Mama." Drilbur said as he faces Gorahn after he takes a battle position.

"Oh? So you're going to fight me instead, huh?" Gorahn said arrogantly as he readies his spike club. "Be warned; I don't play nice. Not too a runt like you."

"Same for me." Drilbur replied as his claws glow white before hitting Gorahn, who manages to block the move but barely.

'Damn...! This runt's not all talk.' Gorahn thought as he manages to overpower Drilbur, but the Mole Pokémon manages to land on the ground safely. "Alright. My turn!" He said as he tries to swing the club to hit Drilbur.

"Let's see if you can hit me, you big meanie!" Drilbur said as he keeps dodging the assault, despite being a Ground Type Pokémon.

After dodging several hit. Drilbur proceeds to jump in the air and puts his arms up by his head, forming its body into a drill. He then rotates its body like a drill and digs into the ground.

"That's... a strange way to burrowing to the ground." Reina commented.

"Oh great! Now that mole is underground." One pirate said.

"That doesn't mean anything! The captain will beat that thing for sure." The second pirate said as Gorahn tries to find out what spot Drilbur will appear from.

"Now that runt's an annoyance." Gorahn remarked. Unbeknownst to him, the ground beneath starts to crumble as Drilbur comes out beneath him.

"Surprise!" Drilbur said, shocking Gorahn as the Mole Pokémon hits him, right in the chin.

Everyone including Reina is amazed about Drilbur as the Ground Type Pokémon is capable to do such a thing. Especially since it's just recently hatched several minutes ago.

'Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said that he's strong.' Reina thought as Drilbur lands on the ground, safely. 'Are all baby Pokémon like that? Or is it just him?'

"Damn you...!" Gorahn said as he hardens his grip on the electric baton. "Let's see how you deal with this!" He said as he charge towards the Mole Pokémon with the intent of hitting it with the the electric baton.

Reina, saw this as she's afraid of what is going to happen to the Pokémon. "No!" She cried as she tries to reach out to Drilbur, but it's too late.

"It's too late!" Gorahn said as he activates the baton, causing some electricity to attack Drilbur.

Much to her shock, the electricity did nothing!

'Impossible!' Reina said as she started to realize something not too long ago. 'Wait... don't tell me that Pokémon is absorbing the electricity just like hoe it happened with Kaze...' She thought but shakes her head. 'No... he just takes the brunt of it!'

"Hehehe! That tickles!" Drilbur said as the spectators including Gorahn were surprised at the Pokémon, with Gorahn turn off the electric baton.

"The hell!?" He exclaimed. "How are you not electrocuted!?"

"My secret." Drilbur said as he slams the ground with his claws once more, causing another pair of brown mud streams to come out from the ground and attack Gorahn.

"Crap! Not this things again!" He exclaimed as he gets mud on his eyes, causing him to be temporarily blind and in pain. "My eyes! I can't see! It hurts!"

"Crap! At this rate, the captain's gonna lose!" One pirate said.

"We better lend him some help!" Another pirate added.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Another pirate said as he readies his lasso before catches the Mole Pokémon with it.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Reina said.

"Sorry, girlie. Gotta do whatever to—Aaaah!" The lasso pirate said as Drilbur starts spinning, causing the former to spinning as well since he's holding the lasso.

"If you think I'm that easy to be caught, then you're wrong!" Drilbur said while spinning as the said pirate was sent crashing to some of his crewmates, causing him and some unlucky individuals to be knocked out unconscious, complete with blank eyes.

"Wow! That mole sure knows how to spin!" A townspeople said as he's impressed.

"I think it has a chance of defeating Gorahn!"

"Not just it, that girl also gets a chance too!"

Soon enough, the townspeople begin to cheering on Reina and her Mole Pokémon.

"Well, what do you know. They're cheering." Reina said as she looks towards Drilbur. "Why don't we finish this, dear?"

"I follow to whatever you want me to, Mama." Drilbur said.

"Can you go underground for a bit. I like to have a piece of that "meanie" too. I let you know when to come out, okay?" Reina said.

"Sure thing, Mama." Drilbur said happily as he jumps to the air once more before putting his arms up by his head, forming his body into a drill. He then rotates its body like a drill and digs into the ground again.

"All right. Let's end this" Reina said as she marches over Gorahn, who just finished wiping the mud off of his face.

"That runt...! Wait until I—" He doesn't get finish as Reina knee kicks him to the stomach, causing him to gag and to drop his club and the electric baton. Reina manages to grab regain her electric baton.

"Let's see how you like this!" Reina said as she strikes Gorahn with it, causing him to scream in pain as the electricity hurts him. In more ways than one.

"Captain!" The pirates shouted. Once the electricity subsides, Gorahn manages to hold his ground, albeit barely.

"Damn it... damn it all...!" Gorahn said as he glare towards Reina. "I'm not... gonna lose... to a bitch like you! I'm going to win and you're not stopping me!"

"Sorry, but..." Reina said as she turns around. "You're already lose." She finished as she taps the ground twice with her foot.

"What do you—Gaack!" Gorahn once again never gets to finish as Drilbur once again emerges from the ground and attack him, only this time, the Mole Pokémon hits him in the stomach.

'How... could this be...?' That is his last thought as he falls to the ground unconscious, complete blank eyes and gaping mouth.

"Captain!" The pirates shouted as they witness to what just happened to their captain.

"Now then..." Reina said with a dangerous tone of voice, causing the pirates to feel the chills down on their spine. "You got two choices: Take your captain and never come back here again..." She threatened as she points her baton towards them. "Of fight me, knowing you will lose. You're choice."

The pirates gulped before they come to a decision. "We'll take the first choice, bye!" All the pirates said with panic as they carry their unconscious captain before leaving the town plaza.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over." Reina said as she decides to sit on the ground.

"Are you okay, Mama." Drilbur asked.

"I'm okay, Monty. Thanks for asking." Reina said as the Drilbur hears the word "Monty".

"Monty?" Drilbur asked.

"Yeah. That's going to be your name from now on." Reina answered. "Do you like it?"

"I like it! Thank you, Mama!" The Drilbur named Monty said as he hugs the assassin.

"Take it easy on the hugs." Reina said as she turns to her broken chain scythe. "I guess I need a new weapon before leaving." She commented as she puts down Monty before picking what's left of her primary weapon. Then she leave the town plaza along with Monty.

* * *

(Later afternoon)

After explaining the situations that have occurred at the town plaza, Reina explained to Grexor that she needed a new weapon before leaving Luminous Kingdom, seeing it that it's broken beyond repair.

Luckily, Kirana shows up and offers Reina a new weapon. One that is previously used by her late mother. Though she needs to have some to find it, Kirana assured that she's going to give it to her as soon as she finds it.

Right now, she's currently in a guest room that she's been occupying for years. With her is Monty.

"That was tough morning." Reina said.

"Yeah, it was Mama." Monty said as he then turns to Reina. "Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Fire away." Reina said.

"I heard you wanted to sail through the sea to find someone. Is she... important to you?" Monty asked as Reina bites her. She doesn't expect Monty to understand her, seeing that the latter is just a newborn.

Reina concedes and decides to confide. "Yes. She... was my younger sister. She was taken by a black Pokémon named Necrozma when I was little." She then clenches her fist in frustration. "I was there with her... and yet, I couldn't save her."

Seeing his mother acted like this make him frown. "Mama... sorry I asked." Monty said as Reina genty pat him on the head.

"It's okay, Monty. You were curious that's all." Reina said as she continues her story. "But even so, I refuse to believe that she's dead after all of these years. Heather's a strong girl. And I believe she's out there in the Grand Line, she's searching for me too."

Monty then just stare at Reina with awe. "Mama, can I help finding her too."

Reina is taken aback at this before she nods with a smile. "Yes, you can."

Then later, Reina tells some stories to Monty as a way pass some time, in which the Mole Pokémon enthusiastically listens...

* * *

(In the Going Merry)

"So, what do you want to do with the cannon, Luffy?" Seth asked after Luffy found a crate of cannonballs in the storage room. Nami is currently with them along with Usopp, who the former is sitting on a lounge chair while Zoro is napping.

"We could have target practice with it." Luffy answered as Hoopa spots a reef.

"How about that little reef over there? It makes a perfect target." Hoopa pointed out.

"All right! That looks perfect." Luffy said.

"Just leave the cannoning to the expert." Usopp volunteered. Then he tells a tall tales about him jumping through a passing cannonball at three years old... not that anyone listening to him anyway.

"Hey, Seth do you know how to use a cannonball?" Luffy asked.

"Not that I know of..." Seth said as he rubs his chin. "I only know about the basic of basics of using a cannonball so—"

"Can you show me?" Luffy asked eagerly as Seth ponders a bit before concedes. "Okay okay, I'll do it. But don't expect much from me." He said as he proceeds to put the cannonball into the cannon before putting a gunpowder into it.

"Alright now..." Seth said then adjusts the aim of the cannon. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he pulls the trigger to shoot. The cannonball flies towards the reef... Unfortunately, it failed to hit the target as it lands next to it.

"Boy, you suck." Luffy said, earning a bonk to the head.

"Shut it, Luffy! I already said that I'm not good at this stuff!" Seth retorted as Zoro awakes from his nap.

"Hey, what's with all of the racket down there? What were you all doing?" Zoro asked, slightly annoyed.

"Just a cannon firing practice." Seth answered.

"But it's not going well." Luffy added as he place his hand on to his chin.

"Maybe it's the angle, I'm guessing." Hoopa added. "I mean, I never use a cannon before."

"Like I said, let the expert aim the thing!" Usopp said proudly as he pointed himself.

"By all means, Usopp." Seth said as Usopp takes control of the cannon.

Usopp then proceeds to fill up another cannonball before adjusting the cannon so the next cannonball it fires can hit. "Judging from the flying distance of the last one, this should do it." He said as he slightly raise the cannon. "Fire!" He said as he pulls the trigger on the cannon, causing it to shoot out the cannonball inside. Unlike Seth's attempt, the cannonball manages to hit the small island.

"Awesome! You hit that thing on your first try!" Luffy complimented Usopp.

"Gonna hand it to you, Usopp. Not even I can do something like that. Good work." Seth added as Usopp looks so surprised.

"Wow, I did?" Usopp said with genuine surprise, not really expecting for the cannonball to really hit. He then regain to his usual composure, all high and mighty. "I-I mean, of course I did. I totally planned that. I am that magnificent of a guy, you know."

"Yeah, you better believe it." Luffy said as he realizes something as he smiles. "That settles it, you'll be our sniper."

"What!?" Usopp exclaimed. "I don't get to be captain!?"

"Sorry, but I'm still the captain around here." Luffy answered.

As Usopp and Luffy arguing at each other, Seth just look on with a smile.

'You know... I don't regret of joining this crew. In fact, this going to be fun.' Seth thought as everyone go inside the lounge as soon as Luffy and Usopp stops arguing.

* * *

 **Next...**

 **S: I say that we need a cook in this ship.**

 **?: Come out, you filthy pirates!**

 **Z: Wait... I know that voice.**

 **?: This ship is an eyesore. Sink them.**

 **S: He said that he'll do it, so I'm not responsible for this.**

 **?: There's an easier way to pay off your debt, brat. But it's gonna cost you your leg.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 12: The Sea Restaurant, Baratie.**

 **L: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **That's for the breather chapter for today, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Without further ado, here is the Omake! Why? Just for the fun of it, of course!**

* * *

 **Omake: Seth's Habit**

(At the same morning when Reina goes to the Stardust Castle)

Seth is currently sleeping on the table at the lounge with the magazine on him as a pillow. Luckily, he didn't drool. And from the looks of things, he seems to have fallen asleep while reading the magazine.

Then, two more people and a Pokémon enter the room, which is Nami, Hoopa, and Usopp. They're talking to where Seth is after discovering that he went missing. Though Luffy and Zoro are still sleeping, as they're not a morning person.

"Maybe he jump ship last night?" Usopp asked.

"If he did, I would've spotted him last night. In which, I didn't see him." Hoopa answered.

"Maybe he's here, in the kit... chen." Nami said as she spots Seth sleeping on the dinner table. Soon, Hoopa and Usopp also notice as well.

"Well damn. He's really here the whole time." Hoopa commented.

"I wonder why he snuck out to the lounge in the middle of the night?" Usopp asked as Nami notices the magazine underneath Seth.

"What's this—" Nami said before frozen in place as soon as she notices what the magazine is.

"Nami." Usopp said as he snatches the item of her hand. "Is there something that makes you—" Soon enough, Usopp is too frozen in place, so much as he drops the magazine to the floor.

"I... didn't know that Seth is into THAT stuff." Nami said in shock.

"Yeah, and here I thought he isn't a big perv." Usopp said. "Then again, there are a lot of things we don't know about Seth."

"I really don't understand why you two are so worked up about this. It's just some magazine, showing human females dressed in a sexy attire." Hoopa said as the two turns to the former, because he heard Seth's "confessions" before two of them entering here.

"You knew?" Usopp and Nami asked.

"Yeah, I knew. But it's not like I'll ever tell you though." Hoopa said. "Look, I may have made fun of him from time to time, but I respect him."

"So, you're basically telling us to... keep quiet about this?" Nami asked.

"Exactly. Though Seth isn't going to be thrilled if he finds out about what you two just did." Hoopa said as Seth starts coming around, causing Usopp and Nami to panic.

"Quick! Put it back to the table!" Usopp said quietly to Nami.

"Why me? You're the one who dropped it!" Nami said, also quietly.

"But you're the one who snatches it in the first place!" Usopp retorted quietly.

"Okay okay! I'll do it!" Nami said as she puts the magazine on the table, just in time for Seth to wake up.

"*yawn* Morning already...?" Seth said as he stretches his arms. "I must have fallen asleep here." He muttered as he notices the other three in the lounge. "Oh, hey guys. Why are you doing here?"

"We're just... looking for breakfast, that's all!" Usopp lied.

"Yeah. We need to see that if there's still food around on the ship." Nami said, going along with the lie.

"I just got here, so..." Hoopa said as he opens up a portal to the ship's deck. "See you later!"

Nami and Usopp can only see in shock as the Mischief Pokémon just bailed on them.

'That little traitor...!' Nami and Usopp thought, praying that Seth doesn't find out what they were doing.

"Okay, then..." Seth said as he sees the magazine on the table. After looking at the magazine, he then turns to Nami and Usopp with a deadly glare. Not the "Glare" move, of course. "You saw what's in that, didn't you?"

"Saw? I don't even know what you're talking about." Usopp said as he nervously laugh.

"Yeah. We just got here." Nami added as they feel the tension in the air.

"You sure?" Seth asked with a dangerous tone of voice.

"Absolutely!" The two of them said in unison as Seth continues to stare at them. The two felt the intense pressure in the room as Seth glares at them... before he returns to his usual expression.

"Alright, I trusted you two." He said as he picks up the magazine before leaving the lounge.

As he gone, Usopp and Nami loosen up.

"I'm glad that's over." Nami said.

"Yeah." Usopp said. "We better take this to our grave, or else he'll flip out."

"Agreed. That's probably for the best." Nami replied as she and Usopp recover their breath.

Unbeknownst to them, Seth is in front of the door to the lounge. Apparently, he eavesdropped everything the moment he leave the lounge.

"Looks like I was right. They did see it." Seth muttered as he turn away front the door. "I'll let this slide just this one time. Maybe they'll think twice before seeing someone's private things." He commented as he goes back to his room, intending to hid away the magazine.

* * *

 **And that's for the Omake, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Time to reply some reviews:**

 **-Gamelover41592: As always, thank you for your support. It's always appreciated.**

 **-Coral the Leviathan: It's good to know that you like it! I hope that you keep following my stories. As I do with yours.**

 **-Arie Draconoid: I hear you, pal! The form is pretty badass if I say so myself. Don't worry, there are gonna be some drawbacks.**

 **Seth: Well yeah! With great power, comes a great price.**

 **I don't think that's how the saying goes, but whatever.**

 **Anyway, yeah. I'll make sure to leave some scenes to Luffy, since I like the guy a lot. And so is my OCs.**

 **-kilar20m: I have no idea what are you talking about.**

 **I already planned how this story goes: Plots, OCs, super forms, Devil Fruits, and etc. Once I set my mind into it, there's no changing back.**

 **-Insane Dominator: Thank you for taking your time for reviewing the last chapter. I'll keep in mind about what you pointed out as future references.**

 **And for the record, I didn't realize that I made Kuro more psychotic and paranoid in this story. I just go along on how he acted in the canon. Nevertheless, I thanked you.**

 **In another note, just refer the nicknamed Pokémon as their species name. I'm not forcing you to call them by their nicknames.**

 **And don't worry, Luffy will get as much as important battles and scenes in the near future. After all, just as you said, he's the captain of the crew, not Seth.**

 **Seth: I don't like being a captain anyway. It sounds like a pain in the ass.**

 **And I hope I will do better so this story can be as good as you.**

 **Just a little Fun Facts before ending today's chapter:**

 **\- Master Xenort is obviously an expy of Xehanort from the Kingdom Hearts series.**

 **-Monty the Drilbur got his name from a one of the well-known mook characters from the Super Mario franchise.**

 **And with that, please leave a review and have a wonderful day/night.**


	15. The Sea Restaurant, Baratie

**Just a little heads up, I have changed Heather's voice to be like Anastasia** **Muñoz (English VA of Minerva Orlando from Fairy Tail)**

 **With that said, It's time to start the Baratie Arc! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: The Sea Restaurant, Baratie_**

Now the crew have gotten inside the lounge. Nami is writing something on table with Snowy sitting on her lap, Zoro is sleeping by the fridge, and Seth, Luffy, and Usopp are sitting with Nami with Hoopa floating near Seth.

"You know guys. I was thinking..." Luffy said, gaining the attention of others except Zoro. "There's one other position that we have to fill before going to the Grand Line."

"You have a point there." Seth said. "The kitchen here looks really nice. It'll be a real shame if we didn't use it."

"Hey, I thought you're the cook here, Seth." Luffy said.

"I didn't say that, you moron." Seth said. "And besides, I only cook on rare occasions."

"In that case, let me do the cooking." Nami said as Luffy and Seth turns to her just before she smirks. "... If you pay me, that is."

"Yeah no." Seth said with a disapproving look. "We need to find someone who doesn't try to charge us."

"And while we're at it, that someone has to be willing to sail with pirates." Hoopa added.

"Yeah. No decent pirate ship should set sail without one." Luffy said as he raises one his finger. "A musician."

"Seriously...?" Seth said with a sweatdrop. "Why would you think of a musician of all people?"

"Because pirates likes to sing obviously!" Luffy said, earning a bonk in the head by Seth.

"Don't tell me what I know!" Seth angrily said with blank, angry eyes and shark teeth. He then turns to normal expression. "Didn't cross your mind that pirates can't do anything with an empty stomach."

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Luffy said as he widen his eyes at the revelation as everyone but Zoro facepalm.

'Some captain he is...' They thought with sweatdrops. Just before Luffy say anything else, they hear the sound of someone wrecking some barrels outside.

"Come out! You filthy pirates!" A voice, belonged to a man shouted as Nami instantly returns Snowy to her pokeball, in order to avoid harm for the Fox Pokémon.

"I wonder who that is?" Seth commented. "And judging from the tone of his voice, he doesn't seem look happy."

"I'm gonna go check." Luffy said as he gets up from the chair and then exits the lounge.

Once he leave the lounge, Luffy see a man wearing a black sunglasses and a blue hoodie. In his hand is a sword that looks rectangular.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Luffy said as he sees the damage the man caused.

"Shut up! Who am I means nothing! Ya stinkin' pirate!" The man shouted as he proceeds to cut Luffy, only for the latter to dodge and the former ends up cut the railing.

From the lounge, the three humans plus Hoopa are watching from the window. The sound of the man of the man cutting the railing wakes up.

"*yawn* Hey, what's going on?" Zoro asked as he wakes up.

"Some guy suddenly appeared on our ship, wanting to kill us." Seth answered after he turned towards Zoro.

"Is that so?" Zoro said as he scratches the back of his head. "How many are there?"

"Uh... one." Nami answered.

"He's either real confident or real stupid if he got board on our ship all by himself." Hoopa commented.

"Let Luffy handle him." Zoro said with his arms behind his head.

On the outside, Luffy is still fighting the man.

"Over the years, I've lost count all the pirate heads we've taken!" The guy said as he points his sword towards Luffy. "And now, you guys think you can kill my partner!?" He goes for a downward slash with Luffy dodges it.

Zoro then turn towards the window, seems to recognize the man's voice.

"Wait... I know that voice." Zoro muttered.

""Partner"? What do you mean?" Luffy asked. "Look, I don't really get what you're trying to say, just stop wrecking our ship!" He shouted as he throws the man, sending him crash onto a wall near a door that leads to the storage.

"Lost... by a hair." The man said as he falls to the floor.

"Who is this guy?" Luffy asked as Zoro comes out of the lounge.

"Johnny... Tell me that isn't you." Zoro said, making the man named Johnny raises his head at the sight of hearing his name.

"Huh? Who's saying my name like they think they know me!?" Johnny said before he notices Zoro. Then, he gets up quickly while still looking at the latter. "Big Bro Zoro!?"

"Johnny, it is you!" Zoro said with slightly surprised tone.

"What are you doing here, Big Bro?" Johnny asked.

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?" Zoro asked.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

From outside, Seth, Usopp, Hoopa, and Nami are watching from the window as they see Johnny going to the write fetch something... or rather someone.

"Hey look! Zoro seems to know the guy." Usopp pointed out.

"The guy could be one of Zoro's old colleagues from his bounty hunter days." Seth commented.

"What's going on here?" Nami asked.

With Zoro, he was lead by Johnny to see Yosaku, Johnny's companion. As Zoro looks towards Johnny's ship, he sees the man named Yosaku, lying on cloth. The man wears a red fighting headgear and a green hoodie. Underneath the hoodie is a black shirt, a yellow shorts with black stripes, and short boots. The most serious sight is there's bandages wrapped around his body and he seems to be bleeding.

"He's been sick!" Johnny said as he and Zoro decides to bring him to the decks of the Going Merry.

After that, everyone but Nami and Snowy are staring at Yosaku, who is purple as he breathes heavily.

"Up until a few days ago, he was healthy and full of life." Johnny explained. "And now, he keeps fainting and getting really pale! I have no idea what's causing it! His teeth have been falling out and his old wound had opened up and started bleeding?! He's just got worse and worse I didn't know what to do!" Johnny explained further. "So I thought maybe we just have rest on a little island, but then a cannon ball suddenly came flying from this ship!"

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Johnny had his ship resting behind the very same reef that Hoopa spotted._

 _"This should do it." Johnny said. "I hope there's nothing go wrong-" As he said that, the cannon ball that Usopp fired hit the reef, shocking Johnny._

* * *

(Flashback end)

Luffy and Usopp jaw dropped as they realized that they're responsible for it.

"Oh crap. We didn't know..." Seth muttered as he facepalms.

"We're sorry!" Luffy and Usopp said in unison as they bow in forgiveness.

"Yeah... Sorry isn't enough." Johnny said as two of them have their mouths open as they realize the possibility of Yosaku might be dying.

Nami comes down to the from the stairs, which Seth sees her.

"I can't believe they don't know what's wrong with him. Idiots." Nami said.

"I think I know what's going on." Seth said as he folds his arms. "I read a book once about some illnesses that can be found while venturing through the sea. And if I'm correct, you should check his tongue."

"Yeah." Nami replied.

"I think you're onto something, Seth." Hoopa said as Nami go towards Yosaku and kneels down. She then check his eyes to make sure that he's still alive, then begin to pull his tongue. That offends Johnny as he grabs Nami by the arm.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop! Your mocking his death!" Johnny said. "Damn you—"

Then, Seth bonks his head, leaving a bump where he hit.

"Calm down. Nami knows what she's doing." Seth said. "And besides, your friend here isn't quite dead."

"You mean he's still alive!?" Johnny asked with tears in eyes as he sprays Seth's face with his saliva while talking.

"Dude. Say it don't spray it." Seth said as he turns to Luffy and Usopp. "You two! Help me find some limes from the storage! We should have a stock of them here!"

Nami then turns to Luffy and Usopp.

"Well, you heard Seth! Help him brings them now!" Nami ordered as Seth, Luffy, and Usopp run off to the storage. But Luffy and Usopp got stuck on the door since they're are trying to enter the storage at the same time, causing them to crash through the room.

"It would be nice if you enter the storage one by one..." Seth muttered as he enters the storage to help the other two to find the limes.

Luckily, it doesn't take them long to find the limes as they immediately brings them back. Seth and Luffy start squeezing them over Yosaku's face.

"There we go..." Seth said as he look towards Johnny. "Guess I was right. You're friend here got himself a scurvy."

"Scurvy?" Johnny said as Hoopa places his hand to his palm.

"Oh! You mean that! I heard about it." Hoopa said. "You're supposed to use limes to treat it."

"And if we weren't too late, he'll be just fine in a few days." Nami added.

"Really, Big Sis?" Johnny yelled, while also getting spits on Nami's face. "Really thank you, Big Sis!"

"Please don't call me that. It sounds dumb." Nami answered as she pushes him away.

Johnny then go towards Seth.

"You knew what he had too!" Johnny said, getting his face wet by Johnny's saliva... again. "Thank you, Big Bro!"

"Didn't I tell you to not to spit at me!?" Seth said. "And for future references, don't call me that. It sounds so dumb if an adult like you call me that."

Hearing this particular tidbit, Usopp is now standing besides Zoro.

"Hey, Zoro." Usopp called out Zoro's name quietly.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked.

"I think I see a resemblance between Seth and Nami. Tell me; are they actually a couple?" Usopp asked.

"Dunno." Zoro said.

"I was a fool to ask..." Ussop replied with a disappointing tone. It's fortunate that neither Seth or Nami hear him, otherwise he's going to get pounded to oblivion. Seth begin to explain about scurvy.

"From what I've read, scurvy is caused by a lack of Vitamin C." Seth explained. "It used to be a hopeless disease that plagued sailors."

"Seth's right." Nami said as Luffy starts shoving some limes towards Yosaku's throat. "But now, we know how to deal with it." She said as she turns to Seth. "I'm surprised that you knew."

"Well, there's a time that I have to go somewhere by sea." Seth replied. "And as I said before, I took the liberty to learn about potential disease that can be found in the sea." He said as Nami turns away from him.

"To continue where Seth left off, the reason why scurvy is a plague because of how people couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables back in the old days." Nami explained. "Fortunately, we now know better."

"You're smart." Luffy said to Nami. "You're like a doctor."

"How about that? I was right." Usopp added. "She is as smart as Seth."

"Like the smartest person in the world." Luffy added as he and Usopp's remarks about Nami makes her angry.

"YOU GUYS ARE JUST MORONS!" Nami yelled at them with blank, angry eyes and sharkteeth . "EVERY SAILOR SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SCURVY!"

Then suddenly, Yosaku spits up all the limes that Luffy shoved to his throat before getting back up, feeling all better.

"HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY!" Both Johnny and Yosaku cheered as they do a happy dance while continuing to say the exact same words.

"IT CURED ME!" Yosaku cheerfully shouted.

"NOW YOU'RE ALL BETTER!" Johnny cheerfully added.

"YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY!" Nami yelled, again with the blank, angry eyes and shark teeth as the two men stop dancing and face the others.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves..." Johnny and Yosaku said, ready to introduce themselves.

"My name is Johnny." Johnny said.

"And I'm Yosaku." Yosaku said.

"Together we're the baddest pirate bounty hunting duo in the world." The two of them said in unison.

'Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? I couldn't really tell...' Seth thought as he sweatdrops.

"Big Bro Zoro there used to be one of us." Johnny said.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." Yosaku finished as Zoro moves towards them.

"Small world, huh?" Zoro said. "Never thought I'd see you guys again."

"Well, if you think you're surprised..." Johnny said.

"We never thought that the "Pirate Hunter" Zoro became a pirate himself." Yosaku once again finished Johnny's sentence.

"Tell me about it." Zoro said as he places his towards them.

"Big Bro." Johnny said as he takes Zoro's hand. Yosaku is just about to do same... only to fall over because he's still got scurvy.

"Whoops. Forgot to mention that he needs to rest after taking the medicine." Seth said as he scratches the back of his head.

"That would be really helpful if you tell it sooner." Hoopa remarked. "Or you just that forgetful."

"Why you little!" Seth angrily shouted as he returns to choking Hoopa. Luffy and Usopp simply laughs at the scene while Nami just facepalms. Zoro is seeing it like its nothing new to him while Johnny just jaw drops at the scene.

'Is that some sort of a genie?' Johnny thought before Seth stops choking Hoopa and asks Zoro to help him carry Yosaku to a room where he can rest in a bed.

* * *

Several hours has passed after putting Yosaku to bed, everyone is now in the lounge, including Snowy as she sitting on Nami's lap. Why? Nami called the Fox Pokémon out, shocking Johnny about a fox coming out lf a ball. Seth then explains to Johnny about Pokémon and him being from another world, which it ends with latter to promise to keep the knowledge to himself... and to Yosaku.

"Let this be a lesson..." Nami said.

"Yeah. This is kinda the stuff you run into when you choose a life on the sea." Zoro added.

"Which means that when we're at sea, we really gotta think how we can get the right amount of nutrients with very little food." Usopp suggested as he turns to Seth. "Speaking of which, what kind of food that Pokémon eats, Seth?"

"Berries, people foods, and of course, Pokémon Food." Seth answered. "But don't worry, I'll take care of the Pokémon, so relax."

"Guess that's one problem out of the way." Usopp said. "Now we need to figure out how to keep ourselves well-fed and healthy."

"Is is really necessary?" Luffy said as he stuffs a piece of bread to his mouth. Then he realizes something before smiling. "Of course! That was what I about to say! The ship needs a cook!"

"I'm in! Good idea!" Usopp said as he supports Luffy's idea. "We'll have yummy food even when we're out at sea!"

"That's right! You got it!" Luffy said with a smile on his face.

"Having a cook would be very beneficial." Hoopa said as he folds his arms.

"A cook, huh?" Johnny said as he smiles. "I know just the place and the food is totally going to blow your mind." He suggested.

"If it's very delicious, then that's an idea I don't mind backing up." Seth said as he agree on Luffy's idea.

"But consider yourselves warned..." Johnny said with a serious tone. "This place is close to Grand Line..." He said as he move closer towards Zoro as he is about to whisper something on his ears. "... And I've heard a lot of rumors that a certain hawk-eyed man your looking for is there."

Zoro then wrapped one of his hands around his favorite sword, the Wado Ichimonji as he grins.

"Set a course!" Johnny said. "Towards Northeast!"

'Yes!' Nami thought with a smile.

'Awesome!' Usopp thought with a grin.

'I can't wait to taste the food there!' Seth thought as he grins like Luffy, Zoro, Hoopa, as well as Snowy who is also happy.

* * *

(Several hours later)

They managed to arrived at the sea restaurant, Baratie by noon.

"Here it is! The Sea Restaurant, Baratie!" Johnny presented the restaurant towards them (minus Snowy as she is returned to her pokeball) as they look at the place with amazement. Baratie is a floating restaurant with a fish head in the front, followed by its name.

"So, whaddya think?" Johnny asked them.

"Wow, it's a big fish!" Luffy said as he drools at the sight of fish head.

"How lovely!" Nami said as Yosaku comes out to the deck and immediately sees Baratie. Speaking of Nami, her clothes have changed besides her orange skirt. She now wears a pink shirt with the letters "W" and a lowercase "B" in the center in a circle in white. The shirt has white liners and two lines along the sleeves. And she also wears brown high-heeled boots.

"I'd never imagined there could be a restaurant that is really located on the middle of the ocean." Seth commented. "I wonder if it's a five-star restaurant?"

"I guess this world has it own charms." Hoopa added.

"This is the coolest place ever!" Usopp said as Yosaku drools just like Luffy.

But happiness doesn't last long as they hear a ship honking the horn coming up from the side of Merry. They turn to it find out that it's a Marine ship.

"The Marines!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh crap. Just when I thought this day would be one without fighting the Marines." Seth muttered.

"Hey, Luffy... They're not gonna start firing at us, are they?" Usopp said before asking.

"Just my luck. Of course the Marines would show up." Zoro said as Johnny proceeds to go to where Yosaku is, so he can hide with him.

From the Marine ship is a man with a pink hair, but has dark brown eyebrows. He wears a white pinstripes suit with a light blue shirt beneath it and wears what appears to be a brass knuckles on his hands. He also has a scar on his right cheek.

"Huh? Haven't seen that pirate flag before..." The man wondered aloud as he notices most of everyone in the Going Merry. "I am "Iron-Fist" Fullbody, but you can just call me sir!" The man named Fullbody said. "You there! Who's the captain? Identify yourself!"

"My name is Luffy!" Luffy said as steps forward.

"My name is Usopp, got it!" Usopp chimed in as he tries to get himself notice by the Marine.

"We only made our flag the day before yesterday!" Luffy said.

"That's right, Marine!" Usopp said. "And I drew it!"

"Is that so?" Fullbody asked with a smirk. Then, he notices Johnny and Yosaku from the side the Going Merry. "Hey, you two! Right there! I've seen you both before. You're that bounty hunter duo that goes after the small fish, right?"

"Yeah well we..." Johnny said, sweating along with his buddy.

"It's... complicated." Yosaku added.

"So, you've finally been caught by pirates." Fullbody said.

"That's..." Johnny said, but he's too nervous to finish the sentence.

"Ain't that a laugh of the century." Fullbody said as a beautiful, blonde woman in a red dress appears before him as she grabs him by the arm.

"Hey, c'mon baby. Let's get going." The woman said to him.

"Sure." Fullbody said as he turns around ans proceeds to move towards the restaurant.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Johnny yelled as he pulls out a stack of wanted posters from his coat. "You think small time bounty hunters would go after these guys?" He asked as he throw the posters into the air with all the scattered papers falling to the deck, only for the Marine to ignore him.

Nami look over the poster as Fullbody stops in place.

"They're an eyesore..." Fullbody said to his underlings with a thumbs up. "Sink them!" He ordered as he turns the thumbs up to a thumbs down.

"Sir!" Two of his underlings said as they salute.

"He ignored us." Johnny said.

"Next time we see him he better have a little more respect for us." Yosaku added.

"Hmm?" Nami said as walks up to the scattered wanted posters on the deck and take a knee to pick one up. "What're these things?"

"Well those are all wanted pirates." Johnny said. "Big Sis Nami..." He then covered his mouth as he see her holding one poster in particular.

"In other words..." Johnny begin after he clear his throat. "If we defeat them, we get the reward money."

"Pretty lucrative business, huh?" Yosaku said as he had his mouth covered by his partner. Nami then crumbled the poster in her hands and begin shaking.

'No way... They too?' Nami thought as Seth notices her sudden change of behavior as he walk towards her.

"Yo, Nami. Are you okay?" Seth said before asking as he make his way towards her with Hoopa. "You're not looking so good..." He said as he takes the poster off her hands and see the content.

"Now let's see what makes you worked up about... Oh my." Seth said as he finally realizes who's in the wanted poster... It's Arlong, one of his targets on his hit list.

"Hey, Seth. Isn't he on one of those wanted posters I showed you the other day?" Hoopa asked.

"Seems like it." Seth said. Seeing Arlong makes the Pokémon Trainer's blood boils with excitement. "Yup. Can't wait to have a throwdown with him~!"

"No..." Nami said as she snatches the wanted poster off of Seth's hands and rips them apart. "You won't." She said that part quietly.

"Whoa now! What's your deal, Nami? You're looking pissed than usual." Seth asked as he really worries about her sudden hostility towards him. He then put two things together as he realizes what she's angry about and decides to ask her about it.. "Is there some connections with you and Arlong-"

And without warning, Nami slaps him... no, she outright smacks him with her staff so hard across his cheeks that he falls down to the side.

"Hey, Nami!" Zoro said as he witness the whole thing along with Johnny and Yosaku.

"Ow..." Seth said as he rubs his cheeks. He then turns to Nami with an angry expression. "What the hell, Nami!? Why you go hitting me all of a sudden!?"

"Yeah, Big Sis Nami. Are you gonna apologize to him?" Johnny asked.

"It's none of your business..." Nami said with venoms in her words as she turns away from them.

"Seth, you alright?" Hoopa asked.

"Never better. It's been awhile since I last got hit by a girl." Seth said as he gets up as he faces Nami. "I won't ask about your relationship with Arlong. But at least, tell me about what's troubling you, Nami?"

"Troubling me?" Nami repeated as she faces Seth with a glare. "Nothing... but the less you know, the better."

"Are you expecting me to buy that bullshit?" Seth asked again. Just before Nami could say more, Usopp speaks up.

"Hey, you guys. Look!" Usopp said as points out that the Marines are seriously trying to sink them. "They're pointing that cannon right at us!"

This breaks Seth out of his problems with Nami as he turn towards the cannon. "I'll do it-"

"No, Let me do it!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay, you'll do it." Seth replied.

"Gum Gum..." Luffy said as he stretches his arms before grabbing the mast and figurehead of the ship, taking the cannonball with it and stretches his body back. "Slingshot!"

The ugly part is that Luffy lets go one of his hands, causing him to turn away and flung himself to Merry's figurehead... with the cannonball flying forward to the Baratie as it destroys top part of the restaurant.

"Welp. Nice knowing you, Luffy." Seth said as the said rubber boy only has blank eyes and tears with mouth wide open as he knows that he "screws the pooch".

* * *

(In a room, located at the top of Baratie)

An elderly, blonde man with a peg leg groans in pain as he collapse on the floor. Then, the door to his room opens as three men in chef's uniforms enters the room to check up on the elderly man.

"Sir!" One cook said.

"Are you alright, Head Chef Zeff?" The second one asked.

"Sir! Are you okay?" The third one asked as they help the elderly man named Zeff to lift him to his bed. Surely enough, it doesn't take him long to regain consciousness as he faces them.

"Head Chef, are you sure you're okay?" The first cook asked.

"No! Nothing is okay!" Zeff said as he stomps the floor with his peg leg, slightly terrifying them. "Never mind! Just get back to the restaurant already!" He ordered them as he grabs his chef hat, who is surprisingly tall.

"But... but sir! Aren't you... I mean..." The other cook said before he is interrupted by Zeff.

"You maggots! Do you want to see me angry!?" Zeff shouted, terrifying his cooks once again. "Feeding the customers is the cook's job." He said as he puts on his chef hat while also bleeding from the head, but not life threatening. "What are you trying to do..." Zeff continues to talk as he touches his moustache as he move his hand down. Said moustache is long and braided as they're tied with a light blue ribbon. "Put me out of business!?" He asked as the moustache goes back to their original place.

Then, another pair of cooks enter the room, dragging Luffy by his shirt.

"This is the guy!" One of the cooks that dragged Luffy said.

"He's the one responsible for all this!" The other cook added as Luffy sees Zeff.

"Sir, I'm very sorry!" Luffy apologized as he bows down towards the head chef. He then notices the peg leg as he brings to a wrong conclusion. "AHHHH! YOUR LEG!"

"Idiot!" Zeff shouted as he steps on Luffy with his left foot. "Don't worry, you didn't do this to my leg."

"Oh, I see. That's good to know." Luffy casually said as Zeff kicks him away.

"But I'm all banged up. The medical fees and the repair charges for the ship are gonna cost you" Zeff said as he leans on to his bed.

"I won't ask you to cut me some slack..." Luffy said as he stands up, facing away from Zeff. "But I'm flat broke!" He said as he turns to him.

"Well, you're direct, aren't you?" Zeff asked as he smiles. "And since you have no money, then you have no choice but to work."

"Fine." Luffy said with a smile. "I wanna make it right."

"Then you'll work. Unpayed for a whole year." Zeff said.

"Right! I'll work unpayed for a whole year!" Luffy repeated before he realizes what he just said.

"I'll let you off the hook with that." Zeff said.

"Wait a sec! Did you just say a year!? Like, a whole year!?" Luffy asked as he's sweating like crazy.

"That's exactly what I said." Zeff answered.

* * *

(With the others)

The others are waiting for Luffy on the Merry, with Johnny and Yosaku fixing a railing.

"What's taking Luffy so long?" Usopp wondered aloud.

"Yeah." Nami replied

"They'll make him work without pay for like a whole month." Usopp said.

"Or worse, a whole year." Hoopa added.

"He should've just said it was the Marines' fault instead of being so freaking honest." Nami said.

"Well, I wish _you're_ be more honest." Seth mocked Nami. "Oh wait, I forgot! You can't!"

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Nami exclaimed as she turns to Seth with a glare.

"For starters, I think today you're unusually aggressive ever since you saw what's on that one wanted poster." Seth explained. "And when I ask your relationship to you-know-who, you frickin' smack me!"

"Well, had you asked that, I would've settled it by telling you to shut up!" Nami retorted.

"See, this is what I mean! You shut someone down where they could be a help to you! Aren't friends suppose to helping each other!?" Seth retorted as Nami is so infuriated that she's about to say what she shouldn't has.

"Like you're one to talk! You suddenly got angry when Captain Kuro said something! And let's be honest here, you're not so different than me!" Nami said.

"You want me to be honest!? Fine! I CAN BE HONEST! I HAVE TRUST ISSUES WITH WOMEN! EVER SINCE THAT BITCH OF A SISTER RUINED ME!" Seth snapped as Nami widen his eyes along with everyone else in shock. Seth realizes what he said as he also taken aback.

"Seth..." Nami said as she really didn't see this side of Seth.

"I'm... sorry. That was uncalled for." Seth said as he turns away from Nami. "Just... forget what you heard, okay? You said it yourself, the less you know the better." He said as he changes to his Splash Plate form, which shocks to Usopp and the duo that the form resembles a fishmen.

"Now that's certainly something." Zoro commented. On both of the revelation and Seth's Splash Plate form.

"I'm not going to wait any longer." Seth said. "If you want to follow me to the restaurant, then you're welcome." He said as he jumps towards the sea before making his way towards the Baratie with Hoopa joining him.

'I... didn't mean for that to happen.' Nami thought. 'I was only trying to lay him off of my problem, but I ended up calling out his problem instead.' She continued to think as she feels guilty about it.

* * *

(With Luffy)

"You wreck my restaurant and seriously injure the Head Chef! That's a serious offense!" Zeff said and as he leans his head down to bonk Luffy on the head with his tall chef hat. After telling the cooks left, Luffy is constantly trying to negotiate with Zeff, but as you can see, no dice. "You can't just settle that up one or two weeks of un-payed work. That's ridiculous."

"You win! I'll work for three weeks!" Luffy offered as Zeff narrows his eyes. He then begin to spin himself with one hand before kicking Luffy with his peg leg, knocking the rubber boy down.

"Three weeks, you say? Well that won't cut it!" Zeff said as he stands himself up from the bed. "Just accept the fact that you're going to work for a whole year, you stubborn brat."

"No deal!" Luffy said with a serious look. "I've waited 10 long years to become a pirate. So, I'm not gonna waste another year stuck in this restaurant!"

Zeff sees the fire in his eyes as he stares on with curiosity.

"Listen, I'm gonna get you to let me off the hook in a week." Luffy said. "That's my decision!"

"Well, if you value time so much..." Zeff said as he begin to walk towards Luffy. "There's an easier way to pay off your debt, brat..." He said as he jabs one of Luffy's legs with his peg leg, causing him to squirm in pain. "But it's gonna cost you your leg." He further explained as he brandishes a knife with zigzagged edge.

"That's pricey." Luffy replied as he doesn't losing one of his legs.

"Good, then I got your attention." Zeff said as he smiles.

* * *

(With Zoro and co.)

Zoro, Usopp, and Nami are making their way to the restaurant using Johnny and Yosaku's ship. The duo volunteers to stay behind to take after the Merry.

"You know, I don't really care about Seth's past or whatever hell of a life you went through..." Zoro said sternly to Nami. "But you should really apologize for forcing him to confess like that."

"I know." Nami replied.

"And I'm not asking you to get along with him. At least show him some respect." Zoro added.

"Yeah..." Nami said as she deep in thought. 'For some reason... it hurts my heart when I yelled to him. Maybe I shouldn't get angry at him in the first place.'

* * *

(Inside the Baratie)

"You know, that was very sneaky of you. Bribing that cook to allow me to dine in here." Hoopa said as he floating near Seth, who sitting in a table (not literally on the table, mind you) for four people. What happened here exactly?

* * *

(Flashback)

 _After Seth (in his Splash Plate form) climbed up to a spot near the entrance, he immediately changed back to normal before going in. Fortunately by that time, he's cooled off after the argument._

 _As he opens the door, he sees that the restaurant is like a five-star restaurant that he knows back in Hoenn._

 _"This is certainly fancy. For a restaurant on the sea." Seth commented. "I wonder how many funds they spent on for making this..."_

 _"Agreed. Humans do some rather interesting things." Hoopa added._

 _"Hey you!" They turn and see a man with beefy forearms calling them, but mostly calling Seth. Physical features aside, He wears a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee-length shorts that are the same color as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. And he has two heart tattoos on his left arm._

 _"Yo. Is there something I can help you?" Seth said._

 _"Yes you can help me! By making... whatever that thing out!" The muscular man said. "We have a "No Pets Allowed" policy here!"_

 _"Human, I'm more than just a mere pet." Hoopa said. "I can-"_

 _"Let me handle this." Seth stopped Hoopa as he steps to the Mischief Pokémon's defense. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He said as he opens up his bag in order to find something. Fortunately, it doesn't take him long as he pulls out a Big Nugget. "Like say... this elusive object I liked to call a Big Nugget?" He said with a mischievous smile._

 _"If you're thinking about bribing me, then you're wasting your—Whaaaat!?" The man said before he was shock at a certain item that Seth currently holds. "Is this what I think it is!?"_

 _"That depends if you think what I have is a rare form of gold that worths thousands of berris." Seth said as he cleared his throat. "So, what were you saying again?"_

 _And just like that, the man personality turns a 180 as he had a friendlier expression._

 _"Sorry about my rude behavior from before, but what I meant to say is that your "friend" here is welcome." He said with a smile Seth gives him the Big Nugget. "Hello and welcome, you damn crooks! My name is Patty and how may I help you?"_

 _"We would like to dine in please. With a table of four people, if you will." Seth replied._

 _"You got it! Now follow me, damn crook!" The man named Patty said._

 _'Is that really an insult or something else?' Seth pondered as Patty lead him and Hoopa to a table with chairs for 4 people. Seth then sit into one chair._

 _"You would like to order now?" Patty asked._

 _"Later. I'm waiting for my friends. They're on their way here." Seth answered._

 _"I see. If you need anything, just ask okay?" Patty said as he went to the bathroom._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"Still though, the fact that you still have a Big Nugget on you is beyond me." Hoopa said.

"Let's just say that I have connections back in Hoenn. I know a lot of people." Seth replied.

"That's certainly helpful for-" Hoopa said before he is cut off by a familiar voice.

"WAITER! HEY! Get over here!" The two of them turns to the source as they notices Fullbody, who now is angrier than the last time they met.

"Look at that! It's that Marine from before." Seth said as he and Hoopa see a slim man in a suit, who was passing by stops walking before he go towards a table where Fullbody is currently sitting. He seems to be older than Seth is. The man has blonde hair which he keeps his bangs brushed over the left side of his face, covering his left eye. He wears a black, double-breasted suit with golden buttons and a black tie together with a blue pinstripes, long-sleeved, buttoned shirt. And he has black shoes. The most unique part of him that he has a right eyebrow that spirals at the outer end.

"I believe I already told you that I'm not a waiter." The man calmly said to Fullbody as the latter turns to the woman that Fullbody brought. "What an irresistible beauty you are." He said to her as He grabs ahold of her hand. "My lady, would you care to have a glass of wine with me?"

'Did he seriously flirts with her?' Seth pondered with a sweat drop.

Seeing that the man ignores him, Fullbody slams his fist to the table, earning the blonde man's attention.

"Hey! What is this!? Is Bug soup on the menu today or did you make it just for me?" Fullbody said with an annoyed look while pointing out an insect on his plate of the soup.

"Bug soup?" The blonde man repeated.

"That's right! What is this bug doing there, waiter?" Fullbody said as the blonde man look towards the soup with the former forming a smug smile. 'This is certainly going to ruin the restaurant's reputation!' He thought. It appears that he's responsible for putting the bug on the soup, so he can spite the blonde man.

Unfortunately, that little ploy didn't work.

"Sorry, sir. Don't know really. Looks like he's floating." The blonde man replied, turning Fullbody's expression from smug to angry. It's as if the blonde man knows what is Fullbody trying to pull. "Then again, it kinda look like it's drowning, but it's hard to say for sure."

This makes the customers including the woman to laugh at Fullbody, even Seth and Hoopa is chuckling at his own expense.

"That guy knows how to make people angry with words alone." Seth commented as he continues to chuckle.

"You can probably do it with Taunt, Seth." Hoopa added.

Being humiliated in the public once again, Fullbody forms the hand with the brass knuckle on it to a fist before raising it. "DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME! WAITER!" He snapped as he destroys the table along with the plates and the glasses (not the one you wear on your head), causing everyone to stop laughing.

The blonde man simply kneels down as he places his hands on the soup. "You could've eaten it if you just take the bug out." He said as he has shadow covers his right eye. His voice is still calm, but the tone now is... very dangerous. "It took three whole days of hard cooking to prepare that soup for you and you wasted it."

"I have a feeling that something is about to go down." Seth said as he and Hoopa sees Fullbody stepping on the blonde man's hand, the one that latter is touching the soup with.

"Can't you see that you're biting off more than you can chew!?" Fullbody angrily said. "I'm the customer here! Do you understand me!? I'm paying you!"

"Stop this, you two! Please!" The woman begged, but none of them listen to her.

"Shut up!" Fullbody yelled to her as she shove her away, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Can your money... truly satisfy your hunger?" The blonde man asked with a dangerous tone.

"What?" Fullbody asked, not really hears the question.

"I'm asking... Can it satisfy your hunger!?" The blonde man asked as he do a headstand before beating up the arrogant Marine with his legs...

* * *

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Usopp as he just finished tying the small ship to the restaurant.

"Beats me. Prolly a fight or something." Zoro answered as he opens the door to the restaurant. He sees the customers with a surprised and fearful looks on their face as they see where the fight took place. "Well, what do you know. I was right. There was a fight." He said as Usopp and Nami sees the blonde man lifting Fullbody by the chin only with one hand as the latter is bleeding.

"The guy's certainly fights like a Hitmonlee." Seth said, impressed about the blonde man as he sees some cooks coming down to see what happened.

"Oh no. Sanji's at it again!" One cook commented as he and his fellow cooks sees the man named Sanji. This also causes the woman that Fullbody dated with to run away.

"Don't ever... waste food around me again!" Sanji said angrily, but managed to keep his calm voice. "At sea, if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant. Remember that!"

"Damn it, Sanji! Not again!" Patty said as he appears before Sanji.

"Oh look, it's that guy with the bulky forearms. Hmm?" Seth said as he notices Zoro, Usopp, and Nami. "Hey! Over here!" He waved his hand as they make their way towards him. It doesn't take him long for them to arrive at the table.

"Have you been waiting for this long?" Usopp asked as he and the others take a seat.

"Yeah, but I'm not bored with it." Seth replied as they see a scene between Sanji and Patty.

"What the hell do you think your doing with that customer!?" Patty exclaimed. "Don't you know that he's a Marine Lieutenant!?"

"You're a terrible cook. What makes you think you can talk me like that?" Sanji remarked while staring at Patty.

"A crappy cook like you is calling me bad!?" Patty exclaimed as he come towards Sanji. "Restaurants can't exist without their customers. They're our lifeblood, so we don't want to hurt them the way you seem to keep doing."

"But he deserved it." Sanji replied. "He didn't treat the food or me with respect and he insulted all the cooks!" He explained as he drops Fullbody to the ground. "So I simply taught him a lesson."

'Yeah... he's no ordinary cook if he handles like that.' Seth thought as he continues to watch the scene unfold.

"You're gonna regret this... All of you!" Fullbody threatened Sanji and the cooks here. "No restaurant should treat they're customers like this! I'll shut you down. Do you understand me!? I will shut this entire place down!"

"Looks like someone's a sore loser." Seth muttered.

"Couldn't say it better myself." Hoopa added.

"Maybe I should just finish you off now before that can happen." Sanji retorted as he tries to march towards Fullbody... emphasis on "try" because he is stopped by the other cooks.

"Sous Chef Sanji, stop!" One cook said.

"Don't make it worse than it already is!" The other cook added.

"Arrogant assholes like you who think they're such big shots, thinking they can push anybody around really piss me off!" Sanji said while still being restrained by the other cooks. "Not so high and mighty now, aren't ya!?"

Suddenly, the ceiling above comes crashing down with Luffy and Zeff coming down from it.

"There he is." Seth pointed out as everyone follow suit. "And judging from the looks of it, I'd say that he got his ass handed to him by that old man."

"So that's why he hasn't come out ever since." Zoro commented.

"My ceiling! This is all your fault, you brat! I'll make sure to put this in your tab!" Zeff said, oblivious to the fact that he's the who caused it.

"How is this my fault!?" Luffy exclaimed. "You're the one who attacked me!"

"Boss! Can you stop messing around and start giving us a hand!? Sanji went crazy again!" One of the cooks that is holding Sanji reported as Zeff turns to the said person.

"Hey, Sanji!" Zeff said, walking over to the three chefs holding Sanji. "Don't tell me you went on a rampage in here again!? You idiot!"

"Put a cork in it, old man!" Sanji retorted.

"Now you're ordering me around!?" Zeff exclaimed. "You wanna sink my restaurant to the bottom of the sea, you punk!?" He said as he kicks Sanji in face with his peg leg.

Fullbody just looks at the scene with a smug grin. But Zeff knew at a glance that he's the one who provoked Sanji. Plus, Zeff kinda heard Fullbody when he said that he's going to shut down Baratie.

"You too! Get your ungrateful ass out of my restaurant!" Zeff said as he kicks Fullbody in the face with the former's peg leg, causing to stumble a few steps back in response of being kicked.

'What kinda restaurant is this...!?' Fullbody thought in shock as he slowly gets up. 'The boss's like gangster! It's almost as if... if... this were a pirate ship!'

"How can you deny our motto to "treat the customer as king"!?" Patty yelled at Sanji.

"The only "kingly" customers are the ones who stomach that slope you call food." Sanji retorted.

"What did you say to me!? You womanizing scumbag!" Patty yelled back.

"That's it!" Zeff yelled. "If you two wanna fight, you'll keep it in the kitchen! You understand me!?"

'Are all of these idiots really cooks!?' Fullbody thought with disbelief.

Just as things start to calm down, a Marine appears on the entrance of Baratie... and from looks of it, he's critically injured.

"Lieutenant... Liutenant Fullbody!" The Marine said. "We've... We've got trouble!"

"Wow. This restaurant is crazy." Luffy commented.

"Sir, he's escaped! Pirate Krieg's henchman attacked us and vanished!"

"What!?" Fullbody exclaimed.

"Well, sir... we already lost seven of our men... we still couldn't find out about a lead of finding Krieg!" The Marine further explained.

"Impossible! When we picked him up three days ago, he was on a verge of starving to death!" Fullbody answered. "We haven't fed him anything, so where does his strength comes from!?"

The crew, including Seth and Hoopa, hears about how the Krieg Pirates is the most fearsome pirate crew in the East Blue. To Seth, he just shrugs it as if the crew is no big deal.

"This Krieg guy's nothing compared to the big ones in the Grand Line." Seth commented.

"How can you be so sure about that, Seth?" Usopp asked him. "Aren't you at least afraid of him!?"

"Why would I be afraid of some guy who thinks he's the strongest in this part of the sea?" Seth said. "You may know this, but the East Blue is considered the weakest of all the four main seas. So as far as I'm concerned, small time pirates who think they're some kinda big shots aren't worth my time."

Hearing this makes Zoro tenses up while wraps around his Wado Ichimonji.

'If that's true... then what are my chances of defeating **him**?' Zoro thought as he shrugs off. 'No, I have to try... There's no way I'm going to lose him.'

"I'm sorry, I-" Just before he could finish, someone shot the Marine from behind, causing him to fall forward to the floor. Fortunately, he isn't dead.

Then, there's a black haired man standing behind the fallen Marine officer. He wears an open gray jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear. And he is currently holding a flinlock gun on his hand.

Seeing what the man just did, some of the customers ran away while others stay away from him as far as possible.

"It would seems that we have a new customer, sir." Patty said to Zeff as the man goes towards an empty table.

"If we're to mind his manners, then don't start any trouble on my ship." Zeff warned Patty.

"A pirate, huh?" Luffy as he smiles.

The man walked with his free hand in his pocket and take a seat at the empty table and places his foot on the table.

"I don't care what it is, just bring me something to eat." The man demanded as Patty have arrived at his table. "C'mon, this is a restaurant."

"Hello and welcome, you damn crook!" Patty said with the grin he practiced at the restroom as a pair of customers gasped at his way of saying hello.

The man is clearly not amused at Patty's behavior.

"I'm just gonna say this one more time... Just bring me something to eat! And make it quick!" The man demanded further.

"Of course, right away! But might I be so bold to inquire how you're paying for your meal?" Patty asked, still with the grin on his face.

Having fed up of Patty's behavior, the man responds by pointing the gun at the former's forehead. Probably a bad idea threatening a man that has beefy forearms with a gun.

"Will a bullet be enough...?" The man asked as Patty is clearly pissed off.

"So, you don't have any money, then!?" Patty asked rhetorically as he smashes the man down with both of his arms to the floor, which thr former also smash the chair that the man was sitting on.

Some of the customers, including Fullbody, are surprised at Patty's strength.

"That dumbass Patty broke another chair." Zeff commented. And judging from his reaction, this isn't the first time that Patty broke a chair while beating someone up.

"Whoa. What power." Luffy commented.

"Sorry, pirate. But our policy is to only serve paying customers!" Patty said angrily as some of the customers and the cooks begin to cheer him up.

"Kick his ass, Patty!" One cook cheered. "Show him that we cooks don't screw around!"

'Something tells me that a fight like this always happened in this restaurant.' Seth pondered. 'Then again, after seeing that Sanji guy beat up that arrogant Marine, I wouldn't be surprised.'

"This is a little a bit too far.' Hoopa thought as he remember some words on how people and Pokémon alike avoided him like a plague a long time ago.

 **"You're not welcome here, you monster!"**

 **"There's no place for an arrogant Pokémon like you! In fact, I'm not even sure if you're really a Pokémon!"**

 **"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE, SO BEAT IT!"**

'Huh... It has been a long time since I last heard those words.' Hoopa pondered as he continues to watch the scene unfolds.

Then, the man manages to get up from the floor as his stomach growls in hunger.

"Aww. I can hear your stomach grumbling from here, pirate." Patty taunted as the man turns to him.

"That was a fart, you jerk." The man said, trying to play it cool. "Now listen, get me... something... eat now."

"WE'RE NOT GETTING YOU ANYTHING, SO BEAT IT!" Patty as he prepares to beat the man up. Unbeknownst to him, Hoopa is fed up with this.

'I've seen enough. Time for a mythical intervention!' Hoopa though as he immediately uses Psychic on Patty, causing the cook to stop in place just before he beats up the man.

"The hell!? I can't move!" Patty said as he tries to struggle from Psychic, but it proves to be useless. Of course, the customers, including Fullbody, are surprised at this.

"Is that..., genie-thing the one behind this!?" One customer exclaimed.

"He just stopped that cook without lifting a finger!" The other customer pointed out.

"I never seen anything like that before!" The third customer said.

Usopp and Luffy see Hoopa in awe, Zoro simply smiles at the Mischief Pokémon, Nami is visibly shocked, and Seth is intrigued. Sanji is so shocked that he drops the cigarette on his mouth while Zeff look towards Hoopa with a curious look.

'Wow. I never seen this side of that little trickster.' Seth thought.

"You...! You did this!?" Patty asked as his eyes are facing towards Hoopa.

"Yeah, I did." Hoopa answered. "Anyway, don't you think that's enough? I think he got the message across."

"It's none of your business! Or you wanted me to kick you out too!?" Patty asked. "When I get out of this... whatever the hell this is, you're dead meat!"

"You should mind your tongue to me, human... Or you might lose a leg." Hoopa said as he beginning clenches one of his arms to a fist, causing Patty to squirm in extreme pain as he feels that the leg he's about to use about come off on itself. Nothing that he ever experienced.

'That genie is crazy! He might be as strong as the Admirals!' Fullbody thought as he is now afraid of both the cooks in the Baratie and Hoopa. 'I better get out of here! I want nothing to do with this restaurant again!' He said as he crawls away to the entrance before waking up his remaining subordinate. Then, they crawl out from the restaurant with their lives.

"That genie sure knows what he was doing." Sanji commented.

"Leave that guy to me, I can take care of him." Hoopa said. "But if you insist on beating him up, you can kiss that leg of yours goodbye. Understand?"

"Okay Okay! I got it! Just let me go!" Patty yelled in pain as Hoopa deactivates the Psychic on him, causing him to kneel down as he rubs the legs that Hoopa try to tears off.

Hoopa then grabs the man by the collar before summoning a portal, shocking almost everyone. Customers and cooks alike.

"How can he do that!?" One customer exclaimed.

"That genie is in a whole new level!" The other customer said as Hoopa begin to move towards the portal with the man in tow. Just when he's right near the portal, Hoopa stops.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Hoopa said as he turns to Patty. "Try to kick my friends out, and I'll make sure it's not just you're leg that comes off. I can tear off your head from your neck just as easily. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir! I understand completely, Mr. Genie sir!" Patty said in a militaristic manner, out of fear.

"Good." Hoopa said as he gets close to Sanji before whispering about something as the latter widen his eyes. Then, Hoopa steps into the portal with the man before said portal disappears.

Everyone that isn't the crew and Zeff can only have their jaws dropped and eye pop as they still in shock before they continue to do... whatever they were doing in the first place.

Sanji then snaps out of his shock before he returns to his normal expression with him putting a cigarette on his mouth before lights it up with his lighter.

"Well, there's only one thing to do..." Sanji muttered as he walks back to the kitchen to prepare a meal, which Zeff watches him from a far...

* * *

(With Hoopa)

"You... don't have to that for me..." The man said to Hoopa as his stomach is grumbling. They're somewhere outside of the restaurant, with the man resting on a railing.

"Who says I'm doing it for you?" Hoopa said. "Let me clarify this, human; I'm doing what anyone would do."

"Don't bother lying...!" The man said. "You only say that out of the pity!"

"No, he's telling the truth." They look up and see Luffy, who is above them.

"Yeah, what he said." Hoopa added as the door behind the two open, revealing Sanji who is carrying two plates of seafood fried rice.

"This one's for you." Sanji said as he hands ond plate to Hoopa. "I may not what you really are, but that was really entertaining, seeing you put that meathead of a cook in his place."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Hoopa said as he grabs the plate off of Sanji's hand before starting to eat it. "Oh my! This is delicious!" Hoopa said as he starts eating with excitement.

"Here." Sanji said as he put the tray with plate on it near the man as well as a glass of water. He then rests on the railing as well.

"Take it and leave me alone." The man said. "I won't accept your charity. It doesn't matter if I'm in a bad shape, just take this stuff away now..." He said, still refuses to eat.

"Just stop whining and eat it already. I don't give a rat's ass about how they say about you." Sanji replied. "To me, if anyone's hungry, they're a customer."

"Sorry, but I'm not your customer..." The man stubbornly said as his stomach grumbling again. Sanji blows some smoke from the cigarette before looking up.

"It's amazing how beautiful and cruel these oceans can be... It's almost a death sentence for you to lose your food and water around here..." Sanji said. "... How difficult it is to survive. I know how it means to go hungry because of the sea more than anyone. You can die from your pride if you want..." The Sous Chef said as he turns to the man. "But listen, if you eat and survive, won't that give you the opportunity to fight for your pride truly worth having now and the future?"

These words make the man widen his eyes as he realizes what Sanji is saying is right. After several seconds of contemplating, he grabs the plate before eating the dish as if his life is depends on it, with tears on his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry..." The man said as he stops eating for a moment to apologize. "I'm sorry... Thank you so much! I thought I was over! I thought I was truly going to die!" He said as he resumes eating the food with his heart's content.

"Took you long enough to mellow out..." Hoopa said with his usual grin as he just finishes his food.

"This food... is delicious!" The man said. "I've never eaten food this good before!"

Sanji response with a satisfied grin. "Of course it is."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Luffy laughed before talking again. "I think I just found my cook!" He said as he move his head closer to the other three. "You're lucky he gave you food! You weren't looking so good there!" Luffy said before laughing again. "I thought you're a goner!"

'Huh... Now I see why Seth is so impressed at him.' Hoopa thought about Luffy. 'You may not be the smartest human I have met, but you're definitely one of the most unique ones.'

"So, listen Mr. Cook, why don't you leave this boat and join my crew!" Luffy said, catching both Sanji and the man off-guard. "I could use a cook like you on my pirate ship."

"Huh?" Both Sanji and the man said.

"Straightforward as always, I see." Hoopa commented. "But I won't have it any other way."

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

"Oh man! This spaghetti taste so good!" Seth said as he was eating a carbonara spaghetti. "I can never make something this good."

"Maybe you can, Seth... someday." Usopp said as he was eating his food along with the others.

As more foods coming to their table, Hoopa comes out from a portal he just created before said portal disappears.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss something?" Hoopa asked.

"Not significant." Seth answered. "So, how's Luffy?"

"He's trying to convince that Sanji human to join the crew, but..." Hoopa said.

"He refused right?" Seth asked.

"Yup. Then Luffy retorted by saying he "refuse his refusal" or something like that." Hoopa said.

"That's certainly what Luffy would say." Zoro said. "The guy can be really persistent."

"He did kinda blackmail you, so I don't blame you." Seth said.

"He was cheating, that's all." Zoro replied as Seth turns to Hoopa. "Have you eaten something yet? The food is so good!"

"I already ate, Seth." Hoopa said. "It was delightful."

"Okay then..." Seth said as he sees a certain someone in an apron. "Oh, look who's here."

"Chore boy!" Nami said as Luffy turns to them.

"What are you doing here!?" Luffy asked. Why is here instead of the kitchen? Let's see; he broke some plates when he was supposed to wash them. He took a bite on food that wasn't his, ruining said food. Then to top it all off, he accidentally touched a heated pan, causing him to run around in the kitchen while breaking some more plates or other stuff. It ends with Patty ordering him to go take some orders for the customers in the dining room.

"We heard that you had to work here for a whole year." Usopp said with a smile.

"And while you do the hard work, we get to sit back and relax since we're going to be here for awhile." Seth asked.

"Is it okay if we redraw the flag for our ship?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face.

Luffy comes down to his five friends and notices the amount of food they had on their table.

"You're eating all this delicious food without me!?" Luffy exclaimed. "What kinda crew are you!?

"A crew with an idiotic captain that is." Seth said.

"I should've a let you handle that cannonball." Luffy said.

"But you didn't. So that's on you, Chore Boy!" Seth playfully teased as Luffy put a booger on his drink without noticing.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so good." Usopp said as he, Hoopa, and Nami begin snickering to themselves with Zoro smirking. They know how this will play out.

"The food is something I never tasted before." Seth said as he raise his glass to his lips.

But little does Luffy know, he knew that Luffy put his booger on his drink. 'If you think I'd fall for this, then get ready for what's coming...!' He thought.

"You know, Luffy. I feel bad for you, man. I really am. So..." Without warning, Seth grabs Luffy before making his captain to drink said glass. "HAVE A NICE AND REFRESHING DRINK! HA HA HA HA!"

Luffy falls to the floor gagging as Nami, Hoopa, and Usopp are laughing their asses off (though Hoopa doesn't have a butt in this forme), even Zoro, who is stoic all the time, was joining in the laughter.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, SETH!" Luffy shouted as he is squirming on the ground.

"That's _my_ line, you rubberbrained idiot!" Seth retorted. "Didn't anyone taught you not to put gross things in foods and beverages!?"

Everyone was disturbed and are watching them because they were loud. From the side, Sanji was pouring a woman a drink. Her date was irritated towards Sanji, mainly because he was flirting with her.

"Aren't they quaint." Sanji commmented. "I wonder if that's the rest of his crew." But one person in particular caught in his crosshairs of love... and that person is Nami, who is still laughing at the scene "Finish pouring it yourself." He said as he give the wine to woman's date.

With a blink of an eye, he suddenly appears at the crew's table with a rose in hand as he kneels down to Nami.

"Oh dear ocean. Thank you for this treasure you have shared from your depths." Sanji said.

Nami leans back a little. She didn't even see him coming.

"Oh yes, my love!" Sanji said and then he turns and grips his face. "I can't bare this hardship of loving you from afar it is too difficult!"

"Oh boy, here we go again..." Seth sarcastically said as he rolls his eyes away.

"I am now prepared to sail to ends of the earth as a pirate if it means sailing with someone of your rare beauty!" Sanji turned around with his one visible eye now being a heart.

Luffy just had an awkward smile on his face, Zoro looked annoyed at the Sanji's personality. Hoopa just stare at Sanji indifferently. And Seth...? He feels pissed off for some reason.

"I bet that he's one of those people who takes a girl for the face value rather than her personality..." Seth muttered. "Can somebody shut him up?"

As if his prayer was answered, Nami's sole pokeball opens by itself, surprising Sanji as well as the some of the customers as Snowy appears.

"Snowy!?" Nami exclaimed.

"What the...?" Sanji said.

"Stay away from Nami, you creepy man!" Snowy said as she uses Freeze-Dry to attack Sanji, freezing him in the process.

"Did that just happen!?" One customer exclaimed.

"First that strange genie, now a snow fox who can literally freeze anything. What are these things!?" The other customer said.

"Now that's better." Seth said.

"Hey, Chore boy!" Patty called Luffy as the former comes down to check up on him. "Did you done taking orders yet or wha...?" He said before noticing Sanji in ice. Seeing him in the state makes Patty bursts in laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's for beating the customers, you asshole!" Patty said as he turns to the upper level of the restaurant. "Hey, guys! Guess who got himself frozen?"

As he said that, several cooks including the one that Patty picked a fight with comes down to see Sanji's sorry state and joining the laughter.

"I may not encourage those idiots to laugh at him, but I suppose seeing that stubborn brat on ice brings some laughter in me." Zeff said as he can't help but to laugh a little at this. Once he returns to normal, he then turns to the other cooks.

"As for you idiots, get back to work!" Zeff ordered.

"Yes, boss!" The cooks including Patty said as they immediately return to the kitchen. After that, Sanji soon thaws out from the ice.

"That was cold..." Sanji said as he turns to Snowy. "What was that for, you damn fox!?"

"You were bothering Nami!" Snowy said. "Can't you see that Nami and Seth are together?"

"You what!?" Sanji exclaimed.

Since they were drinking, both Seth and Nami do a spit take at those words.

"Snowy! Where did you get that idea!?" Nami exclaimed as she was blushing.

"Yeah! And we're not like that!" Seth added.

"Wait, you two are not together?" Snowy asked with curiosity.

"Of course not!" Seth and Nami said before they realize that they were saying at the same time before turning away from each other awkwardly.

"You know, Sanji..." Sanji then turns to Zeff, who is talking to him.

"The old geezer." Sanji groaned.

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up." Zeff suggested. "Why not join them and become a pirate? I have no need to keep you here at my restaurant."

Hearing these words made Sanji riled up as he gritted his teeth at Zeff. You would be angry too if someone deliberately asked you to leave and telling them in the face that they're not needed.

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

A seagull fly towards an island. Inside the island, there's a galleon type pirate ship with a panther figurehead in the front.

Inside the ship, more specifically, in the captain's quarters, there's the man that Sanji fed. He's facing to a silhouette figure, who is sitting on a throne.

"I see..." The figure with a man's voice said. "This cook saved your life and you're able to return here to us..." He said. "Is that what you're saying, Ghin?"

"Yes..." The man named Ghin answered. "I had no idea that the main ship is in this condition, Don Krieg." He said as he turns to the figure named Don Krieg. "No idea."

"So, what now?" Don Krieg asked.

"Now I believe I'll take you to the Sea Restaurant, Baratie." Ghin suggested as he smiles on. Whatever they were planning, it's never going to be good.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **S: Let me convince that old man. We're not going anywhere if these keeps up.**

 **DK: Yes, that was delicious. I feel alive again!**

 **P: You see!? Look what've you brought to this restaurant, you stupid bastard!**

 **S: Damn that Nami! Why would she leave now of all-Gack!**

 **?: You may have quite the reputation in the East Blue, but that doesn't mean much to me. This sea is, by far, the weakest of the four.**

 **Z: A wound on the back is the swordsman's shame.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 13: Betrayals**

 **L: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12's out! I gotta say, I had finished this on 1 AM so that's certainly something.**

 **There's this another bit about Seth's past, but all shall be revealed soon.**

 **And speaking of past, there's a little tidbit concerning Hoopa's past. I can't tell what it is... yet.**

 **Review answer time:**

 **-Coral the Leviathan: Yes, the part where Reina joins the crew draws ever closer. Well, ground types are immune to electricity, so that's really obvious.**

 **-Gamelover41592: Thank you and I hope you keep supporting me.**

 **-Insane Dominator: To be honest, it's just really a coincidence that Seth's artistic prowess are like your OC, Nic Pularis. And yeah, Monty certainly like Brock's Happiny. But I still need to look into those abilities.**

 **About the Gorahn Pirates, you are right. They're bounty are higher than the one Reina usually fight. The Arc is still far, yes, but I know I can do it.**

 **Just stay tuned about what surprises I have in store.**

 **And speaking of surprises, there's going be something happen to Seth. What is it going to be? Stay tune on the next chapter!**

 **Please leave a review and have a wonderful day/night!**


	16. Betrayals

**A little reminder that I updated the last chapter to make this next chapter more sense.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Betrayals_**

(Four days later)

A few days have passed as the crew and the bounty hunter duo are currently waiting for Luffy on the Merry. Seth, Hoopa, Usopp, and Zoro are starting to get bored of staying here. And other than that, it is currently foggy at the Baratie.

"We've been sitting around, twiddling our thumbs for four days now." Usopp sighed. "How long do you think we're gonna be here anyway?"

"Who knows." Zoro answered.

"He said he'll stay a year." Usopp said. "But I'm already so bored."

"Tell me about it." Seth agreed. "There's really nothing to do other than stuffing our faces with food and watching some fights in the restaurant."

"Quit your whining, you two. "Nami said with a smile. "This place is great. Plus, all the food here is free."

"Yeah, for you it is." Zoro said.

"I like fancy foods as much as the next person, but we really need to get going." Seth suggested. "And for the record, Nami, you only say that because that "Love Cook" giving you whatever you want."

"Seth..." Nami said with a devious smile. At least she's not angry of him anymore. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Get jealous? As if I'm jealous to that flirt of a cook." Seth scoffed as he turns away from her. "But I like how Snowy froze him the other day."

"Yeah, that was a surprise." Nami said. "How can she hear from the Pokeball?"

"Probably the mechanism on those things." Seth answered. "Pokémon are intelligent. If they find you inadequate, they will disobey you."

"I see." Nami said. "And you know this how?"

"From experience." Seth replied. "Just keep my word for it."

"Okay..." Nami said.

"Still, that Zeff human is more than willing if he give Sanji to us." Hoopa commented as he reminisces about what happened four days ago...

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Intense pressure filled the air as Sanji and Zeff glared at each other._

 _"You fight with the customers 24/7." Zeff argued towards Sanji. "You flirt with any woman under 80 who walk through here. And you can't even cook a decent meal. In that conclusion, you're worthless to me than the chum after brunch. That's what I mean."_

 _"So... uh..." Sanji said as he was speechless. The cooks came back, looking down from the stairs as they snickered at the former._

 _"Oh, and let's not forget about how the other cooks avoid you like you're a poison." Zeff continued. "So just run off and be a pirate or whatever, but get out of this restaurant."_

 _"Well you look at that, he gave you the okay." Seth remarked._

 _"Shut it, Red Eyes!" Sanji retorted to Seth before turned to Zeff again. "If you expect that I'm gonna take this, then you're wrong..."_

 _"Is that so?" Zeff asked casually._

 _"I could blow off everything you said, but I won't listen to anyone trash talk about my cooking! I'm staying here as a Sous-Chef and that's final!" Sanji said as he grabbed Zeff by the shirt. "YOU HEAR ME!?"_

 _"What do you think your doing grabbing your boss by the collar!" Zeff said as he grabbed Sanji back and then threw him. "You ingrate!"_

 _Sanji landed on the table the crew (minus Luffy) were sitting at. Seth, Zoro, Usopp, and Nami grabbed the plates of food so that they didn't get smashed when Sanji landed on the table. Snowy managed to jump a few steps back in order avoid the table._

 _"Damn geezer..." Sanji groaned and then sat up from the ground. "Enough of this bullshit. You can try to kick me out, but I'm here to stay! I'm not going anywhere old man. Not until you're dead and gone!"_

 _"Dead?" Zeff replied as walked away from Sanji. "I've got another hundred years of kicking your ass left in me."_

 _"He's always gotta have the last word." Sanji muttered._

 _"See? He said it's cool." Luffy said as he leaned down next to Sanji. "Now you can become a pirate."_

 _"SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled at him with blank, angry eyes and shark teeth. He then propped the table back up. "My apologies. I hope I can make it up to you with this delightful fruit macedonia, my princess." He said as he place a cup with fruits as well as as drink._

 _"Wow you're too kind." Nami said, happily. "It looks wonderful."_

 _"Hey! Don't forget about us, Mr. Casanova!" Usopp yelled, angrily. "We better get some kind of apology too."_

 _"This tea should be more than inadequate for you." Sanji said rudely as he got in Usopp's face with a cup of tea in hand. "In fact you should be thanking me."_

 _"What!?" Usopp exclaimed angrily. "You wanna fight? You're gonna regret this!" Usopp commaded as he pointed Zoro to Sanji. "Take him out, Zoro!"_

 _"You take him out." Zoro replied as he was drinking._

 _"Stop it." Nami said, sweetly. "Please don't fight because of me."_

 _"Of course my dear." Sanji said with a heart shaped eye._

 _"Who said it was about about you!?" Usopp shouted._

 _"Yeah. As if anyone would fight over you." Seth muttered as he's more annoyed than usual. It goes without saying, but he doesn't like how Sanji flirting with Nami. Unfortunately, he didn't know why._

 _"I wanted to tell you that..." Nami began._

 _"Yeah?" Sanji said._

 _"That all of the food here is just delicious." Nami said as she lightly touching Sanji's face. "But it's a little too expensive for me."_

 _"Relax. For you it's free." Sanji replied._

 _Oh thank you!" Nami said and pulled Sanji into hug much to the blonde's pleasure... and much to Seth displeasure._

 _"You guys still gotta pay though." Sanji said as looked at Seth._

 _"Geez. Thanks for the memo, Love Cook." Seth sarcastically remarked as he was grabbed by the collar by Sanji._

 _"If you're looking to start something, then I'll happy to oblige." Seth threatened him._

 _"Oh yeah? Don't think for a second you can beat me by using some fancy footwork!" Seth retorted as Sanji and Seth both glared electricity at each other as if looks can kill. Luffy just laughed at the whole scene as Sanji turns to him._

 _"What're you sitting around for!?" Sanji said as kicked Luffy with his neck stretching and snapping back. The Sous-Chef began dragging Luffy off with the others watching them go. "You're not here to lounge around."_

 _"Right." Luffy groaned._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"Needless to say, this is starting to get boring." Hoopa commented as they all see Luffy taking out a trash.

"Hey, Luffy!" He called. "What're we still doing here? C'mon, let's just get outta this place!"

"Just sit tight a little longer." Luffy answered. "I'm gonna try to make another deal with the owner."

"Let me convince that old man." Seth volunteeed as he jumps out of the Merry and into the restaurant's entrance. "We're not going anywhere if these keeps up."

"Please don't, Seth!" Luffy said. "He'll make you work here too!"

"Then so be it." Seth replied. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing-"

 ** _"Despair..."_**

Seth widen his eyes as an unknown, deep demonic voice suddenly appeared in his head as it interrupts him followed by a headache.

"Who said that?" Seth asked as he clenches his head in pain.

 ** _"You shall suffer despair... The despair of being betrayed... That Nami woman will betray you...!"_**

"Seth, are you okay? You're not looking so good." Luffy asked as the Seth's headache subsides.

"I'm fine. Just a minor headache." Seth said.

"Did someone just talked to you?" Luffy asked as Seth were surprised as Luffy was able to hear the unknown voice.

"Luffy, how can you hear that?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. I just do." Luffy answered before he feels like there something in the distance. Sure enough, a large galleon ship (the same one that Ghin entered), appears from the fog. And as the fog clears up, the ship can be seen in a full view. The flag on the ship is skull and crossbones with red hourglass symbols on each sides. And that's not all, the ship is in a sorry state.

"GUYS DON'T PANIC!" Usopp shouted in fright. Only he and Nami are the one's who panicking. "BUT I THINK THIS IS OUR CUE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"Look at the sheer size of that galleon!?" Nami shouted.

"Wow. I wonder what wrecked the ship." Seth commented. "I kinda expected more from the "dreaded" Krieg Pirates." He said as Sanji is next to him and Luffy.

"What a huge ship!" Luffy exclaimed as he turns to Sanji. "You think Ghin came back to thank you?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"I seriously doubt that." Sanji answered.

* * *

The cooks and the customers stand in their places as they stare on the big man that Ghin carries by his shoulder. He has light purple hair and has a bandage on it. He wears a yellow leopard printed vest over a fur lined coat, a golden chain that he wears as a necklace light purple trousers, and a pair of black shoes. But the most interesting part of them all is that he has what appears to be a gold plated armor concealed by his vest. To cooks and the customers, there's no mistaking that this is indeed the infamous Don Krieg.

Seth, Hoopa, and Luffy are currently on the the stairs along with the cooks and Sanji.

"Huh, so this is the "dreaded" Don Krieg?" Seth rhetorically asked. "Not so dangerous. But then again, there's more to him than meets the eye."

"I... beg you." Krieg weakly said. "I need food... and water." He continued. "We have money... lots of money."

'Yeah, I don't fall for this.' Seth thought.

"Please... It's been so long that I don't remember the last time I ate..." Krieg said as Ghin begin to tears up. "Please, sir... I need food and drink... I'm begging you."

The customers and some of the cooks were very surprised at seeing the dreadful pirate in a hungry state. Sanji just stares at Don Krieg.

"No, this can't be." The cook with glasses said as he stares on with disbelief.

"No joke, Carne. I can't believe it myself..." Patty said to the cook named Carne. "Where's the death and destruction? Is this even really THE Don Krieg, Commodore of the Grand Pirate Fleet?"

"Guess he's hungry." Luffy said as he sees Sanji going upstairs to prepare a meal.

Krieg suddenly begin to fall to the ground in hunger... or so that's he makes you to think.

"Captain!" Ghin called his captain. "Don Krieg!" He continued to call out the name as he turns to the cooks that is on the stairs. "Please help him! Our captain's on a brink of starvation! He could die! He hasn't had a single bite to eat for days. He'll die if he doesn't get some foods soon!"

While he said that, the customers look at him and Krieg with a disbelieving look. Understandable, considering what reputation that Krieg has.

Patty lets out a laugh before talking. "I haven't laugh that hard until that snow fox turned Sanji to a human popsicle!" He said proudly. "The "Great" Don Krieg kneeling before us!? That's certainly worth a laugh!"

"Please! We have some money!" Ghin begged. "We're here as customers this time!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid!?" Patty rhetorically asked before turns to a cook. "Hey! Get a hold of the Marine right away!"

"What!?" Ghin exclaimed.

"He's finally weakened after being captured! This may not happen again and I'm not gonna ruin that chance by helping him getting his strength back!" Patty said as Ghin grits his teeth in frustration.

"He's right! Who knows what will happen once he's on his feet again!"

"He done some terrible things."

"Even seeing him in this state, he'll just keep on doing it! I say let him starve!"

Ghin cannot believe how callous the customers are. But again, it's completely understandable.

"Once he's back to normal, he'll kill every last person in this restaurant! He's not so much as getting a glass of water from me!" A cook remarked.

'How could they say that...!?' Ghin thought as he doesn't really know what to do anymore.

"I won't... do anything..." Krieg weakly said as he manages to get himself up albeit barely. "I won't do anything...!" He continued as Ghin looks at him with worried expression. "Once I eat, I promise I leave quietly. So please... be merciful and help me...!" He begged as he kneels down to the cooks.

"You're a king, Don Krieg! Stop it!" Ghin begged his captain. "Please, don't reduce yourself to this! You're better than a common beggar! Please, sir! What about your pride?"

"I promise..." Krieg said. "Please... I'll take the scraps...! I'll take anything... ANYTHING...!" He continued as Ghin can only watch his captain in tears.

Sanji then comes down from upstairs towards Krieg.

"Huh... Boohoo for the cruel pirate!" Patty sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, step aside, Patty." Sanji said as he kicks him in the face, which he hits the wall behind him. Then, he falls down downstairs as he lands at the bottom, unconscious.

Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa notices Sanji with a meal and a bottle of wine.

"Sanji..." A cook said as Sanji arrives at front of Krieg before he places the food and wine in front of him.

"Here's something for your captain." Sanji said.

"Thank you, Sanji." Ghin said.

Then, Krieg starts eating the food. Then, Carne comes down while shoving a cook away.

"You dimwit! Get that food away from him right now!" Carne demanded, but Sanji just ignores him. "Don't you know that he's a cool-hearted killing machine!? This is the man that is known to be the "Ruler of the East Blue"! The most treacherous of all pirates!" He continued.

Carne then decides to explain a little something about Krieg. "It all started back in prison; he pretended to be a Marine. And when he decided to declare his pirate ambitions, he took command of a Marine vessel by killing the senior officer. He would raise the Marine flag to the ports, then laying waste on unsuspecting cities and pastorships there. He would show the white flag before attacking the enemy ships. He did anything to secure victory." He explained.

"Whoa. That guy plays dirty." Luffy commented.

"What a brute." Hoopa commented.

"Yup. That's why he's not worth my time." Seth added. 'That's nothing compared to the big ones in the Grand Line.'

"He's also unmatched in physical combat." Carne continued. "Do you think he'll just leave us alone!? Well I got news for you: That's not possible with a bloodthirsty killer like him! He deserved death!" He said as Don Krieg slams down the bottle of wine on the floor, but not too hard.

As soon as he gets up, Krieg hits Sanji with a lariat.

"Yup. Saw this comin' from miles away." Seth commented.

After seeing that, the customers instantly run away from Baratie as Ghin looks at his captain with disbelief. He clearly doesn't expect his captain to "bite the hand that feeds him"... or in this case "hits the man that feeds him".

"This is not what we agreed on!" Ghin said as he doesn't like what his captain just did. "You gave me your word! I only brought you here because you promised me not to ruin this place! Or hurt the man who saved us!" Ghin continued before Krieg grabs the former's right shoulder and lift him with one hand.

"Yes, that was delicious..." Krieg said as he starts crushing Ghin's shoulder, which he wince at the pain. "I feel alive again!" He said as he successfully breaks Ghin's shoulder before dropping him on the floor.

* * *

(In the Merry)

The crew sees countless of customers exits the restaurant in order to get away from Krieg and begin to board on a ship next to them.

"Hey, you see that?" Usopp asked as he now slightly frightened. "That looks bad. What do you think going around in there?"

"Dunno. Let's go inside and see." Zoro suggested.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Usopp asked with his eyes pop.

"Sure am." Zoro answered with a smile. "You scared?"

"I am not scared!" Usopp said as Zoro look towards the Krieg Pirates' ship.

'So strange...' Zoro thought. 'This ship almost as if it's abandoned...'

* * *

(Inside the Baratie)

All the cooks are staring at Don Krieg as the latter begin to look around while giving the cooks some glares. After that, the Commodore smirks.

"This ship is nice." Krieg commented. "I believe that I'll take it." He said as Sanji manages to get up as he has blood on his mouth.

"Right... I see..." Sanji said as Patty wakes up before rubbing his head. As soon as he notices Don Krieg up on his feet, he has his mouth open in shock as he begin sweating.

"As you can all see, my ship is a wreck." Krieg said. "Naturally, I'll be needing a nice new one. After a few small chores, every last one of you will leave this ship."

"What!? No!" Carne said.

"Don Krieg..." Ghin said while he holds his right shoulder. "You promised... please...!" He said but he was ignored.

Krieg then point towards his ship with his thumb. "There are about a hundred men left oboard on my ship. All are weak with hunger. And many are seriously wounded. If you values your lives, you will prepare food and water for each and every last one of them." He said. "I've lost too many men to hunger already."

'Gotta hand it to ya, at least you're better than Kuro.' Seth thought. 'Unfortunately, I won't be fighting you.'

"Bring them over. Immediately!" Krieg demanded.

"You're telling us to feed our executioners!?" Carne asked. "Do you hear how stupid that sounds? We refused!"

"You refused?" Krieg repeated as Carne tenses up. "I didn't ask for your opinion. Now make no mistake, you wretched cook. I'm not placing an order, I'm GIVING you one." He said before donning a furious expression. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? DON'T DEFY ME!"

The cooks minus Sanji tenses up after hearing Krieg's outburst.

"Sanji..." Ghin called out as Sanji look towards him. "Sanji... I'm sorry. I didn't... mean for this to happen."

Patty then turns to Sanji with an angry look. "You see!? Look what've you brought to this restaurant, you stupid bastard!"

Sanji contemplates for awhile and seeing Ghin in pain. He then decides to stand up before making his way towards the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going!?" One cook asked as Sanji stop walking.

"To the kitchen..." Sanji said before Sanji turns to Don Krieg as he wipes the blood of his mouth while his eyes are covered by the bangs of his hair. "Looks like I'll be cooking 100 more meals today."

The cooks are rather surprised at his response as to why he is so calm about the situation at hand.

"WHAAAAAAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Most of the cooks exclaimed.

'I guess he'll stick to that creed to the very end. Even if it's going to cost him his life.' Hoopa thought.

Krieg grins as there are still someone who is obedient. "Good. Now hop to it."

Just before he gets to the stairs, the cooks point their weapons at him while also surrounding him. Said weapons are oversized silverwares that they use as spears.

Krieg can only watch the scene unfold with a stern look.

"Tell me the truth, Sanji. Are you his spy or something?" A cook asked.

"We're not going to let you anywhere near that kitchen!" Another cook said.

"We're fed up with you acting insane!" The third cook added.

Sanji only responds by outstretching his arm to his sides.

"Alright... Stop me if you wish." Sanji answered as the cooks that was wielding weapons looked at him with surprised expression. "You know... It's no secret that Don Krieg is a terrible and ruthless man." He explained. "But that doesn't matter to me... Doesn't matter. After we feed all of his men, who knows what's going to happen. I'm just a simple cook, no more no less. If someone's going hungry, then it's my duty to feed them. That's all I know." He continued as he turns to the cooks. "What do you say? Is that wrong?"

'Now I see why Luffy's interested at making this guy to join the crew." Seth thought as he smirks. 'And here I thought that he's just a shameless flirt.'

But suddenly, Sanji feels that someone is hitting him from behind, causing him to fall to the floor. And that someone was Patty, who managed to get back on his feet.

"Patty!" Carne called.

"Hey! Somebody grab him!" Patty demanded as he turns to Sanji. "You bring free food to the bums I kicked out of this place over and over again!" He said as he knew about that particular tidbit. "And I'm not about to argue about who's right in that particular situation! But this time, you're just flat out wrong, Sanji!"

Patty then make his way towards the stairs as Sanji gives out a glare towards him.

"I can't let you do things like that anymore!" Patty said as he has arrived at the stairs as he opens a secret compartment under it. "We're going to protect this place. Fortunately, we got numbers on our side." He said as he searches something in the secret compartment. "It is Don Krieg, but what can he do against all of us?"

Krieg is starting get impatient of the delays.

"And what's more, we got pirate scumbags come and go all day." Patty said as he grab ahold an item wrapped in a white cloth. "We're fully prepared to serve any kind of customers!"

"Is that...!" Sanji said as he notices the item in Patty's hands.

"I really hope that you save some room for dessert..." Patty said as he look towards Don Krieg with one eye. "Cause I have a secret recipe!" He said as he unveils the object that makes Don Krieg winced with curiosity. "That is truly to DIE for! Open wide!" He said as he points Krieg with what appears to be a bazooka in a shape of prawn.

Patty then lights up the weapon. "Here comes the Meatball of Doom!" He said as he pulls the trigger, causing a cannonball to shoot out from the bazooka that head straight towards Krieg, who has surprised expression.

As soon as it make contact, it creates an explosion that is covered the lower ground of the restaurant that is followed by smokes covering the area.

"What firepower! I wonder if I can get my hands on one of those?" Seth muttered as he is impressed by the weapon.

"Is it really the time saying that?" Hoopa asked.

"Whoops. I may have broken the door." Patty said with a satisfied look. "I hope Chef Zeff doesn't yell at me."

"You could at least show a little restraint?" Carne asked. "But he might go easy on you since you saved the restaurant."

However, it doesn't last long as a certain someone survives.

"Are you a chef? Or a comedian?" A familiar voice said from the smoke covering the restaurant. "Because your jokes are lame!"

Patty and Carne have their mouth open in shock of how Krieg survived the explosion.

"And that dessert was terrible! The worst that I ever have!" Krieg said with veins forming on his face. He has attire is all but gone, leaving him with the gold plated armor, the pants, and the shoes. Then, four guns appears from his armor. Two on his shoulder armor while the other is near his waist. He himself wields two flintlock guns on each hands.

"Oh, something's about to go down..." Seth commented.

"NOW DIE!" Krieg said as he fires all the guns towards the guns. After several seconds of firing the guns, the four guns retracted from their original position while he holsters the other two. It's fortunate the cooks are still alive as he takes off one of his gloves, revealing a gauntlet that has diamond for the knuckles.

"Okay, he has some tricks on his sleeve." Hoopa commented. "But still a brute nonetheless."

"You cooks should not have defied me!" Krieg said. "I am, by far, the world's strongest man!"

This makes Seth smirks at him. 'Wow, he clearly haven't met Whitebeard.'

"Arms made of solid steel! Wootz steel body armor, impenetrable! And a diamond fist that can pound this entire world to dust!" Krieg boasted proudly. "In addition to the weapons on my body, I have made a fleet of 50 ships with 5,000 pirates! My record is perfect! I won every single battle that I never been in!"

Luffy just stares on to the man with a blank look.

"I am Don! And I'm the only one who is fit to be called "Don"!"

This of course as Seth laugh so hard at him then everyone is looking at him. Krieg, of course, isn't amused by Seth's action towards him.

"Oh man. I haven't laughed that hard in a while." Seth said as Krieg gives a pissed off glare.

"Is there something I said that made you laugh, boy?" Krieg asked with venoms in his voice.

"Not really, just the fact that you keep calling yourself the "World's Strongest Man"." Seth answered. "I find it hysterical that a brute like you think too highly of himself."

The cooks excluding Sanji have their jaw drops at Seth's choice of words.

"Hey, kid! Are you trying to get us all killed!?" Carne exclaimed.

"And what do you know of me, boy? If you want to fight, then I'll be happy to-"

"You're not worth my time." Seth said as this shocked the cooks and infuriates the man.

"What!?" Krieg asked angrily.

"I said you're not worth my time." Seth said. "You may have weapons, armors, fleets, and men. But in my eyes, you're just a short sighted brute."

Krieg gritted his teeth as Seth is literally talking down on him.

"You won't get far with that line of thinking, that's for sure." Seth said. "Your rep that doesn't mean shit to me. It's small compared to the bigwigs at the Grand Line." He said. "And since you're the strongest in this part of the sea, that makes you weak."

But just as Krieg about to attack, a thud can be heard as both Seth and Krieg notice who it is... it's Zeff, who has placed a large bag to the ground.

"Head Chef Zeff!? What are you doing here?" One cook said.

"Hey, it's the old guy." Luffy said as he doesn't see him coming down from the stairs.

"Geezer..." Sanji said as he and the rest of the cooks noticed him.

"This is about a hundred meal. Now take it to your men right away." Zeff said as Krieg widen his eyes.

"You're... "Red Foot" Zeff!" Krieg said with a surprised expression.

* * *

(In the sub dimension)

"I see... so **he** is starting to awaken within Seth." Arceus said as he watches the scene from the projection. With him are Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

"Yes. Even after all these years, why choose now of all of times?" Giratina asked. "Things like this can only mean a bad omen."

"I agreed with Giratina." Palkia added. "Should we interfere and help?"

"No." Arceus objected. "First reason: **he** is not what he seems to be. Second reason: If we are to show ourselves carelessly, we will surely attract too many attention. Especially the World Government."

"And it's probably for the best that Seth should not say that he's from another world." Dialga said.

"My points exactly." Arceus replied. "And, this will be a test to see if Seth Orion can surpress the darkness in him. Where if he's easily fall to temptation or not..."

* * *

(In the Baratie)

The cooks were shocked when Zeff told them that Krieg and his crew are defeated. To them, it's hard to believe Krieg actually lost a battle. Krieg then recognizes Zeff as the captain of the Cook Pirates, who is thought to be deceased in a storm along with his crew.

Krieg proceeds to explain how Zeff get his epithet because he always got blood on his foot when fighting the enemies. He proceeds to mock how Zeff lost a leg, making unable to fight likr how he used to. But Zeff didn't mind as he chose the life of a cook.

"Enough chitchat! What do you want from me, really?" Zeff asked.

""Red Foot"... You're apparently the only one who sailed through the Grand Line and managed to came back unscathed." Krieg said as the cooks were surprised at this newfound info. "Impressive. There should be a Log Book detailing of your tactics. A full year in there. Give it to me. Now!"

"Well, that explains how he managed to kick Luffy's ass." Seth commented. "I knew there's something not normal with that old man."

"My Log Book, huh?" Zeff asked. "Yes, you're right. I do have a record of my travels there." He said as Krieg grins. "But I'll never hand it to you!"

Krieg then changes his expression to a upside down.

"You ignorant brute! That Log Book is sacred to me! It's the pride of the proven that I sailed with." Zeff said as he refused to hand his Log Book to Krieg. "It's far too important to give to you!"

"Then, I'll take it!" Krieg proclaimed. "Yes. It's true that the Grand Line have beaten me. Still I will never give up on it, for I am Don Krieg! In the end, it's just another ocean. I had enough weapons, men, and ambition. Regrettably, the only thing I lacked was information. But I will fix all of that. Once I have your Log Book, I'll form another Pirate Fleet and seize the legendary One Piece. THEN I WILL STAND AS RULER OF THIS GREAT PIRATE ERA!"

"Hold on!" Luffy said as he step forward in front of Krieg. "It's ME who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"

The cooks of the restaurant are surprised by Luffy's words.

"Wait! Don't be such a idiot! You better back off, Chore Boy!" Patty said.

"No way." Luffy said as he smiles. "Not from this."

"Did you say something, kid?" Krieg said to Luffy. "I won't allow that kind of stupidity again."

"Isn't that word should be referring to you?" Seth said as he steps forward next to Luffy. "Plus, he just saying like it is."

"Yup." Hoopa said as he steps forward next to Seth. "Of course, a singleminded brute like you wouldn't understand."

"This isn't a game." Krieg said as he glare towards them.

"That's cute. Because from what you were saying earlier, you're the one who is treating it like a game. You said it yourself, "It's just another ocean"." Seth remarked, causing Krieg to get annoyed towards him.

"Yeah. Game or not, I'm still going to conquer the Grand Line." Luffy proclaimed as Krieg glares at him.

"NO, YOU WON'T!" Krieg shouted. "It's true that we don't have the information we needed, but my fleet of 5,000 men is wiped out in seven days, you brat! That sea is hell!" He said as Ghin was cowering in fear.

"Well, don't go blaming the Grand Line for YOUR misfortune." Seth said as he proceeds to mock Krieg once more. "It goes to show how incompetent you really are."

"Why you...!" Krieg growled.

"What!? One week!?" Patty exclaimed.

"The fleet of Don Krieg is wiped out in seven days!?" Carne exclaimed as he and the rest of the cooks were very surprised.

"Unfortunately, I don't find your smart ass remarks very amusing." Krieg said to Seth and Luffy. "If you insist on this foolish behavior, I'll crush you both right here and right now!"

"Go ahead if you can!" Luffy said, reeling back his fist.

"I know I promise you'll get the next fight, but oh hell! Let's do this!" Seth said as he turns to his Splash Plate form.

"Did that kid turns into a fishman!?" One cook asked.

"How's that even possible!?" The other cook asked.

"Nice trick he got there." Zeff commented on Seth's Splash Plate form.

"I can and I will!" Krieg declared. "It would be my pleasure to send you two to an early grave, you cocky runts!" He said the guns from armored shoulder appears again, ready to fire.

But just then, Zoro and Usopp appears on the stairs. Zoro has his Wado Ichimonji thumbed up while Usopp had his nose in the air, most likely scared due to his leg's shaking.

"What's goin' on, you three? You need a hand?" Zoro asked.

"If you don't need help, that's okay too!" Usopp said as his legs are still shaking in fright.

"Oh, hey guys!" Luffy said. "Appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle this clown." He said as he turns to Seth. "That goes for you too, Seth. I thought you promise that I'll get the next fight."

"Okay. I suppose that I'm a bit carried away." Seth said as he turns to normal. "Sorry, Big Guy, you'll be fighting only Luffy."

"It doesn't matter who I am fighting, as long as I get crush you with my bare hands." Krieg said as he notices Usopp and Zoro. "Is this the rest of your crew?" He said before laughing. "That's a pretty small group you got there, kid."

"Well that's not all!" Luffy said. "I got two more!" He said raising up two fingers.

"I'M NOT APART OF YOUR CREW!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh, and Seth's Pokémon too." Luffy added as everyone who aren't the crew are surprised by the word.

"Pokémon, what is that?" One cook asked.

"Geez, Luffy. You shouldn't casually mention my Pokémon." Seth said as he pulls a Pokeball. "But I guess I can show you one of mine."

"What's he gonna do with that ball?" Carne asked.

"Beats me. I don't have a clue." Patty added.

"Am I suppose to be afraid of some balls? Get real, kid!" Krieg scoffed.

"You ain't see nothing yet. Come on out, Ironhide!" Seth said as he throws the pokeball in the air, causing it to open followed by a blue energy came from the pokeballs. Then, Ironhide appears from the energy.

"Is it my time to fight?" Ironhide asked as he flexes his neck. "I'm started to get bored lately."

The cooks, Sanji, Krieg, and Ghin have their eyes wide open at Ironhide.

"How can something so big fits into that small ball!?"

"And did it just talk!?"

"That thing seems strong...!"

"Now that's a unique looking beast." Zeff commented.

Krieg can only stare at Ironhide with interest while Ghin are shocked just like the cooks.

'Damn... this guy's full of surprises.' Sanji thought as he stares at Seth. 'Just what is he really?'

The atmosphere was filled with intense pressure as a fight is about to break out... but a fight didn't happen as Krieg retracts his guns that is on his shoulder armor.

"I'll deal with you later." Krieg said as he has calmed down. "Right now, I'm going to go feed my men." He said as he carries the bag of foods and drinks by his right shoulder. "Those of you who don't wish to die can leave the restaurant now and escape that fate." He continued. "The only things I'm after are the Log Book, the ship..." He then point his free hand towards Ironhide. "And this big thing. I could use an extra muscle on my crew."

"Sorry, pal. I'm not fighting for the other team." Ironhide said. "So you can just take that offer and shove it!"

Krieg was about two seconds of blasting Ironhide for that remark, but chose not to because he got more important things to do. He then turn around and proceeds to walk back to his ship, but he stops right at the front door.

"However, if you wish to stay and be slaughtered..." Krieg said. "I'll have no problem burying every last one of you at sea!" He said as he continues to make his way back to the ship so he can feed his underlings.

* * *

(In the Going Merry)

"Now it's suddenly go quiet." Yosaku commented as he and Johnny are looking towards Baratie from the back of Merry.

"If Big Bro Zoro is in there, then everything should be fine." Johnny replied to his partner. "And there's Big Bro Seth too."

"Yeah, I know" Yosaku said. "But what if it's not?"

"Yeah, good point." Johnny said as he turn towards Nami, who is the back. "Big Sis Nami! Should we go in there too? What do you think?"

But Nami is currently looking at something so intensely that she didn't hear Johnny. She maybe hear him but chose to ignore.

"Big Sis?" Johnny called before Yosaku falls on him, making them to fall on the stairs they were lying in. After "something" happen between them, they get up and starts to gagged.

Then, they notices that Nami haven't talk about one thing as she's too focused on something.

"Hey, are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Nami said as she turns towards them with a smile... while hiding the paper she was holding Arlong's wanted poster behind her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked as Johnny and Yosaku look at each other before looking at Nami.

* * *

(In the Baratie)

"I'm sorry, Sanji..." Ghin said while holding his right shoulder. "I didn't expect this is how it's going to be..."

"You have nothing to apologize, poor sailor." Zeff said as Sanji and Ghin turns to him and so does the cooks. "Every cooks at this restaurant did what they thought was right. That's all there is to say about that."

"But Boss...! You make it sounds that you take Sanji's side!" Patty complained. "This mess is his fault!"

"That's right! Sanji is the one responsible for this whole damn mess!" A cook added.

"Yeah, boss! That man's trying to put you out of business-" Another cook said before he is interrupted.

"YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Zeff snapped as he surprises the cooks and Ghin by his outburst. "None of you have any idea what's it like to be on a brink of starvation! To have no food and water on the open ocean!" He continued as Sanji lights up another cigarette before blowing a smoke. "There is no way you could possibly understand but a terrifying prospect that is. It's the most difficult situation a man could ever face!"

"Wha...? I don't know what you're talking about, Chef Zeff." Patty said.

"The difference between all of you and Sanji... is that Sanji knows..." Zeff continued as Sanji turns to him with a cigarette on hand and blows some smoke.

The cooks are pondering on what their boss means by "Sanji knows"... to them, it's an important riddle.

"If you're all gonna do is standing around and grumbling, then leave this place and never come back!" Zeff said as this leave the other cooks to contemplate this.

"I, for one, am gonna to stay and fight!" Patty said as he made up his mind. "I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat!"

"I'm staying too! After all, this is our restaurant, isn't it?" A cook said.

"That's right. And this place is all I got too." Another cook said as the other cooks are riled up and ready to defend the Baratie.

Unfortunately, Ghin interprets this as suicides for them.

"What are you doing!?" Ghin asked as he slams the floor with both of his hands. "You know how powerful Don is!?"

"Your captain is like a pebble fighting a mountain." Hoopa said. "And as Seth said before, he won't go that far with his line of thinking."

"Yeah. There will always someone who is better than us." Seth said as Sanji gets up.

"Hey, Ghin..." Sanji called as he walk towards a fallen table. "Listen up, 'cause I only say this once. Feeding someone who's hungry is my sacred duty..." He said as he puts his foot the table's leg. "But...!" He then puts the table back up with his legs while having one of his hands in his pocket. "Now that your crew is well fed, I don't have any obligations to them. With a clean conscience, I can beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp. If anyone tries to take the restaurant..." He said as he dons a serious expression. "They're dead. I'll kill them all without a moment's hesitation. Got that?"

Ghin can only sweat drops as he swallows the lump on his throat, getting the message across.

"Ha! You're a real headcase, Sanji!" Patty commented. "Letting them live then threatening to kill them."

"Can it, cook." Sanji retorted.

"See? This guy's awesome, huh?" Luffy said to Zoro and Usopp.

"Yeah. Despite being a flirt, he's pretty much a cool guy." Seth added as he also looking towards Zoro and Usopp.

"Yup. He's pretty suitable with us." Hoopa added.

"Who cares how awesome, cool, or suitable he is! We gotta get out of here right now!" Usopp said.

"Easy, you three." Zoro said to . "It is Don Krieg, but he's in pretty bad shape."

Hearing this, Luffy turns to Ghin.

"Hey, Ghin!" Luffy called. "You said that you didn't know about the Grand Line, I thought you've been there. It doesn't make any sense." Luffy said.

"That's what I want to know too." Seth said as Ghin has his head down.

"Nothing makes sense now..." Ghin replied. "What happened to us on the seventh day in that accursed sea..." He said as he begin to explain the reason. He explained that all but one fifty ships has been wiped out by a one man.

This causes most of everyone to react in shock as that how could one man wiped out almost an entire fleet all by himself. Ghin said that hadn't been the storm at the time, the flagship would have sink along with the others.

"And that man...? He has eyes like hawks, sharp and murderous." Ghin said as he describes about the man who attacked him and his crewmates. "His gaze alone is felt like a cold hand of death!"

The description made Zoro widen his eyes that he knows all to well who is Ghin referring to.

""Hawk Eye" Mihawk..." Seth said as he turns to Ghin with a serious expression. "Is that who you're referring to?"

Zoro widen his eyes as how Seth would know something like this. "Seth, how do you—"

"It goes without saying, but I have a hit list that listed the names of people I wanted to take down." Seth explained. "I stumbled upon his file in the other day, but I decided not to add him since I have a feeling that you wanted to fight him, Zoro. After all, he is the World's Greatest Swordsman."

Zoro can only gulps at the statement that Seth made.

"You are correct, boy." Zeff said. "With the description of his hawk-like eyes and the ability to sink countless ships, there's no doubt in my mind that it's him."

"From Seth's words, you seemed to know him, Zoro." Luffy said as he turns to the green haired man.

"Yeah, I do." Zoro answered. "He's the man that I've been looking for. "Hawk Eyes" is the reason why I set out to sea."

"Sounds like a good reason though." Seth said.

"Maybe he got a score against you?" Sanji suggested Ghin.

"No. We didn't do anything to make him angry." Ghin answered.

"Or maybe you disturbed when he was taking a nap?" Zeff suggested, which offends Ghin.

"Stupid cook! Why would he destroy an entire fleet for something that trivial!?" Ghin snapped.

"There's no need to shout. It's just an example..." Zeff said. "Thought I give you a friendly advice on how kind of a place the Grand Line is."

"And what kind of place is that?" Usopp asked as he is now scared.

"He probably means that anything can happen there." Zoro answered as Usopp has comical tears on his eyes.

"Hey, Luffy! Do we really have to go there!?" Usopp asked, but he was met with silence.

Luffy was just shaking and then throws his arms in the air.

"THIS SO AWESOME! THIS IS GONNA BE SUCH A BLAST!" Luffy shouted with excitement.

"It just makes me want go there even more!" Seth said. "I wonder what's my wanted poster going to be like?"

"Don't you two understand the concept of danger!?" Usopp shouted with shark teeth.

"Finally, my life's goal will be achieved on the Grand Line." Zoro said with a smirk.

"What?" Usopp asked with tears on his eyes.

"My rival is out there somewhere and I'm gonna find him." Zoro answered as Sanji turns to him.

"Are you that stupid?" Sanji asked. "It's idiots like you guys that end up dead."

"That may be true." Zoro said. "But lay off the name calling. I devoted my entire life to becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. I made my choice, so I'm the only one who get's to call myself stupid."

"Hey! What about me?" Luffy yelled as he raise his hand.

"There are strong opponents out there..." Seth said. "It'll be a shame if I don't fight them. Plus, I could use an extra adventuring." He said as Ironhide agrees with him.

"Then that makes all of us stupid." Ironhide said. "But I don't mind either way."

"Me too, right?" Usopp said. "I mean it's only fair!"

"Shut up, stupid." Zoro said to Usopp poking Usopp in the head with a sheathed sword.

"What morons." Sanji muttered under his breath but Zeff just smiles.

The moment was interrupted as Krieg's ship suddenly collapse, surprising anyone. The one surprising thing is that the ship... was sliced cleanly like butter.

This also causes the Baratie to shake back and forth because of the waves. Everyone is keeping balance so they won't fall.

"Shit! Nami and the others are still there!" Seth said as he returns Ironhide to his pokeball before storming from the restaurant with Luffy and Hoopa.

* * *

Zoro and Usopp follows them as they see the Krieg's ship sinking to the ocean along with some other cooks.

"Damn it! Where's the Merry?" Seth said as he tries to find the Merry.

"Big Bro!" Seth turns to the voice, who turns out to be Johnny. For odd reason, he and Yosaku are on the water.

"Johnny!? Yosaku!? Why are you on the water!?" Seth asked. "What happened to Nami? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, Big Bro Seth..." Johnny said with tears on his eyes. "I don't know how to say this, but..."

"But what!? Did something happened!?" Seth asked.

"She's gone, Big Bro Seth! She sailed away!" Johnny finished.

"And she took the treasure with her too!" Yosaku added.

It's at this point that Luffy, Seth, Hoopa, Zoro, and Usopp have their eyes widen.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" The four of them exclaimed as they fished the two out from the sea.

"What did you say!?" Usopp asked as he's getting his face close to them.

"For real!?" Luffy asked. "Nami sailed off with the Going Merry!?"

"You're shitting me, right!?" Seth exclaimed. "Give me the exact details of it!"

"It all started a few minutes ago..." Yosaku said as he begin to explain how it all happened...

* * *

(Flashback: A few minutes ago)

 _Nami was still looking at the wanted poster, specifically Arlong's._

 _"Hey, Big Sis!" Yosaku said as he came to Nami's side. "I don't mean to pry, but what are looking at?"_

 _"Well... It's nothing really." Nami lied as Johnny came over to her side and saw the particular wanted poster the former was looking at. Apparently, the duo is just so happened to have a spare wanted poster of Arlong._

 _"Nice. Now that's a big bounty pirate. I gotta say, I'm impressed." Johnny commented as Nami folds the wanted poster. "But Big Sis, I think you're aiming a little too high by going after Arlong. That guy's bad news. He was playing it cool and lay low for awhile, you know stay out of sight..."_

 _"But these days, that maniac caused all sorts of trouble." Yosaku finished as Nami back away from them. "It's kinda tough walking away from a 20,000,000 berri bounty though."_

 _"That guy is so powerful there is a slightest tiniest chance that we could lose and... well die." Johnny added as they turn to Nami, who has just put a shirt on the railing._

 _"Hey, could you guys mind turning around while I change to something comfortable?" Nami asked as she holds on the collar of her current shirt while her face is blushing._

 _"S-Sure! Whatever you say!" Johnny said with a blush on his face before he and Yosaku turned around. They didn't know that Nami was closing on them._

 _"Hey, do you ever met a woman that is quite daring?" Johnny asked his partner._

 _"Don't know. This could be the first." Yosaku answered. "Hey, why don't we turn around to see if she's done changing?"_

 _"Good idea." Johnny said as they both turn around to see Nami... And before they knew it, they were pushed out of the Merry by her._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Johnny asked as he and Yosaku were able to stay afloat._

 _"I'm doing business, of course!" Nami said as she turns to them. "Use your head guys, I'm a thief who only targets pirates." She continued. "And my next score is this ship!"_

 _Johnny and Yosaku were shocked at Nami's betrayal._

 _"I never said anything about being a member of this crew. I was just traveling with them, nothing more." Nami explained._

 _"Even I was just traveling with them in a short time..." Nami said as she has her hair covered her eyes all while smiling. "I sure had a lot of fun." She continued. "Make sure to tell them that I said, "If it's truly meant to be, I'll see them real soon!"."_

 _As she said that, she sailed away. And at the same time, that's when Krieg's ship fell apart._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"And that's the story of how Big Sis Nami took the ship!" Johnny concluded.

"I'm sorry!" Yosaku added as Zoro are very furious with Zoro punches the wall. Usopp and Seth are also angry.

"Damn it! She just HAD to make the bad situation worse!" Zoro said.

"What a heartless thief! Kaya gave us that ship!" Usopp said aloud as Luffy tries to find the Going Merry.

"Damn that Nami! Why would she leave now of all-Gack!" Seth exclaimed as the same headache comes back, except it's more painful than last time.

"Big Bro Seth!" The bounty hunter duo called.

"Hey, Zoro! What's going on with Seth now!?" Usopp asked.

"Don't know. This is the first time I see him like this!" Zoro answered.

"Oh boy. Arceus didn't mention this about him!" Hoopa muttered.

 ** _"Regrettably, yes."_** Arceus said to Hoopa via telepathy.

 _"Arceus! Do you know what's happening to Seth?"_ Hoopa asked via telepathy.

 ** _"There's demonic beast sealed inside Seth."_** Arceus answered.

 ** _"What!? You could've told me that sooner!"_** Hoopa exclaimed.

" ** _Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I warned you, didn't I!? You will be betrayed once more! By another female no less!?_** "

"Who... are you!?" Seth asked to the mysterious voice as he kneels down.

 ** _"Who am I is not of your concern. And I have lived within you, human Seth Orion._** " The voice said. **_"And I know all there is to know about you!"_**

"Shut up! You don't know shit about me!"

 ** _"Oh, but I do. I know the fact that horrible incident to still haunts you to this very day._** " The voice boasted. " ** _Why bother trust those fiends you called "females" if they're going to betray you eventually? It only brings pain and despair. As you have experienced just now._** "

"That's...!" That was Seth said before he is interrupted.

" ** _Accept it!_** ** _You and I are the same. That's why you are to surrender yourself to—_** "

"No! There's no way you Seth would surrender to you!" Luffy yelled, shocking everyone including the voice are surprised at Luffy's outburst.

"Luffy..." Seth said as he barely look towards him.

" ** _Oh? I'm surprised that you can hear me, human._** " The voice said. " ** _Then again, I believe that you heard me._** _ **Now, tell me: In what do you see in him? Please, tell me!**_ "

"Simple. He has a strong heart." Luffy said. "He's my friend and an a member of my crew. Someone like you have no right to tell him that!"

"Luffy..." Seth said as he manages stand up but barely.

"I can vouch on that too." Zoro said. Eventhough He doesn't know or hear what's going on, but he knows when he should lend a hand to one of his friend. "He can be a pain sometimes, but he's a good guy."

"Y-Yeah!" Usopp joined in. "Plus, he saved my village. That's good enough in my book."

"Hoopa." Arceus communcated Hoopa via telepathy. "I believe that Seth needs an encouragement from you."

"I suppose I should..." Hoopa said. "You know, Seth... You're can be such an ass sometimes or even strangles me from time to time. But..." Hoopa said with encouraging look. "You, by far, the most precious human friend I have. It's really been a long time since I last had one, but I'll try my best to be the friend you really need."

"Everyone..." Seth said as before he realizes that he's not alone in this, besides his Pokémon team. He then has a determined look. "Yeah. Sure I will get betrayed in the near future, but as long as my friend stand beside me, then I'll never fall into despair!"

After a few moments of silence, the voice speaks up.

" ** _Hmph! Such simple resolves!_** " The voice said. " ** _And yet... there is something in that Straw Hat human that made me interested. And his determination to defend you also affects the other humans. It's sounds... nostalgic._** "

"I don't really quite get it." Seth said.

" ** _Very well, you have passed the test._** " As he said that, the pain subsides. But at this point, Seth is shocked.

"Wait a second... What test!?" He exclaimed.

" ** _The temptation test, of course!_** " The voice said despite all demonic like, you can help but to laugh. " ** _Don't tell me that you take it seriously!? It was only just an act! And the test proven that you're not easily tempt on._** "

"So you're basically telling me is that was a frickin' test!?" Seth exclaimed.

" _ **Yes.**_ " The voice answered. " _ **With that said, I'll bid you farewell. I will continue watching you from the shadows... and by "from the shadows" I mean from inside you.** "_

As the voice said that, the voice vanishes.

"Geez, whoever that guy was, he almost gave me a heart attack." Seth commented as he remembers the task at hand. "Hey, Luffy! See if you can spot the Merry for us!"

"On it!" Luffy said as he sees the Merry, sailing away in the distance. "I see it! It's right there!"

Seth then turns to the Johnny and Yosaku. "Do you have a ship?"

"We still have ours by the restaurant. Why?" Yosaku asked.

"Then there's still time." Seth said as he calms down. "Zoro! Usopp! Take that ship with them and go after Nami!"

"Normally, I refused. But after seeing what happened to you, I guess I should do it." Zoro said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah! And besides, Nami's the only one I want as the crew's navigator!" Luffy said as Johnny and Yosaku fetches the ship. Then, they put an anchor right near them, in order to make the boarding process easy.

"Alright then." Zoro said before looking towards Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa. "What about you three?"

"I should probably stick around until I got this problem settled with the restaurant." Luffy said.

"And besides, Krieg is asking for one of my Pokémon." Seth said. "I can't let him get away by trying to take one of my Pokémon away from me."

"I'd like to see how this goes." Hoopa added.

"Well, be careful. Things could get really bad really fast." Zoro warned.

"Yeah." Luffy said as he, Seth, and Hoopa nods.

Then suddenly, there's a shout.

"DON KRIEG! THE MAN WHO DESTROYED OUR FLEET IS BACK! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" One of Krieg's underlings warned as he also alerted Zoro. He sees a small boat sailing amongst the wreckage. Sitting on the boat a tall, lean man with black hair that is covered by a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. He wears a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath to go with his crucifix necklace, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. And he wears light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.

The most prominent feature of him are what seems to be a big sword on his back that have handles like a cross and his yellow eyes, sharp like hawks. This is indeed "Hawk Eye" Mihawk in the flesh.

"No way... That's him..!" Zoro said as he widen his eyes at the sight of Mihawk.

'That son of a bitch...!' Krieg thought.

"Hey, Zoro. Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"That's the man I've been looking for..." Zoro answered. ""Hawk Eye" Mihawk."

"So that's the guy in person." Seth commented. "He's every bit of what the file describes him."

"Yeah..." Zoro said. "He's the World's Greatest Swordsman."

Mihawk is only sitting in silence as his boat sails.

"So, that's him." Patty said. "The guy who managed to sink Don Krieg's fleet."

"I guess he's here to finish the job." Carne said. "Or maybe...

"He's just an ordinary man. I don't see a weapon on him." A cook said.

"He carries one on his back." Zeff corrected.

"What!? There's no way he's able to sunk a galleon with only a sword." Carne pointed out.

""Hawk Eye" Mihawk is a true master." Zeff explained. "He is, without a doubt, the Greatest Swordsman in the world." He continued Mihawk looks on with stoic expression to go with his hawk-like gaze.

'I didn't I would be meeting him so soon.' Zoro thought as he gulps at the thought of encountering Mihawk early. He then smirks. 'The time is come... to fulfill my promise.'

"You... You monster!" One of the pirates said. "Why are you doing this to us!? Why did we ever do to you!"

"Just killing time." Mihawk calmly answered as the same pirate stood up.

"Bastard!" The pirate cursed as he pulls out two guns and fires them towards Mihawk... but the swordsman simply pulls out the sword from his back and deflects the bullets very swiftly. But if looked with a keen eyesight, it's as if he slightly move the bullets away, causing the pirate to look like he's missed.

"What!? How did he do that!?" A pirate asked in shock.

"Yeah! I made sure that they hit him!" It's impossible to miss!" The pirate that tried to shoot Mihawk added.

"He diverted them." Zoro said as he suddenly appears behind the pirate. "He changed the course of the bullets using only the tip of his sword." He explained as Mihawk sheathes his big sword.

"No way... That's impossible...!" The pirate said as Zoro gets closer to Mihawk. "Hold on! Who do you think you are!?"

One pirate notices Zoro's three swords on his waist. "He got three swords! He couldn't be..." He said as he starts to recognize Zoro.

"I never seen a sword handled so gently or with such grace." Zoro commented towards Mihawk as the latter looks at him with one eye.

"There's no strength in swordplay based on force." Mihawk replied towards the green haired swordsman.

"Did you also used that sword to slice up this ship?" Zoro asked.

"I did." Mihawk answered.

"Then it's true..." Zoro said as he sweatdrops. "You're the best." He continued as he smirks. "I set sail for one reason: To meet you." Zoro then takes off the bandana from his left arm.

"And what is your goal?" Mihawk asked.

"To beat you!" Zoro answered with confidence as he puts on the bandana onto his head.

"How foolish." Mihawk said with a smirk.

Zoro proceeds to thumbs up his Wado Ichimonji before unsheathing it. Then he points towards Mihawk with said sword.

"You got spare time, so let's do this!" Zoro said.

"No way... It's him! Roronoa Zoro! It's Zoro of the Three Swords Style!" The same pirate that tried to shoot Mihawk said loudly.

"Really? A Pirate Hunter...?" Krieg asked rhetorically as he put on of his foot on a railing.

"He's a what!?" Sanji exclaimed.

Usopp notices the Merry keeps sailing away to the point that it's almost gone from the horizon.

"Hey, Luffy! We're better hurry come on!" Usopp said. "The Going Merry is about to sail right of sight!" He continued but Luffy is focused on seeing the upcoming battle between Zoro and Mihawk.

"A fight?" Mihawk asked rhetorically. "You're a weak, pitiful creature." He mocked as he jumps towards Zoro is so swiftly that he's teleporting. "If you are, in fact, an incompetent swordman, you should see the disparity in our abilities even before we crossed swords."

"Whoa... this is intense." Seth commented. 'What's it gonna be Zoro? Will you become the World's Greatest...' He thought as he swallows a lump on his throat. 'Or you will die here?'

"I must ask you. What drives you to challenge me?" Mihawk asked. "Could it be your courage...? Or simply your ignorance?"

"My ambition drives me!" Zoro answered as he puts the Wado Ichimonji into his mouth while unsheathing the other two swords, in which he held one on each hand. "Also, I made a promise I intend to keep!"

"THERE ISN'T A PERSON ALIVE WHO CAN BEAT BIG BRO!" Yosaku shouted. "HE'S ALREADY THE BEST OF THE WORLD!"

"I'm afraid that the world is a lot bigger than you think." Hoopa muttered. "There's no way that Zoro could win against someone like this Mihawk."

Mihawk responds to Zoro's answer by taking the cross pendant from his neck and then unsheathes it, revealing it to be a knife.

"Funny. What do you going to do with that?" Zoro asked with Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. He doesn't get that why Mihawk would use a knife instead of his blade.

"This should be more than adequate." Mihawk answered calmly. "After all, you wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon, would you?"

"He's got a point there. Just like how even the best Pokémon Trainers wouldn't use their ace Pokémon straight away." Seth commented as he continues to spectate from the sidelines.

"You may have quite the reputation in the East Blue, but that doesn't mean much to me. This sea is, by far, the weakest of the four." Mihawk answered as he frowns. "Unfortunately, I don't carry any blades much smaller than this one."

"I just had about enough of your attitude!" Zoro said still with a sword in his mouth before he charges towards Mihawk. "Now you die!"

"You have no idea how big the world really is!" Mihawk retorted as he readies himself.

"Three Swords Style: Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted as he tries to attack Mihawk with all of his swords... well, emphasis on "tries" because the latter manages to block the attack with only the knive.

"What!? Big Bro's Oni Giri was stopped!?" Johnny asked.

"But that's crazy! That attack never failed on an enemy before!" Yosaku added.

"Dude...!" Seth said as he is shocked. "So this is power of the World's Greatest Swordsman."

"From this alone, we can definitely see the gap of power between those two." Hoopa commented. "And needless to say, the gap is quite huge."

'I can't move my swords!' Zoro thought in shock. 'What has he done!? No one's able to defend from that technique! He stopped it with a pocket knife!' He continued from his thought. 'No...! This can't be happening! He can't be THIS better than me!? There's no way our skills are THAT far apart!?'

"Oh shit. I don't like where this is going." Seth muttered as Zoro starts to lose his composure.

"AAAAH! I'M NOT THAT FAR BEHIND THE WORLD'S STRONGEST!" Zoro roared ad he proceeds to the multiple slashes on Mihawk, but every time the latter blocks before he pushes back Zoro.

"YOU'RE JUST TOYING WITH HIM, RIGHT!?" Yosaku asked loudly as he and his partner can't believe what they're seeing right now. "FIGHT FOR REAL, BIG BRO!"

"BIG BRO!" Johnny also shouted.

"You can't be that much better than me!?" Zoro exclaimed with disbelief as Mihawk who just stared at him with an emotionless glare.

Zoro then charges towards Mihawk again slashing with all three of his swords, but Mihawk was still able block or dodge. Not giving Zoro a chance to land a cut.

"Such ferocious swordplay." Mihawk commented as he blocks a slash from Zoro. He then attack him with the sword in his mouth with Mihawk once again blocking it easily, which temporarily creates a small shockwave of air.

"How can he defended from Zoro's Three Swords Style with only a kitchen knife!?" A member of the Krieg Pirates exclaimed.

"He's even more of a monster with a blade than the great Zoro!" Another pirate pointed out

Zoro then continues his onslaught once more.

'I did NOT put my entire life to swordsmanship, only to be dispatched by a toy like this!?" Zoro thought as he continues to try attacking Mihawk.

 **"Zoro..."**

A voice belonged to Zoro's deceased friend can be heard in his head, causing him to lose focus on one of his slash. Mihawk takes advantage of this by karate chop (not the Pokémon move) him to the neck, causing to fall to the ship's floor. Then, he hears the memories of his late friend, Kuina, who couldn't become the World's Greatest Swordsman just because she's a girl. Even with Zoro's encouragement, she doesn't get to chase her dream because she died on an accident at the stairs. Ever since that day, he's been training real hard in order to become the World's Greatest Swordsman ever since he was young. And not only that, he was given the Wado Ichimonji by his old Sensei, who is also Kuina's father.

'I have to do this...! For her!' Zoro thought as he stands up and begin to make his way towards Mihawk, but he's wobbly while doing it as he tries to land a slash on the latter. However, Mihawk simply side steps, causing Zoro to fall over on his back.

"What is it then?" Mihawk asked. "What kind of burden do you carry upon your shoulders? Speak up, weakling!"

"How dare you call him a "weakling"!" Yosaku said angrily as he pulls out his sword.

"Let's teach him a lesson!" Johnny added as he begin to lunge towards Mihawk, but Luffy pulls them before they can do so.

"No! Johnny! Yosaku!" Luffy said as he puts his hands on top of their heads, so they won't interfere with the battle.

"This Zoro's fight. We can't interfere, even if we wanted to." Seth said as he and the others sees Zoro gets up.

"No... I won't lose. I refuse to be defeated!" Zoro answered as he do a pose, that involves putting two swords he's wielding in each hand behind his back. "Three Swords Style: Tiger..."

 **"The World's Greatest Swordsman? The King of the Pirates want nothing more but the best in his crew."**

Luffy's voice rings on his head as he is more determined to defeat Mihawk than ever.

"Trap!" Zoro shouted as he tries to attack Mihawk with the technique. Unfortunately, Mihawk simply stabs him in the chest before the green swordsman gets the chance of hitting him. Therefore, stopping Zoro.

"Amazing." Seth muttered.

"And the only thing he needed to do is stab him." Hoopa added.

Eventhough he was stabbed, Zoro didn't move one step back.

"You are defeated, and yet you won't step back." Mihawk said as he is surprised. "Why not?"

"I don't know..." Zoro answered. "But I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step, I would be shattering the promises I made. If I run, I would lose my honor." He continued while glaring towards Mihawk. "Without that, there would be nothing left for me here."

"That's what defeat is." Mihawk replied.

"Heh... Then I won't accept defeat." Zoro said.

"Then you'll die." Mihawk retorted.

"Fine by me..." Zoro said with a determined look. "I'd rather die than to lose."

'A strong heart indeed...' Mihawk thought as he is now impressed at Zoro's conviction. 'He rather chose death before defeat.' He then takes the blade out of Zoro's chest, but he endures the pain.

"Sir, state your name!" Mihawk demanded as he sheathes the knife.

"I am Roronoa Zoro." Zoro replied as he holds his two swords in a certain way.

"I'll remember it. No one as strong as you has come around for quite some time." Mihawk said as he pulls out the sword from his back with one hand. "So as a swordsman's courtesy, I will use the world's strongest black sword to finish you!"

"Thank you. I appreciated it." Zoro replied as he ready to use what could be his strongest technique. 'It's all comes down to this. Will I be the world's strongest...? or death?' He thought as he starts spinning the two swords in each hand.

Luffy grits his teeth with worry, Seth, Hoopa, and Usopp are also trembling with anticipation, and the bounty hunter duo are also trembling like Luffy.

"That's enough, Big Bro! Stop it!" Johnny pleaded but he was ignored.

"Three Swords Style Secret Technique..." Zoro said

"Fall!" Mihawk said aloud.

"Three Thousand Worlds!" Zoro shouted as he and Mihawk cut past through each other in a quick motion. Unfortunately, Zoro's two swords on his hands shatter as he got slashed on his body while blood gushing out of him. He then falls to one knee.

'I lost...' Zoro thought as he takes the Wado Ichimonji out of his mouth. 'Never in my life that I would lose...' He then sheathes said sword. Then, he stands up, turns to Mihawk, and then outstretches his arms.

"But why...?" Mihawk asked with a surprised tone.

"A wound on the back is the swordsman's shame." Zoro replied with a grin.

"Well said." Mihawk said with a smile as he slash Zoro across his body, causing him to spurt a lot of blood.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled the name of his friend.

"You shouldn't rush these things, young man." Mihawk said calmly as Zoro let go of his only sword while he starts to fall.

"ZORO!" Seth, Hoopa, and Usopp shouted just like Luffy.

"BIG BRO!" The bounty hunter duo with tears on their eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Luffy continued as Sanji is also bewildered at the outcome.

'Why...!?' Sanji thought with shock. 'He's insane! His opponent was way out of his league. How this fight would end was clear from the start, why chose death!?'

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Sanji shouted. "GIVE UP YOUR AMBITION AND LIVE!" He continued as Zoro falls to the sea along with his Wado Ichimonji.

"Damn you..." Luffy growled as he starts reeling his fist back as Mihawk puts his sword on his back.

"I got you, Zoro!" Seth said as he changes back to his Splash Plate form before dive to the water to get Zoro. 'Don't die on me! It's too soon for this crap!'

Luffy then stretches forward towards where the duel commenced as he grabs the railing near Mihawk. He then pulls himself forward with the intent to attack Mihawk.

"Is he some sort of a freak!?" A cook exclaimed as he and the other cooks including Sanji are surprised at Luffy's revelations on his ability to stretch.

"So that loudmouth, little twerp has Devil Fruit powers." Krieg commented.

"You bastard—" Luffy said before he crashes to the ship's floor, causing his head to stuck.

"Are you that young warrior's comrade?" Mihawk asked rhetorically. "I'm impressed with you for not interfering." He complimented as Luffy managed to get his head unstuck after a couple of tries before he falls on his back. "There is nothing to be upset about, your friend will live."

"What?" Luffy said as Mihawk look towards to the sea, specifically Seth.

'Odd. Wasn't he human a second ago?' Mihawk wondered as he sees Seth holds Zoro and his sword. He then sense something beneath, one that makes him intrigued. 'This one has an interesting air around him.'

"Say something, buddy! Tell me that you're okay!?" Seth pleaded as Zoro coughs some blood. He then proceeds to go towards the boat where Usopp is there.

"Come on! Let's get him out of the water." Usopp said as he helps Zoro get on the boat as well as his sword. The bounty hunter duo are also helping by putting him on spot where he can lie down while Usopp fetch some medicine.

"I hope everything turns out okay..." Seth said as he climbs up to where Luffy is before he returns to normal.

"It's still far too early for you to die." Mihawk said with arms folding. "My name is "Hawk Eye" Mihawk! You're strong, but there's still much for you to learn! No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this title of the greatest in the world and wait for you! Until that day, you must hone your skills. Then... SEEK ME OUT, RORONOA ZORO!"

"Please, say something!" Yosaku pleaded.

"Anything!" The bounty hunter duo said in unison.

"Not everyone can earn the regard of the great "Hawk Eye" Mihawk." Zeff said.

Mihawk then turns to Luffy. "Tell me. What is your goal?"

"To be a king." Luffy answered as Mihawk smirks.

"Your ambition is even loftier than your friend." Mihawk replied. "And that's going to be a quite of task."

"Well, you should just let me worry about that." Luffy retorted as he sticks his tongue out.

Mihawk then turns to Seth.

"You. The one who can turn into a fishman." Mihawk called him as Seth turns to him. "What is your goal?"

"To be the very best." Seth answered. "Like no one ever was."

"I see..." Mihawk said. "If I may be so bold to ask: You're not of this world, are you?"

"I'm surprised that you can tell." Seth said as he is slightly surprised. This, of course, is heard to everyone.

"Wait... Did he admitted that he's from another world!?" A pirate exclaimed.

"It's not possible! He must be lying!" Another pirate added.

Then soon, it begin a talk about Seth from both the Krieg Pirates and the Baratie cooks as Luffy simply laughs off and Hoopa just facepalms.

'Oh boy... here we go again.' Hoopa thought as he sighed.

"I should have guessed that's the case." Zeff commented. "He has an interesting air that differs from everyone else."

'From another world...!?' Sanji thought. 'That's even more insane! How can he do that!?'

"But I would appreciate it if you keep that little secret to yourself." Seth said to the World's Greatest Swordsman.

"I intended too." Mihawk said. "Though I may reveal this to an acquaintance of mine."

"As long as your acquaintances are trustworthy, I don't mind." Seth replied as both of them exchanged glances with respect.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Usopp shouted as Zoro gain consciousness. "He was just unconscious."

"That's a relief." Seth muttered with relief, knowing that

"Luffy..." Zoro said as he just gain consciousness. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered.

"I'm sorry... for disappointing you." Zoro said. "I know that you need nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world. I've let you down, please forgive me." Zoro then hacked blood out of his mouth.

"Okay! That's enough talking!" Yosaku said as he was worried Zoro might push too far.

"I solemnly swear from this moment foward..." Zoro now had tears running down his eyes as he holds his sword in air. "That I will never lose again, until the day comes when I beat him and take his title!" He said as even Mihawk slightly grins, finally found someone who could be his successor. "I will never, ever be defeated! IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU!? KING OF THE PIRATES!?"

Seeing his swear made Luffy laugh happily. "Yup!"

'Be the best in this world, huh?' Seth thought about the words because it's just slipped out. But he's happy, regardless. 'That's actually not a bad idea. I like it.'

* * *

(With Nami)

As the Merry sails towards her destination, Nami look towards the sea. She clearly didn't like how she abandoned the others at the Baratie, but at the same time, she doesn't much of a choice.

'We will surely meet again soon. Especially you, Seth...' She thought as she look towards Arlong's wanted poster. 'But I can't let you meet Arlong. He'll kill you for sure.'

"Nami..." Nami turns to Snowy, who just walked up towards her. "Where's Seth and the others?"

"Well, it's..." That's all Nami said.

"You left them, right?" Snowy asked, shocking Nami. It would seems that Nami didn't know that Snowy can still hear her even from her Pokeball.

"Well, it's—" She tried to say but she was interrupted.

"How could you!? I thought you're friends with them!" Snowy said as she angry at Nami.

"Look, Snowy! It's complicated—"

"Complicated that you're repaying them by stealing the ship ans sailed away!" Snowy retorted.

"THEY'RE ALL JUST GOOD FOR NOTHING PIRATES! ALL THEY CARE ARE MAYHEM AND DESTRUCTION!" Nami snapped, shocking Snowy. "AND SOMEONE WHO BELIEVES THAT RIDICULOUS BELIEFS THAT THEIR GOOD IS TOO STUPID AND NAIVE TO KNOW ANY BETTER!"

Snowy then tears up because her trainer is basically calling her "stupid". Nami realizes what just she said and immediately regret it.

"I'm not stupid..." Snowy said with a tear on her eye.

"What I meant is ignorant of what the pirate..." Nami corrected but stop because she didn't help her case at all by calling Snowy "ignorant".

"I don't want to believe what you said is true... but I guess I was too stupid to realize it..." Snowy said before she run off in tears towards the lounge.

"Snowy, wait!" Nami called out as she goes after Snowy, but when she enters the lounge, she just saw Snowy getting into het pokeball that was left on the table.

"Come on. I'm sorry..." Nami pleade as she throw the ball in the air to summon her Pokémon... but it does nothing as it land on her hand. "Please, come out! I'm sorry." She pleaded but nothing happened.

 **"Pokémon are intelligent. If they find you inadequate, they will disobey you."**

Nami remembered the word that Seth said to her not too long ago.

"What have I done..." She said sadly as she held her head down.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **U: And then, on the Going Merry, we can finally set sail to the Grand Line!**

 **Zf: I've seen a whole lot of pirates in my day, but you're the only one who stated their desire so clearly without a doubt.**

 **DK: That Log Book must have every strategy in dealing with those Devil Fruit monsters!**

 **S: Well, I got news for you: The Log Book won't change anything!**

 **I: Gotta hand it to ya, you got good taste on metal.**

 **H: Sorry, can't do. It's not so much fun if my opponent can't even hit me.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 14: The Battle of Baratie**

 **L: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13's out! And it came out rather quickly.**

 **So clearly, there's something... or rather someone inside of Seth. All will be revealed in due time.**

 **For a guest review, let me make myself clear: I don't plan on doing a crossover with any of my other Pokémon crossover. I like for this story and the others to be independent.**

 **Comments and reviews are appreciated XD!**


	17. The Battle of Baratie

**_Chapter 14: The Battle of Baratie_**

Mihawk looks at both Luffy and Seth with intrigued look.

"You're a good team. I hope to see you again someday." Mihawk said with impressed tone as he turns to Seth. "Especially you, young man. Keep making more surprises."

"Much obliged." Seth replied with respect as Mihawk starts walking towards his boat.

Then, Krieg jumps towards the broken ship floor that Mihawk is currently in.

"Hey, "Hawk Eye"!" Krieg called as the aforementioned person stop in his track. "I was under the impression that you were going to take my life. Were you going to kill Don Krieg, "Ruler of the East Blue"?" He boasted.

"Though the thought has crossed my mind..." Mihawk said with one eye before turning away from him. "But I think I have enough fun for one day, so I'm going home."

"But I'm not done with you..." Krieg said.

"A captain...?" One of his underlings spoke up. "Maybe we shouldn't keep him around here." He said but Krieg doesn't heed the warning. He then pulls out the same move that he attacked the Baratie cooks.

"NOW DIE!" Krieg shouted as he starts shooting at Mihawk.

"He just won't learn, will he?" Mihawk said as he swings his sword to block Krieg's assault, allowing him to escape as he sails away from the Baratie.

Seth and Luffy retreat to where the cooks are, with Seth (in his Mind Plate form) use Teleport to get there and Luffy jumps towards the restaurant before holding onto a railing, but by doing so, his hat flies around before Usopp grabs hold of it.

"Usopp!" Luffy called to his long nosed friend. "Luffy!"

"You and the others go on ahead! We leave Nami to you." Luffy ordered Usopp and Zoro, who's on the bounty hunter duo's ship.

"I'll hold you responsible if something happens to her, Usopp!" Seth threatened Usopp as the latter shudders.

"R-Roger that!" Usopp said as his expression turns to a happy one. "Now don't you two worry about a thing, Zoro and I gonna get her right back! And make sure you get that cook to join the crew. And then, on the Going Merry, we can finally set sail to the Grand Line!" Usopp said as he throws the straw hat towards Luffy, which he's able to get via his Devil Fruit powers.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Luffy said as Seth remember something.

"Oh yeah...!" Seth said as he pulls out a pokeball. "Come on out, Henry!" He said as Henry appears on Usopp's ship. "Usopp! I'm leaving Henry for some support!"

"Okay, Seth!" Usopp said as he, Zoro, and the bounty hunter duo sail away to go after Nami and the Merry. He then sees the Krieg Pirates as they prepare to attack too before he turns to Zeff. "Hey, pops! Can I stop doing these chores if me and my friends here get those pirates outta here?" He asked as he puts on his trademark hat.

"Suit yourself." Zeff answered with his arms fold. "There's no telling how much more of you making a mess of my restaurant if you stick around." He continued.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied.

"Leave it to Luffy to not make a mess of things." Seth muttered to himself. "Still, there's no guarantee on what's the restaurant going to be after this is over."

"So, kid. You said that you want to be King of the Pirates. Were you serious?" Zeff said before asking Luffy.

"Well yeah. Of course! I'm definitely going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy answered honestly as Zeff grins.

"I've seen a whole lot of pirates in my day, but you're the only one who stated their desire so clearly without a doubt." Zeff complimented Luffy.

"Well, I heard that you were a pirate once." Luffy said with smile. "So did you want to be King of the Pirates too?"

Zeff can only look towards the sky as Luffy reminds him of something.

"I'd best forget about that..." Zeff answered. "I'm the owner of Baratie now, and that's good enough for me." He continued as Sanji hears the conversation.

"Men! If we can capture that ship, the Grand Line will be ours for the taking!" Krieg commanded his underlings while pointing one of his fingers towards the Baratie. "No more pretending to be Marines. Or raising the white flag of surrender. None of our enemies will suspect that we're a threat with a ship like that!"

"Even so, Don! What if we encounter someone like that Mihawk guy!?" One pirate asked, scared at the possibility of encountering someone like Mihawk. "We'll get wiped out for sure-"

(BANG)

Without warning, Krieg shoots the pirate dead with his gun as his corpse falls into the sea.

"I really appreciate the input. Anyone else?" Krieg asked while pointing his gun to some of his underlings, which they shake their heads. "Do you think an ordinary man can cut a ship like that!?" He asked rhetorically before he continues. "That man probably has the power of a Devil Fruit! Although those with Devil Fruit powers are rare and legendary to us, I'm sure that they're a commonplace at the Grand Line. Mihawk must have used a Devil Fruit to increase his strength!"

'Wow... Is he really that dumb...?' Seth thought with a sweatdrop. 'Oh boy, this is just sad...'

"When we're on the Grand Line, they won't be special. Even that Straw Hat freak and that Red Eyed brat are considered normal."

"But that red eyed kid is said from another world!" Another pirate said. "Who knows what kind of trick he—"

"I think you're going to say what I don't want to here, is that right?" Krieg asked with a dangerous tone of voice.

"No-No... Nothing at all, Don!" The pirate answered as Krieg lowers his gun.

"That kid probably lying about him being from another world. He must have came from around here or something." Krieg said as he is also delusional about Seth and his Pokémon coming from another world.

He then shrugs the subject before he continues. "As I was saying, that Log Book of that washed up pirate must have every strategy in dealing with those Devil Fruit monsters! Along with clues for the One Piece. And as for an added bonus..." Krieg said as he points towards Seth. "That brat has a metal monster inside one of those small balls he has with him.. With that monster on my side, we can crush all who stands in my way!"

"I see. You're a genius!" A pirate said as he and the rest are just gullible. His crew starts complimenting until a certain voice ruins the moment.

"You're a genius all right... at being stupid!" Seth mocked Krieg aloud, causing Luffy to laugh at him. Krieg and his crew, on the other hand, are feeling insulted by his remarks... especially Krieg.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU BRAT!?" Krieg asked.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are, calling our captain stupid!" One pirate said.

"That's right! He's the Great Don Krieg! "Ruler of the East Blue"! So don't act as if you're tougher than him!" Another pirate said aloud.

"Well, I got news for you: The Log Book won't change anything!" Seth retorted. "FYI, I can one shots that pathetic excuse of a man you called "captain" when feel like it. And if you're feeling smart, you can keep your filthy hands off of my friends too!"

Needless to say, the pirates are pissed at Seth.

"He has ways with words. Interesting." Zeff muttered.

"Here I comes! Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy declared before he launches himself towards the pirates.

"Oh no! He's coming this way!" One of the Krieg Pirates pointed out.

"And Gum Gum Giant Scythe!" Luffy shouted as he outstretches his arms wide before attacking some of the Krieg Pirates with it. The pirates who got hit falls to the sea as Krieg grits his teeth. Luffy then grabs on the mast of Krieg's ship so he won't fall into the ocean.

"Let me on it too!" Seth said as he transforms into his Zap Plate form before jumping to the air. "Electro Ball!" He shouted as he throws a ball of electricity on his spot towards the sea, causing the pirates who are on the water get shocked (literally). He then turns to his Sky Plate form to get airborne.

"They're amazing!" One cook said.

"Go kids!" Another cook cheered.

"It's hard to believe." Sanji commented. "The Grand Line is crawling with guys like these?"

"Sanji." Zeff called. "Pay special attention to how these two fight. Especially that straw hat boy." He continued. "Don't take your eyes off for one moment until this fight over. Is that clear?"

Though confused, Sanji decides to heed Zeff's request.

"So let me get this straight. You're attacking the restaurant that gave you food?" Luffy asked rhetorically to Krieg while still grabbing onto the mast. "I got no choice but to beat some manners into you!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Krieg laughed. "So you want to fight on the water where there's no place to stand? A bold move for someone like you." He said with a smug smile. "The Devil Fruit has taken your ability to swim, hasn't it? Chore Boy?" He mocked.

"Yeah, but I'm stretchy." Luffy replied with a grin.

Suddenly, the "fins" of Baratie suddenly comes up, so the battle won't take place inside of it.

"It's awesome!" Luffy commented.

"This restaurant is impressive." Seth commented as Hoopa floats near him.

"I know. They were really prepare for anything." Hoopa added as the cooks as well as Sanji are getting to defend the restaurant.

Sanji steps forward with his hands on his pockets.

"My cooks and I will never give up defending this place." Sanji said. "Prepare to die!"

"I see. Good plan bringing all that extra decking, genius." Krieg said. "Now we don't have to take the fight inside. I hate to damage my future ship and make no mistake it WILL be mine!"

Then, the fish of the restaurant detaches itself from the restaurant, revealing it to be a small battleship. And the ones who's in there are Patty and Carne.

"Wow. That's cool!" Luffy said.

"You're right, Hoopa. They're really prepared for anything." Seth remarked as the fish battleship has cannons appearing on its "mouth".

"Set sail, Mackerel I! The Baratie's secret weapon!" Patty said as he and Carne are pedaling the battleship.

"So if you want to live, I suggest running away now!" Carne added while pedaling.

"Pedal faster!" Patty said to Carne.

"No, you pedal faster!" Carne retorted as the Mackerel I make their way towards the Krieg Pirates before aiming the cannons towards them.

"Fire!" Patty shouted as the Mackerel I shoots the cannons, taking down some of the pirates.

"Hey, careful! You're going to make me fall!" Luffy said while grabbing onto the mast.

The cooks is cheering on the two cooks who controls the Mackerel I as they keep firing the cannons. Then, they turn their attention to Krieg.

"Krieg! Say your prayers!" Patty said as the Mackerel I fires at Krieg. Unfortunately, he survived thanks to the armor. He then stops the Mackerel I with one hand.

"I guess all that muscles aren't for show." Seth commented.

"I AM DON KRIEG!" Krieg stated with bloodshot eyes. "THE MAN WHO WILL RULE THE OCEAN!"

"No, you're not! I am!" Luffy retorted but Krieg ignores him.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS STUPID GAME!" Krieg continued. "GET OUTTA HERE!" He then hurls the small battleship towards the Baratie.

"Oh no! It's coming right towards us!" One cook pointed as Sanji blows out some smoke before he jumps to the air and kicks the falling Mackerel I, making it to fall on the extended deck instead as he lands to the said deck.

"Now that's a hard kick." Seth commented. "I can really see why Luffy chose him."

"Yeah. He must have undergone a special training if he can kick something like that." Hoopa added. "If anything, he can compete with a Hitmonlee or a Blaziken in terms of kicking."

"Impressive..." Krieg said with sarcasm.

"Nice kick." Luffy complimented as Patty and Carne burst through from the extended deck

"WHAT'S THE DEAL!?" Patty exclaimed.

"ARE YOU TRYING KILL YOUR FRIENDS!?" Carne added.

"Yeah yeah." Sanji said with deadpanned tone as Patty and Carne go towards him.

"Don't "Yeah yeah" us, you crazy bastard!" Patty said angrily,

"Stop acting so cool! You won't be so smug if we decided to mess you up!" Carne added as some of the Krieg Pirates manages to get on the extended deck, causing a fight to broke out.

Unfortunately, most of the cooks are defeated by the Krieg Pirates.

"What!? Impossible!" Patty exclaimed with shock.

"Come on now! Don't let them beat you. Get up!" Carne yelled.

"These pirates are actually really good..." One of the downed cook said. "Certainly not like the once we beat before."

"Ha! It's insulting for you to compare us with those amateurs." One pirate replied. "We're the Krieg Pirates! And we're the absolute rulers of the East Blue!"

"Not really..." Seth said as he descends to the deck before he turns back to normal. He then pulls out two pokeballs. "If you are the strongest, then let's see you how handle this. Ironhide! Viper! It's time to play!" Seth said as he summons both Viper and Ironhide.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this!" Ironhide said as he ready to fight.

"I sssshall crussssh all who sssstands before Lord Sssseth!" Viper said as she bares her fangs at the Krieg pirates.

"Ahh! Look how big that snake is!" One pirate said.

"Forget that! That's gotta be the iron monster that Don Krieg mentioned!" Another pirate said as he point towards Ironhide.

"They're just weird animals with Devil Fruit powers! So just take them down! And make sure to capture that iron monster!" Krieg said, now believing that Pokémon has Devil Fruit powers.

"Yeah! Let's get them!" Krieg's underlings said as they charge towards the two Pokémon.

"As if I let that happen!" Seth said. "Viper, use Glare! And Ironhide, use Double Edge!"

"Your recklesssssness will be your undoing!" Viper said as her eyes glows red, causing the pirates to be paralyzed.

"T-The h-hell!? W-We can't m-move...!" One of the paralyzed pirates said.

"Incoming!" Ironhide said as he hits the paralyzed pirates, causing them to be sent flying to the sea.

"Don't get cocky, you freak-" One pirate said as he about to land a hit towards Ironhide, but fails as the sword he has breaks upon contact with Ironhide.

"What!?" The same pirate said.

"Now who's the cocky around here? Definitely not me!" Ironhide said as he hits the pirate with an Iron Head, causing him to be defeated.

"We'll catch you soon enough you-" Another pirate said before Ironhide catches the blade with his mouth. Then, Ironhide bites the blade before eating it up, shocking most of everyone in here.

"Gotta hand it to ya, you got good taste in metal." Ironhide said as he swallows the blade as if he is swallowing his food.

"That iron monster... just bites and eats that sword as if it was food!" One pirate exclaimed.

"What kind of monster is that!?" Another pirate said.

"I think it's time you all need to know on Ironhide..." Seth said as he pulls out and open his Pokédex. Then, a picture of an Aggron appears on the screen.

" ** _Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. A Steel and Rock type. It will fiercely defend its territory from intruders. This Pokémon is known for burrowing through the strongest of bedrock and digs tunnels with its horns, searching for iron to eat._** "

"I don't like the sound of that..." A pirate shuddered at the newfound information.

"Thanks for the info, you red eyed genius!" Krieg said with a grin. "You just make me take that iron monster from you even more!"

"Even so, I'd never give my Pokémon to anyone." Seth replied as he puts the Pokédex away. "They're far too important to give to mindless brute like you."

His remarks makes Krieg even more infuriating than before.

"You cocky bastard...!" Krieg growled. "You won't be smiling once I'm done with you!" He continued as the cooks snaps out of their shock.

"Let's go! For Baratie!" Patty shouted as he rallies the cooks to battle.

"Yeah! For Zeff!" Carne shouted as he and the rest of the cooks joins the fight.

In amidst of the fighting, however, a man have swum his way towards the extended deck. Once he climbs up, he takes down both Patty and Carne.

Speaking of the man, he has two iron plates covering his front and his back, along with two small plates that has large pearls embedded in them. He has the same small plates on his hands, elbows, and knees, he wears brown shoes that have pearls on them, and wears a pearl helmet of some kind on his head. Underneath those armors are a simple sleeveless top, reddish purple trousers, and a purple sash.

"Look out. Weirdo alert." Seth said.

"I must say... just what are you guys doing?" The man asked rhetorically with a polite tone. "Regardless, let's do this! But before we begin, it's only fair I give you a warning. I am Pearl, the Invincible Shield!"

"Pearl! Perfect timing!" One pirate said with a happy expression.

"Hey, that's a nice knife you got there." A pirate said as he's taking an interest in Patty's knife. "I think I'll take-"

Just before he takes the knife, Sanji kicks him away with an angry look, causing him to be sent crashing to his friends and then crashes towards Pearl's "invincible wall".

"That guy's good." Luffy commented as he still grabbing onto the mast. "I guess that explains why I like him so much right off the bat."

"The kitchen knife is a cook's soul! Don't you dare desecrate one with your grubby little hands!" Sanji said aloud.

"Couldn't said it better myself." Seth muttered. "I would be angry too if someone use my one of kitchen utensil as a weapon. No matter how funny it will be."

"Sanji..." Patty said but he's unable to get up.

"Just stay down and let me the do all the fighting." Sanji told Patty.

"Don't expect we lose to a mere cook like you!" A Krieg pirate declared as he and his crewmates charge towards Sanji with their swords on hand.

Sanji then do a handstand before kicking all of the charging pirates away, as well as defeating them.

"I'll show you "mere cook" after I fillet every one of you bastards!" Sanji said with a dangerous tone.

"Ha. How very impudent to take all them down with just a kick." The man named Pearl commented. "I am impressed by that."

"I'm a cook, remember? I couldn't cook if my hands are damaged during battle." Sanji said with his hands on his pockets. "So I'll be taking you down with my feet!"

"Is that so? I think not!" Pearl replied. "I'm invincible, you see. I've won all of my 61 battles, completely and totally unscathed. It's quite remarkable, really. No one has shed a single drop of my blood in battle." He boasted.

"What a weirdo. There's no way he can do that." Luffy commented as Krieg prepares to attack former behind behind. Said attack is him swinging a flail with a giant, spiky ball attached to it.

"Dropping your guard is a good way to end up dead, you brat!" Krieg shouted before he hurls the ball towards Luffy, but he only hits the mast Luffy was grabbing on as the straw hat boy grabs on the other one. He then hits the second one, causing him to be sent flying all the way... towards Pearl by bumping him on the head as the latter is in a middle of gloating.

"Whoa. That was a close one." Luffy commented as Pearl notices that he has a nosebleed.

"Ohh this isn't good..." Krieg said as he knows where this is going if Pearl sees blood on him.

Then, the Krieg Pirates starts to try calm him down while others have confused look on their faces.

"These people aren't just mean... They're dangerous!" Pearl said as if he's about to go berserk.

"Don't tell me he's hemophobic..." Seth muttered while Luffy just picking his nose.

Pearl suddenly clanging his shields together in a sheer panic while wailing uncontrollably.

"Pearl, calm down! It's just a nosebleed, so relax!" Krieg tried to calm one of his enforcer down, but to no avail.

"Danger! Danger! Danger! I'm in danger!" Pearl chanted before the steel plates, armors, and pearls burst into flames.

"Oh no! It's already started!" One pirate said in horror.

"Once he's angry, he'll set himself on fire!" Another pirate said.

"FIRE PEARLS SPECIAL TREAT!" Pearl shouted as he begin to shoot out fire pearls to all directions, causing the extended deck on fire. Some of the Krieg Pirates are caught up to the attack... as well as Luffy, who is running around with his pants on fire.

"This is intense..." Seth said as he pulls out Viper's pokeball. "Viper, return!" He said as he returns the Fang Snake Pokémon to her pokeball before putting it away.

"Is it okay that I stick around for just a bit longer?" Ironhide asked.

"I intended too." Seth said as he sees Pearl, reminding of a certain event. "Oh boy... this sure takes me back about that time..." Seth said as this particular event.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Seth was on a middle of a Pokémon Battle with another trainer as he pits Kaze against a Pokémon._

 _Kaze, at the moment, was a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. His body was mostly green with a red underside along with belt-like green stripe across his belly. His hands have two clawed fingers, and a pair of powerful looking legs with bird-like feet. And he has three long leaves on his wrists, a large leaf on top of his head, and two tails that have a leafy appearance. This Kaze when he was still a Grovyle, a Pokémon that evolves into Sceptile._

 _Facing him was a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a bactrian camel. It has a stout body with orange-ish red shaggy fur, black hooves, and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It has bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan furless muzzle. And it has what appears to be two gray volcanoes on its back that act as its humps. This is a Camerupt, normally docile but dangerous if it provoked._

 _Of course there's Seth's best friend, Horus. As well as a male trainer his age who wears a Camerupt._

 _"Alright, Kaze! Use Slam!" Seth commanded._

 _"(Take this!)" Kaze shouted as he slams (no pun intended) the opposing Pokémon with his large leaf on his head... However, its trainer and Horus are mortified because Kaze struck it in the face._

 _"Oh no! Anything but that!" Its trainer said in horror._

 _"What's wrong with getting struck on the face?" Seth asked before he realizes that the Camerupt's face turns red in anger._

 _"(You done it now... You won't like me when I'm angry!)" Camerupt growled as the volcanoes on its back are ready to erupt in any moment._

 _"(I don't like where this is going...)" Kaze said as he suddenly go uneasy._

 _"You see, Seth..." Horus said as he's about to explain. "Camerupts have a nasty habit of going into an uncontrollable rage when they're struck on the face."_

 _"And when that happens, it's Eruption time." The trainer said._

 _As he said that, a geyser of fire spews from the volcanoes on Camerupt's back._

 _"Incoming!" Horus said as he, Seth, and the trainer sees several red rocks about to rain towards them._

 _While the trainers avoid the falling hot rocks, The trainer's Camerupt was chasing Kaze while still use Eruption._

 _"(Easy! Easy! Calm down!)" Kaze said to the Eruption Pokémon, but the latter kept chasing him in a blind rage._

 _And this lasted for a good thirty minutes. The trainers keep dodging while Camerupt was still chasing Kaze._

 _"(I'm surprised that this guy hasn't lost a stamina...)" Kaze said while still running. "(And add the fact he's quite fast for his size, I don't think I can keep running a_

 _"At this rate, there won't be nothing left of the battlefield. Or Kaze if he starts to slow down." The trainer commented while dodging some of the rocks._

 _Fortunately, Seth had an idea._

 _"Hey, Colai! do you happen to have a Pokémon that knows the move Rain Dance?" Seth asked the trainer he was battling some time ago._

 _"My Pelipper knows the move." The trainer named Colai answered._

 _"Then sent it out right now!" Horus said while still dodging the hot rocks._

 _"On it! Pokemon, change!" Colai said as he changes his costume to a one that resembles the Pokémon he's going to send out while pulling out a pokeball. "Let's go, Pelipper!" He shouted as he summons the Pokémon._

 _It is a pelican-like Pokémon whose head and bill make up the majority of its body. It has white feathers with a short, blue crest on top of its head. There are three blue digits on each of its wide wings, and it has blue feet with three webbed digits. Each eye is made of two black semicircles with a horizontal white line between them. Its large yellow bill appears to extend along its underside. This is a Pelipper._

 _"Use Rain Dance!" Colai commanded._

 _"(One rain comin' up!)" Pelipper said as if waves his wings around for a while, causing dark clouds appear above the sky._

 _It doesn't take long to rain to the battlefield as it starts extinguishing the flames and cooling down the rocks._

 _"(Let's hope he's calm down soon!)" Kaze said as he was still being chased by Camerupt. Fortunately, Camerupt stopped in his tracks as he forgot why he was angry in the first place._

 _"(Strange. I can't remember why I am mad.)" Camerupt contemplated._

 _"(It's best that you don't remember...)" Kaze said under his breath as he was exhausted after all that chasing._

 _"I guess this is a draw then." Horus said._

 _"Yup." Both Seth and Colai said in unison as they ended the battle... for now at least._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"But if I have to compare, this is nothing." Seth muttered as he tries to put out Luffy's fire, who still has fire on his pants.

"This is just ridiculous..." Sanji said as he jumps towards Pearl, despite the warnings of his fellow cooks as he lands a hit on the so called "Invincible Pearl".

"I don't understand... Everyone should be afraid of fire!" Pearl said with a disbelief look.

"Well, too bad for you..." Sanji replied. "If I did, then I couldn't be a cook."

"You..." Pearl growled. "I'll. Kill. You!"

"Good luck with that!" Sanji said as he kicks him in the chest armor, causing Pearl to not only falls down but also angrier.

"Fire... NEED MORE FIRE...!" Pearl said as he uses the "Fire Pearls Special Treat" attack. But this time, the fire pearls are heading straight towards Zeff and the the restaurant.

Despite the pleads from other cooks to get away, Zeff simply stands tall with his arm folded as the fire pearls are about to hit him and the restaurant. With the swipe of his peg leg, he extinguishes the fire on the pearls as they land on the deck.

"No way... He put out my fire pearls!?" Pearl exclaimed with disbelief.

"Fire pearls, eh? That's kid stuff." Zeff retorted.

"Even with a peg leg, "Red Foot" Zeff is just as strong as ever!" A pirate said as he and his crewmates don't believe what they seeing right now.

Meanwhile, Krieg take his time after seeing Pearl's attempt at burning the restaurant before he comes to a decision.

"I guess I got no choice. Either smash the deck or let the ship burn!" Krieg said as he hurls his spiky ball chain towards Sanji and Pearl.

"Sanji! Watch out!" Patty warned.

"He can't escape! He's surrounded by fire!" A cook pointed it out as the flames around Sanji, making him impossible to escape from the incoming attack.

Fortunately, Luffy breaks through the fire and jump towards the spiky ball chain before throw his hands backwards.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shouted as his hands collide with the spiky ball, sending it back towards Krieg's direction.

"You tossed that thing right back!" Sanji said with surprised expression as Luffy tries to put out the fire on his pants.

"I got you. Water Gun!" Seth (in his Splash Plate form) said as he drenches Luffy with a spray of water, successfully puts out the fire in Luffy.

"Thanks, Seth." Luffy thanked.

"No problem." Seth said as he changes back to normal.

The spiky ball hits a mast of Krieg's ruined galleon ship as it starts to fall towards where the others are.

"Incoming!" Seth said as he and the others get out of the way with mast hitting Pearl on the head. This causes him to fall down on his back, unconscious.

"Geez, this is getting weirder." Sanji commented.

"Yeah. That guy's a bit goofy." Luffy said.

"I can only ponder about how many oddballs like him in the Grand Line." Seth added.

"Every world has their own quirks, Seth." Hoopa said. "There's nothing to say about that."

"Ghrk!" Zeff's voice can be heard as they all turn to see Zeff... on the floor with Ghin, who managed to get back on his feet, placing a foot on Zeff's back.

"This battle ends now." Ghin said while pointing a gun near Zeff's head.

"Shoot him! Do it now!" Krieg ordered.

"Ghin!" Luffy shouted.

"I don't care how badass he used to be..." Ghin said with a cold tone of his voice. "Now he's just a cook. I wouldn't even break a sweat killing this old fart. I'll spare him, but you have to leave. Please... don't make this any harder, Sanji. Just leave. Don't force me to kill him, you, and your friends."

"Run away...?" Sanji said before he has a serious expression. "Not a chance!" He continued as Ghin widen his eyes. "You look even dumber at gunpoint, old man. Are you trying to make us cooks bad?"

"Tch. I don't need a lecture from a brat like you." Zeff retorted.

"Will you stop call me names!? Don't treat me like a kid!" Sanji yelled. "Ghin! Point that gun at me!"

"You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Seth said.

"Yeah! Not even I don't do that!" Luffy added.

"Can it, you two." Sanji replied.

"My... If you're willing to die, then I'll be happy to oblige." Everyone who's on the extended deck turns around and see Pearl, who is now stands up looking unhinged. "Allow me. It would be my pleasure to beat you to a bloody, lifeless pulp."

"This isn't good." Ironhide commented.

"Absolutely Natural Pearl Surprise!" Pearl shouted as he punches Sanji full force with his pearl shield, hurling him to the railing of the restaurant.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted at Sanji.

"You son of a bitch! Why you didn't dodge!?" Seth asked.

"Because... if I did..." Sanji said. "Ghin... would pull the trigger on the geezer..." He answered.

"Why? What's this restaurant means to you?" Ghin said as he shocked to see Sanji would take the hit rather than leave.

"This restaurant... is that geezer's life...!" Sanji answered. "I already... took everything enough from him... His powers, his dreams..."

"Sanji..." Seth muttered as Sanji gets up.

"So while I'm here... I'M NOT GONNA LET EVERYTHING ELSE GET TAKEN FROM HIM!" He said before shouting.

"Pearl Cymbals!" Pearl shouted as he slams his left-hand and right-hand shields together on both side of Sanji's head, causing him to bleed even more.

As he falls down, he still remembers that fateful encounter of Zeff. He was a young cook at a ship. The cooks were dismissive of his dream of finding the "All Blue", a legendary ocean who said to have all the world's fish on one ocean, as nothing but a fairy tale. Then, Zeff and his pirate crew, the Cook Pirates, showed up in the middle of the storm.

After a few exchanges between him and the Cook Pirates, Sanji get swept away by a wave that hit the ship, prompting Zeff to rescue. Then the next thing they know, they were stranded on a small island in a middle of nowhere.

The most important part is Sanji hasn't forgot the sacrifices he make that day. He lost his crew by the storm, he gave all of his food to Sanji, and the above all, he sacrificed his right foot while saving Sanji, by severing the foot that got trapped on a rubble with the anchor's chains. All because Sanji shared the same dream as he had: to find the legendary All Blue. Since he sacrificed his right foot, he no longer become a pirate and urged Sanji to go to the Grand Line, where the All Blue is said to be located, when the time is right.

And to this day, Sanji feels indebted to him eventhough he always bicker with him almost every day.

"That old coot... gave up his foot so that I could live...!" Sanji said as the cooks are very surprised while he starts to get up. "THERE'S NO WAY TO REPAY THAT GEEZER'S KINDNESS UNLESS I RISK MY LIFE FOR HIM!" He declared aloud as Luffy and Seth looks at him with serious looks and soon they're angry by the seconds.

"That a little brat..." Zeff muttered.

"How refined of you." Pearl said. "I'm afraid that this restaurant will be closed. And it will open again... as a pirate ship!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Seth and Luffy said in unison as the former changes to his Sky Plate form before flying high to the skies while the latter stretches his one of his legs up to the air. Seth then cloaks himself in red flames like energy before flying towards the extended deck in full speed.

"NOW GUM GUM BATTLE AXE!" Luffy shouted as his stretched legs coming down towards the deck he was on.

"BRAVE BIRD!" Seth shouted as the flames on him turns blue before he and Luffy's leg hit the deck, destroying it in the process. Some managed to stay on the deck while others are on the water. Ironhide manages to keep out of the water. And Hoopa? He just floats on the air.

"Oh boy... that was intense..." Seth said as he turns back to normal while feeling the recoil of Brave Bird.

Then, Sanji grabs both Luffy and Seth by the collar.

"You bastards! Are you trying to sink this restaurant!?" He asked them.

"Yes." They answered with no hesitation.

"To be frank, I really don't know whatever hell of a life you went through..." Seth said as he grabs him back by the collar. "That old man didn't save you just so you can throw your life away!"

"What?" Sanji said as Zeff, Ironhide, and Hoopa smirks.

"That's boss for ya." Ironhide commented.

"Yeah! He saved you so that you can do something with your life!" Luffy added. "So stop talking that you're going to repay him by dying!"

Meanwhile, Pearl takes advantage of the situation as he charge towards them.

"You fools should keep aware of your surroundings!" Pearl said. Just as he about to hit, he was struck by a powerful force.

"You're in the way, Pearl." A familiar voice said as Pearl falls down to the ruined deck, unconscious once again. Everyone look towards the culprit... who is none other than Ghin. He has a pair of tonfas weighted with metal spheres on his hands.

"Ghin! You have betrayed me and the ship!" Krieg said.

"I know, Don Krieg. I'm sorry." Ghin said. "But... as someone who is saved by him, it's only fair that I kill him myself." He said while waving a tonfa.

"Oh great. Now my Chief Commander has completely lost his marbles." Krieg commented. "But I don't care either way. Kill that cook, that straw hat brat, and that red eyed bastard and his genie friend."

"Go get 'em, Ghin!" One pirate cheered.

"They're in for it now! Ghin is known as the "Cold Hearted Demon"! There's no way they're going win against him!" Another pirate cheered.

'"Cold Hearted Demon"? Now that's a cool epithet.' Seth thought as he still look towards Ghin.

"I was hoping for you to leave the restaurant, but I guess that wasn't good enough..." Ghin said as he points one of his tonfa towards the three humans and two Pokémon. "I don't take pleasure in killing others, but well... orders are orders I suppose."

"I understand..." Sanji said. "But if you think can get through this restaurant without killing me, you're dead wrong."

"Sounds fair." Ghin said. "It would be my absolute pleasure to kill you... my good friend."

"Geez... That's comforting." Sanji said sarcastically as he lights up his cigarette. "Asshole."

"Now wait just a minute!" Hoopa interrupted as both Sanji and Ghin look towards. "I'm the one who saved him first, so I have a say in this!"

"So, you want me fight me instead...?" Ghin asked.

"On the contrary, me fighting you would cause an unfair disadvantage on your part. So..." Hoopa explained as he point towards Seth. "This guy will decide who you will be fighting."

"Hold on! What!?" Seth exclaimed.

"Hey! You shitty genie! This is my fight!" Sanji protested.

"That may be. But I think you done enough since you are thoroughly defeated by that Pearl human." Hoopa answered.

"I suppose you have a point there..." Sanji said as he reluctantly concede.

"Why don't you fight him yourself!?" Seth asked

"Sorry, can't do." Hoopa answered. "It's not so much fun if my opponent can't even hit me."

"Oh yeah, you're part Ghost type, I forgot." Seth said as he remembers Hoopa's Pokédex entry.

"So, who I'll be fighting? And make it quick. My patience's running thin." Ghin said as he spins a tonfa on his hand several times.

"I wish I could fight you myself, but I'm saving energy to fight someone else, so..." Seth said as he turns to Ironhide. "Ironhide! You're battling Ghin!"

"Gladly..." Ironhide said as he steps forward.

"Ghin! Bring this one alive! I needed that iron clad monstrosity on my crew!" Krieg ordered.

"Finally! I get to fight someone who's a little stronger than these peons." Ironhide said as he ready to fight, while earning some ire from the Krieg's underlings.

"You better watch your mouth, you iron clad freak!" One pirate jeered.

"You may be a better fighter at land, but not here! This is in the middle of the ocean!" Another pirate said.

"Show it that why we're the strongest pirate crew in the East Blue!" A third pirate added.

"You're only the strongest because you outnumber most of the pirates in the East Blue." Luffy said bluntly as ever as the Krieg Pirates are seriously offended by Luffy's statement.

"I think you're either brave or stupid if you can say it like that." Ghin replied.

"No, I think he nailed it right. After all..." Seth said before giving the Krieg Pirates a sadistic gaze. "How are you become stronger just by adding numbers?"

As Ghin looks at him with a raised eyebrow, his subordinates are furious begin to yell at him before they charge towards the Pokémon Trainer with their weapons in hand.

"HOLD YOUR PLACE!" Krieg shouted, making his underlings to stop. "You only prove his point when you lose control or whine like little babies." He said as he sits down. "Do you see me trembling in anger? Only the weak reacts to those words! Don Krieg's pirates run from no man!"

"Yes! Sir!" His underlings said.

"You said that, but you have ran away from Mihawk." Seth retorted with a mocking tone. "And let's not forget that you were about to hit me back inside the restaurant just because I called you incompetent."

Just like that, Krieg lose his composure as he soon is furious just like his men are. Luffy can't help but to laugh at seeing Krieg angry while Zeff couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"Do you really have to be so blunt?" Sanji asked as he blows some smoke.

"I have to. It's not my fault that they won't accept the truth." Seth replied. "I'm just telling like it is."

"You little bastard..." Krieg said as he turns to his Chief Commander. "Ghin! Kill this one after capturing that iron monster!"

"Of course, Don Krieg." Ghin said as he starts spinning one of his tonfas.

"Stay alert, Ironhide." Seth advised to the Iron Armor Pokémon. "That tonfas of his could deal a serious damage if you're not careful."

"I know, Boss." Ironhide said as he's on guard. He sees Ghin keep spinning the tonfa before he eventually charge towards Ironhide.

"Here I come!" Ghin said as he's about to make contact with Ironhide.

"Here he comes! Ironhide, use Iron Head!" Seth commanded.

"Got it!" Ironhide replied as the top of his head glows before he tries to hit Ghin with it, however, he dodges at the last second.

"So obvious." Ghin said as he proceeds to slug Ironhide in the face, causing him to feel pain.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Ironhide said as he pushes Ghin away with his head. He then glare towards Ghin before he spits on the side. "It's been awhile since I felt that..." Ironhide continued as he smirka. "And that's good. This is going to be fun."

"Use Rock Polish, then Iron Head again!" Seth commanded.

"On it!" Ironhide said as blue sparks suddenly appear across his body before he charge forward once more. Fortunately, he's able to score a hit on Ghin as he is hit by the abdomen.

"Ghrk!" Ghin grunted as he manages to not fall to the ruined deck. 'He's somehow a lot faster now...' Ghin thought before he spins the tonfas once more. 'But I will not lose...!'

"Let's see how you handle this...!" Seth said as he waves his hand forward. "Try using Stone Edge!"

"Can you handle this?" Ironhide asked rhetorically as he stomps the deck with his left foot, causing pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the deck and rush towards Ghin.

The cooks and the Krieg Pirates are visibly shock to see rock pillars coming out of the deck, which is impossible given where they are now. As always, Luffy are easily amazed at this while Sanji is so shocked that he drops the cigarette from his mouth.

"Crap...!" Ghin cursed as he manages to block the rock pillar with his tonfa, but that doesn't stop from being sent upward by the attack.

"Ghin, no!" A pirate said as Ghin manages to land on the deck safely.

"I'm impressed..." Ghin said. "No one has able to attack me with the way you do before."

"Thank you, but you haven't see nothing yet!" Ironhead replied as both him and Ghin proceeds to exchange some blows. Each with retaliation towards one another. Ironhide manages to dodge Ghin's attack before he use another Stone Edge, damaging the latter greatly but not enough to knock him out. Ghin, in return, hits Ironhide in the gut, causing him to gag slightly before he retaliate with another Double Edge.

"That iron monster manages to keep up with Ghin!" A pirate pointed it out.

"Ghin was supposed to one shot that guy! But he's seems to be having trouble taking this monster out!" His friend added.

"Come on, Ghin! Get serious!" A third pirate said as the rest of the pirates starts cheering for Ghin.

"Unfortunately, I have to end this now!" Ghin said as he charge towards Ironhide once more while spinning his tonfas.

"Intercept him with Double Edge!" Seth commanded as Ironhide tries to hit Ghin with his body, only for the attack to collide at the same time.

"You know, it's not too late switch sides now." Ghin said, trying to convince Ironhide to join the Krieg Pirates. "You should be grateful because you're about to become Don Krieg's enforcer."

"I said it before, I'll said it again... I don't fight for the other team!" Ironhide said as he eventually breaks out of the hold, causing Ghin to be pushed back. 'I'm sure Boss wouldn't mind if I relearn an old attack.' Ironhide thought.

"That iron monster manage to push him back!" Patty said.

"These Pokémon creatures are insane!" Carne added.

'I think it's time we wrap this up...' Seth thought as he prepares to command Ironhide, seeing as the battle has gone long enough. "Ironhide! Finish this with everything you got!"

"With pleasure...!" Ironhide said as he charge towards Ghin with his tail glowing instead of his head, prompting the latter to guard.

"Oh crap—!" He doesn't get to finish as Ironhide break through his defense with his tail, causing him to stumble backwards before falling to the deck on his back. 'Even if I was ordered, I couldn't bring myself to kill...'

The cooks and the Krieg Pirates were very shock at seeing Ghin laying down on the deck like that.

"That monster did it..." One cook said with shock.

"Yeah... I didn't think it was possible seeing how that guy breaks the armor of that weirdo." Another cook said. "But now I know..."

"I can't believe it... our Chief Commander lost...?" One of the Krieg Pirates asked with disbelief.

"Ghin never lost to someone before, not even once!" Another pirate exclaimed.

Krieg is the who took it worst as he's absolutely furious. "GHIN! HOW CAN YOU LET YOURSELF BE DEFEATED!?"

"Don..." Ghin muttered as he look towards the sky.

"Game, set, match!" Seth said with a satisfied smirk as he walk towards Ironhide. "I didn't expect for you to relearn Iron Tail, Ironhide. I missed that move."

"Yeah." The Iron Armor Pokémon replied. "Sure that Iron Head was nice and everything, but I think it's time to say goodbye to it."

"That I agree." Seth said as he pulls out his pokeball. "Great job out there, now get some rest." He told to Ironhide as the latter returns to his pokeball before putting it away.

"Come on, get up and finish the battle!" A pirate said.

"You're better than this! So get up already!" Another pirate.

"You're the Chief Commander of the Grand Pirate Fleet, Ghin! How can you let a lone monster defeated you!" A third pirate added as that last statement make Ghin realizes.

He look back towards a time where he and his subordinates were defeated by Mihawk as well as how he saw Sanji defeated some of his crew before finally saw Seth and Luffy trash talking to them. After putting some pieces together, he now knows the answer to the question.

'Of course... that makes perfectly sense now...' Ghin thought.

"Well, Ghin..." Krieg asked impatiently. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

After Krieg said that, Ghin chuckle faintly.

"Is he... laughing?" Carne asked as Ghin's chuckle slowly becomes a laughter. Everyone except Seth, Luffy, Hoopa, and Zeff were very confused at why the "Cold Hearted Demon" laugh as he lays on the deck, defeated.

"Why are you laughing, Ghin!?" Krieg asked with annoyed expression. "Is there something funny about what I said!?"

Ghin stops laughing as he looks up to the sky with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Don..." Ghin replied. "It's just that... I asked myself the same question. Why were defeated by one man... and why those two have the nerve of insulting us." He continued. "I didn't understand at first, but now... it's all very clear."

"And what's that?" Krieg asked in a pretty demanding tone.

"It's simple... **We are weak**." Ghin answered bluntly.

Hearing those three last words, Krieg widen his eyes as they are bloodshot while all of his underlings have their jaws drop in absolute shock. The cooks except Zeff are just as surprised as the Krieg Pirates are. Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa simply smile at Ghin.

"What do you mean that "We are weak!?" Ghin!?" A pirate asked with offended expression.

"How hard were you hit from that monster's tail!? Stop spouting nonsense!" Another pirate shouted.

"Yeah! We're the Krieg Pirates! We're the strongest pirate crew in the East Blue!" A third pirate said.

""We are weak" you say...?" Krieg growled. "HOW DARE YOU TO REFER US THAT WAY! TELL ME, GHIN! WHAT PART MAKE US "WEAK"!? TELL ME!"

"Everything." Ghin replied. "The kid said it himself..."

 **"How are you become stronger just by adding numbers?"**

"The answer is that... we won't!" Ghin continued. "If we keep adding numbers like we usually do, then rest won't bother to get strong!" He then turns to the red eyed trainer. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Pretty much." Seth replied. "It's nice to know there's still someone who uses their head."

"So what, you idiot!?" Krieg retorted. "We're the dreaded Krieg Pirates! All we need are—"

"The Log Book and the red eyed kid's iron monster...?" Ghin said as he frowns. "That won't change anything."

"Why not!?" Krieg asked with annoyed expression.

"For the Log Book, we can only learn the contents there, nothing more. We're still to weak to do anything about the Grand Line." Ghin explained. "And as for the iron monster, I don't think it'll be obedient towards us. Who can say that it won't turn on us immediately?"

"Why you little...!" Krieg growled furiously as he takes off his left shoulder plates. "If you're going to be like that, then you're no longer my Chief Commander!" He shouted as he aims it towards Ghin and the others, causing Ghin to widen his eyes. The skull on the plate opens up, revealing a small passage as it opens up.

"Oh no! Not that!" A pirate said.

"He's going to use the MH5!" Another pirate said as they gets out of Krieg's way. Even the cooks retreated from the area with Patty and Carne taking Zeff back inside the restaurant.

"What!?" Sanji said.

"Poison gas!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"That's not good..." Seth said as he tries to think about a way to counter it. Luckily, he gets the solution.

"Hey, Seth!" Seth turns to see Hoopa, who has something on a bag. "Try use this to substitute whatever that brute's going to use."

"Well I'll be damned..." Seth said as he turns to his Mind Plate form, preparing to do something about Krieg.

Meanwhile, every single members of the Krieg Pirates pull out a gas mask. Ghin pulls out his as well, but he can only stares at it.

"Might as well drop the mask, you turncoat! You're no longer worthy to be one of us!" Krieg shouted. "I don't care about nonsenses like honor, mercy, or sympathy! The only thing that matters in a battle is who ends up winning, even if more has to die!" He said with a sadistic smirk. "The Poison Gas is only a means to an end! Victory is all that decide what's right and what's wrong. No one will complain if you wound up dead. When you don't hesitate to do despicable, horrible things... that is true power!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen, you bastard!" Luffy shouted angrily as he sprints on the mast that leads to the Commodore.

"You're delaying the inevitable, Chore Boy!" Krieg shouted as he slams the mast with his right hand, causing Luffy to lose balance of himself before falling on his behind. Then, Krieg fires several yellow with green stripes stakes from the shoulder plate, causing to Luffy to run away from Krieg before he lands to where he is.

"Ghin... You don't have to listen to that blowhard." Luffy said as he gets up. "Because I'm going to kick his ass!"

Ghin heard this as he gulps the lump on his throat as he knows what to do now.

"Well, Ghin? Are you going to throw that mask or not?" Krieg said as Ghin turns to him with an angry yet determined look on his face.

"Why don't you just shut up, you muscleheaded brute!" Ghin snapped, surprising everyone including Seth and Hoopa.

"What did you just said...!?" Krieg growled.

"You have a problem about what I said, you honorless thug?" Ghin replied coldly, infuriating Krieg even more. "In all my years of serving under you, I have obeyed every orders that you gave to me without question. Because I believe that you could do it... that you could conquer the Grand Line. But now... I realize that I was following the wrong captain!"

The Krieg Pirates widen their eyes at Ghin's words. Some of the older Krieg Pirates recognizes Ghin as their captain's most loyal subordinate. Seeing him like this is really unusual.

"He's finally grow some backbone, huh?" Sanji commented.

"Sounds like it." Luffy added.

"For all of your talks and boasts, you're nothing but a joke." Ghin continued. "If you think that all we need is information and a lot of crewmembers, then you're sending us to a massacre! In other words..." He then widen his eyes and look at his former captain. "I'M DONE LISTENING TO A BARBARIAN LIKE YOU!" He declared defiantly as he puts on the gas mask.

"Hey, Luffy..." Seth whispered to Luffy's ears. "I might have find you another member for our crew..."

"It's okay..." Luffy told the Pokémon Trainer with a smile. "You said it yourself, "the more the merrier"."

"You got that right." Seth replied with a grin.

Krieg stands up firmly before glare towards his former Chief Commander.

"I hope you're happy now because after this, I'm going to make you wish that you died in the poison!" Krieg said as he points his plate towards them again. "You'll forever rue the day you dared defy me! Deadly Poison Gas Bomb: MH5!"

As he pulls trigger, a lot of confettis come out from the plate instead of a missile full of deadly poison.

"What the...!?" Krieg exclaimed as he and his underlings are shocked while they takes off the gas mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Are you looking for this?" Seth said as he shows Krieg that... he has the poison ammunition shell on his hand.

"YOU! WHEN DID YOU ROB ME!?" Krieg asked loudly with anger in his voice.

"Just recently, thanks to a certain move I like to call Trick." Seth answered.

"Trick?" The Krieg Pirates and the cooks repeated.

"Trick is a move that switches the item that user holds and the target holds." Hoopa explained. "So, Seth swaps your ammunition shell with a bag of confettis that I happen to have on my hand."

"Wait wait wait... why would you have that on you?" Seth asked.

"I have a feeling that I need it in case something like this happen." Hoopa said as he takes the MH5 ammunition shell from Seth. "Usually, I store something like this in my Treasure Pit, but..." He said before he casually dumps the shell to the sea. "But I don't really need it anyway."

"Well, Luffy. He's all yours." Seth said.

"Thanks, Seth!" Luffy replied as he sprints towards Krieg on the mast again. Fortunately, Krieg doesn't shoot those stakes again.

"Tch, you're only run towards one thing... your funeral." Krieg said as he throws five marble sized bombs to the sea, causing them to explode just as Luffy is close to the honorless captain. The explosion causes Luffy to be engulfed by the water that splashes upwards.

"Yeah, he's dead." A pirate said as he sees the explosion engulf Luffy.

Krieg proceeds to waste no time by shooting the stakes forward again, with some of them manage to stab Luffy on his body, his shoulders, and his knees.

"He's done." A pirate grinned victoriously.

"Poor guy..." A cook muttered sadly, thinking that Luffy's dead. Krieg is smiling as he finally finishes Luffy off... or so he thinks.

"Wait... is he...?" Ghin asked with widen eyes.

"Don't worry, Ghin..." Seth assured. "It takes more than an explosion and stakes to take Luffy down."

Just as Seth said that, Luffy bursts through the water as he jumps in the air. But not without throwing his one of his arms back.

"Now Gum Gum...!" Luffy said as he prepares for an attack, but Krieg has some tricks on his sleeve.

"Just try it!" Krieg boasted as he pulls out a big cape, which it's spiky.

"No! There's no where to hit him!" Sanji said.

"Yes, there is." Seth said as the Sous Chef turns to him. "Watch and learn."

"Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he lands to the deck where Krieg is before punching the latter's face... through the spiky cape.

"Huh. That's so you." Seth commented as Krieg was sent flying briefly before he lands on the ruined deck, unconscious.

Everyone except for Seth, Hoopa, and Zeff are unbelievably shocked that Luffy would rather punch Krieg through the spiky cape, which his underlings called it, "Porcupine Cape".

"Holy crap! He punched him through the spikes!" A cook exclaimed as he and the rest of the cooks were cringed at the sight.

Luffy then starts to pull off the stakes one by one from his body, while he's bleeding.

"So, it is my funeral...?" Luffy said as he continues pulls the stakes while enduring the pain. "Or yours...? You can't kill me...!" He continued as he starts to pull the stakes from his kness. "... With little spikes! My funeral... will take more than this...!"

Everyone just stares on as Luffy manages to stand up eventhough the straw hat boy is on a verge to falling down.

"You have to do better than that... If you wanna beat me... then go ahead and try..." Luffy said as he turns to Krieg with determinant look on his face. "Because I don't think it's time for me to die just yet!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **Zf: I've seen a one or two like him before. Stubborn kids who rather die than give up.**

 **DK: It's not your funeral, you said? Well someone has gotta go.**

 **Zf: He's not afraid of everything... not even death!**

 **L: I punched it in the head five times. It looks tired.**

 **S: In that case, let's head there right now!**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 15: Explosive Climax! To Cocoyashi Village**

 **L: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **And there you have it, Chapter 14's out. We're near the end of this arc, so I hope you stay tune for the next one.**

 **It would seems that Ghin will be joining the crew along with Sanji. That is... if he actually joins them. Either way, he'll appear in a future arc.**

 **And also, I originally planned to have Ironhide to Mega Evolve right here in this chapter, but I chose not to.**

 **Comments and Reviews are appreciated :)**


	18. Explosive Climax! To Cocoyashi Village

**Hiya! It's your boy, BlueRaptor629! Bringing the final chapter of the Baratie Arc, so let's go!**

 **Whether Ghin joins or not will be decided in this chapter, so don't miss it!**

 **With that said, let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Explosive Climax! To Cocoyashi Village**_

(With Usopp and co.)

Currently, Usopp's group is currently pursuing Nami and the Going Merry.

"Man, I hope those guys turn out okay." Usopp said, worrying about Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa, who are still at the Baratie.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Zoro replied. "They'll be fine." Would

"If you say so..." Usopp said.

"Don't worry about Seth, too. He's going be just fine." Henry added.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're not feeling scared of this situation." Usopp said to the Wigglytuff.

"I am afraid. Even now..." Henry said before he has a determined expression. "But if my friends are putting their lives on the line, then I have to cast that feeling aside and help."

"For something that looks timid most of the time, you're really brave." Zoro complimented.

"Yeah! You Pokémon are actually pretty cool!" Johnny said as his partner nods in agreement.

"Thank you..." Henry said. He then look forward. "In any rate, let's hope we get to Ms. Nami as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Zoro said. "Besides, we did kinda promised them that we'll bring her back."

"And let's not forget about the Going Merry too!" Usopp reminded. "She's just as important like the rest of us."

Everyone nods as they continue to sail towards where Nami going to.

* * *

(With Luffy and co.)

Most of the cooks and the Krieg Pirates were unbelievably shocked as Luffy manages to take down Krieg, despite getting himself hurt in the process.

Seth, Hoopa, Sanji, Ghin, and Zeff are also spectating from the sides as they have watched Luffy punch Krieg.

"I know one thing though, he's nuts." Sanji said as Zeff looks at him before looking towards Luffy back.

"I've seen one or two like him before." Zeff said as Sanji turns to him with curiosity. "Stubborn kids like Chore Boy who rather die than give up."

"No, he'll stay." Sanji commented.

"I'm happy that he's with us." Zeff commented. "Because guys like that are hell to fight." He continued as Sanji look towards Luffy. "I don't care if he wins or loses... I considered it a honor, just to be able to watch him."

'Impossible... I have never seen Don in this state.' Ghin thought as he gulps. 'Either way, I'm eager to see what will happen next.'

"To be frank, Luffy has nerves of steel if he can endure all of those stakes." Hoopa said. "Normally, humans would die for something like that."

"I don't think that's the case, Hoopa." Seth corrected. "Still, what lucky star does Luffy born under? Only time will tell, I guess."

The Krieg Pirates aren't looking so good since their great captain is out cold.

"This isn't good." A pirate said. "We're in trouble now."

"No! That kid's being lucky, that's all!" His crewmate said. "Don Krieg is gonna get up and kick his ass any second now! Just you wait!"

Then, Krieg regains consciousness as he immediately glare towards Luffy.

"Not your funeral, you said?" Krieg said to Luffy as he slowly gets up. "Well someone has gotta go. And since I'm here... I really like to have MY RESPECT!" He said as he tries punch Luffy with a plate that acts as a shield. But the latter simply jumps over the immoral captain before placing one of his feet on Krieg's shoulder, bringing him down again.

"AAAAAH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" A member of the Krieg Pirates exclaimed in shock. All of them including Ghin are shocked that Krieg is fallen yet again.

"I'm starting to think... that Don Krieg isn't so invincible after all..." Another pirate asked as he gulps while seeing a smirking Luffy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The cooks are delighted to see Krieg fall as they start to cheer for the rubber boy.

"His amazing!" A cook commented.

"Finish him off, Chore Boy!" Another cook cheered.

"Yeah! Put an end to that brute!" A third cook cheered.

"That punk is fighting Don Krieg its as if they have the same strength!" A pirate said.

"This can't be real...! It's like I'm watching my own nightmare!" Another pirate said.

"He is suppose to be truly invincible." A third pirate said. "If he gets beaten by this little kid, his reputation will be completely—"

"SHUT UP, MAGGOTS! NEVER DOUBT ME!" Krieg interrupted after he managed to get up. He then proceeds to take off the other shoulder plate before putting them together and then pulling something from them, revealing it to be a spear just as its blade appears.

"Now that's a spear." Seth commented as Krieg slams the spear to Luffy, only for him to dodge. The one thing that caught Seth's attention is when the spear hits something, it creates an explosion.

"Finally! He's stop messing around and start level up his playing field!" A pirate said with delight.

"That kid's done for now! Now he's using the Great Battle Spear!" Another pirate added.

"Is that an exploding spear...?" Luffy asked to no one in particular as he grabs onto a mast.

"Now you're hiding from me...?" Krieg asked rhetorically as he takes off his cape. "Alright boy, this should be fun. My Great Battle Spear is my most powerful weapon that I ever have! Its not just attacking you..." He said before he widen his bloodshot eyes. "IT'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"Geez, you talk too—Whoa!" Luffy said as he jumps away from Krieg just as slams his battle spear, which causes another explosion. Fortunately, he manages to grab onto another part of the ruined ship deck before climbing on top of it. "That spear's suck! It's explodes every time it hits anything!" He commented as he's about to stand, but can't. "What's going on? My knees..."

"He lost way too much blood." Sanji said. "He can't fight for much longer! This better end quickly."

"You looked tired, huh?" Krieg asked mockingly. "Too bad! Guess you should save some energy."

"Damn..." Luffy said as he notices his glowing... as well as healed. "What? I'm... feeling a lot better now." He then turns to see the culprit... who is none other than Seth in his Mind Plate form.

"Thought I give a little helping hand. It's not much, but this will do just fine." Seth said as Luffy smiles at him.

"Thanks, Seth." Luffy said with a smile.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! That other punk somehow managed to heal him!" A pirate said with disbelief look.

"That's not even possible, is it!?" Another pirate asked.

"Wait a second, when did he get over there so quickly!?" Sanji said as he just noticed Seth now.

"You! What did you do to that brat!?" Krieg asked with disbelief.

"Just a little Heal Pulse." Seth said. "And a little Reflect!" He said as he raises one of his hands, causing a shining, rainbow-colored round barrier appears in front of both of them. He then turns to Luffy. "This should allows you tank those blasts just for a little while."

"Okay! Thanks, Seth!" Luffy said

"But I'm not done..." Seth said as he changes into his Sky Plate form before he takes flight to the air. "Tailwind!" He said as he flaps his wings, creating a wind that blows behind Luffy.

"I feel like I can go faster!" Luffy said as he feels that his feet are lighter than usual.

"What did he use?" Sanji can't help but to ask.

"The first one is Heal Pulse. A move that allows the user to heal their allies. The second one is Tailwind. It's a move that doubles the speed of the user's team." Hoopa said. "This could be useful against someone like Don Krieg."

"So what if you got some boost?" Krieg said as he jumps to where Luffy is as he lands on it safely. "I'll still kill you and that weird brat!" He declared as he swings his battle spear towards Luffy, but every time the latter dodges it with little effort, thanks to Tailwind. "Guess that I need to be faster. NOW DIE!" He shouted as he swings the spear horizontally very fast, but Luffy dodges it... by grabbing onto the spear.

"Whoa. That was a close one." Luffy commented as Krieg notice his opponent, causing the latter to gritted his teeth in furious.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE A LITTLE BUG!" Krieg shouted angrily as he slams the Great Battle Spear downwards, causing Luffy to be sent flying to the air. After that, Krieg wastes no time to thrust his spear forward towards Luffy, which the rubber boy responds by punching the head with both of his fists. "How foolish." Krieg said as another explosion occurs, one that engulfs Luffy in it.

"Chore Boy!" Sanji said as Luffy is falling to the deck. His eyes are blank white, his mouth wide open as a smoke comes out of it, and he is burnt.

"That should take care him." Krieg smiled with satisfaction as he points his spear towards Seth, who is still airborne. "Now that I've killed your friend, that means you're next!"

"Oh really? I'm not so sure about that." Seth said as he sees Luffy getting up.

"What?" Krieg asked as he turns around and also sees Luffy. Then he gritted his teeth as he feels a mixture feelings of shock and frustration.

"I'm... not done yet!" Luffy said as he glares towards.

"Is that so?" Krieg asked sarcastically as he prepares to swing his Battle

"Damn it...! There's no way he's going to win now." Sanji commented. "That spear is way too powerful!"

"You're wrong." Zeff corrected. "Even with hundreds or thousands of more weapons, our Chore Boy can still bring him to his knees because he does not know fear."

"Then too bad!" He shouted as he swings his spear towards Luffy, causing him to be engulfed in another explosion. Krieg grin maliciously as he finally takes Luffy down before he turns around and walk away... but he heard a sound from behind as he turns to the source... who is revealed to be Luffy standing.

"Now that's impressive." Krieg commented with sarcasm as he readies to attack Luffy once more.

"Stand or fall... Life or death..." Zeff said as Sanji looks towards Luffy. "In a struggle for your very existence, you cannot even have the slightest bit of fear or you'll be lost." He said as Sanji turns to him.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked.

"That kid out there..." Zeff said as he sees Krieg swings his spear towards Luffy, which the Luffy responds by trying to punch him, only ends up with the rubber boy damaged by the explosion. "He's not afraid of everything! Not even death...!" He continued as he sees Luffy rises from a pile of rubble with a grin on his face. Then it's followed by Krieg swinging his battle spear again towards Luffy again, which as usual, explodes when it makes contact with him. He was also sent flying backwards before landing as Krieg steps forward. "Is it just instinct? or all a plan...?" He said as he smirks. "We'll know soon enough... if he lives."

"What plan? Killing himself!?" Sanji asked as he sees Luffy standing up.

"I don't think that's the case." Hoopa told Sanji. "Luffy knows what to do. Just you wait and see."

"You... Son of a bitch!" Krieg gritted his teeth as Luffy replied with a defiant grin.

The cooks soon cheer Luffy on as they see him not bite to dust. Ghin can only stare with disbelief with Seth simply smirks.

"There you go, Luffy." Seth muttered as he spectates the battle from the skies.

"I told you! Today is your funeral!" Krieg said as he charge towards Luffy with his Great Battle Spear on hand while Luffy simply grins before Krieg hits him again with the his spear.

"There's no doubt that Krieg and his men are strong. But Chore Boy here has something they never have..." Zeff said as Krieg gives out a satisfying smile before he widen his eyes as his expression is a mixture of shocked and frustrated because he sees Luffy twitching, proving that he's still alive. "Krieg may have more pirates on his command than anyone else before him, he may have terrible weapons that cause mass destruction to everything on his path! But he will never have... that kid's heart. The same can be said to that red eyed kid."

After he got up, Luffy simply stomp the deck with one of his feet, causing the spear's blade to shatter. Krieg soon noticed it.

"What!? My Battle Spear!?" Krieg exclaimed in shock. "What the hell did you do!?"

'Now I understand why he charge towards that spear head on.' Seth thought as he realized about why Luffy is willing to take the Battle Spear head on. "Reckless that may be, but it's damn right clever.'

"I just punched it in the head five times." Luffy answered with a grin. "It looks tired. Maybe it needs some."

Krieg can only gritted his teeth with anger and bloodshot eyes as he cannot believe that Luffy manages to shatter the blade of his powerful weapon.

"And with that said..." Seth descends towards Luffy before turning back to normal. "Now it's just a bomb on a stick."

Krieg, who is frowning, soon smiles as he look towards Luffy and Seth.

"Yes, you're right. It IS just a bomb on a stick." Krieg said. "But it's more than enough send you two straight to hell!" He said as he lifts the bladeless Battle Spear.

"Care to prove that theory?" Seth asked as he is taunting Krieg.

"Yeah! I'll still kick your ass all the same." Luffy said before giving the Pirate Commodore a raspberry.

"Since you two defied me..." Krieg said as he readies his spear. "YOU BOTH HAVE SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH WARRANTS!" He shouted as he proceeds to charge towards them before slamming down the spear in front of them. Unfortunately, the two manage to dodge the explosion with Seth simply jumps out of the way while Luffy grabs onto a mast behind him ans hangs around like a monkey.

"Ha! You missed!" Luffy mocked Krieg.

"You damn monkey! I'll deal with you first!" Krieg said angrily as he slams the spear to the mast, causing it to fall to the side. But not before Luffy grabs ahold of a part of the mast he was holding onto as he hurls it towards Krieg.

"It's useless!" Krieg said as he burns the incoming mast part with a mini flamethrower on his wrist.

On midair, Luffy proceeds to do a rapid barrage of punches.

"Now Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy shouted as he do a series of rapid fire punches to Krieg, which only does nothing because of the body armor that the latter is wearing.

After several seconds of trying to punch Krieg, Luffy lands to the deck once he stop his assault.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Krieg asked mockingly before he laughs. "I'm wearing wootz steel body armor! This stuff is practically indestructible!"

"Oh yeah? Then how about this!" Luffy said as he charge towards Krieg with his one of his fists stretches backwards. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He shouted as the fist reels forward and hits Krieg in the center.

Though he doesn't feel from that attack, but Krieg becomes annoyed with Luffy's attempt.

"You stubborn pest! Die already!" Krieg shouted as he slams Luffy with his spear, causing the straw hat boy to be sent flying backwards from the explosion.

"I hope Luffy's alright." Seth muttered aloud as Krieg proceeds to approach Luffy.

"It's useless! My body armor can withstand dozens of your monkey punches!" Krieg said as Luffy slowly gets up.

"We'll just see about that..." Luffy said as he turns to Krieg... but the latter is nowhere in sight. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"He's right there." Seth replied as he points Luffy towards Krieg, who is on top of a mast looking smug and everything.

"You brats don't stand a chance!" Krieg said with a smug grin. "Real power comes from deadly weapons! They're the source of true strength!" He boasted. "See, only the strong are meant to live and that's me!"

Luffy wastes no time to get onto the mast and charge towards Krieg for another attempt of attack. Little does he know, Krieg has one last trick on his sleeve.

"That's what you think! GUM GUM..." Luffy said as he stretches both of his arms backwards while running towards Krieg.

"IT'S USELESS!" Krieg shouted as he hits Luffy with the spear, causing another explosion that engulfed latter. But this doesn't stop the straw hat boy as he simply endured the attack.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted as he hits Krieg with both of his arms, causing him to sent flying backwards while letting go of the spear.

"It's useless—" He doesn't get to finish as his body armor finally cracks, surprising him. "NO! My body armor cracks!"

Fortunately for Krieg, he scatters his remaining explosive marbles around him in one last attempt to take Luffy down.

"Uh oh. Time to go." Seth said as he swiftly changes to his Mind Plate form before using Teleport to escape.

After Seth finally escapes, the bombs set off, causing some explosion that engulfs Luffy again.

The cooks excluded Zeff are shocked about Krieg's attempt while the Krieg Pirates are delightful to see Luffy being blown up for good.

"Chore Boy!" Sanji called out Luffy before he turns to Seth, who is happen to be next to him. "Hey! You're his friend, aren't you? Do something!"

"I wouldn't worry about Luffy, he won't let some big explosions to take him down." Seth replied. "I have faith that he'll make it out of this. Just you wait and see."

Sanji can only stares at Seth before he turns to the battlefield.

Krieg smirks victoriously as he finally taken down Luffy... or so that he thinks as the latter bursts forth from the smokes, surprising the foul pirate once more.

"What the!?" Krieg said as Luffy looks at him with a grin.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shouted as he attacks Krieg in the body armor once more, causing the armor to be completely shattered by Luffy's Gum Gum Bazooka.

"There we go." Seth said with satisfaction smile.

"Ha ha! I did it! I won!" Luffy said happily. Unfortunately for him though...

"THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU BRAT!" Krieg shouted as he barely stay conscious enough for one last attempt.

"He's still alive?" Luffy asked before Krieg catches him with his specialized steel net.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now you're going down to the sea!" Krieg said. "And it looks like that I'll be getting the last laugh after all!"

"Go, Don!" A member of Krieg's crew cheered.

"Make that brat pay!" Another one cheered.

"It's great and all, but..." Luffy said as he manages get arms and legs out from the net. "But I got you where I wanted to." He said before he stretches his legs towards Krieg while twisting it as it doesn't take long for his feet to catch Krieg by the face.

"Seth, you better be ready to catch him." Hoopa advised.

"I know." Seth replied.

"NOW GUM GUM..." Luffy shouted as he begin to untwist his legs, causing Krieg to spin around screaming as he head straight towards the deck. "... GIANT HAMMER!" He shouted as he slams Krieg to the deck, with him having his mouth open, bleeding, and have blank eyes as the dreaded pirate is finally defeated.

Of course, while the cooks cheered and the Krieg Pirates expresses shock with disbelief, Luffy falls down to the sea because he is still trapped within the steel net.

"Guess that's my cue." Seth said as he turns to his Splash Plate form before he dive to the sea towards Luffy.

"What's he doing?" Sanji asked after seeing Seth dive to the sea.

"That kid made the right choice. Chore Boy can't swim." Zeff said as Sanji turns to him.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Those who ate the Devil Fruit are hated by the sea." Zeff explained.

"You mean that he's literally going to sink like a rock!?" Sanji asked as he is surprised at this newfound information.

"Not unless that red eyed brat manage save him in time." Zeff said as Seth comes to the surface with Luffy in tow.

"I got him!" Seth said as he puts Luffy onto the deck before getting onboard himself.

"How was he?" Sanji asked him as Seth turns back to normal.

"He's fine. Luffy's sleeping." Seth said as he points out Luffy snoring.

"In here I thought he's dying. What an idiot." Sanji said before pounding Luffy in the head, with the latter is too asleep to feel.

'They actually did it...' Ghin thought as he stares at Luffy and Seth with disbelief, though he stares more at Luffy. 'Maybe he did got what it takes to go to the Grand Line...' He pondered as he look towards his hand. 'If I'm brave, just like those two... then maybe... just maybe that I-'

All of sudden, Krieg stands up and starts yelling while he's half conscious.

"I'M THE STRONGEST! NO ONE HAS EVER DEFEATED ME!" Krieg yelled.

"Just stay down, Don!" One pirate said as they all try to subdue their captain. Eventhough not fully conscious, Krieg manages to get them off of him.

"I WON'T LOSE FOR I AM DON KRIEG!" Krieg shouted. "I'LL FIGHT UNTIL I WIN-"

Without warning, Seth punches Krieg in the gut so hard that he passes out on his back again.

"Enough is enough, you pathetic excuse of a pirate." Seth said. "You lost, so stop being a poor sport and accept it." He said as he turns to the Krieg Pirates. "You have two choices: Call off the attack and get the hell out of here and don't bother coming back. Or if you want a to fight a losing battle, then I'll be happy to oblige."

All of the Krieg Pirates gulps as they were given an ultimatum by Seth.

"So, what's it going to be?" Seth asked with a dangerous tone of voice. Luckily, he get the answer sooner than he thinks.

"WE SURRENDER!" All of the Krieg Pirates said as they concede defeat.

"You know, it's a miracle that how a small boat can hold all of these pirates." Hoopa commented as he and Seth are left bewildered at the sight of multiple pirates including Krieg and Pearl on a small boat. Of course, there's a second one, that is empty.

"I know. Nothing make sense in this world anymore." Seth added as he turns to Ghin. "So, what are you going to do next?"

"I think... I'm going to the Grand Line." Ghin answered.

"But you said you don't want to return there." Hoopa pointed it out.

"That maybe true..." Ghin said before looking towards the sky. "But after seeing that straw hat boy defeating Krieg and battling that... Pokémon, maybe I should do the same."

"With the Krieg Pirates?" Hoopa asked.

"No..." Ghin said as he plant his foot on the ship... and pushes it, making the boat set sail without him. "I'm through following a pathetic crew like that."

"Then you could join us." Seth said. "We're heading to the Grand Line too once we done dealing with something."

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline." Ghin softly refused. "If I'm going to the Grand Line, then I need to gather my own crew. One that can handle anything that the Grand Line throws at us. One... that is like yours."

"So you're basically saying that you want to start from scratch?" Sanji asked as he blows some smoke from his cigarette.

"Yes. I hope you can understand." Ghin said.

"Oh no, we understand perfectly." Seth said. "If that's what you want, then so be it. I'm sure if Luffy's awake, he'll tell you the same thing."

"Agreed." Ghin said as he get onboard of a second boat. Just before he set sails, he then turns to Seth, Hoopa, and Sanji. "One last thing: Can you all do me a favor and tells that straw hat boy a message?"

"Depends on the message, really." Seth said.

" **"See you in the Grand Line"**." Ghin said as he sails away to parts unknown, to wherever the boat takes him.

* * *

(The next day)

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!? I wouldn't serve this slop to anyone!" Zeff shouted towards Seth as the former kicks him with his peg leg. Speaking of Seth, he's currently in the kitchen with Zeff, wearing an apron.

"Crap!" Seth cursed as he get sent flying across the kitchen. Fortunately, Seth isn't hurt too bad. "You really play rough around here."

"Of course, I am a former pirate after all." Zeff said. "And this is the Baratie, where the cook fights."

"I know that." Seth said as he gets up. "Still though, I still don't get why you want to teach me how to cook."

"I can tell at first glance that you're a cook." Zeff answered towards. "It would be go to waste if you don't hone that skill."

"And that involves me getting kicked around." Seth replied. "Is this how you teach Sanji to cook?"

"Correct. I happen to taught some few things to that brat." Zeff said. "My fighting style, my habits, and etc."

"That's good to know." Seth said.

"I forgot to mention that there's another reason why I teach you cooking." Zeff said.

"And that is?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To help your little problem." Zeff said.

"Excuse me?" Seth asked.

"The one that has you having trouble with women." Zeff said.

"How did you-"

"It's not hard seeing it from you." Zeff said. "You've been giving weird looks to other women other than that orange haired friend of yours."

Seth can only sighed in defeat before talking.

"It's... complicated." Seth said. "I don't want to talk about it. At least... not now."

"I see..." Zeff said as he brushes his mustache. "In that case, I won't pry to that any longer."

"Thank you for your understanding." Seth said.

"With that said, let's continue to where we left off!" Zeff ordered Seth as the cooking lesson continues.

* * *

Despite the abuses he suffered, Seth continues on with honing his cooking skills with Zeff. It takes for quite while since every time Seth does wrong in his cooking, he was ordered to remake it over and over again.

Seth has every opportunity to give up and leave the kitchen, but he chose not to because there's something inside him told him to keep on trying no matter what it takes.

On Zeff's part, he sees improvement on each dish that Seth brought to him. He may be a bit hard on Seth, but The Pokémon Trainer believe that he is teaching him cooking with the only way he know how, and Seth doesn't hold any resentment towards the former pirate.

After three hours have passed, Seth finally presents Zeff with a dish that is simply eye catching. It is a spaghetti carbonara with lots of creamy sauce as well as some squids and shrimps on top of it.

"All right. Let's see how you do better this time..." Zeff said as he tasted the dish while Seth look towards the Head Chef with anticipation. After taking his time on finishing the dish, Zeff give Seth a bonk with his top hat.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Seth asked while holding his head.

"The dish taste great, but not enough to impress me." Zeff said. "But I guess that'll do."

"Is it a yes or no?" Seth asked.

"Depends on how you will think." Zeff said. "But I have to give it a yes."

"Well that's a relief." Seth said as he sighed in relief. "Even if you didn't give me a straight answer."

"Hey! Soup's ready!" Patty told his fellow cooks as they go towards the dining hall.

"I'm afraid that this is where our lesson ends." Zeff said. "Just remember about what I thought you, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks a lot, old man." Seth said as Zeff leaves the kitchen. Once he leave, Seth takes a seat on a chair before he takes off the apron. "Whew. I'm glad that's over."

Then, Hoopa appears from his portal.

"That was a good try there, Seth." Hoopa said. "It was very impressive to watch."

"Thank you for the compliment." Seth said. "Still, I didn't expect for the old man forcing me to have a lesson with him."

"It is your fault for being a cook, you know." Hoopa said.

"I suppose it was." Seth replied.

"Hey! Who prepare this soup!?" Patty's voice can be heard as this gains the attention of both Seth and Hoopa.

"Let's go check it out." Seth offered.

"Guess we should." Hoopa replied as they both leave the kitchen and into the dining hall, where Sanji's looking pissed and so is Patty.

"I think something about to go down." Hoopa said.

"You think?" Seth replied.

"That soup is nothing but a delicacy! There's something wrong with your tastebuds." Sanji said in an angry tone.

"Bleh! That's gross!" Carne said as he puts his spoon down hard, infuriating Sanji.

"I can't eat this!" A cook said as he too put his spoon down before spitting in disgust. "Revolting!"

Soon, most of the cooks put their spoon down as they feel disgusted of Sanji's soup, which infuriates the blonde cook even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bastards!?" Sanji asked angrily. "That soup is supposed to be deli-"

He never gets to finish as Zeff drops his plate to the floor, shattering in the process.

"This soup taste like rotten barnacles." Zeff commented as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "That slop will surely put my restaurant out of business!"

This is a last straw for Sanji as he marches towards Zeff angrily and grabs hil by the collar.

"How is it my soup that different than yours, you damn geezer!?" Sanji asked angrily. "I made the damn thing just like how you made it!"

"You think mine is the same as yours!? Learn your place, you brat!" Zeff snapped as he outright punches Sanji across his face, shocking the cooks. This is because Zeff never punches Sanji before since he always kicked the blonde cook around. "I'm a cooking veteran, you damn runt! I have cook all over the world! You can never be like me!"

Hearing these words made Sanji even more livid. Like a Gyarados that is about to go on a dangerous temper tantrum.

"Oh my. He's gonna blow his top." Seth said as he eat his share of the food.

"To hell with all of you!" He cursed as he storms outside before slamming the door hard.

Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa are tasting the soup as they finish them all.

"What are you talking about? This soup is great!" Luffy said as he does a second helping to the soup.

"Yeah. Why do you have to go and lie like that? Even if that feels necessary." Hoopa said.

"We know that, but we don't much of a choice." Zeff said, revealing that he and his cooks were just acting. "Everyone here in the Baratie knows that Sanji is an outstanding chef."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Aside from Chef Zeff, he's the best we got."

"That was scary, he seriously snapped."

"No kidding. It's almost as if my heart is about to pop."

"But the only problem is that idiot is a little stubborn for his own good." Zeff explained as he sees Luffy still eating. "Hey, listen. You were saying you needed a cook for your ship, right? Well, this isn't something I would ask of anyone, but would you mind taking that brat along with you? Taking him to the Grand Line?"

The words made Luffy twitches as he turns to Zeff.

"That would be best for him..." Zeff said with a smile. "The Grand Line was his dream."

"I love to take him..." Luffy said before swallowing a food. "But I won't."

This makes the cooks even Zeff baffled at Luffy's decision.

"But you said you wanted a cook for your ship." Zeff argued. "What are you trying to say? Is he suddenly not good enough for you?"

"Oh no, he's a great cook. There's no doubt about that." Luffy said before he eats a food once more. "It's just that he really wanted to stay cooking with all of you, so no matter how many times you ask me, I'm not gonna take him." He continued.

"I see. So you're basically that he needs to join your crew on his own terms, right?" Zeff asked while stroking his mustache.

"Yeah." Luffy said before he hand the plates towards him. "More please!"

"That seems fair, but I don't know when will that hot headed brat will join you on his own free will." Zeff replied.

"Yeah. Once he decides something, he won't change his minds that easily." Patty said as something suddenly crashes to the walls of the Baratie from the outside. And as the dust settles, it reveals to be Sanji... and Yosaku, who has his body in the mouth of a shark.

"Sanji, what is that?"

"Is that a Fishman?"

"You idiots! It's just a human in a Pan Shark!"

Luffy soon noticed Yosaku.

"Oh, it's Yosaku." Luffy said as Seth approaches the man.

"Hey, Yosaku! Perfect timing." Seth said. "Where's the others? Have you caught up to Nami yet?"

"Seth, I think we should give him some time to recover." Hoopa advised as Seth decides to pull Yosaku out of the shark before handling said shark.

* * *

After Seth puts the shark back in the water as it swam away, Yosaku was given a towel wrapped around him as he drinks a glass of water.

"We couldn't catch up to Big Sis Nami. But from the direction she's heading, we have figured out on where she going and what she intends to do there." Yosaku explained.

"We can still bring her back, right?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe..." Yosaku said before she raises a finger. "If our suspicions are true, then the place she's heading towards to could mean certain death to those who followed her."

'If my suspicions are true... she's heading towards Arlong.' Seth thought as he finally put some pieces together. 'I knew there's something going on with him and Nami.' He thought as he facepalms. 'The question is why would she hide this instead of telling us? Is Arlong really that big of a deal to her?'

"We really need you both, Big Bro Luffy, Big Bro Seth." Yosaku said.

"Say no more, Yosaku." Seth said as he stretches his arms a bit. "Let's head there right now."

"Yeah! I don't really get it, but let's do it." Luffy agreed as he, Seth, and Hoopa proceeds to exit the restaurant with Yosaku in tow. After walking a few steps, they were stopped by a familiar voice... who is none other than Sanji.

"Hey." Sanji called them, but more specifically, Luffy. "Your dream's foolish... then again, so is mine." He said as Luffy turns away from him. "Now's a good time as any. Why not start my quest right now?"

"Sanji..." Luffy called out his name softly.

"I'll be joining your little crew on your journey to become King of the Pirates." Sanji said as Luffy, Seth, and Hoopa turns to him with a surprised looks. "You hear me? I want to be the cook on your ship."

The Baratie cooks can only stare at him and his proposal.

"So, what do you say?" Sanji asked, causing Luffy to be very happy.

"Yeah!" Luffy said as he laughed before he and Yosaku do a happy dance with each other.

"Welcome to the crew, Sanji." Seth said as he extends his hand of friendship towards Sanji.

"Yeah." Sanji said as he takes the hand, allowing him and Seth to shake hands. He then turns to the Baratie cooks. "You guys happy now? Sorry, really. I'll leave now."

"Hah! I don't like it." Patty said with his arms folded. "I was hoping that I get to kick you out personally, but I guess you're okay about abandoning us."

"Well I'm sorry that you all had to resort to bad acting." Sanji retorted, shocking Patty.

"What the!? How did you know!?" Patty asked.

"First off, I heard the whole thing." Sanji answered. "Second, it's kind of obvious. I'm not sure if you call that acting."

"Why you...!?" Patty growled as Sanji turns to Zeff. "It's always a fight with you!"

"Is that the best plan you came up with? Stomping on my pride?" Sanji said to Zeff.

"Don't ignore me, you bastard! Let's throw down, right here right now!" Patty said before Zeff outstretched his hand in front of the big forearms cook, stopping before the latter turns to Sanji.

"Hmph. I never like children." Zeff retorted. "As matter of fact, I hate children. There wasn't a day that I didn't regret saving a worthless twerp like you."

"Well, enjoy the rest of your miserable life in here, you old bastard." Sanji retorted in kind.

After that, Sanji go to his quarters in order to pack his belongings while Luffy packs some food for the journey. Currently, Seth, Hoopa, and Yosaku are one of Baratie's spare boat. It doesn't take Luffy to appear with a bag of food on him, along with the cooks who are standing on the patched up fin. All of them are waiting for Sanji to come out.

Soon enough, Sanji comes out from the restaurant with his belongings as he started walking towards Seth and the rest. But suddenly, Patty and Carne appears as they proceed to do an ambush on Sanji with their weapons on hand.

"This is our version of goodbye, Sanji!" Patty yelled.

"Let's see how you handle this-" Carne said before Sanji effortlessly defeats them and they didn't see it coming.

Seth and Hoopa sweatdrop at the sight.

"Really? That was dumb." Seth commented.

"If it were me, I would keep my mouth shut." Hoopa added as Sanji arrived near the boat.

"Well? Let's get going." Sanji said.

"Don't you want to say goodbye first?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy's right. That old man kinda like a dad to you." Seth added. "There's no telling when you'll be able to see him again."

"It's fine. There's no need to." Sanji said as he prepares to get onboard the boat. But just as he able to land his foot to the boat...

"Hey, Sanji." Zeff said, calling the blonde cook from the balcony of the restaurant on the second floor. "Take care of yourself."

Hearing those words made Sanji tears up as he can't keep up with his cold facade anymore. He then turns around and bow to the point where his head hits the deck.

"Thank you, you geezer!" Sanji said while in tears. "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR KINDNESS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU DONE FOR ME! THANK YOU!" He said as he still bow his head to the deck.

Soon, the cooks are also starts to crying with Zeff sheds some tears himself.

"SANJI YOU ASSHOOOLE!" Patty said while in tears, getting Sanji attention. "I'm gonna miss you, you bastard."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you too, Sanji!" Carne added.

"We're all going to miss you, Sanji!"

"This place will be lonely without you!"

Hearing those words made Sanji smile through his tears, happy to know that they really did care about him.

"You idiots." Zeff said with a smile as he wipes off some tears. "A farewell between men are one without words, let alone tears."

After shed enough tears, Sanji got on the boat.

"Now that we have our cook..." Luffy said with a grin. "LET'S GO!" He said as he raises a fist to the air.

"Welp, you heard the captain. Let's set sail!" Seth said as Yosaku unfurls the sails and the boat sailed off.

While still in tears, Sanji was waving goodbye to his fellow cooks as well as his father figure until he couldn't see the Baratie anymore.

'Don't worry, Nami. I'm coming...' Seth thought with a determined look as the boat sail towards their next destination, wherever that may be.

* * *

(Somewhere on the Grand Line)

Inside the building of what appears to be a research facility was a lone man, sitting on a chair as if it is his throne. There's nothing much to say about this figure since the only thing visible it's his yellow demonic eyes which they're visible as he wakes up.

"So... the Mirage Dragon has finally been awakened after all these years?" The man said as he chuckles sinisterly. "How interesting."

A crow descents from above as it perch on the man's shoulder. The crow then caws at the man as if it's talking to the man.

"Patience, Wormwood. We will soon meet whoever is the vessel of the Mirage Dragon. That and as wells as the vessel of the Shining Bird of course." The man assured his companion. "The rest of the powers from those mighty creatures will soon be mine." He said as he soon lets out an evil laugh throughout the facinity with the crow also imitates his laughter.

* * *

(With Nami)

"I'm finally here." Nami said as she looks towards an island from the Going Merry. Her clothes is diffirent from yesterday. Now she wears now wears a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals.

"Home." Nami said as she heads towards a building with a Jolly Roger on top of it. The flag has the picture of an intimidating saw shark.

With Luffy's triumph against the dreaded Don Krieg, Sanji has finally join the crew. However, their dilemma is only just getting started as Nami suddenly took off with the Going Merry. What exactly her connections with Arlong? All shall be revealed in due time as the journey continues...

* * *

 **Baratie Arc**

 **END**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **L: Are fishmen looks like this?**

 **Sn: So why Nami would go after this guy?**

 **H: That's a one big Miltank-looking creature.**

 **Hnr: I-I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice**

 **?: You filthy human... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?**

 **J: He's dead... Big Sis Nami killed him!**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 16: The Eastern Terror! Arlong the Fishman**

 **L: I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **And that concludes the Baratie Arc as well as Chapter 15.**

 **Needless to say, I was hoping to get this chapter up early, but... my grandma passed away last Saturday after several days of being hospitalized. Though, I have to keep moving forward while cherishing my memories with her.**

 **Concerning Ghin, I initially wanted him on the crew... but I decided not too. On the other hand, he chose to strike his own and build his crew from scratch. He'll appear in a future original arc along with his crew.**

 **And the mystery man at the end of the chapter? I can't say much, but he's a villain that's for sure. His crow, Wormwood (which I got the name from Sofia the First) is more than just an ordinary bird. You'll see in due time.**

 **Comments and reviews are appreciated :)**


	19. The Eastern Terror! Arlong the Fishman

**Here it is, the Arlong Park Arc has started! I'm very happy to be able reach this part. Oh I'm gonna enjoy writing this XD.**

 **A little update: I changed the sneak peek on the previous chapter.**

 **With that aside, let's get it started!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs that appear in this story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: The Eastern Terror! Arlong the Fishman**_

The sun has go down as Seth and co. were still on their way to a place where a certain orange haired girl might go. To recap, Nami left without a word in amidst of a skirmish against the Krieg Pirates. Usopp, Zoro, and the bounty hunter duo went after Nami with Seth sent Henry the Wigglytuff to give them a hand. And then Yosaku gone back to the Baratie to get the others… with a weird way. Now with Sanji sailing with them, there's a chance that they could handle for another battle in the near future.

The group are currently doing their own thing. Luffy, as usual, is goofing around the boat that they got from Baratie. Sanji is imagining about Nami and mermaids. And Yosaku are sitting around and doing nothing.

Seth, on the other hand, are currently discussing some strategies with Hoopa about his future battle with Arlong.

"There's a really good chance he might try to attack from the water." Hoopa said. "That or he could use some fishmen skills."

"That could be true." Seth said as he puts his hand on the tip of his chin. "If his biology is similar like a Sharpedo or a Garchomp, then he might try to bite or weaponizes them."

"That's one thing to look at it." Hoopa replied. Just before Seth could continue, Luffy spoke up.

"Hey, Yosaku! When will we get there?" Luffy said with a smile as Yosaku slams his hand to his knee.

"How can you be so naive!?" Yosaku snapped. "Don't you know that the place we're going to the most dangerous place in the entire East Blue!? It's because the island is occupied by Arlong and his crew of fishmen!"

"I kinda figured that out already." Seth casually said.

"Wait, you did!?" Yosaku said with shocking expression.

"Wow, you're awesome!" Luffy said.

"I've been meaning to ask; what were you discussing with Hoopa?" Sanji asked after he is snapped from his daydreaming.

"Discussing some strategies on fighting Arlong." Seth said casually.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Yosaku exclaimed as he grabbed Seth by the collar and began to shake him. "Do you realize how dangerous and stupid that sounds!? Fighting that monster is impossible!"

"First, you don't know that." Seth retorted as he removes Yosaku's hands away from him. "Second, that's practically the whole idea of why I want to fight him." He continued as he pulls out his list. "Plus, he's one of the people I wanted to take down on this list."

"But still, you're to going to end up dead!" Yosaku argued.

"Maybe, but I survived worst." Seth replied with a serious expression while Luffy pulls out a sketchbook and a pencil from nowhere in particular as he draws something. It doesn't take him long to finish it.

"Is this what a fishman is?" Luffy said as he shows everyone a drawing of what the straw hat boy interpreted as a fishman. It's just a regular fish but with multiple legs.

"I don't think that's a fishman, Luffy." Seth said as Sanji and Hoopa laugh at the drawing.

"CAN YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!?" Yosaku yelled angrily as he sits down. "Okay, let me explain from the very beginning." The headgear swordsman said as he ready to explain something. "There's a reason why the Grand Line was called a "Pirate Graveyard". It's because there are powerful figures like Arlong rule over it. One of these powerful figures are the "Seven Warlords of the Sea"."

"Seven Warlords?" Luffy repeated.

"Yes. They're pirates authorized by the World Government." Yosaku stated.

"Seriously? What kind of pirates in this sea that want government approval?" Sanji asked.

"The kind that wanted protection, at the expense of some of their treasures. The Government will turn the other way as long as they answer to the call." Yosaku answered. "Because of this, people tend to call them "Government Dogs". Of course, they didn't get this privilege for being weak. These guys are insanely powerful. "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, the one who defeated Zoro, is one of them."

'I guess Doflamingo's one, given his reputation.' Seth thought.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet all seven of these guys! They sound awesome!" Luffy said with excitement.

"They sure are, but the Warlord that you really should know is Jimbei, a fellow fishman like Arlong." Yosaku continued. "He's far more powerful than someone you know. He can cause as much destruction as Arlong."

"Does this look like a fishman?" Luffy said as he once again show another drawing. This time, it's a drawing of a fish standing up with its tailfin that act as it legs and a pair of arms.

"That's just look like your first drawing except it's standing up." Sanji remarked.

"I say it's an improvement... more or less." Seth added.

"Arlong has taken control over 20 towns ever since coming to the East Blue! His strength easily surpass anyone you encountered including that of Don Krieg! He's devastating!" Yosaku continued.

"So why Nami would go after this guy all by herself?" Sanji asked.

"Isn't it obvious!? She goes after his bounty!" Yosaku said.

"Ah~! I wonder if she's a mermaid in disguise? That would be great~!" Sanji said with a lovesick expression as the smoke turns into heart shape.

"As much I would like her to be mermaid, I don't she's one." Seth stated, ruining Sanji's daydream.

"And how would you know that?" Sanji asked.

"When I pulled her to the water the other day, I didn't see her sprouting some mermaid limbs." Seth stated.

"You bastard!" Sanji said as he grabs Seth by the collar. "Why on earth would you do that!?"

"To be fair, she pushed me to the water first." Seth said as he gets the blonde cook's hand off of him.

"Is she looks like this?" Luffy said as he showed another drawing. It's like his second drawing with the difference is that it has hair.

"TEAR THAT OFF OR DIE!" Seth and Sanji yelled in unison at the terrible drawing.

"Do you morons even understand what I say?!" Yosaku exclaimed.

"We did. Fishmen being stronger than other men and yada yada yada." Luffy answered.

"Well, you don't." Yosaku said. "You never faced against a fishman before."

"Well, we will when we get there so don't worry about it." Luffy stated as Sanji stands up.

"Welp, I guess it's time to prepare dinner." Sanji said.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Luffy said as he lick his lips.

"Dinner? Like right now?" Yosaku said as Sanji walks forward and stops at the door.

"What you're in a mood for?" Sanji asked.

"I want meat right of the bone!" Luffy said.

"I want sautéed bean sprouts!" Yosaku chimed in, also hungry.

"I think I want some spaghetti with creamy sauce." Seth added, but not as enthusiastic as the two.

"Meat, bean sprouts, and spaghetti..." Sanji said as he turns to Hoopa. "And what about you?"

"I'm good. I'll just ask Seth to give me some Pokémon food." Hoopa answered.

"If that's what you want, then I won't stop you." Sanji said as he opens the door. "This won't take long."

"Man, having a cook was the best." Luffy said as he and Yosaku starts saying the names of the food they want to eat. Seth, however, is looking at the sea with a serious look.

"Hey, Seth." Hoopa said. "Are you still thinking about Nami?"

Seth proceeds to look away from the Djinn Pokémon.

"Despite that argument we had, I can't help but worry about her." Seth said. "If only I knew why she didn't bother ask me to help her."

"She must have some reason to do what she did." Hoopa said. "But let's worry for that later."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Seth said. Deep down, he worries about Nami... more than anything. 'Damn it... I still don't know why I'm worried about her.' He thought.

" _ **You will learn, in time...**_ "The familiar voice inside his head replied, seemingly to have read Seth's thoughts.

'No one asked you.' Seth replied to the voice inside his head as he wait for his meal.

* * *

(The next day...)

"Here's this month's take. I hope you enjoy it." A familiar man said as he puts a bundle of money on the table. The man is not human as his skin is light purple, and has shark like features, but the obvious stand out is his saw shark like nose. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow cabana shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, green shorts, a purple sash that is wrapped around his waist and simple sandals. For accessories, he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist, two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them, colorful gem piercings on his fingers, and a brown ushanka. He also has a red sun tattoo on his chest and a tattoo on his left forearm. The second tattoo is like the one on the flag, which said flag is on top of the building. If one seen his wanted poster before, then they know this is the infamous Arlong.

Facing him is a Marine that unusually has whiskers and rat ears attached to his marine cap.

"Chi chi chi. Ah, Arlong. You're so much smarter than your regular, run-of-the-mill pirates." The Marine officer said as he takes the money that and proceeds to put it inside his shirt. "You knew how the world works."

"Shahahahaha!" Arlong laughed before talking. "Likewise! There aren't many Marine captains that who thinks the way you did. Because of that, you and I have some things in common than the other Marines out here."

"Thank you very much." The Marine captain simply said.

"Shahahaha! Don't thank me, thank money. It's the only thing you can count on this world." Arlong replied. "It's more reliable than people, that's for sure." He then turns to the Marine captain. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course." The Marine said with a sweatdrop on his face.

"Personally I hate all humans. But you're a tolerable that I found." Arlong said.

"Well then, that's good to know." The rat themed Marine said as he stands up, preparing to leave. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Why not stay for a little longer and have a drink with me." Arlong offered.

"I-I would, but the longer a Marine crew stay docked on a pirate island, the quicker we got an unwanted attention." The Marine captain replied.

"I'll kill anyone who reports you. Everyone knows that." Arlong said.

"Thank you. But I feel I must go." The Marine captain said as he proceeds to leave.

"I suppose it can't be help." Arlong said. "Hey! The captain is leaving! Escort him back to his ship." As he said that, something... or rather someone burst from the pool, revealing it to be a red skinned octopus fishman with six arms. Behind him is a big pot that floats on the water.

"Yes sir!" The fishman said. "The pot's this way. Hop in." He said while one of his hands poin towards said pot.

"I see. Thank you." The Marine captain said.

"When I see your face, it makes me want to laugh." The fishman said. "It's funny. You look like a rat!" He said as he laughed.

"Hey, Hachi. Watch your mouth now." Arlong said to the fishman named Hachi, or at least that's what Arlong called him. "The captain are our guest."

"Oh right. Sorry about that." "Hachi" said as he hold onto the pot so the Marine won't fall into the pool.

"Don't worry about it." The Marine captain said as he and his subordinates hop into the pot before Hatchi hops into the pool and begin to drag them like a carriage except it's aquatic style.

"Here we go, men!" Hachi said as he proceeds to escorts the Marine by swimming.

'These fishmen are disgusting. Such a vile group.' The Marine captain thought with disgust before grinning. 'But they sure pay well.' He thought as he found some use with them.

Meanwhile, Nami is currently on her way towards the building. And judging from the distance, it won't be long for her to arrive at the front gate.

"Hey you, get out of my way!" A boy suddenly appeared as he run towards Nami's direction with a sword in hand. "Arlong's going to die today!" He said as Nami turns to him with a glare. "He killed my Daddy so now he has to die."

Without a moment of hesitation, she pulls out her staff before beating the little boy with it.

"Arlong has no time to deal with whimpering little punks like you." Nami said coldly as she stares down at the boy. She then splits her staff into a three bars before putting them away. "You're too young. Go home." She then throws a bundle of cash near the boy. "Take this with you. Just stay out of trouble." as

"Go to hell..." The boy muttered as Nami opens the gate and enter.

* * *

(With Usopp's group)

Usopp and his group have just arrived at the sea entrance of Arlong's place, which is called the "Arlong Park".

"We're here..." Johnny said with frightened tone "This is Arlong Park."

"Arlong Park?" Usopp said with sweat drop. "So this is the hideout of Arlong, the Fishman pirate from the Grand Line." Usopp swallows a lump in his throat. "I hope Nami's really here..."

"He sounds scary..." Henry added as the Wigglytuff is trembling with fear. But he shrugged it as he has a determined face. 'No, I can't be afraid. Seth trusted me with bringing Nami. I have to do this...'

"Big Sis Nami's ship was the Going Merry." Johnny said as he about to explain his plan. "So before we do anything stupid, we should probably check the ship to see if it's really stopped on this island first."

"That's a good idea." Usopp said as he agreed on the plan.

Zoro then slam the deck with the sheath to stand up.

"Let's attack." Zoro said with serious look as he pushes his sword up.

"BUT I JUST SAID WE SHOULDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Johnny yelled with bulging eyes like Usopp.

"WHAT?! ATTACK!?" Usopp shouted with blank angry eyes. "WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE!"

"YEAH, THESE GUYS ARE THE FISHMEN!" Johnny added.

"WE NEED SOME KIND OF PLAN TO DO THAT!" Usopp said.

"I appreciate your concerns." Henry said with a determined look. "But if we don't do something, who knows what those fishmen will do to Nami."

"That's true, but..." Usopp said before he is interrupted.

"While you two are busy blabbering and wimping out, I'm placing my thoughts on the battle we're about to face!" Zoro said.

"Are you going to be okay, Mr. Zoro?" Henry asked. "I don't think your wounds are healed yet."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine." Zoro replied. "Luffy and Seth told me to bring her back and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Yeah. We can't disappoint them." Henry added.

"See? The puffball gets it." Zoro said as Usopp and Johnny look towards each other. "Let's go-" He doesn't get to finish as Usopp and Johnny whacks them with their mallet, knocking them unconscious.

* * *

After a while, Usopp managed to spot the Going Merry with his binoculars.

"There it is!" Usopp pointed. "The Going Merry! It's right over there!"

"Then she has to be on the island somewhere." Johnny concluded. "We'll just have to find her."

"What do you think your doing!?" Zoro yelled. "Would you idiots untie us! We are not the enemy!"

Apparently, Zoro are tied up to the ship while Henry is tied up separately from Zoro.

"I know you both mean well, but not like this!" Henry said as he tries to inflate but failed.

Looks like Usopp and Johnny didn't listen to their complaints as they keep on going.

"We're east of Arlong Park here... at Cocoyashi Village." Johnny said, pointing at the map. "But that's strange. Why would she docked so far from the village?"

"Untie us, damn it!" Zoro yelled comically.

"Zoro, you're hurt way too bad to be of any help when we go ashore." Usopp said as he touches Zoro on his wound, causing the swordsman to squirm. "Just sit tight and relax. Just rest up, okay? You can help next time."

"But why you knocked me out too?" Henry asked, earning Usopp's attention.

"You were trying to get into Arlong Park with Zoro." Usopp answered with a smile. "So I'm leaving you here to look after Zoro since he's hurt. And besides, he could use some company."

"I know it's not my place to say this, but Seth will be very angry for this." Henry said, causing Usopp to shudder the thought of Seth punishing him.

"I-I'll be sure to explain that to him." Usopp said. "And never fear, gentleman and Pokémon, for I shall bring Nami to safety!"

"He's sure happy after skipping Arlong Park." Johnny deadpanned, now knowing that Usopp's a bigger scaredy-cat than he is.

"Good luck doing that." Zoro said, knowing full well how protective Seth is towards his Pokémon as well as him rescuing Nami.

"Prepare the anchor!" The long nose commanded. "Bring us to the side of the Going Merry!"

"Aye!" Johnny said as he proceeds to do just that.

"Ah yes, now that we're underway, it's time to give a name to this voyage." Usopp said proudly. "I think I shall call it "The Adventures of the Great Captain Usopp"."

This doesn't last long as he spotted three fishmen by the dock they're going to cross, causing Usopp to duck down in fear.

"What is it?" Johnny whispered. "What'd ya see?"

Usopp pointed it out and Johnny looked at what he was pointing at.

"It's fishmen!"The two yelled/whispered in unison.

"Full speed ahead." Usopp said quietly towards Johnny.

"Okey doke." Johnny replied as they managed sneak pass the fishmen quietly.

"Why didn't we just dock right there!?" Zoro yelled.

"Didn't you see?!" Usopp yelled. "There were three Fishmen over there and they're from Arlong's crew! We can't stop here right now!"

"Don't yell at me!" Zoro said as he kicked Usopp.

"If Arlong's flunkies are here, that means this whole area is under their control." Johnny stated. "What should we do now?"

"We could say that we couldn't find her..." Usopp said as he shudders once again about Seth. "But I don't think that's a good idea."

"Untie us now, you morons!" Zoro yelled at them while Henry is comically in tears.

'Why this happens to me?' Henry complained in his thoughts. '

The commotion, however, allows the fishmen in the docks to notice the boat.

"Never seen that boat before." A fishman said.

"Suspicious." Another fishman said as he and his friend jumps to the water and begin to swim towards the boat. What's worse is that Usopp and Johnny saw them jump in, causing the two to be scared.

"Let's run." Usopp suggested.

"Okay." Johnny agreed.

"Please don't do what I think you're going to do." Henry said as he and Zoro see the two idiots jump ship... or jump boat in this case to get away from the fishmen.

"You two better get back or you will die!" Zoro yelled.

"What I do? What I do?" Henry said with panic as the two fishmen are getting closer.

"Hey, pull it together!" Zoro said, trying to calm the Balloon Pokémon. "Are you sure this is what Seth wants you to do?"

Hearing those words echoes through Henry's mind. Before he could act, the two fishmen have gotten aboard the boat.

"There just this one guy and this pink furball." A fishman said to his friend.

"Maybe they just drifted here from real far out or something?" His friend said.

"Yeah right..." Zoro said while uncharacteristicly grinning.

'I'm so going to kill Usopp and Johnny for this.' Zoro thought.

"Maybe some idiots just left them to die." One of the fishman said.

"I think we should just take 'em to Arlong." The other fishman suggested as the boat began to sail.

Usopp and Johnny surfaced from the water.

"Forgive me Zoro and Henry." Usopp said, though he didn't see Henry floating towards the island. "I will tell Luffy and Seth that you two were courageous to the bitter end."

"Please forgive me too, Zoro, Henry..." Johnny cried. "I'll never forget you guys."

"Okay, now let's find some land." Usopp suggested, shifting his tone quickly.

"Right." Johnny agreed as he also shifting his tone.

Karma going to bite them one way or another.

* * *

(With Seth's group)

"Oh man. This is so good." Luffy said as he chews his favorite food once again, which is meat

"Yeah, this is great." Yosaku added as he is eating sautéed bean sprouts again.

"I don't really much about you." Sanji said. "This is a practice of an evening dinner with Nami."

"Whatever you say, man." Seth said as he eats spaghetti.

Little do they know, something from beneath is attracted by the smell of the food and it's heading their way. Getting nearer and nearer.

"Hey! That's mine" Luffy said as Yosaku takes the last meat before the straw hat boy could.

"You had your fill, now it's mine!" Yosaku retorted.

"Give it back!" Luffy said as he starts chasing Yosaku around the boat.

"Keep it down or I'll throw you both off!" Sanji said, having annoyed with their chase.

A giant silhouette went under the ship as everyone do their own thing... with the exception of Hoopa, who is alerted.

"Is something the matter, Hoopa?" Seth asked as Hoopa shush him, earning the attention of the others.

"I don't want to scare you, as much as I want to..." Hoopa said. "I think we're not alone here."

"What?" The others said as the aforementioned the silhouette rises up from the water.

"AAAAAH! A SEA MONSTER!" Yosaku yelled as he drops the meat he's holding.

"Mine!" Luffy said as he catches the meat and instantly eat it. He then noticed the figure that recently risen from the waters. "Wow! What is that?"

In front of them is a cow like sea monster with green stripes, horns, and a ring on the nose. While Sanji and Yosaku are shocked, Seth has disinterested looks on their faces and Luffy is in awed at the creature.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of this thing?" Seth deadpanned. "If so, it ain't working."

"Still, that's a big Miltank looking creature there." Hoopa remarked. "And it has Tauros-like horns too."

"But I still found it unimpressive." Seth added as he sees the Sea Cow sniffing the food.

"I see what's going on..." Sanji said as he blows some smoke from his cigarette. "You're hungry, huh?"

"Um, Sanji... I don't think that's a bad idea." Yosaku warned.

"Hey, Sanji. Let me do it." Seth said as he picks a plate of leftovers in Sanji's behalf.

"By all means." Sanji said as the red eyed trainer proceeds to extend it to the Miltank-looking creature.

"Here you go, big guy." Seth said as the Sea Cow draws closer towards Seth. "But first things first..." As he said that, he gives the creature a terrifying glare. "You eat me, and I'll gut you from the inside. Capiche?"

The Sea Cow nodded fearfully as it open its mouth. Seth responds by throwing the food to its mouth. The creature chews them before it mooes happily.

"Good boy." Seth said as he pats the Sea Cow in the head which it mooes happily again. 'Guess I was wrong, this thing's not bad. It's like a Pokémon.'

Sanji and Yosaku are dumbfounded while Luffy just laugh it off.

"Now that's out of the way." Seth said as he wraps a rope around on one of its horns. "Take us to Arlong."

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU DO THAT!?" Sanji and Yosaku asked him.

"I can't really put it into words..." Seth said as he scratches the back of his hair. "I have done something like this back where I'm come from."

'Just what kind of place did he come from?' Sanji and Yosaku asked in their thoughts as the Sea Cow moves forward while dragging the boat.

* * *

(With Zoro)

Things like aren't looking good for the Pirate Hunter as he was brought to Arlong. It's bad enough that he was tied up by a certain idiots, but straight up abandoning him is another thing entirely. With the exception of Seth's Wigglytuff, Henry, who stayed on his side to the very end. The most surprising fact is that he immediately sees Nami, who was revealed to be a part of the fishmen crew.

"I guess you guys finally get it." Nami said. "The reason I stick around with you guys is to get what I want."

Zoro only responds with silence while he glare towards Nami while Henry can only gulps at the sight.

"You were only serve my needs." Nami continued. "But I never thought that you were all so gullible to trust me."

"SHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed. "You heard Nami loud and clear, she had you completely fooled by her. She's cold blooded, to the point that she has betrayed her family for money."

Hearing those words made Nami bit her lips, it's as if that she tried surpress her anger. This also widen Henry as he can relate Nami's problem with him in the past.

"You better off accept defeat and forget the day you met her." Arlong suggested.

'I-I guess I have to do this...' Henry thought. 'This could kill me but here goes...' He then look towards Arlong with a serious expression he could muster. "I-I have to object... that statement."

"What?" Arlong said as he turns to Henry. "Big words coming from a small fry such as you."

"How cute. It puts on a brave face even its looks like it's scared to death." Kuroobi taunted, one of Arlong top subordinates.

"Knock it off, man. I don't like doing shits like this." A fishman said. He has red skin with rough exterior on his back, head and face, and arms. He wears cyan, unbuttoned floral shirt, purple shorts, and simple trousers. "Give the little guy some slack, would ya?"

"You seems to care a lot weaklings like this furball here, Stone." Kuroobi said.

"I'm not." The fishman named Stone said. "You really shouldn't judge someone by their looks, Kuroobi. It's gonna cost ya one way or another."

"Watch what you're saying, you softhearted coward." Kuroobi said as he gets close to Stone's face.

"Good, I rather being called "softhearted coward" over a brute who uses our martial art for attacking the defenseless!" Stone retorted as the two fishmen are about to fight one another.

"Not this again..." Arlong muttered under his breath. "Hey you two, cut it out right now!"

"Hmph." Both said as they look away from each other.

"I swear these two..." Arlong said as he facepalms as he tries to go back to the main subject. "Now where was I...?"

"Chu. You're talking about the pink furball." Chuu, one of Arlong's top subordinate said.

"Oh yeah. Right." Arlong said. "All things I said about Nami is true since you were shown by her cold hearted behavior seconds ago."

"I-Ifyou put it that way..." Henry said as he manages to get back on his feet. "How about an experiment?"

"Well this is interesting..." Arlong said with a smirk. "What do you have in mind?"

'I hope I know what I'm doing...' Henry thought. "I'm going... to dive to the pool behind me... And someone have to rescue me before I drown."

"Hey! What are you doing!? You do know I can't save you." Zoro asked as the fishmen starts insulting Henry before Stone shuts them up. Nami was shocked. She didn't expect for the Wigglytuff to try something like this. Henry was very timid, especially towards Nami. Then again, she forgot that Henry IS Seth's Pokémon. When push comes to shove, he really needs to get serious.

"Oh I'm not talking to you, Mr. Zoro." Henry said as he turns to Nami, who is under the impression that he's bluffing. "Here... I GO!" With that, Henry jumps off as he falls into the pool with a water splash.

"HENRY!" Zoro said.

Henry's little stunt surprises all of the fishmen in the area as well as Nami who really didn't see this coming.

"Damn it... I guess Seth trained his Pokémon a little too well." Zoro muttered as he puts his head down

"That puffball actually jumps to the pool." A fishman said.

"Maybe it's just want to get away from Nami." Another fishman said.

"Can't really blame the poor thing. She can be scary even to us sometimes." A third one added.

"Nah, I think it's trying to commit a suicide." A fourth one added.

"Just leave him." Arlong simply said as Stone simply stare towards.

'Now what will you do, Nami...?' Stone thought as his fishman comrades are laughing at the stunt, something that he annoyed at.

Can't stand how the fishmen ridiculing the Wigglytuff, Nami throws her sandals off of her feet and proceeds to dive into the pool, shocking Zoro.

Everyone waited for a few minutes until Nami surfaced with Henry, both are very wet and are breathing heavily.

"I can't believe it... She actually saved that little puffball!" A fishman exclaimed.

"It's not possible! There's just no way!" Another fishman pointed it out.

"I swear..." Zoro said as he sighed in relief.

"What do your think your doing!?" Nami asked.

"Sorry, Miss Nami..." Henry said. "I only do what Seth should have done if he was here. And since you saved me... I know what your true feelings are."

"What?" Nami asked.

"Even with all of those talks about using us for your own benefits, you still cared about us deep down." Henry said with a gentle smile.

"Don't..." Nami said furiously as she forms one of her hands into a fist. "TALK TO ME AS IF YOU KNOW ME, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" The orange haired girl said as she punches Henry across his face, flinching some fishmen as the result.

"Ouch. Now I really pity the poor thing." A fishman said.

"YOU STUPID POKÉMON!" Nami said as she picked him up with her two hands. "SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!"

"N-No matter how much you put an effort in putting that facade..." Henry said as he continuing to stare at Nami. "I already know your true colors."

To Nami, she really doesn't want to hit Henry, given his shyness towards women. But seeing him talking like that is has made her throw that out of the window as she push the Balloon Pokémon hard to the ground.

"You okay...?" Zoro asked him.

"I'm okay, Mr. Zoro..." Henry said. "You know, I should thank you."

"For what?" Zoro asked again.

But before Henry responds, Arlong speaks up as Nami go towards Arlong.

"Well, what do you want with them?" Arlong asked.

"Lock 'em up." Nami said. "I'll take care of them when I have the time."

"In that case-" Arlong said before something... or rather someone from his crew.

"Arlong!" A fishman said as he enters the Arlong Park.

"What is it?" The fishman leader asked.

"These two didn't come alone." The fishman said. "There was this long-nosed weird-looking guy with them but he managed to got away."

That news seemed to surprise Nami.

'What the hell Usopp!?' Zoro growled in his thoughts. 'You leave me and Henry but you got spotted anyway?'

'Despite what he did, I'm glad that Mr. Usopp is okay.' Henry thought in relief.

"I think he escaped to Cocoyashi village." The fishman told Arlong.

"Cocoyashi, huh?" Arlong grinned as he stands up. "That's perfect. Now I have two reasons to go. It's time to go have some fun."

Nami was just balling in her fist in anger with it shaking.

"Before we go, lock these two in the brig!" Arlong ordered his men as they gathered up Henry and Zoro. They then picking them up and moving them into a brig Arlong mentioned together to lock them up.

* * *

In the brig were Zoro and Henry, sitting close to each other. The room is dark and the only light is from the window. Despite that they cannot see one another, they feel that they're at each other's side.

"Hey..." Zoro began to speak. "That was a bold move you pull there."

"Yeah..." Henry said. "To be honest, I don't really want to talk to Miss Nami..." He said as he gulped. "But if I don't do something about it, who knows what they would do to us."

"I can see that." Zoro said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mr. Zoro." Henry said.

"First, just call me Zoro." Zoro told the Wigglytuff. "Second, do you trust her?"

"Despite my shyness towards women, yeah. I trust her." Henry answered as he looks up. "At first, I thought Nami was just like any other women out there. But after that fishman mentioned her family, her reaction... reminded me of Seth's past and myself. Because of that, talking to her is almost like I'm talking to Seth."

"You don't say." Zoro said. "And how did you figure that out?"

"I... can tell that she's been through a lot, just like Seth was." Henry stated as he took a deep breath. "I'm sure that you already know about my past."

"Just about how you ran away from someone." Henry said.

"Yeah." Henry said. "You see, when a trainer's Pokémon feel that their trainer is incompetent, they can either chose to disobey them... or abandoning them."

"That's something." Zoro said.

"We're living, intelligent beings like you after all. Not tools or slaves that anyone can use." Henry said with a serious look.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly, revealing Nami as the one who open it. She approaches them before pulling it out a knife which she use to cut down their restraints. After that, she began to walk away before stopping at the door.

"Get out of here." Nami said without looking at them. "Arlong is going to be back soon." As she said that, she left them. Henry and Zoro stands up as they see Zoro's Wado Ichimonji landed in front of them.

* * *

(Meanwhile, In Cocoyashi Village...)

Arlong is currently holding a man who appears to be the village's chief by the neck. Aside from the scars he had, he also has a windmill on his hat.

"Possession of weapons is a serious offense to my authority." Arlong said. "As an example to the other would-be rebels on this town, I'm going to kill you right now! So they can see the fate that awaits them!"

"Stop this! You can't do this, Arlong!" A purplish blue haired woman said as she comes out of her hiding place and approaches the fishman leader who turns to her. "We've paid you tribute for the last eight years. So why do you think that we would rebel against you? It makes no sense!"

Because of her actions, the villagers come outside of their homes as they side with the woman, telling Arlong to let go of the pinwheel hat man.

"Hoarding weapons is the same planning a rebellion against me!" Arlong said. "But on the other hand, I could destroy all of you when I feel like it." He said as serious tension steadily grows in the air. "While I let you to try and defend your friends, but a rebellion will not be tolerated."

"Everyone, just... go home!" The man said to the villagers. "Do you want to waste all of our work for the past eight years? We have to be patient."

"Genzo..." The woman said.

"Well, I agree with you." Arlong said as he lifts the man higher. "It's good to know that even a disgusting insect like you enjoy being alive!" He said as he slams the man named Genzo to hard, causing the latter to cough up some blood. He then turns to the others. "There's no way that any of you becoming close to the perfection of the fishmen! Shahahahaha!" He said before laughing evilly.

"Why you-" One of the villagers said before Genzo interrupted him.

"Don't move!" Genzo said. "He wants you to attack."

"But we can't just do nothing!" A villager said before Genzo held his hand up.

"Your deaths will mean nothing." The pinwheel hatted man said. "You must continue to be patient. Even if I die."

"That's a good ending for you." Arlong said as he picks him up with one hand. "Pay close attention, humans! This is what happens to those who defy me!" Just as he about to finish Genzo off, a certain someone intervened.

"Exploding Star!" A familiar voice said as Arlong get hit by something, causing him to let go of Genzo.

"What was that?" A fishman asked as he turns to his back and notice the culprit. "There! There's someone on the roof!" He said as his comrades look towards the culprit... is none other than Usopp who is folding his arms while trying not to look at the fishmen.

"Who is that guy!?" Another fishman asked.

"I... am the great warrior of the sea." Usopp said as his legs are shaking. "Captain... Usopp!"

"Usopp." The blue haired woman said as most of everyone are looking towards him.

"Also known as the Demon King Usopp, feared and hated by half of the world!" Usopp said as he tried not to feel scared, but his feelings betrayed him. "I have the command of 8,000 men, strong and vicious men!"

"That's him!" The same fishmen that reported to Arlong said. "That's the guy I told you about! The one with the long nose that got away!" He said as Usopp recognizes the same fishman from earlier.

"Bring on your 8,000 men. I'll crush them one by one." Arlong said with a dangerous tone of voice.

'Crap! The Exploding Star did nothing and now he's pissed!' Usopp exclaimed in his head.

"You repulsive human..." Arlong said as he turns to the long nosed sniper with an angry expression on his face. "WHAT CAN A CREATURE LIKE YOU DO TO ME!?"

In extreme anger, he went over towards a building where Usopp standing on as he proceeds to lift it with his bare hands.

"Arlong! Hold on just a second!" A fishman said, trying to calm his leader down.

"After losing Goza, we can't afford to kill off any more tribute money!" Another fishman said.

"If we lose some, we can always get more!" Arlong retorted as he proceeds slam the bulding to a house next to it, destroying both of them in the process.

"Usopp!" The blue haired woman said as Usopp is seen coming up from the pile of rubble.

"Am I dead yet?" Usopp asked to himself as he just climbing to the top of the rubble.

"He's not dead yet!" A fishman said as he stated the obvious.

"Oh crap!" Usopp said as he proceeds to take his leave.

"Get him!" One of the fishmen said as some give chase to him while others are busy restraining their leader.

"CATCH HIM! THEN TEAR HIM APART!" Arlong yelled as his subordinates are trying to keep him from going on a rampage.

"Let's go back to Arlong Park before he destroys everything." One of the fishmen said to his friend while trying to restrain Arlong.

"Yeah, I'm with you!" His friend said as they leave the village while trying to keep Arlong from breaking off of them.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! WHO'S THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS!?" Arlong yelled while he was carried away by his subordinates.

"Consider yourselves lucky today. " Kuroobi said to them as he proceeds to walk away with his comrades.

After Arlong's crew left the village, Nami arrived as the villagers return to their homes. She then look towards the damages as before heading somewhere. It doesn't take her long to reach her destination which is a single grave on the side of a cliff. She sits down and proceeds to put a bouquet of flowers on it.

"I only need to get 7,000,000 more berris." Nami said.

"You already have a bad reputation that just keeps getting worse." The same blue haired woman told Nami.

"That's fine. I am a pirate." Nami replied. "Arlong can be a reasonable guy when he wants to. I just need a little more money to finish our agreement." She said.

* * *

(With Zoro and Henry)

"She told me to run, but I don't know where to go." Zoro said as he sits on Arlong chair. Apparently, he wear a blue shirt that he got from a fishman. And speaking of them, all of them are either lying on the floor unconscious or some maybe even dead.

"You said that but you keep going to a wrong direction." Henry remarked.

"Shut up! Your direction just suck." Zoro said.

"No I'm not! I told you to go right, but you immediately go towards left." Henry retorted. "Because of that, they easily spotted us."

"We defeated them all so just relax." Zoro said as he looks to the sky.

Just as he about to take a nap, they heard something from the sea entrance of the place. They then see three fishing pole sticking from the walls.

"Incredible! What are you? Some kinda super fish?" A familiar voice said. "Not even the mighty Hatchan, octopus extraordinaire of the Arlong Pirates can pull you from the ocean! What an epic battle! I don't know who you are but you're the gutsiest fish in the East Blue!" The voice said as he manages pull himself with one of the fishing pole. "What the!? It was me all along!?" The voice said in realization as he fell down once the line snapped.

"Should we...?" Henry asked Zoro.

"Yeah, let's see who that is." Zoro said as they walk towards and proceeds to look the other side of the wall who is none other than the same octopus fishman that escorted the Marines.

"You are indeed the gutsiest fish in the East Blue, me. Hold on, that's not right."

"It sure is." Zoro said as the fishman noticed him and Henry.

"Hey! Who are you two!? Speak up now!" The fishman asked before he suddenly pointing himself. "Who, me? Well I'm Hatchan, but my friends call me Hachi!" Hatchan said as he introduced himself.

"You're a fishman too?" Zoro asked.

"Of course of course!" Hatchan said as he proceeds to a silly dance. "I'm amazing octopus fishman." He said as he turns to them. "It looks to me that you're a human and that is uh..." He said as he stops dancing. "Um, what are you exactly?"

"I-I can't tell you that." Henry answered.

"Oh well, it can't be help." Hatchan said as he shrugged the subject. "Are you Marines or guests?"

"Well..." Zoro said as he turn towards the bodies behind him and decided to lie. "You could say that we're guests."

"Arlong isn't here, is he?" Hatchan asked.

"No. We thought that you might seen him." Henry stated.

"Apparently there is a long nosed guy running around causing trouble." Hatchan answered. "So Arlong lock up his friends here then went to Cocoyashi Village to hunt down that pesky troublemaker." He said as he picks up his three fishing pole. Though he is unaware that the long nosed guy's "friends" are them.

'That Usopp.' Zoro thought as he and Henry climbs up to the top of the wall. 'Guess we have to save him.'

"So this Cocoyashi Village." Zoro said as he and Henry jumps down. "How do we get there?"

"Get in." Hatchan said as he point towards the pot with his free hands. "You two are our guest. Hop in, I'll take you both." He said as Zoro and Henry get into the pot which Hatchan use to carry them towards Cocoyashi Village. A few minutes later, they arrived at the village's dock as Zoro and Henry bid farewell to Hatchan. After that, they decided to look for Usopp before the fishmen capture him.

* * *

(With Seth's group)

"Whoa! There it is!" Luffy said as his group see Arlong Park in the distance. Apparently, Seth has Shira so she can help finding Nami and the others.

"Got anything yet?" Seth asked his Mightyena.

"Nothing yet, General." Shira replied.

"Go faster, cow!" Luffy said to the Sea Cow

"Is that where we're going?" Sanji asked Yosaku.

"Yeah, that's Arlong Park." Yosaku answered as Shira widen her eyes.

"Hold on..." Shira said as she sniffs the air a couple of times.

"General! I found Zoro and Henry!" Shira reported to Seth.

"That's great. Where are they?" Seth asked.

"They are in that direction." Shira said as she pointed to the right.

"In that case, let's go that way!" Luffy said pulls the rope so the Sea Cow would turn towards Zoro's and Henry's direction. Unfortunately, the Sea Cow is charging towards a big rock at full speed.

"Brace for impact, everyone!" Hoopa warned as the Sea Cow crash into the wall, causing the boat to be sent flying through the air.

"Whoa. It's almost like we're flying." Luffy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Almost!?" Yosaku exclaimed.

"We ARE flying, you moron!" Sanji stated.

"Forget flying, looks like we're falling!" Seth said as the boat falls to the ground but it still moving forward.

"Landing successful!" Luffy said.

"This isn't a plane, you rubberbrained dumbass!" Seth said as they see something... or a certain pair in the distance.

"Hey, it's Zoro and Henry!" Luffy said as the aforementioned pair are shocked at the sight of the boat.

"I got you, Henry!" Seth said as he transforms into his Meadow Plate form before using a vine to help Henry to the boat.

"Hey! What about-Gack!" Zoro said before he was rammed by the boat, which it still going until it got through some wetlands and crashed into the side of a cliff.

Around them is the wreckage of the boat. Seth pick himself as he turns to Henry and Shira.

"Are you two all right?" Seth asked.

"We're okay, General." Shira said as Henry nods.

"That's good to hear." Seth said as he notices the scratches on Henry. "Hey Henry, did you get hurt?"

"Yes..." Henry said as Seth examines him. After a while, he then gives out a gentle smile. "You did everything you could to bring Nami even if you got hurt by her in the end."

"Yeah." Henry said. This isn't the first time that Seth knows what his Pokémon had done by only a glance. "But Seth, there's something you should know about-" Seth held his hand in front of his Wigglytuff, causing the latter to stop talking.

"I can tell that you've been through a lot. So don't say anything else." Seth said as he pats him in the head. "Let's take it easy, okay?"

"O-Okay." Henry said as he nods.

"What... the hell..." Zoro said as he comes out from the wreckage, not looking happy. "Are you doing!?"

"We came to pick Nami up, duh." Luffy said before asking. "Have you found her yet? Where's Usopp and Johnny?"

"Usopp...?" Zoro askef before he remembered what he and Henry were doing before meeting Luffy and the others. "Oh no! Come on we gotta hurry!"

"Huh, why?" Luffy asked.

"That idiot got himself captured by Arlong." Zoro answered. "We have to hurry before-"

"He's dead." Everyone turns to a new yet familiar voice... who was revealed to be Johnny. And from the looks of things, he's in tears.

"Johnny...?" Seth said as he noticed him. Johnny then fall on his knees in front of them.

"We were too late!" Johnny said as he punched the ground and tears starts running down his cheeks. "Big Bro Usopp is dead."

"Something tells me that I'm not gonna like where this going..." Seth muttered as Johnny brings his head up.

"BIG SIS NAMI KILLED HIM!" Johnny yelled, shocking everyone.

"You're bullshitting me." Seth said with an angry expression as he went over to Johnny and starts grabbing him by the collar. "Don't screw with me, you piece of shit! There's no way Nami could possibly kill Usopp!"

"It's true! I saw her doing it with my own eyes!" Johnny said. "She was a traitor all along. She's been winning Arlong's favor so she can have the treasure buried in Cocoyashi Village all to herself. That woman is just a cold-blooded killer! She won't stop until she get's what she wants! Nami had us fooled the entire-

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" Seth interrupted him. "Say that one more time, I dare you! I freaking dare you, you spineless coward!"

"Calm down, Seth!" Zoro said to the angry Pokémon Trainer. "Johnny has nothing to do with this."

"Believe what you will, but I know what I saw." Johnny replied. "Nami killed Big Bro Usopp."

"Shut up!" Luffy said, joining Seth. "Never in a million years would Nami kill Usopp! She wouldn't do that to her friends!"

"But I saw it!" Johnny argued.

Shira suddenly growls at a certain someone. Everyone soon noticed as well.

"What was that about friends, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Nami?" Seth and Luffy said in unison as the latter let go of Johnny.

"What are you two doing here?" Nami asked.

"We came to get you, obviously." Seth answered.

"Yeah." Luffy said as he picks up his signature straw hat.

"Tch. What a nuisance." Nami said.

"Excuse me?" Seth said, slightly offended with her response.

"Friends, huh?" She said. "Don't make me laugh. You're just pathetic enough to deserve each other."

"You hag!" Johnny shouted, running forward. "You killed him! I watched you do it! Now Big Bro Usopp is gone!"

"Yep, that's right." Nami smirked. "So, why don't you kill me and get your revenge."

"What...?" Johnny said, surprised.

"A little warning, idiots..." Nami said, twirling her staff. "Because of your friend's stupidity. Arlong is preparing to kill Zoro along with the entire crew. And I don't care how monstrously strong you guys think you are, but you're no match for the real monsters. I promise you, if you stay on this island you will die. So, you have a choice to make between life and death."

"You forgot the fact there bigger monster than them." Seth said as he pulls out an Ultra Ball. Apparently, he managed to calm down. "Tell me Nami, can monsters like them can control the weather?"

"Well that's..." Nami tried to find the right word, but failed.

"The answer is no, they can't." Seth said as he put the ball away. "There's always a bigger monster, whether you like it or not." He said as Nami bit her lips.

"It's true." Hoopa said as he come near Nami. "I could defeat them all with one attack if I feel like it. In fact, you never seen what I really look like."

"Hold up, this isn't your true form?" Seth asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it." Hoopa said as Zoro steps forward.

"Where's Usopp, Nami?" Zoro asked.

"With the fishes." Nami casually said.

"Damn you...!" Zoro said as he about to charge towards her but not before Seth outstretch his hand to stop him.

"Getting angry is exactly what she wants you to." Seth calmly told Zoro.

"But still...!" Zoro said.

"I would be angry too if I was in your shoes." Seth said. "So calm down, Zoro."

"Fine..." Zoro said as he backs off.

"If you don't have anything else to do, you should leave while you still can." Nami advised. "You outsider's have no right to butt-in to his islands affairs. The only reason I got close to you idiots was that I could rob you of everything you had but now that your broke it looks like the dream's dead. So go, take your ship. Go on. Find a navigator dumb enough to join you and go to the Grand Line. Continue on your quest to find the One Piece or whatever. Just leave here, you're an eyesore!"

'Wow. That's really hurtful.' Seth thought.

"Especially you." Nami said as she turns to Seth. "Why don't you go back to your world or whatever you called! You really getting on my nerve!"

'Well, that's not a nice thing to say.' Seth thought.

" ** _Just so you know, her words betrayed her true feelings._** " The voice in his head said.

'I think I can see that, but thanks anyway.' Seth replied to the voice.

"Nami..." Luffy said as he falls to the ground flat on his back.

"Big Bro Luffy!?" Yosaku said.

"I'm sleepy." Luffy muttered.

"Sleepy!? At a time like this!? In the middle of the road!?"

"Well, I'm pretty tired." Luffy stated. "I'm not gonna butt-in to their affairs. Not interested. But I'm not leaving either. Night."

"Huh!?" Was all Yosaku managed to say.

"Big bro...?" Johnny said.

Zoro places a hand on his forehead. Luffy began snoring, showing that he really was asleep.

"Same goes for me." Seth said as he fold his arms while looking towards Nami with a glare. "I came here for Arlong and to get you. I don't give a Rattata's ass about the affairs this island has." He said, imitating Nami's cold tone. "I bet you have already sold that Pokémon Egg to Arlong, haven't you?"

This causes Nami to be lost of words while her anger grows ever stronger.

"I guess it's pretty clear that treasure is more important than any dumb old egg." Hoopa remarked. "Seeing how you reacted with money, I'm not surprised that you gave it away for money."

"Fine." Nami said, clenching her fist tight. "WHATEVER! JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE!" She then dashed off the other direction. Sanji tried to yell after her but it was too late.

"*sigh* This certainly does not make things any easier." Seth muttered.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **S: I'm with Luffy on this one. I'm staying right here.**

 **SN: He's alive.**

 **S: You know, there's a punishment for knocking Henry out and tying him up.**

 **L: Usopp!**

 **?: Who were they anyway?**

 **U: From the looks of it, I say that there's a motive for Nami to join up with those ruffians.**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 17: A Navigator's Origins**

 **L: I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 16.**

 **Concerning Stone, he is a OC fishman that will fight Luffy in the near future since Seth is going to fight Arlong. And he is a stonefish fishman.**

 **Henry's personality a little bit similar to Courage the Cowardly Dog.**

 **Review and comments are appreciated :)**


	20. A Navigator's Origins

**This chapter will be covering Nami's backstory.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: A Navigator's Origins_**

"So what should we do, Big Bro Zoro, Big Bro Seth?" Johnny asked the green haired swordsman and the Pokémon Trainer. After Nami storms off in a fit of rage, they decided to wait here. Though Luffy is still sleeping in the middle of the road.

"Since we now know that Arlong will come after us, we should be running away!" Yosaku said

"Yeah! There's no reason that we should stay here for her!" Johnny added.

"My reason for staying… is there." Zoro said as he glanced at Seth and Luffy.

"I mean what I said earlier. End of discussion." Seth replied. "We're staying because Luffy's staying."

"Besides, I'm interested at what treasure does those fishmen has." Hoopa said his reason.

"Don't be stupid!" Yosaku said. "Are you saying you want to bring her back despite what happened?"

"What I want has nothing to do with this." Zoro replied. "I don't decide who the navigator is, he does." He said, still looking at Luffy.

"I'm with you on that one." Seth said, agreeing Zoro.

"I see." Johnny said. "I can understand that you're not leaving. Sorry to cut our reunion short but I won't stay, my role as guide end's here."

"I'm with him." Yosaku said. "I don't wanna deliberately get myself killed."

"Fine." Zoro said. "I'll see you around."

"It can't be help if you want to run away." Seth said. "But I respect your decision."

"Until we meet again, Big Bro!" Johnny yelled as he walked off.

"Take care you guys!" Yosaku yelled, walking off with his friend.

"You too!" Zoro said.

Once Johnny and Yosaku left, It was now quiet, the wind blew around them as they do their own thing. Seth and his Pokémon (plus Hoopa) are leaning against a tree with Sanji, Luffy is still sleeping near Zoro.

"Hey, what do you two think it is?" Sanji broke the silence, asking the others. "Why was she crying?"

"I don't know?" Zoro said. "Was she crying?"

"She was in her heart." Sanji said.

"I think she kinda did crying." Seth stated. "But I can't say for sure."

"If she were crying, it's probably out of guilt for killing Usopp." Zoro scoffed.

"Yeah right. Are you serious?" Sanji asked. "You really are dense. Do you honestly believe that Nami could've killed Usopp?"

"Nah, she won't." Seth said. "I'm sure she was faking his death but I don't really know how." Seth said.

"Yeah. Maybe it's just an excuse so that we leave this island." Hoopa added. "At least, that's my opinion in the problem."

"See? They get it." Sanji said.

"So what you're saying is that Nami didn't kill him?" Zoro asked.

"Am I wrong?" Sanji said.

"Well, who knows?" Zoro shrugged. "I always thought of her as sort of a small-time crook who wouldn't watch a guy die let alone kill him. Maybe she just snapped."

"Wait. What did you say!?" Sanji snapped, angered by Zoro's remarks as the aforementioned swordsman was surprised.

"SHE'S NOT SMALL TIME!" Sanji shouted angrily with sharkteeth. He then proceeds to try attacking Zoro.

"Is she all you think about!?" Zoro shouted as he proceeds to block the attack with his sheath.

"Hey! This isn't the time for-" Seth said before stopped talking as he sees a familiar person get caught in their crossfire… who was none other than Usopp.

"What the!? Usopp!?" Seth exclaimed as Zoro and Sanji noticed the person who thought to be dead.

"He's alive." Sanji said, sounding almost relieved.

"Well, he was." Zoro said, slightly relieved. "I hope he still is."

* * *

(Three minutes later)

"Usopp!" Luffy called whom now has awake. "Did Nami do all this to you!?" He asked while shaking the unconscious long nose.

"Sorry." Sanji said with a smile as he scratches the back of his head. "Zoro and I did that."

"No you did." Zoro corrected.

"Looks like he's waking up." Seth said as Usopp wakes up.

"Luffy, Seth, you're here now…" Usopp said.

"I'm sure am." Luffy said as he grins.

"I'm here too." Hoopa joined in.

"And me too. Hello." Sanji said as Usopp instantly gets up.

"One of these days I'll kill you!" Usopp said as he growled towards Sanji.

"Oh, you just made a full recovery." Sanji said.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled.

"Usopp, buddy…" Seth said as the long nosed sniper turns to him. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure. What's-Oww!" Usopp said before Seth pulled his nose so Seth can talk to him face to face.

"You know, there's a punishment for knocking Henry out and tying him up." Seth said as he turns to his Mind Plate form before his eyes glows blue.

"What are you going to doooo…" Usopp said before he found himself hypnotized.

"Whoa. He can really do that!? That's so cool~!" Luffy said, impressed as always.

"He reminded me of that weird guy from the other day." Zoro said, reminded of Jango.

"Is it possible for him to hypnotize him like that?" Sanji asked.

"With Hypnosis you can." Hoopa told Seth. "One of the trickiest Psychic type move that ever existed. I don't need to explain what the move does."

"Now what to do…?" Seth said as he tried to come up a way to do with Usopp. "Oh, I got it! Do a silly dance while saying "I'm an idiot"!"

As he said that, Usopp start while saying "I'm an idiot" several times. The others are laughing at the sight.

"Usopp's being really silly now!" Luffy said as he laughed so hard.

"After what he did to me and Henry, I'm really enjoying this." Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

"Now, pull one leg up while keep dancing." Seth said as Usopp do as the red eyed young man ordered him to. Though he ends up falling when slipped on the ground.

"I'm stupid." Usopp said with a silly face

"This is kinda fun…" Seth said as he pulls out his phone to record Usopp in a video. "I'm so putting this on Pokégram." He said with a smile. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as he put his phone away. "I think that's enough." He then snapped his finger, causing Usopp to stop what he was doing.

"Ohh. What happened." Usopp said while rubbing his head as he gets up.

"Oh you know, I have you do some funny things without you knowing." Seth said as he clears his throat. "Now with that out of the way…" He then turns to Usopp. "We heard that you were killed by Nami. And yet, you're alive and kicking. Why's that?"

"Yeah, you're actually not dead!" Luffy chimed in. "Stupid Johhny! He was spouting nonsense the entire time!"

"Well in a way, that's the truth." Usopp answered.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked before Usopp explained them about his recent discovery concerning Nami.

* * *

(With Nami)

"MORONS! ALL OF THEM!" Nami yelled angrily as she thrashed a furniture in a fit of rage. After coming back from Seth and the others, her mood so bad that she snapped and begin to thrash everything in sight. "They won't win against them… let alone Seth against Arlong." She said as she take a sit and proceeds to have her head down on the table. One can't blame her, she tried to warn them not to fight the fishmen but only for that warning to ignored. She then look towards the Pokémon Egg which she placed it on the table recently.

"I shouldn't have said that to them. Especially to him…" Nami said before she has her head down on the table again with her hands on the back of her head. Though she's not alone as the same blue haired woman from before appears as she comes in to the house.

"Geez, Nami. You sure know how to thrash a place." The woman commented.

"Hey, Nojiko…" Nami called out, still having her head down.

"What's wrong?" Nojiko asked.

"Nothing. I'm just resting a little that's all." Nami lied.

"You mean to tell me that pouring over a treasure map and after wrecking a house is how you relax?" Nojiko questioned. "You're not fooling me. Now fess up! What's bothering you?"

"Something happened to make me mad." Nami relented.. "But it's nothing."

"It's about those guys, isn't it?" Nojiko asked, causing Nami to lift her head in surprise.

"You know…?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I met guy called himself a captain." Nojiko said. "I think he's a lying about it."

"That's one of them…" Nami replied.

"But the one thing that surprises me that you, of all people, smiled with them." Nojiko stated. "Nami, we both know that's rare for be honest, I haven't seen you smile in years. C'mon, who were those guys anyway?"

After what happened with that, Nami is really hesitant to talk about them. She had grown fond of those people. Seth… is something else. She doesn't know why, but she felt like they have something in common between them. Because of that, she fonds Seth more out of everyone else. After some pondering, she relents and decide to tell her.

"I... planned to forget them." Nami confessed. "At first, I thought I could just erase those memories of them..." Easy said than done as she reminisce a time with them.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Nami was playing pokers with Seth, Luffy, Hoopa, and Usopp. Zoro didn't join them because he was napping as usual and Snowy was lying down next to Nami. She then placed the cards on her hand to the deck._

" _I'm all out!" Nami said as she throws a fist in the air_

" _Oh man! How did you win again!?" Usopp whined as Nami laughed._

" _I'm starting to think that you must've cheated somehow." Seth added. "I mean, there's no frickin' way that you win again."_

" _No, I play fair and square." Nami replied._

" _Sure you were." Seth sarcastically said._

" _You know, playing this "poker" game is kinda fun." Hoopa commented._

" _You said it." Seth said as he look towards Luffy who has so many cards on his hand. "Umm, Luffy… why do you have so many cards?"_

" _I dunno." Luffy answered. "I thought that the more is better."_

" _That's not how this game works!" Seth retorted._

" _Yeah!" Usopp chimed in. "Learn the rules like everybody else!"_

" _Then how about this." Luffy said before he suggested a rule. "The one with the most cards wins the game."_

" _I'll teach you not to make up an unnecessary rule!" Seth shouted as he lunged towards Luffy before strangling him. While Usopp was trying to break them up, Nami and Hoopa laughed from the sidelines. Particularly Nami, who clearly enjoyed the sight._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"But... The more I tried to erase them, the more I remembered." Nami told Nojiko as she reminisce another event.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _The six of them were currently sitting below deck while the Merry sailing through a storm. From inside the ship, a hole burst through as the water start pouring in._

 _"Oh shit! Guys, we have a leak!" Seth alerted them._

" _Fix it quickly!" Nami commanded as Usopp and Zoro did their best to hold the leak closed with just their hands while Hoopa uses his powers to reduce the water that enters the ship._

 _"I'll go check to see if we have some spare woods and nails." Seth volunteered._

" _That's a good idea, Seth." Nami told him as Luffy started running over to help._

 _"Leave it to me guys!" Luffy said, but Seth shuddered at what the straw hat boy going to do._

" _No no no no no no no no no no!" Seth pleaded but ignored as Luffy placed his mouth over the hole and takes the water into his body. The straw hat bloated up like a balloon, knocking the four back. Unsurprisingly, Luffy couldn't hold it and ended up letting go. The water filled up the room all the way as everyone were swept by the water._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"Out all of them…" Nami said. "… I enjoyed being Seth the most."

"Seth?" Nojiko asked. "Who's that?"

"He's… someone not from the East Blue." Nami said, couldn't tell Nojiko that Seth from another world.

"A foreigner from the other Blues?" Nojiko asked as Nami nodded. She then reminisces another event, except it only involved between her and the Pokémon Trainer.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _At night, Nami was sleeping on the lounge with her head down on the table and a map in front of her. She heard the door opening and closing as she saw who it is… and the one who entered the lounge was Seth._

" _Oh Nami!" Seth said as he clear his throat. "I-I didn't know you were here. In fact, why are you doing here?"_

" _Right back at you." Nami said as she noticed that Seth… was trying to hide something from her. "Seth, do you have something to hide from me?"_

" _I-I don't know what you're talking about." Seth lied. "I'm just here for a midnight snack that's all."_

" _Yeah… I don't buy it." Nami said as she yawned while feeling a little drowsy._

" _You should get some sleep 'cause there's going to be a lot of navigating tomorrow." Seth said while looking at her. But Nami instantly falling asleep._

" _I didn't mean it in here." Seth said as he sighed._

 _Seth was feeling hesitant on what to do with Nami. It doesn't take him long as he sighed in defeat. "I supposed that I have to resort to_ _ **that**_ _…" He said as he picked her up before carried her piggyback style. It doesn't take him long to reach her room located beneath the deck. As soon as he entered the room, Nami woke up._

" _Seth…?" Nami called out, half eyes open. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Taking you to bed, obviously." Seth answered._

" _Just put me down." Nami retorted. "I can walk to the bed myself."_

" _Yeah, I don't think so." Seth replied as Nami tried to get out of Seth's hands, but failed._

" _Just be grateful that I'm tired." Nami remarked._

" _Cut me some slack, will you? This isn't fun for me too." Seth said as he placed her onto her bed. "Now while I'm here, do you want a bedtime story before going back to sleep?"_

" _Real funny, Seth." Nami said. "Be sure to close the door on your way out."_

" _Planning on it." Seth replied as he immediately assumed that Nami already went back to sleep. "Good night, Nami." He said as he left the room._

 _What he didn't know that Nami was still awake. She smiled before closing her eyes._

" _Good night to you too, Seth." The orange haired girl said as she went back to sleep._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"Sounds like that this Seth really close to you." Nojiko said.

"He sure was." Nami said as she look towards the Pokémon Egg. Nojiko notices it.

"I don't think I see that egg before." Nojiko said. "Where did you get it?"

"I… stole it from someone." Nami lied again as Nojiko seems to buy the lie. She then continue to talk again. "But the only thing I forgot about was the pain that I bared."

She began recalling the events from where Seth saved her from Buggy as well as Luffy's fight against the aforementioned clown, The events at Luminous Kingdom, and to the Black Cat Pirates at Usopp's home island. She can't help but feeling awed at their bravery and determination. Spending time with them is enough to make her feel happy. It's as if… she's a part of them even if she still refused to acknowledge that.

"If it's possible…" Nami said. "I like to join up with them and sail around the world. And maybe…" As she said that, she instantly falls asleep.

Nojiko proceeds to sit across Nami as she watches the latter sleep.

"I see…" Nojiko muttered. "Yeah, that would hit her hard. To think that someone actually showed up for her. Friends. That word means pain. It breaks her heart."

* * *

(With Seth and co.)

"That's it." Usopp as he has finished telling his story to the others. Seth has returned Henry back to his pokeball to recover. "That's how Nami pretended to kill me so I could escape from Arlong Park. From the looks of it, I say that there's a motive for Nami to join up with those ruffians."

"Obviously." Sanji said.

"I kinda figured that out already." Seth said with his arms folded.

"Now that we know, what's next?" Zoro said before asking. "Should we barge in and destroy Arlong Park?"

"Whoa! Hold on just a minute!" Usopp shouted while having his hands in front of him. "Shouldn't we know what's going on with Nami first?"

"You do have a point, Usopp." Hoopa said. "To know her problem, we have to know the cause."

"But the question is how…" Seth chimed in as he began thinking about what to do next. But he doesn't get to finish thinking as a familiar third party appears.

"It's no use either way." The other turns around and the source… who is none other than Nojiko.

"Nojiko." Usopp called her.

"No matter what you guys do, Arlong's rule won't come to an end." She said.

"Hey, Usopp. You know her or something?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Usopp nodded. "Nojiko here is Nami's big sister."

"You don't say." Seth said as she stares at Nojiko. 'Funny, I don't see any resemblance of her with Nami.'

"Nami's sister!" Sanji said with heart shaped eyes. "No wonder she's so hot!"

"What do you mean that it's no use?" Zoro asked.

"Care to elaborate?" Seth added..

"Just trust me." Nojiko said. "Don't get yourselves involved in what's going on here and leave poor Nami alone. I'll explain the situation."

"The situation?" Sanji questioned.

"Do you mean that you can tell us why she joined up with Arlong's crew?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah." Nojiko answered. "And if that doesn't get you to leave, I don't know what will."

"Okay." Usopp said with a serious look. "So tell us all about it. I gotta admit I'm curious."

"I might as well hear this." Seth added. "So count me in."

"I'll pass." Luffy said as he walks away. "I don't care about her past."

"Where are you going, Luffy?" Sanji asked as he blow some smoke from his cigarette.

"For a walk." Was all the straw hat said.

"A walk!?" Usopp said. "Do you mean you're not gonna listen this!?"

"Nope." Luffy said as he kept strolling the road.

"What's wrong with him?" Nojiko asked as she watches Luffy walking away.

"Don't mind him. That's just how he is." Zoro said as he walk towards a tree to sit and lean against it. "We'll hear you out, though I can tell that's not gonna change anything." He said as he rest his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'll listen too." Usopp offered. "It might help me make some sense out of everything that's going on around here."

"Me too." Sanji smiled. "I wanna know all about her."

"Oh boy." Hoopa sighed as he facepalmed at Sanji's lecherous behavior.

Then, Zoro fall asleep while leaning against the tree.

"Now he's sleeping." Nojiko said as she watches Zoro.

"Hey! You said you'd hear her out!" Usopp yelled with sharkteeth.

"Good grief…" Seth said as he sighed in frustration. He then noticed Nojiko staring at him. "Is… there something wrong?"

"You're Seth, right?" Nojiko asked, surprising the Pokémon Trainer.

"How did you know my name?" Seth asked.

"I have my ways…" Nojiko answered as she turns to both Seth and then to Luffy, who is walking away.

'I understand now. This is why it was hard for her.' Nojiko thought as she and the others take a seat (with the exception of Hoopa, who floats down).

"From the beginning then…" Nojiko said as she began to tell them everything she knows. "Truth to be told, me and Nami aren't related by blood. As matter a fact, we're all adopted by someone from this village. The incident were eight years ago when we still lived normally in this village. Nami and I won't forget that person as long as we live. Her name is Belle-mére."

"Belle-mére?" Seth asked. "Is she the one who raised you both?"

"That's right." Nojiko answered. "She did."

"Tell us more about this Belle-mére." Hoopa said.

"I guess I should start…" Nojiko said as she begin to tell the others what happened on that fateful day.

* * *

(Flashback: 8 years ago)

" _Sticky fingers, aren't you?"A villager said as Genzo was carrying young Nami by her dress. Apparently, she was caught stealing a book from the book store, not that owner mind._

" _She never learns, does she?" Another villager commented. Judging from their tone, it's safe to say that this is a common occurrence._

" _Let me go!" Nami said while struggling from the man. "I'm not cat!"_

 _"You little urchin!" Genzo said. "How many times do I have to tell you that stealing is wrong!?" Eventhough she was scolded, Nami responds with a raspberry._

 _"How else am I gonna get what I need!" Nami retorted. "I don't have any money!"_

 _Genzo proceeds to carry her towards the house where she lived. Once they arrived at the front door, Genzo knocked the door._

" _Belle-mére!" Genzo shouted while knocking the door. "Belle-mére! I caught her stealing again! Open this door!"_

 _The door opens, revealing a fuchsia haired woman in a chelsea hawk hairstyle. And she has a cigarette on her mouth._

" _What do you want now?" Belle-mére asked with irritated tone. She then sees Nami who is holding a book about sea navigation. "You're back! That was a quick trip."_

" _I got a ride." Nami replied with a smile._

" _Listen, you better get control of her before she winds up in a jail cell!" Genzo ordered._

" _Thanks for the advice." Belle-mére said as she approaches Genzo and pat the man in the head. "Haven't you ever seen something you've wanted and just taken it?"_

" _She acts this way because of you!" Genzo retorted._

" _Relax, I was just kidding." Belle-mére said as she puts her hand under the man's chin. "I hope that you were kind enough to pay her."_

" _Thanks so much, I don't have the money right now." She said as Genzo got red all over him. "I'll pay you somehow." She then moved towards his ear. "Does that sound good?"_

 _This cause Genzo to move away from Belle-mére._

" _YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Genzo said as Nami and Belle-mére laughed at the man._

" _Look, he's red as a beet!" Belle- laughed, along with Nami. The woman kneels down to Nami's eye level. "Laugh it up while you still can, Nami." She said as Nami stops laughing._

 _After Genzo left, Belle- mére proceeds to reprimand Nami by bonking her head._

" _Do that again and you won't be sitting for a week." Belle-mére scolded._

" _Sorry." Nami said while rubbing her head. "I just want that book so badly, Belle-mére!"_

" _You could've ask me to buy the book. So why didn't you?" Belle-mére asked._

" _Knowing you, you can't afford it." Nami answered._

" _Yes, I can." Belle-mére retorted. "There's some leftover from the last harvest."_

" _But I heard them in the village!" Nami said. "They said that the weather's been so good that everyone's tangerines will sell. So we can't raise the prices or worse we can't sell at all!"_

" _Let them talk. They even don't know what they're talking about." Belle-mére said._

" _Way to go, Nami!" Young Nojiko said. "If I had stolen it first, there's no way I would've been caught."_

 _(Bonk!)_

 _(Bonk!)_

" _No more stealing." Belle-mére reprimanded after she swiftly bonked the two girls under her care. "Got it?"_

" _I was joking!" Nojiko said as she rubbed her head. "Why did you hit me too?"_

" _That really hurt!" Nami whined as Belle-mére laughed in amusement._

" _I'm sorry. But there's one thing for sure…" Belle-mére said as she holding one of the maps that Nami made. "Your maps were amazing, Nami. I see that you're able to draw land maps now as well as sea charts."_

" _That's the map of our island, right?" Nojiko asked as Nami nodded._

 _Belle-mére proceeded to rub Nami by her head._

" _Nobody will believe that this is drawn by a little girl." The fuchsia haired woman said._

" _I wanted the book so I'll be able to start studying navigation." Nami told Belle-mére._

" _Navigation too?" Belle-mére asked with a smile._

" _You want to be a navigator?" Nojiko asked._

" _That's right." Nami answered with a smile. "I'm going to guide ships around all the oceans of the world. And I'll be able to make maps of all the far off places."_

" _So, this island map is the first step toward realizing your dream?" Belle-mére asked._

" _Hmmhmm!" Nami nodded._

" _Your dream will come true. No doubt about that." The fuchsia haired woman said._

* * *

 _Later on, the three of them were in the dining room since it's raining outside. Nami and Nojiko were eating while their adoptive mother is knitting a dress._

" _Hey, uh… Belle-mére." Nami called._

" _Yes?" Belle-mére said._

" _You stopped having dinner with us lately. Why is that?" Nami said before asking._

" _I've been eating tangerines recently." Belle-mére answered. "Just a little diet, that's all."_

 _Unfortunately, Nojiko didn't buy the answer as she knew better._

" _In that case, I don't wanna eat either." Nojiko replied, quietly._

 _"What's with all of the drama?" Belle-mére asked. "You need to eat because you're a growing girl."_

" _Stop lying!" Nojiko shouted. "You're not eating because we don't have enough money to buy food!"_

" _Really!?" Nami asked._

" _You let yourself starving on purpose so we won't go hungry!?" Nojiko said._

 _"Tangerines replenish my skin with the power of liquid sunlight." Belle-mére replied. "And they are the only reason why I'm still such a ravishing beauty eventhough I am in my extreme late twenties."_

 _"But your hands are all yellow." Nami countered._

" _WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD ALREADY!?" Belle-mére snapped before she calm herself and finishes the dress she's been working on. "Here you go, Nami. A Belle-mére one of a kind original."_

" _Oh great. A hand-me-down." Nami said sarcastically._

" _Yeah, that's true." Belle-mére said. "But it suits you." She then proceeds to hand herthe dress. "See?."_

" _The lion used to be a sunflower!" Nami complained._

" _Quit your complaining!" Nojiko told Nami. "Either you take my hand-me-downs or no new clothes for you!"_

" _But it's not fair!" Nami talked back. "You get new clothes all the time while mines are used!"_

" _Hey! Mine's also old clothes!" Nojiko retorted. "Think about that for a second!"_

 _Seeing how the situation escalated into, Belle-mére quietly back away from her adoptive daughters as they continued their argument._

" _We didn't come from the same parents!" Nami shouted. "We're not even real sisters, so who cares!"_

 _Nami just gone and said it as this made Belle-mére widen her eyes before turning angry._

" _Nami!" Belle-mére shouted as she smacked the girl in the face so hard, she knocked down to the ground._

" _Belle-mére, please!" Nojiko pleaded as Belle-mére looked towards the hand that she used to smack Nami around._

 _And speaking of Nami, she stood up while rubbing her cheeks._

" _So what if you're parents are different than one another?" Belle-mére asked. "I DON'T WANT YOU SPOUTING THAT NONSENSE EVER AGAIN!"_

" _I don't care…" Nami said while looking at Belle-mére with tears on her eyes. "You're not even our real mother! You're just some lady that is currently taking care of us! You probably wish that we'd never come here so you can buy clothes and food for yourself! You'd be better off without us, right? That way you can be selfish and do whatever you want!" She said as she sniffed. "I WISH I WAS ADOPTED BY SOMEONE RICH INSTEAD OF A LOSER LIKE YOU!"_

" _Nami, that's enough!" Nojiko pleaded but she was ignored._

" _If that's how you want to play, then fine…" Belle-mére said before she turned around while looking away from Nami. "You can just find someplace else to live. Or better yet, find someone who can tolerate a spoiled brat like you."_

" _You too, Belle-mére! Stop making this worse you two!" Nojiko said, trying to calm them down._

" _FINE THEN! I'M NEVER COMING BACK HERE!" Nami yelled as she storms off from the house, running away through the rain._

" _Nami, wait!" Nojiko tried to called her. "NAMI!"_

* * *

(Flashback paused)

"That's… seems harsh." Seth commented as he processes the information he recently gained.

"Despite that, Belle-mére was willing to put that behind it." Nojiko said as she frowns which Seth noticed.

"I see…" Seth said as he fold his arms. "Usually, tragic things happen after an intense argument. So I can make a wild guess on what happens next and it's not going to be pretty."

"You're correct." Nojiko said. "Some time after the rain, **they** appeared." Nojiko said as she continued her story. You know what the say, nothing lasts forever.

* * *

(Flashback resumed)

" _PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" A villager alerted about the incoming pirates. "EVERYBODY RUN!"_

 _The ship that docked on their island has razor shaped tip. And there's something painted on the sails that says "Arlong"._

" _The Arlong Pirates!?" A villager exclaimed._

" _Arlong?" Nami said._

" _Nami, Nojiko!" Both of the girls sees Genzo running towards them. With him is the village's doctor._

" _Genzo!" Nojiko called._

" _Go hide in the woods. Now!" Genzo ordered. "It's too dangerous for you to be here!"_

" _But what about-"_

" _There's no time to argue!" Genzo interrupted Nami. "Just do it now!"_

 _The two girls decide to go hide in the trees, just in time for Arlong and his crew to enter the village._

" _Greetings and salutations, you pathetic little humans." Arlong greeted. "FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD, THIS ENTIRE ISLAND AND ITS INHABITANTS ARE NOW BELONG TO THE FISHMEN!" He shouted while spreading his arms wide. His crew are cheering behind him, with the exception of Stone who only has a stoic look. "Listen very careful because I wil only say this once. You will start buying your lives from me on the first day of the month! 100,000 berris for adults and 50,000 berris for children! Those who do not pay will die!" He said before he laughed._

" _What should we do, Nojiko?" Nami asked her foster sibling, still hiding. "We don't have that much money."_

" _Let's hope that the fishmen don't find our house." Nojiko answered. "You can't see it from here."'_

 _The villagers began to put their money to the sack that the fishmen had._

" _Is that it?" Arlong asked Kuroobi. "So, what's the hull?"_

" _About twenty five million, give or take." Kuroobi answered after he counted all the money._

" _YOU ALL SHALL LIVE!" Arlong said as he laughed._

' _Giving the money is easy, but let's hope that they don't come to Belle-mére's house.' Genzo thought. 'With two girls in her care, there's no way that she could pay 200,000 berris.'_

" _It's time to leave! Come, my brothers!" Arlong ordered as he signaled his crew to leave. The good news is that are leaving without making a fuss. The bad news is that it's going to happen anyway as one of Arlong's subordinate spotted a smoke._

" _Arlong! There's a smoke coming from outside of the village!" One fishman reported, surprising the humans in the area._

" _From the looks of it, I think that's a chimney smoke coming from someone's house." His friend added._

" _Oh, we almost missed that one." Arlong said._

" _Belle-mére!" Nami and Nojiko said in unison as they immediately hurried towards their house._

" _All right! Let's go guys!" Arlong signaled his crew as they head towards the house with the chimney smoke._

 _It's one thing that the villagers worried about them going Belle-mére's house, but another as they noticed Nami and Nojiko's disappearance._

* * *

 _Belle-mére is currently cooking a duck stew or sorts while ignorant that a danger is heading towards her. While still cooking, she heard a knock from the front door._

" _There they are." Belle-mére said before she notices multiple silhouettes by the window, giving her a clue that the one who knocked the door was not Nami or Nojiko. By the time she know what to do, she heard another knock on the door. "It's open. Come on in!"_

" _Why, thank you." Arlong replied as he pushes the door and walk inside. The fishman proceeds to look around left and right in order to find Belle-mére. But suddenly, he was met with a kick to the face as he was sent flying outside the house._

 _As Arlong fall flat, Belle-mére comes out from the house as she starts pinning him down while aiming her rifle towards his mouth._

" _I guess you weren't expecting a former Marine, were you?" Belle-mére asked. "Now what would a pirate from the Grand Line want with Cocoyashi Village?"_

 _Instead of an answer, she's met with hysterical laughter from most of the fishmen._

" _Why are you laughing!? Is there something funny!?" Belle-mére asked in annoyance as she sees Arlong laugh at her before he chomps the rifle that was aiming at his mouth._

" _Useless. Foolish. Stupid. Empty. Worthless." Arlong said, taunting the former Marine. "All of you humans are the same. You have no strength to speak of!"_

 _Not too far from the house, Nami and Nojiko made their way towards Belle-mére, hoping to save her. It won't be long before they reached it._

" _We'll help her escape through the back door!" Nami suggested._

 _"What if the pirates are already there?" Nojiko asked._

 _"We'll be okay!" Nami answered._

 _"STOP!"_

 _The two girls are suddenly being grabbed by the village's doctor, Nako. The doctor proceeded push them back so he can see them._

" _Doctor!?" Nami exclaimed._

" _You both can't go home. Not anymore." Nako told the two girls._

" _But we have to save Belle-mére!" Nami argued._

" _Nojiko, Nami!" Nako said as he lift his shades in order for him to look them in the eye. "Be quiet and listen to me! There will be a time in life when you have to learn the truth no matter how hard it is to take."_

 _They can heard a loud familiar scream of pain ahead of them. They can tell that the one who was screaming was Belle-mére._

" _Belle-mére, no!" Nami said as she tried to run ahead, but she was held back by Nako._

" _Listen, there's no way that those pirates will ever find out about you." Nako said. "But you have to leave this island immediately and don't look back! It's the only way for all three of you to survive!"_

 _The girls developed tears after they hear what they should do._

" _I wish there could be another way…" Nako said. "But we can't afford it any other way! You both are too young to be at sea alone, but you survived before and if there's even a chance-"_

" _No…" Nami interrupted him. "I don't want to go… Why do we have to leave!? They're the one's who came here." She cried. "I...I want to stay here. It's because we're poor! That's why we can't stay together. Why can't they just go away!?"_

" _I… understand." Nojiko said as she walks away. "We'll leave this island right now."_

" _Nojiko!" Nami called her out._

" _We have to or Belle-mére will die." Nojiko replied._

* * *

 _It was fortunate that Belle-mére was saved by Genzo, but the former Marine was in a bad shape. Especially her left arm which is broken by Arlong. The torture only stops when she gave them the money, causing the fishmen to walk away in peace._

" _Wait!" Belle-mére said as the fishmen stopped. "Who said I was paying for myself?"_

 _This caused Genzo to have a shocking expression._

" _That money I gave up was for my two daughters." Belle-mére stated. "In other words, I can't pay you."_

" _What are you doing!?" Genzo asked in disbelief._

" _It's all right." Belle-mére said. "I have to do this for my family. Even if this going to cost me my life." She said. "It's true that the three of us aren't related by blood, but we're family through and through. Nothing ever changes that."_

 _Coming from the sides of the house were Nami and Nojiko who ran their way towards their foster mother while crying._

" _SORRY FOR BEING MEAN TO YOU!" Nami said as she and Nojiko embraced the former Marine in a hug, causing Belle-mére to to swell up and cry as well._

" _Don't cry, girls." Belle-mére said. "I wish I could've provided you better. I wish I could've been a better mother for the both of you."_

" _Don't say that! We don't want you to die!" Nojiko pleaded._

" _Yeah! I thought you're going to see my map of the world." Nami added._

" _Yes, your map." Belle-mére said as she touched the orange haired girl's forehead. "I may not able to see your dreams come true, but I know you can do it. I believe in you, Nami..."_

" _Belle-mére…" Nami said as she sniffed._

" _So these are your daughters?" Arlong asked._

" _Yeah, they are." Belle-mére answered. "Promise me that you'll leave them alone."_

" _If you die like a good girl, I'll might consider it." Arlong said with a grin._

" _You monster!" Genzo said as he began to fire his guns towards Arlong, but Kuroobi blocked them with his fins before slashing the man with his sword. Arriving at the scene were a few villagers who armed themselves with things that can qualify as weapons._

" _Don't kill them. Just teach them a lesson." Arlong ordered Kuroobi and few of his men as they began to engaged with the villagers. "Now to set up an example." He said as he approaches Belle-mére with the intent to kill her._

 _In response, Belle-mére pushes her adoptive daughters back inside the house so they won't get caught in the crossfire._

" _Belle-mére!" Nami and Nojiko yelled in unison._

" _Any last words before I put an end to your miserable life?" Arlong asked as he aimed his gun at Belle-mére, who had accepted her fate._

" _Nami… Nojiko…" Belle-mére said to her crying daughters one last time. "I love you."_

 _(Bang!)_

 _Arlong shot her as she falls to the ground, dead._

" _Belle-mére!" Nami and Nojiko yelled as they just witnessed their foster mother murdered in front of them, including Genzo who watched it while he was beaten up by the fishmen._

" _When I'm in charge, those who without money will die!" Arlong said before he laughed. "Do you understand now, you worms?"_

" _Hmm?" Hatchan noticed a piece of paper on one of Belle-mére's pocket. "Is this a map?"_

" _Looks well drawn." Stone said as he was next to the octopus fishman._

" _Give it back!" Nami demanded. "It's my map, you can't have it!"_

 _Arlong proceeds to take the map off of Hatchan's hand as he looked into it._

" _A child drew this? Impressive…" Arlong commented before he smiled. "She will be useful to us. Bring her with us!"_

" _Got her." Stone said as he grabs Nami, who immediately starts squirming and struggling._

" _Let her go!" Nojiko pleaded as she pulls Stone from behind._

" _Wait!" Genzo said. He's the only left standing since his reinforcements were defeated. "You got your money, so don't hurt her!"_

" _Oh I won't hurt her…" Arlong replied. "Just borrowing her for a bit."_

" _I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY!" Genzo yelled defiantly._

" _Kuroobi." Arlong signaled one of his top subordinates as the fishman proceeds to made precise slashs to across Genzo's body._

" _GENZO!" Nami yelled._

" _I'll save you Nami…" Genzo said in pain. "Even if it kills me."_

" _ITS OKAY! YOU DON'T NEED TO SAVE ME!" Nami pleaded, can't bear to see the village leader suffering._

" _Enough of this!" Kuroobi said as he hit Genzo with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"The next day, she shows up at the village, telling us that she joined the Arlong Pirates." Nojiko said as she has finished telling them the story. "To make a choice like that when you're only 10. Do you know how hard that must have been for her?"

"All to save the village she loved so much." Usopp said. "Poor girl."

'Like it or not, I can relate to that.' Seth thought as he reminded the day his sister starts to abuse him, making him do the hard work while she does nothing. He had to please her for he has no choice. 'Damn it! Why she didn't bother tell me this!?'

"That's going to scarred on any child if they were in her shoes." Hoopa commented.

"WHOEVER MAKE NAMI SUFFER IS GOING TO ANSWER TO ME-" Before he could finish, Nojiko punches him in the cheek. "Why did you that?"

"Because I'm telling you to stay out of this!" Nojiko retorted. "If you go around saying she's your friend, they're going to become suspicious of her! Then her 8 years of suffering will be all for nothing. Don't make it harder than it already is! She has to fight this alone! Knowing there are people who call her a "friend" only makes the suffering worse!"

All of a sudden, Seth rises up as he begin to turn around.

"Hoopa, Shira, let's go…" Seth said as he began to walk away from the others.

"Hey, Seth! Where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to where Luffy is." Seth answered with his back turned. "Now that I know the circumstances between Nami and those fishmen, I have another reason to stay."

"Didn't I heard what I said!?" Nojiko said. "It's better that you need to-"

"And I said that I won't leave!" Seth interrupted her. "I'm staying and that's final. There's nothing you can do to change my mind." He said as he leave the area with Hoopa and his Mightyena.

"He's even weirder than that straw hat boy." Nojiko commented.

"That's Seth for you." Zoro said, revealing that he was awake the entire time. "Once something made his mind, he won't change it." He said as Nojiko leaves them.

Little do they know, Johnny and Yosaku was hiding near the bushes. Meaning that they heard the whole thing as they tears up.

And they're not the only ones who were hiding. Coming out from a bush is none other than Snowy.

"Nami…" Snowy said as she processes the info she recently obtained on Nami. With determination, she decided to find her way towards her house, hoping to reconcile with the orange haired girl.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Next…**

 **G: THAT MONEY WAS MEANT TO SAVE COCOYASHI VILLAGE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER!?**

 **?: Come on, Keep searching! It's only 100,000,000 berris for god sake!**

 **N: Snowy!?**

 **G: BUT THEY LIED! They never intended to honor their aggreement!**

 **N: Seth… Help me…**

 **S: Don't you ever... make our navigator cry again!**

 **L: Time for something new!**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 18: Friends**

 **L: I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 17, I hope you like it!**

 **It won't be long now before the crew's fight against the Arlong Pirates so stay tuned!**

 **Reviews and comments are appreciated :)**


	21. Friends

**_Chapter 18: Friends_**

(With Nami)

'Just a little more and this village will be free, Belle-mére.' Nami thought after she woke up. She then stands up before heading outside.

She proceeds to streches her arms in the air before putting them.

"One more little job." Nami said. "Let's get to it." Before she can do anything, she heard several footsteps from her right as she look to her right. She then sees a bunch of Marine led by the same Marine captain that Arlong talked with.

'The Marines!?' Nami exclaimed in her head before noticing Genzo with them. 'Why is Genzo doing with them?'

"Chi chi chi chi. Are you the "Pirate Thief" known as Nami?" The Marine captain asked, but he was met with silence as Nami stood there in shock. The captain decided to take that as a yes. "According to our investigation, you buried a good deal of plundered treasures somewhere in this tangerine growth." He said, surprising Nami as well as Genzo. "My name is Nezumi and the government hereby confiscated everything that you stolen. It is required that you cooperate with us immediately. You see, we don't come here to arrest you but theft is a theft so we shall take your stolen goods."

"Isn't that something?" Nami said with a smirk. "I can see why that you're passionate in duties. You won't bring a brutal gang of pirates to justice, but you're willing to take a sneaky thief like me down." She said, trying to intimidate the Marines. "I'm one of the leader of the Arlong Pirates. If something happens with me, Arlong won't sit by quietly."

"Silly girl. Do you know who I am? Do you honestly think you can intimidate me?" The Marine leader said, feeling unthreatened. "FIND THE STOLEN GOODS!" He ordered as his subordinates went pass Nami.

"DON'T MOVE!" Nami shouted them, but they didn't stop. She run towards two of them while pulling her staff. "I SAID STOP!" She shouted as she takes down two Marines who were trying to find her stash. After that, she turns to Nezumi. "Is this what the Marines should be doing!? The Arlong Pirates are murderers! They destroyed entire cities and you did nothing! He's ruling this island and trampling over people's lives! You ignored his atrocities to steal from a thief!? Is that how you stand for!?"

"Chi chi chi. Big talk from a filthy criminal." Nezumi said, unfazed by Nami's words. "Continue the search!"

"Every people on this island has been waiting for the Marines to help them! How dare you pass them in order to come here in search money!" Nami said.

"Sir, this tangerine orchard seems suspicious." One Marine reported.

"Dig it up." Nezumi ordered as Nami proceeds to smack the Marine down to prevent him from digging the tangerine orchard.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM BELLE-MERE'S TANGERINE ORCHARDS!" Nami shouted. She then proceeds to take down two more Marines who are about to dig for her stash. "KEEP AWAY FROM MY MONEY TOO! That money is for… it's for…"

"THAT MONEY WAS MEANT TO SAVE COCOYASHI VILLAGE! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER!?" Genzo snapped. "Damn you!"

"Oh? The village representative is talking back to me?" Nezumi said with an arrogant smile. Nami also surprised at this.

"Genzo…" Nami said as she look towards the pinwheel hatted man. "How did you know?"

"I always know." Genzo answered, leaving Nami in shock. "After you told us that you join the Arlong, I confronted Nojiko about it sometime later. Since then, everyone has known that you stayed in Arlong's crew so you can save the village. But we all agreed that we never tell you that we knew. If you ever have a thought the village were placing their hopes into you, then you may never leave for fear of letting us down."

"That… can't be." Nami said in surprised.

"Hold on just a minute." Nezumi said smugly. "Are you basically telling me that everyone in this village is a thief? And that we should arrest every one of them? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"What he meant that every one of us are fighting to survive!" Nojiko appeared as Nami, Genzo, and Nezumi look towards her. "We have to fend for ourselves since we can't afford to seek help from you government people. If you come here for other than helping, then get the hell out of here! And be quick about it before Arlong will sink your ship too!"

"Arlong will? I highly doubt that." Nezumi said, leaving Nami in shock. Not to Nojiko's speech, but to Nezumi. He then turns to his men, who are searching in the orchard and began to enter the house. "Come on, Keep searching! It's only 100,000,000 berris for god sake! Not great of a price!"

Nami, Nojiko, and Genzo are shocked on how Nezumi knew the amount of Nami's money.

"You bastard! How did you know the amount?" Genzo asked with his fist trembles in anger.

"Oh, I don't know." Nezumi answered. "I just had a hunch that is the exact amount of it."

"It was him, wasn't it…?" Nami asked as she realizes that Arlong might told the rat Marine about Nami's money. She then clenched her fist in anger. "Tell me! Arlong sent you here, didn't he!?"

"Chi chi chi. Me? Working with a pirate?" Nezumi asked, feigning innocent. "How rude. I'm just a public servant, dealing with thefts like any other government officials do."

"YOU CORRUPT MARINE SCUMBAG!" Genzo shouted.

"YOU MARINES ARE NOTHING BUT PIRATE CRONIES!" Nojiko added as Nami gritted her teeth in anger.

'Arlong…!' She said in her head as tightening her grip of her staff.

"SIR! I FOUND IT!" A Marine reported, shocking the three as Nezumi go towards to one of his men. He then proceeds open the buried chest, revealing the treasures in it.

"Ha ha! Impressed that you're able to gather this much treasure!" Nezumi said as lift some of the coins.

"But it's all raggedy and covered with blood." His subordinate said.

"No matter. Money's money." Nezumi said as he picks up two bundles of cash. 'Chi chi chi. 30% of this is all mine.'

Nami, however, is extremely offended by the Marines. You would be angry too if you saved up a lot of money only to be found and taken by strangers.

"Sir! I found an unusual looking egg!" A Marine said, with the Pokémon Egg on his hand.

"Is that-!?" Genzo said in shock.

"That egg!" Nojiko added as she recognized it.

"Oh. Unusual you say?" Nezumi said, with interested look. He then dons an evil expression. 'This egg could make quite a fortune.'

"Don't touch them…!" Nami growled as she slowly approaching the corrupt Marine. Finding her money was one thing, but finding and tried to sell the egg of an unborn Pokémon is little too far, the only thing she has from Seth. "Don't touch them. Don't touch them!"

"Nami!" Nojiko said as she and Genzo rush towards Nami in order to stop her getting herself killed. Nezumi replied with another smug smile.

"Stop it! DON'T TOUCH THEM! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Nami said as she proceeds to charge towards Nezumi, who simply pulls out a gun and proceeds to aim it at her. But once she comes close, Genzo hold her back by grabbing into her right hand while Nojiko stands in front of her.

"Fool." Nezumi said with a smug smile.

Just before he pulls the trigger, an intervention appears in the form of Freeze-Dry sphere appears out of nowhere and hits the corrupt marine's hand that has the gun on it.

"What!?" Nezumi exclaimed as he sees that his hand is frozen along with the gun.

"Colonel!" His subordinates called out as they were surprised as Nojiko and Genzo.

'Wait… It couldn't be!?' Nami exclaimed in her head. 'There's only one who can do that and that's-'

Suddenly, Snowy jumps out from the tangerine orchard as she immediately gets in front of Nami to defend her.

"Snowy!?" Nami exclaimed in shock.

"Snowy!?" Nojiko also exclaimed as she just as shocked as Genzo.

"If you want to hurt her, then you'll have to get through me!" Snowy proclaimed in a defensive stance.

"Did that fox just talk!?" Genzo exclaimed, still surprised like Nojiko. Nami, on the other hand, has an expression of shock and a bit of relief.

"Even after what I done, you still help me?" Nami asked. "Even after I called you stupid?"

"Of course, I help." Snowy said. "After all, that's what friends are for."

"Snowy..." Nami said. She can't help but worry that she may need to keep Snowy out of Arlong's sight.

"You little...!" Nezumi said as his subordinates pull out their gun and proceed to aim at the Vulpix. "I'm a Marine Captain! How dare you a filthy fox like you attacked me!"

"Ask me if I care, you Ratatta faced jerk!" Snowy retorted. "I heard that the Marines are supposed to be helping people around. Not making shady deals with pirates!"

"How... dare you!" Nezumi growled.

"I'm going to give a chance to back off from the treasure and the egg." Snowy demanded.

"You little...!" Nezumi said as he turns to his men. "Shoot that filthy fox!"

"Snowy, get out of here!" Nami called out.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry!" Snowy said before her body glows bright blue. Then, a ring of ice shards forms around her body as it spins like a wheel. "Ice Shard!" Snowy shouted as she hurls them towards the Marine, causing them to drop their weapons as they feel the icy shards.

"Amazing..." Genzo said. As if seeing the fishmen wasn't enough, he was shocked to see a talking snow fox that literally uses an ice attack.

"Can't believe Nami went and befriend unique looking fox..." Nojiko added.

"Hraah!" Snowy proceeds to lunge towards Nezumi as she grabs on to one of the corrupt Marine's legs.

"Let go, you stupid animal!" Nezumi said as he tries to shake her off of him. After a couple of tries, the corrupt Marine manages to knock Snowy as he kicks her away while he at it, sending her backwards before she lands on the ground.

"Snowy!" Nami said.

"Just stay down like a good fox or whatever you are!" Nezumi said as he stomps Snowy, preventing het from getting up as she screams in pain. "I'll teach you not to stand up to me!"

"You get away from her!" Nami shouted as she smacks him away with her staff, freeing Snowy from his foot. She then turns to the Marine that was holding the egg. "You too! Keep those filthy hands to yourself!" She then smacks the soldier away before she get holds her Pokémon Egg before placing it down.

"You rotten thief...!" Nezumi said as he was helped by some of his men. "This isn't over! You won't see the last of me!" He said as he and his men retreated from the house, but not before they took her money.

"Damn those bastards...!" Nami said as she proceeds to hold Snowy.

"Snowy!" Nami called her Pokémon out.

"I'm fine... Nami." Snowy said, clearly hurt by that rat of an Marine.

"Poor thing..." Genzo said as he has eyes shadowed by his cap.

* * *

(With Luffy)

The straw hat boy is currently leaning against a palm tree while thinking about something. Something Genzo's pinwheel that he saw when the village leader was escorting Nezumi and his men, which he thought to be cool.

"I think I have come up with something interesting!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Oh really? What was it?" A familiar voice said as Luffy turns to the source... who was Seth. With him are Hoopa and his Mightyena, Shira.

"Oh hey Seth!" Luffy greeted. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much." Seth asked. "Just checking on you, that's all. So what were you doing?"

"Thinking about a brand new move." Luffy answered.

"Oh really?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just saw a guy with a pinwheel hat." Luffy added.

"Ain't that something." Seth said as he placed a hand on the tree.

"Oh and I saw some fishmen on my way here." Luffy said. "They're like nothing I imagined."

"Unsurprising, considering your definition of fishmen." Seth remarked.

Just before Luffy can reply, he was interrupted.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Genzo's voice can be heard by them as they see something crowded in front of them.

"What's wrong, Genzo?" Nako said as some of the villagers gathered around them.

"It's this fox that seems to know Nami! The poor thing got hurt!" Genzo said as Nami bring the bruised Pokémon on her arms.

"I may not be a veterinarian, but I'll see what I can do." Nako said as Nami hands Snowy to the doctor. "Any idea how it got hurt in the first place?"

"It's those Marines." Genzo answered.

"The Marines!?" Nako said, as he and the villagers are shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah." Nojiko said. "It turns out that Arlong is in cahoots with those corrupt Marines! He never intended to hold his end of the deal!"

"That means...!" A villager said.

"Poor Nami..." Another villager added.

"He played our Nami like a fool!" A third villager said as Nami slowly angered.

Not too far, Luffy and the others noticed Nami among the crowd.

"Oh hey it's Nami!" Luffy said. Just before he come and greet her, Seth stops him.

"Don't. Let me." Seth said as he approaches Nami in Luffy's steed. 'Act natural, Seth. Even if Nami will go rough with you.' He thought as he takes a deep breath before he's finally near Nami.

"Hey, Nami!" Seth greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?" He said before he sees Snowy in Nako's hands. "Hey, did something happened to Snowy-"

All of a sudden, Nami turns to him with an angry expression.

"Why are you still here!?" Nami asked.

"What's-Whoa!" Seth said before Nami grabbed him by the collar.

"I told you to leave our island!" Nami said before she throws him aside, causing him to land on his butt.

'Arlong... Arlong...! ARLONG!' Nami thought as she proceeds to run towards Arlong Park in need of an explanation.

"I knew I see that coming, but still surprising." Seth said Luffy, Hoopa, and Shira approaches him.

"What's her deal?" Luffy asked.

"It's best that you don't know." Seth replied as Luffy returns to tree before sitting and leaning like before. Seth approaches the crowd to see Snowy's condition.

* * *

(With Nami)

"Arlong!" Nami shouted Arlong's name as soon as she enters Arlong Park. Arlong and his men then look towards her

"What seems to be the problem, O skilled surveyor of ours?" Arlong asked with a cocky grin.

"Those Marine maggots you keep on your payroll stole every last of my money!" Nami said as she grabbed Arlong by his shirt after she's near Arlong's side. "What's that crap about dying rather than breaking a promise concerning money!?"

"Refresh my memory. Did I break that promise?" Arlong retorted.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you're working with the Marine-" She doesn't get to finish as Arlong grab her by the face.

"When exactly did I break that promise?" Arlong asked. "Well? Speak up, girl!" He then proceeds to laugh along with his men while Nami is in tears of anger. Arlong then look to her. "Too bad. All your stolen money got stolen. But a deal is a deal; If you can't come up with 100,000,000 berris, then both of you and that village will stay in possession forever! You know the terms."

'Damn you... damn you!' Nami cursed in her head.

"Shahahahahaha! It's only 100,000,000 berris! Start saving it again and you'll have it in no time!" Arlong mocked as he turns to her. "Or are you going to run out on me? Because if you do, I'll kill everyone in the village!"

Hearing that threat, Nami swats his hand away from her before she runs away.

"Oh? Run away so soon?" Arlong mocked as he laughed.

"Should we go after her? She'll might leave for real." Hatchan said.

"Just let her go." Arlong replied. "Trust me, Hachi. She's not going anywhere. There's no way she will abandon the lives of those villagers."

"Choo. Now that's what I called playin' dirty." Choo commented as his boss laughed again.

"As if I let go of an asset like Nami that easily!" Arlong said. "She'll have her freedom once she charted all of the world's ocean!" He explained. "I'm may be cruel, but I'm not completely heartless."

Once he laughed, most of his men follow suit.

"That's gonna take a decade!" A fishman said.

"Or she could be a complete wreck by then!" Another fishman said. They'll get their comeuppance soon enough.

* * *

(With Seth)

"The little fox just got bruises. But nothing too lethal." Nako said as he done patching Snowy up. Currently, Seth is in the doctor's room. He had Hoopa and Shira go back to the others so they can get ready for what it seems to be the upcoming battle. "A little rest and it should be fine."

"Thank you, doc." Seth thanked.

"I trust that you can handle this from here and out?" Nako asked.

"What are you gonna do?" Seth asked.

"A little something..." Nako said as he leaves Seth.

"Welp. Now that he's gone..." Seth said as he transforms into his Mind Plate form. "Heal Pulse." Once he touches Snowy, her body is surrounded in a pink healing wave as it heals her.

Once the wave vanished, Snowy open her eyes as she looks at Seth.

"Seth?" Snowy asked.

"Yo. How are you doing?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine." Snowy said.

"You ended up hurt when protecting Nami, didn't you?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Snowy replied. "Now that I know her circumstances, I couldn't just stay in my pokeball and do nothing."

"It's all good." Seth said as he rubs her by the head. "You did everything you could, and that's what matters."

"Yeah." Snowy said with a smile.

'I may have to do something with Nami.' Seth thought.

* * *

(From outside)

"No matter the pain and humiliation we endured under Arlong, we swore to fight the long fight so that Nami could meet their demands!" Genzo said, as he and every last one of the villagers are armed with things they can use as weapons. "But they lied! They never intended to honor their agreement! Instead they stole our only chance at freedom! So now we should make those filthy fishmen pay for the years of manipulating a kind young girl!"

"Yeah!" The villagers including Nojiko said as they raised their weapons.

"Everyone, wait!" They then see Nami, who is walking towards them.

In the same time, Seth comes out with Snowy from the doctor's house. They then see Nami as well.

"Nami..." Snowy said as Seth observe the scene.

"It's okay! I'll take care of it!" Nami said with a fake smile while approaching to them. "It's not that much money! I can find them no problem! I'm used to this so don't worry!"

"You're not fooling anyone at this point." Seth muttered.

Instead of reply, Genzo approaches Nami and hugs her.

"You've done enough..." Genzo told her as he shed a tear. "You have to know that there's no point now. You struggled so hard carrying our lives on your back this whole time. I can only imagine that joining them must've been more painful than being stabbed to the heart."

"Genzo..." Nami said as she began to tear up.

"Now... set yourself free from this village." Genzo ordered.

"Genzo...!?" Nami said with widen eyes.

"Nami, do it!" Nojiko said.

"Not you too, Nojiko!" Nami said.

"Nami..." is A villager said.

"Go on." Another villager added.

"You're an exceptional young woman. And you have a dream!" Nojiko said.

"Everyone, listen!" Nami said, looking desperate. "You're not going anywhere!" She said as she pulls out a knife that pointed towards them. "Just stay where you are! I won't let anyone else getting hurt by these monsters!" She said as she tries to hold back her tears. "You'll all die...!"

Unfazed by her attempt, Genzo approaches Nami once more before grabbing the knife. Nami tried to pull it out but with little success. She looks like she's going to break any second.

"Nami, it's no use. We've made up our mind." Nako told as he also has a weapon on hand.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Genzo yelled at her, leaving her stunned. "Move out!" He commanded as he unsheathes his sword and raised it to the air.

"We may not win but we will... GIVE THEM HELL!" Nako shouted as he and the villagers charged towards the Arlong Park while also pass through Nami.

Once the villagers leave, Nami instantly gets on her knees before she heard Arlong laughing in her head. She then glares towards the Arlong tattoo on her left shoulder as she slowly hold on to it with extreme hate and anger. She then grabs the knife and stabs her left shoulder where the tattoo is.

"Arlong! Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!" Nami said, still stabbing the tatto. "Arlong! Arlong-" Suddenly, a hand stops her from stabbing as Nami look who it is... and that is Seth. With him is Snowy.

"Seth...?" Nami said as she dropped her knife to the ground. "What do you want? You don't know about me. You don't know what's been happening for the past 8 years."

"Actually, I do know. But I chose not to care." Seth replied, with calm expression.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Nami told him. "I told you to leave this place!" She said while digging her fingers into the ground.

"That you did." Seth simply replied.

"So leave!" Nami shouted as she throws the dirt to Seth's feet. "GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GO! GO AWAY! GO!"

Unfortunately, Seth remained unfazed as he stood tall where Nami keep throwing the dirt towards his feet. To be perfectly honest, he doesn't like seeing Nami in this state.

Nami then stops as she continued crying. She knows that it's also no use making him or the crew to leave.

"Seth..." Nami said as she turns to him with a tear stained face. "Help me..."

"Of course..." Seth told with his shadowed eyes, he then pulls out his ocarina. "Give me your hand." Seth said as she raised her hand, allowing Seth to give her the item. "Things will get messy, so I don't want to break this." He said as he turns to Snowy. "Snowy, keep an eye on Nami."

"Okay, Seth." Snowy said as she nodded.

Seth then turn around before taking a deep breath.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE THAT ASSHOLE WISH HE NEVER SET FOOT IN THIS ISLAND!" Seth yelled.

"Seth..." Nami said as Luffy approaches Nami and as he place his precious hat to Nami's head.

"We'll make him pay, don't worry..." Luffy said as he and Seth turn around and leave towards the others, who were waiting not too far from them.

"Let's go." Luffy told them and Seth.

"Right!" The four humans and two Pokémon said as they ready to go to Arlong Park.

"In that case..." Seth then pulls out three more pokeball. "Kaze, Henry, Blaster! Come on out!" He said as he throws the pokeball in the air, summoning three of Seth's Pokémon.

"Time to battle, sir?" The Clawitzer said as he snapped his right pincer. "I'll do my best."

"I'm ready." Henry said with determination.

"It's time bring the fight to them. So let's go!" Seth said as the crew began to make their way towards Arlong Park.

* * *

The villagers has just arrived in the land entrance of Arlong Park. Sitting in front of the gate was Johnny and Yosaku, who were look beaten up.

"Did Arlong do this to you?" Nako asked, but none of the duo answered.

"Move aside. We have an unfinished business with Arlong." Genzo ordered.

"When we finally found out the truth about Big Sis, we realized the only thing we can do is to defeat Arlong in battle. So we decided to come back here and challenge him." Johnny explained

"Yeah, then we lost." Yosaku stated. "But only by a hair."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through this door." Johnny said. "You have no chance of victory."

"What was that...?" Genzo asked, feeling offended.

"Be patient." Yosaku said. "It won't be long now. You see we're waiting for the arrival of certain men."

"What certain men?" Genzo asked.

"Don't worry." Yosaku assured. "They'll be here soon."

"I bet my life on it." Johnny said.

Not too far behind the villagers, the crew was walking towards Arlong Park. In a horizontal line was Zoro, Kaze, Shira, Luffy, Seth (who is in his Zap Plate form), Hoopa, Usopp, Sanji, Henry, and Blaster (who merely hops).

"There!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as they stands up.

Genzo, Nojiko, and the villagers look behind them to see the 'certain men' that the duo mentioned.

"It's them." Nojiko said.

What's even more shocking that they see a giant green lizard with branch like tail, a gray and black hyena, a genie, a pink puffball that one can mistake as a doll, and a blue lobster with an oversized right pincer.

"But why would they come to defend our village...?" Genzo wondered. "And more importantly, what are those creatures?"

"Oh don't worry about them. They're with him." Johnny said as he pointed towards Seth.

"Him?" Genzo said.

"Yup." Yosaku nodded. "If those men can't handle Arlong and his gang, then there really is no hope. Not for this island, but also for the entire East Blue."

"Those are the faces of the five men who are here to change your destiny." Johnny stated. "Burn their images into your memory."

The five man crew and the five Pokémon walk towards slowly, all with determination in their expression.

"Step aside." Seth ordered.

* * *

(Inside the Arlong Park)

"Hey, do you think that those two idiots are members of Zoro's little crew?" Arlong asked Kuroobi.

"Zoro?" The ray fishman said with a smirk. "They seemed too weak for that. They weren't even worth killing."

"That's for sure!" Arlong said as he lets out a another laugh. Suddenly, a loud bang can be heard, causing him to stop laughing as well as surprising the fishmen. The second bang comes when the gate burst open and shatters into million pieces, which also caused several dusts to fly around it.

Once the dust settles, it reveals the culprit... who is Seth in Zap Plate form.

"What the...!?" Arlong said as Seth raises his fist up, crackles with electricity.

"Now which one of you chumps is Arlong?" Seth asked with serious expression.

"Arlong?" Arlong said. "Well that happens to be my name."

"Good." Seth said as he approaches his target. "This save me the trouble of finding your ass."

"Oh. And what are you supposed to be?" Arlong asked.

"A pirate." Seth answered with a glare.

"Hold it right there!" A fishman said as he and one of his buddy approach Seth.

"If you want to talk to Arlong, you have to go through us first." The second fishman said.

Seth just grabs their heads and slammed them into each other.

"Move it." Seth simply said as the two fishmen that was in his way fall to the ground.

"So, what does a pirate want to do with me?" Arlong asked, but he was met with silence. One of his fists is surrounded with yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Without hesitation, he punches Arlong across the face with that fist, sending him crashing to a wall in the process.

He then bring his head up towards him.

"Who... the hell are you!?" Arlong asked, with a frown.

"That's for making our navigator cry, you son of a bitch." Seth answered.

In retaliation, many fishmen jumps out from the pool to try attacking Seth... well, emphasis on "try" because his Sceptile and Shira intervene and counter with Leaf Blade and Ice Fang respectively.

"Consider yourself out of your league." Kaze said.

"Agreed." Shira said. "We're tougher than we look."

'Those creatures was able to fend them off!' Nojiko exclaimed in her head before she realized a connection between them and Snowy. 'I wonder that Snowy is like them...?'

"Geez..." Sanji said as he approaches Seth. "You just had to run ahead by yourself."

"Well what do you prefer then? Just stand around and do nothing?" Seth asked.

"I didn't say that, you moron!" Sanji retorted. "I just don't want you hogging all the action."

"Yeah! Say some for me too." Luffy said as he get inside Arlong Park.

"Oh that." Seth said. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I'm starting to think that you started to act like Luffy." Hoopa said. "Not that I'm telling you that is a bad thing or anything."

"I don't mind if you hogs all the action." Usopp said as he walk inside Arlong Park. It appears that he is sweating in fear. "Less work for me, the better."

"I see that you're riled up as usual." Zoro said to Usopp as he enters the area too, along with Blaster and Henry.

"It's them!" Hatchan pointed towards Zoro and Henry. "It's that mysterious swordsman and that pink puffball I was telling you about."

"Roronoa Zoro." Kuroobi growled with arms folding. "And that pink weakling of his too."

"Those bastards tricked me!" Hatchan angrily said. "I can't believe I felt for it look, side, and inker!" He said before he realized he said the phrase wrong. "Wait...? Was it hook, line, and sinker?"

"Hey, look!" One fishman said after he noticed Usopp. "It's Long Nose!"

"Impossible!" Hatchan exclaimed as he also noticed Usopp. "We saw him getting killed by Nami!"

"He's alive, huh?" Choo said calmly. "That can only mean one thing..."

"Is that Nami was a traitor all along." Kuroobi concluded. "Just like I expected."

All the fishmen are looking at Seth and his four crewmates and his Pokémon stand by him, preparing to start a fight.

"Who...who are those guys...?" A villager stuttered.

"Hold it!" Johnny and Yosaku said in unsion crossing their swords together keeping the villagers back.

"That guy just decked Arlong!?" Nako exclaimed.

All of the villagers were just surprised about Seth sent Arlong crashing to a wall with a Thunder Punch.

"No human should be able to do that!" Genzo exclaimed.

"Are they..." Nojiko muttered.

"Didn't we tell you?" Yosaku rhetorically asked. "Just stay back here."

"Now do you understand why we're keeping you away from that fight? Because you guys will only get in their way." Johnny added.

"But why...?" Genzo wondered, aloud. "What reason could they have to fight?"

"They see Big Sis Nami was crying." Johnny answered.

"Do they need anymore reason than that to put their lives on the line?" Yosaku added.

"A pirate, huh?" Arlong grinned as he stands up. "Of course. That makes sense now. You've been after Nami this whole time." He said as he lets out another laugh. "Too bad! She's mine and I won't give her up that easily!"

"A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong's time!" Hatchan said as he also laughed. "We know how to deal with you!" Hatchan began to put his hand on his long mouth before making trumpet noises.

The villagers began to talk amongst themselves about the entrance. They seemed to know what's about to happen next.

"Oh no! It's here!" Nojiko said with a worried expression.

"AAH!" Usopp screamed. "What is going on here, you guys!?"

"Dunno." Seth answered. "But I think we're going to find out soon enough!"

"Every single one of you is about to become fish food!" Hatchan declared. "Take 'em out, Moomoo!"

Rising from the pool was none other than the same Sea Cow that Seth's group encountered. There is a large bump on its head as well as looking sad.

"It's a monster!" Usopp shouted. "That's the beast from the Grand Line that destroyed the town of Gosa!"

"Look who decides to show up..." Seth asked, while in a bad mood. "Didn't expect that you're in league with Arlong and his flunkies."

"And with the name Moomoo?" Hoopa said. "I think he just name it from Moomoo Milk or something."

Remembering that Seth's responsible for making him hit a wall, Moomoo turns around and begin to swim away.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Hatchan asked with disbelief. "Get back here, Moomoo! You can't just leave!"

"Oh? Leaving so soon? That's a real shame" Arlong said as Moomoo stops swimming. "But if you really want to run away, then who am I to stop you. Well?"

Like the use of Taunt, Moomoo turns around angrily as he charge towards the crew.

"AAAH! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Usopp yelled in fright as he flails his arms around. "WE'RE DOOM!"

To make matter worse, the fishmen are also to try to attack them from the other side. Like a pincer attack, if you will.

"I don't have time for this!" Seth said with annoyed expression.

"Let me do it!" Luffy volunteered.

"By all means, captain." Seth said as he allows Luffy to take care of Moomoo.

"You're mine now, you dumb cow!" Luffy said as he raises his left foot before he chucks it to the ground. He then does the same with his right foot.

"For once, he's actually got a plan." Sanji commented.

"I don't know. He's usually not the planning type." Seth remarked. "Nevertheless, let's see what he has in store."

"But I have a bad feeling about this..." Zoro said.

Luffy proceeds to spin his body around before he readies for what's coming. He then stretch his hand forward at Moomoo and proceeds to grab him by the horns. The Sea Cow changes his expression from angry to sad.

"You know, I feel bad for the guy." Seth commented on Moomoo. "Eventhough he had his chance to swim away."

"His arms stretched!? How's that even possible!" Hachi exclaimed, surprised along with the other Executives. Even Arlong was surprised by Luffy's powers.

"So he must have Devil Fruit powers." Arlong observed.

The fishmen keep charging towards Luffy, regardless if he has Devil Fruit powers or not.

"Hey, let's get out of here! I don't like where this is going." Zoro warned the others.

"What's he going to do!?" Sanji asked.

"Let's see it from a safe distance. Let's go!" Seth said as he and the others run towards somewhere so they won't get caught in Luffy's attack.

"Time for something new!" Luffy shouted as he started spinning Moomoo. " **Gum Gum Pinwheel**!"

The spin was so powerful that it starting to pick up some wind, which knocked out the fishmen that was aiming towards Luffy. One that makes Genzo's pinwheel to spin like crazy. Arlong's top fishmen watch the scene with their mouths gaping.

"Hoopa! Why don't you show him the door?" Seth said.

"With pleasure." Hoopa replied with he uses one of his rings to open a portal in the sky.

Luffy eventually let go of Moomoo as the straw hat boy sent the Sea Cow flying towards the portal.

"And he's outta here!" Seth shouted as Moomoo went through the portal. The portal soon disappears as the ring floats back to Hoopa.

"Unbelievable..." Hatchan said.

"To think I've seen it all..." Stone commented as he just as shocked as the rest of his comrades.

In addition of defeating Moomoo as well as most of the fishmen, Luffy also destroy some parts of the Arlong Park in the process.

"I'm done playing games with you, Arlong!" Luffy protested. "I didn't come here to beat down all of your cronies! I came here to teach you a lesson!" He continued as he pointed his finger at Arlong. "So step up and let Seth kick your ass!"

"Seth? So that's the scum's name, huh?" Arlong said as he turns to aforementioned young man with a grin. "I will, don't worry. In fact, I was just thinking about how painfully I'll end his pathetic human life!"

"That was the worst plan ever!" Sanji growled with shark teeth as he kicks Luffy's head after he and the others come closer to the rubber boy.

"Yeah, were you trying to kill all of us too!?" Usopp shouted, also with shark teeth.

"Uh oh..." Luffy said as he just realized something.

From outside Arlong Park were the villagers of Cocoyashi all murmuring to each other about Luffy.

"First that young man and now the straw hat one." Genzo muttered, surprised. "They're incredible."

"I just can't believe that there's a human that can throw that giant monster!" Nako stated.

"It's as if... the gods themselves are fighting." Genzo muttered.

Back with Luffy and the gang, Luffy began moving around with his leg's still in the cement. The most intriguing part that when he moved around, he made a squeaky sounds.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Usopp asked him angrily again. "DID YOU RUIN SOMETHING ELSE!?"

"How dare you hurt our brothers!" Hatchan said.

"Very well." Kuroobi said. "It would seems that we must now join the fight."

"It seem so." Stone said with a stern look.

"Now you'll get a proper education in the superiority of our species." Choo said as he turns to the Pokémon. "Same goes for you human lovers. Maybe a little lesson of siding with these lowlifes"

"Yeah!" Hatchan said. "Why are you on their side!?"

"What a stupid question." Kaze said.

"What was that!?" Hatchan retorted. "Who're you calling me stupid?"

"We side with the humans not because we have to." Kaze explained. "It's because we want to."

"So instead you chose servitude of a human?" Kuroobi asked. "Bad choice if you ask me."

"This isn't servitude. It's willingness." Blaster retorted. "We shared a bond with this human for the past 2 years. Something you fools cannot comprehend."

"Then you will die with these humans." Choo replied.

"Well then..." Zoro said with a grin. "Let's see you try."

Arlong simply smirks at the scene that is unfolding. He finds it impossible for these humans and those human loving freaks to win against his top subordinates.

"Relax, sir!" Kuroobi told Arlong. "Let us handle this."

"If you go on one your rampages to squash these insects, you could destroy all of Arlong Park." Choo reasoned.

"Just sit back and watch as we beat these humans and the creatures with them." Stone said. "I want to see if their claims can be backed up by their skills."

"Please! Just let us kill these weaklings!" Hatchan added.

"Alright, they're all yours." Arlong told his 4 trusted subordinates.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next...**

 **L: Uh guys...? There's something I should tell you.**

 **SNJ:** **Looks like I ended up picking one hell of an idiot to be my captain.**

 **C: Oh you're dead.**

 **Z: Johnny! Yosaku! Gimme your swords!**

 **U: This is! Flaming Star!**

 **SNJ: It's the** **same expression that Sea Kings make before they snap!**

 **S: I'm going to set her free... by destroying this building!**

 **S/H/L: Next time on A Star in the Ocean, Chapter 19: Big Fishmen Festival**

 **L: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18's out! I hope you enjoy the prelude of the big fight!**

 **The way Snowy attacked that rat Marine almost similar when Morgana (in his cat form) protected Haru from her fiancée (It's one of the scenes in Persona 5).**

 **Now that my vacation has started, it won't be long until the next chapter to appear.**

 **After this arc, there will be a breather arc for Karen, Seth's older sister. What is it about? You'll know when you see the next chapter's sneak peek.**

 **Reviews and comments are appreciated :)**


End file.
